


An Empire to Conquer Your Heart

by celestia193, SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 107,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia193/pseuds/celestia193, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Long ago, their love of battle drove a wedge between the Chikara and the peaceful Bijin. Now Madara, the Chikara king, seeks to unite a galaxy under his rule, and his first point of conquest is the fertile Bijin homeworld. But the most unexpected part of his conquest? A fearless Bijin with a Chikara’s instincts whose goal is to kill him.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. The Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: This is our newest project and one that appeared out of a little fun plot bunny and kind of mutated thanks to a ten hour travel day and a lot of boredom. I get bored when my laptop doesn't have enough battery to make the trip home, and I'm not tired enough at 4 pm to sleep. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto and make no profit off of our fanfics.

The ship is silent inside and out, and all within await orders from their king, a warrior of unmatched and legendary martial prowess amongst their people. Their age hadn’t produced a finer leader than the man who now stood at the head of their army and who ruled their people with ferocity and justice in equal measure. The man who would now lead their people to expand across their galaxy and take their place as its leaders and defenders. For none were their equal.

And none were the equal of the man whose wild, jet black hair and deep crimson marks made him the picture of their blazing sun’s untamed power.

“Madara.” The great General Hiroto stands with his older brother over the war table as it shows them a towering silver and gold city many hundreds of miles from where their ship flew across the soft cerulean sky. “Are you sure that you want to restrict the troops from employing lethal force? They may need it when the citizens realize what is happening and revolt.”

"This planet and its people are a unique case." Madara turns his eyes towards Hiroto, placing his hand on the other warrior's shoulder. "They are both pacifists by nature and our kin. Time and evolution may have separated our family tree into different branches, but blood will win out." He pauses, his eyes scanning the beautiful world below. Truly, they were a wonder. How their more docile kin had ever managed to achieve such a splendid civilization with no real defense to speak of was almost beyond comprehension. It was also courting disaster. "It's likely they will yield without a single true battle. Perhaps a handful might still possess a warrior's heart, but I imagine that they'll surrender quickly. Minimal casualties now and in the long run, they will be better off being annexed. Under our protection."

It was nothing short of astounding. The Bijin homeworld was gorgeous. A land of temperate climates, beautiful scenery, rich in resources, and renowned for its people's intellectual and artistic prowess. Not a single enemy race to speak of as far as he could see and yet, sooner or later reality would catch up with them. Their peaceful tendencies made them vulnerable. It was only a matter of time before another species moved against them. Better they were assimilated by the Chikara than beaten into submission by a less merciful race later on. Madara didn't make it his policy to rule over the ashes. He was a conqueror, but not a mindless brute. He wouldn't see such beautiful glass shattered, but it would yield. He'd make sure of that.

Hiroto nods and places his hand on the saber fastened to his hip. “Then we will make them yield. Say the word and I will go down to the surface to command our troops myself.” It wouldn’t be Hiroto’s first battle. Far from it. Recent threats from other worlds had forced their hand when usually, they were content fighting amongst themselves for rank and honor. But if other worlds wanted to test them, he would show that he could lead from the front as well as any of the three dozen others who served under the king to command their people’s warriors.

Madara smiles at his brother. There was no one he trusted more than Hiroto. "I know and you would win, but I need you more here. I shall join our brothers and sisters in arms on the ground and you will monitor everything from up here. I never did have your patience. We know my blood runs too hot to stay out of the thick of it for long."

The younger brother huffs softly and removes his hand from his saber to place it back on the war table. “Then I will monitor everything from here. Just…be sure that you don’t kill anyone, Madara. Our warriors might not follow your instructions too closely if you get carried away. They’re a free-spirited lot, you know that.”

"I know. They would not be soldiers in our army if they were anything less." Madara smirks, watching his brother fondly. "I'd prefer to make this a bloodless conquest, but if they are foolish enough to challenge us, appropriate force will be used."

“Hn, of course.” Hiroto turns his vermilion gaze on the images shown to them on the war table and waves his hand across it to make an announcement to the warriors waiting in the belly of the ship. “Warriors, this is First General Hiroto Uchiha. Be ready to move out immediately when given the order. Let me remind you that the use of lethal force is strictly prohibited on his Majesty’s orders. Set your blasters to stun and fire only on those who resist. You’ve all been briefed on the identities of the leaders of this region. Seek them out and detain them.”

Madara's smirk widens. It was always a pleasure to witness Hiroto in action. The man was nothing if not efficient. "Well then, let's conquer ourselves a planet."

Hiroto’s stern expression shifts into a wicked, wild grin. “Yes, let’s add the first new realm to your empire.” His fingers dart across the war table and command the ship to cloak itself and land a safe distance outside of the city. For if they came down on it from above, they would alert the Bijin to their presence. Surprise was the best weapon against those who wouldn’t fight back.

The hangar bay’s doors open, and Hiroto makes one more announcement to the warriors below. “Move out!”

* * *

A short while later, Madara finds himself descending. As always, Eito was at his side. Next to his brother, Madara trusted his lieutenant the most. "I've seen the reports and the view from the sky, but what does it look like on the ground?"

“It looks about as expected. Most of the citizens either flee in terror or bar themselves inside their homes. We caught them by surprise and they’re scared. I doubt that they have any idea what’s going on.” Eito’s dark eyes narrow slightly as the walk through the streets towards the center of the city. From what they had studied, the council buildings were located in the center spires of every city. From there, councils of wise elders governed each city according to the laws and tenets set down by their predecessors, unless, of course, those laws merited changing with the times. “We’ve met only a little resistance. But they were captured easily enough. My warriors are patrolling here in the southeast to make sure that there aren’t any hidden traps that could give us grief as we pull the troops out.”

"That sounds promising. Thus far things are going precisely as I had hoped." He walks alongside his first vice-general and Madara's eyes and ears strain for any signs of something amiss. While the Bijin tended to stick to rather predictable patterns, he knew better than to leave such things to chance.

“They are, but we did incur a few injuries when one particularly spooked resident decided to topple a metal array over the side of a roof onto one of our squads. None died, but one of them won’t be able to walk for a month, another will have to contend with shooting with his non-dominant hand. Apart from that, cuts and bruises of varying size, but nothing alarming. All who fought surrendered once surrounded.”

"Unfortunate, but it's a rare invasion that goes without at least something unpleasant happening." Madara nods, feeling pleased to hear his assessment had been right. "This may be the most seamless addition to our empire."

The gray-eyed warrior’s knee-length ebony hair flares behind him in a shining curtain as they stride through a breeze into an open space approaching a plaza. The city had many of those, all filled with emerald grass and sapphire streams, as if designed by gods instead of mortal hands. “If only all of our conquests could be so easy.” Eito would admit that he enjoyed a good fight, but mass bloodshed was another matter entirely. If it could be avoided, he preferred to avoid as much bloodshed as possible and save it for fights over honor and pride. Fights that he never lost.

But the peace of the plaza is broken by the harsh cry of metal clashing. The sound of blade on blade draws Eito’s attention away from his king and towards a skirmish involving six of his soldiers. Two of the warriors had already been handily defeated and lay injured and bleeding, while the other four circle, trying to disarm their attacker. “Your Majesty…”

Madara's eyes narrow. Perhaps he had spoken too soon. Moving quickly, he follows the sounds of battle. The sight that he saw was enough to steal his breath away. A single Bijin was clashing with a handful of his Chikara soldiers and holding his own.

The scene was as enchanting as it was bizarre. Topaz colored markings and bright golden earrings shimmering in stark contrast against a braid of hair as dark as the night sky itself. The 'pacifist' was moving with a crude skill. Precision borne of necessity. He likely believed himself to be fighting for his life. Where he had gotten his weapons was a mystery, but he wielded them well enough and the man in question apparently was not above using his tail to trip others.

It was yet another difference between their species. While the Chikara had eventually 'lost' their tail due to them being easy targets on the battlefield, the more peaceful Bijin had kept them.

Shaking his head to disperse his fanciful thoughts, Madara charges forward. Alluring and baffling view aside, he could hardly let the topaz marked one cut down his comrades. Still, it might be fun to glean answers from this one. He'd take him alive.

Dark eyes turn on the foreign invader and the topaz-marked Bijin kneels nearly to the ground, before springing backwards, flipping head over heels before landing lightly on the balls of his feet. In his right hand, he holds a sword easily the length of his arm, and in his left hand, he holds a dagger half that size, but wickedly sharp. His matching light blue tail wraps and unwraps itself around his waist as his stance changes. He holds his sword out before him and his dagger behind his hip, ready to take the charge.

"You're not like the others. I've never heard of one of your kind engaging in combat before." Madara watches the other male. His flexibility and agility were impressive. There was a certain grace about him. Perhaps it was fitting that his people were known for their art. Even the way he moved was beautiful.

He was a unique jewel in a world full of them, but it would do him little good. The Bijin had gotten lucky. The element of surprise had been on his side. None of Madara's soldiers had expected a Bijin to fight back in such a manner, but now that the novelty had worn off...well, there was only one ending to this fight.

Madara rushes at the other man. His speed was enough to make him seem little more than a blur. He kicks up the ground underneath him as he rams straight into him, narrowly avoiding getting skewered by the sword and dagger. He slams the Bijin into the ground and strips him of his weapons. "I admire your warrior's spirit, but all you have to do is yield and your life will not be forfeit." The world takes on a red hue as his eyes change to the color of aggression. The man underneath it should know it well enough.

Beneath him, the young Bijin’s dark eyes narrow and he shoves a hand against his attacker’s side, a hidden dagger flying out from his wrist. “Get off of me you tailless monster!” For the briefest moment, his eyes flicker with a flash of cherry red.

Madara captures the dagger with ease. Those eyes were...Chikara. Will wonders never cease? "You do realize your species is descended from mine? If I am a tailless monster, that makes you a monster with a tail. While it is admittedly lovely, I do not find it that critical of a distinction. The fact you have a warrior's eyes is intriguing, though. I thought that Bijin eyes were no longer capable of changing color." He keeps the furious Bijin pinned firmly underneath him.

“I don’t care what you tell yourself about my people before bed at night. Related or not, at least my people don’t cut off their tails like barbarians!” The Bijin’s struggles don’t stop in the least as he bends his knee and kicks at his attacker’s groin. He could fight dirty if he had to.

Madara jumps back to avoid that kick. "You are a vicious little thing, but you're also wrong. We don't cut off tails. We're born without them." Honestly, what sorts of crazy notions did these Bijin have drilled into their heads? They clearly needed brought into the empire if they fell for such nonsense so easily. So naive and easily scared.

The Bijin pushes himself to his feet, his eyes flaring angrily, but only briefly, unable to maintain the reddish hue. His tail curls back towards him with his dagger clutched tightly near the tip. He reaches for his sword and pants lightly to catch his breath. “And just why would I believe the word of someone who brings an army to my home to kill and conquer my people?”

"My beautiful naive Bijin, I came to conquer, not slaughter. I don't rule over ashes." He watches the other male. It'd be easy enough to take advantage of him during this brief respite, but he was such an oddity among his people. Madara couldn't help it. Curiosity was a powerful force. He wanted to see what the half crazy Bijin would do if he was left standing for now. "If I wanted you dead, you would be. If I wanted this to be a genocide, your people would be well on their way to extinction. That was never my desire."

Without uttering a single response, the Bijin takes a steadying breath, then leaps forward with nearly blinding speed. His wrist flicks once and his sword cuts upward in a graceful arc. He had never killed before. Today, he intended to.

Madara veers to the side and whirls around, sending a powerful kick to the Bijin's back. "You've used that sword before today. You're skilled, but it's not enough."

The young Bijin stumbles, but whirls around and uses his tail to slam the dagger between the conqueror’s ribs. But, to his irritation, it refuses to sink in deep enough to mortally wound. He growls in frustration. “Are your innards made of steel?”

Madara's eyes widen. He grunts, yanking the dagger away from Izuna and shoves the other man onto the ground, hard. "They are not, but with sufficient physical training...you'd be amazed at the sorts of natural defenses one's body is capable of developing." This was growing rather irritating. Using one hand to hold the Bijin down by the throat, his other grabs his stun gun. "You should be proud. Few can honestly claim to have injured me in any capacity, but I tire of playing with you." It leaves a sour taste in his mouth, but he hits the button all the same. Better stunned than dead and such a rare Bijin couldn't be allowed to die until he had his answers.

The Bijin’s eyes flash cherry red for just a moment, then the light dies and he crumples almost lifeless against the ground, the fight gone with any conscious thought he had left.

Slowly, Eito approaches his king, having taken the time to ascertain that his men weren’t dying, and that they would heal with time. “He put up more of a fight against you than I expected. I would have intervened, but you seemed intent on keeping it between the two of you.”

"I was. It is a matter of pride. If I can't defeat one Bijin, I don't deserve my crown." Madara swiftly rises to his feet, trying to retain his dignity. "Still, he is a rather peculiar case."

“Yes, he is. He injured you.” Eito hadn’t seen such a thing in years. “He’s a warrior born into a peaceful people.” Eito’s gaze travels over the unconscious Bijin. “That tail of his proved to be more useful than I expected. Now I regret being born without one.”

"Well, I imagine tails did initially evolve for a reason." It was something to ponder. "Though it's as much a liability as an asset. His people apparently believe we cut our own tails off."

“Our people are fond of war. It doesn’t surprise me that they would tell their children terrifying bedtime stories about us.” Eito would be more surprised if they’d been welcomed with open arms. “What should we do with him? Do we take him as a prisoner?”

"Given the unique circumstances, I'd say we may as well buck tradition just this once and take some prisoners." Madara knew as well as anyone that wasn't usually the case. It was surrender or be killed, but there was something about their sister race that compelled compassion out of even a seasoned warrior such as himself. "Besides, he fought well and against impossible odds. That does deserve some degree of acknowledgement."

Eito nods and glances one more at the Bijin’s face. He looked so young, barely of age. Blood smeared his cheek, but whether it was his own was impossible to say. “Yes, he fought incredibly well against a group of trained warriors, but…ultimately could not last through single combat.” A most peculiar case indeed. “I’ll see to it that he’s dealt with, Your Majesty.”

"You know that I am a far more formidable opponent on my own than the ones he faced." It was hardly an accurate measure of his worth. "See to it that he is kept alive. I shall investigate this oddity later. Should he be harmed beyond whatever is necessary to restrain him, I will be displeased." Earning Madara’s ire was something that was akin to indulging in masochism and anyone with an ounce of common sense was well aware of it.

“Of course.” Eito bows respectfully and motions to two of his warriors to take the unconscious Bijin from their king’s sight. “He’ll be cleaned up and properly restrained. Will you be keeping his plait for yourself?”

His lips curl in distaste. It was a victory, but one that meant absolutely nothing. Like racing against someone who only had one leg. Still, he couldn't allow the Bijin to go without some sort of punishment. Keeping the oddity alive was already bucking one of their most universal traditions. Ignoring a second would be courting disaster for the Bijin and a headache for himself. "I will be keeping it for myself. He attacked me. Why would I give it to another?"

He shakes his head, after all, the male in question was already gone. Were that not the case, he would have gotten the task over with. No matter, he would simply do it later. They still had a planet to subdue.

Eito nods and backs away, then turns to follow his warriors’ path back to the ship. They had, after all, taken the city. All that remained was to make a pact with the elders to hand over control of the city, just as their many generals would be doing across the rest of the planet.

* * *

The elders were many things, but stupid they were not. Madara was rather pleased by how swiftly they conceded to his demands for an audience. That boded well. If they were fortunate, this campaign would be over in a day or two. Perhaps a week or two at most.

His eyes wander over the Bjin. Age apparently did little to quell the allure of their sister species. There was an elegance to each and every one of them even when their faces were more wrinkled than not and their bodies had grown frailer with the hands of time. Still, none of them could compare to the wild Bijin he had captured and Madara doubted that would have changed if the Bijin standing before him were younger.

You've made a wise decision to speak to me quickly. Should you surrender, you will be treated as new citizens of my world. So long as you meet our economic terms, little has to change for your people. Though of course, culture assimilation is encouraged..it is not my primary concern." Madara cared little for what the worlds he conquered did in the privacy of their own homes so long as they recognized his rule was absolute. "This need not end in rivers of blood. In time, you will see this was the wiser choice. You will be part of our empire and entitled to certain benefits such as protection."

“Protection, you say?” The eldest of the council, a woman so old that she was most certainly blind and confined to her chair, gazes at him as if her sightless eyes could see into the conqueror’s soul. “We trade with a great many worlds, and yet none of them have made us fear for our safety…before you. If we are to give the fate of our people over to you, we would know first why you thought it necessary to send your soldiers into our streets to terrify our people when we have done nothing to you. Is it really just because you want our fields to provide for your armies as you march across the galaxy to form this new empire of yours?”

"Your reputation has protected you thus far, but I do hope you are not so naive to think that will last indefinitely. Sooner or later, no matter how generous and warmly you received the other worlds...one would want everything." He meets her gaze, deciding even if she likely couldn't see... the old woman could certainly feel when he was was looking at her. "Your fields are just one of many reasons why your planet and your people are a valuable asset. It wasn't so long ago that there was no distinction between Bijins and Chikaras. Our paths diverged radically, but at our core... we are not so different. Even today, I met one of your kind who was able to turn his eyes red. It was only for a moment, but blood runs thicker than water."

“Yes, our paths diverged long ago…didn’t they?” The old woman sighs and clasps her old, wizened hands together in her lap. “According to our stories, they diverged because our people desired peace, and yours would not give up violence. So tell me, King of the Chikara, if we convened a Great Council and that meeting produced the answer you are searching for, would you then refrain from recruiting our people into your armies? We are not fighters, but artisans and farmers and traders, people of knowledge and learning. We have no place in the ranks of your warriors.”

"They did diverge. The Chikara sought expansion and your people sought a utopia on your own world." Madara knew the story as well as any of his kind did. "I would prefer a peaceful surrender to be negotiated. I'm well aware that for generations you've trained yourself to be pacifists. Stomping out almost every bit of a warrior's instinct from your very veins. Forcing your people to fight would be a pointless endeavor. The amount of training that would be necessary would ensure any benefit would be so far off into the horizon it would not be worth it. Added to the fact, I imagine if I did attempt it...you'd find ways to ensure your people made ineffective soldiers." On purpose. It was all too easy to foresee how their brilliant minds would conjure up ways to seem 'clumsy' or to 'miscalculate' the supplies needed for a campaign. "Besides I've always made it my policy to recruit only willing people into my army. They're more loyal and they fight harder. Should a Bijin wish to reclaim their warrior spirit, I won't hesitate to offer them a place. Otherwise you may continue on with your chosen vocations."

The old woman closes her eyes, knowing that such an offer was likely the best that they could expect from the warrior king who could otherwise wipe their people from existence simply by giving an order. “Then we will convene the Great Council. You will have our answer when we have finished debating your proposal. There are many voices that must be heard, for we never rule alone.”

"I am aware. Just as we have myself and many generals and vice generals. It is a fool who attempts to manage everything on their own." He nods and turns his back to the elders councilors. The meeting was adjourned and while their leader had been more feisty than anticipated, he knew that to preserve peace for their people, they would rule in his favor.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been days, it had to have been. Izuna sighs softly as he opens his eyes to only the barest hints of light in his cell. He had been fed…sixteen times and slept twelve times. He didn’t think that he’d slept a whole night each time, but by his calculations…he’d been in here at least seven or eight days.

He wasn’t hungry. He wasn’t tired. He was just…alone. Bored. Chained to a wall with nothing to do but watch his tail flick around in the dark. His only contact with others was when one of those brutes came to his cell with food or took him to the bathroom. The isolation was maddening…and he smelled so strange. He hadn’t properly bathed since they first brought him to…wherever he was, and he had none of his soaps with him, only the odd-smelling ones they provided. And the brutes could at least let him take a half hour to properly shower and clean himself instead of the meager ten minutes a day in which they expected him to be able to clean himself from head to toe effortlessly.

When the cell door’s lock clicks open, Izuna raises his head. He’d been fed recently enough that he wasn’t hungry, and it was too soon after feeding for him to take his shower. So…why this break in the routine? He hated this routine…

A Chikara dressed in dark clothes and with a number of leather straps around his arms, hips, and chest enters his cell and undoes the chain holding him to the wall. He leaves his handcuffs on and attached to the chain to ensure compliance. "Don't try anything stupid. You have no idea where you are and every warrior on this ship has more fighting experience than you.” So proven by the thick, hard muscles beneath the skintight, sleeveless black shirt and loose grey trousers. “So don't make me explain to our King why you decided to throw your life away with an escape attempt. Come."

Izuna stays stubbornly on the simple bed he’d been provided, but sits up to stare the Chikara in the face. “Are you here to take me to my execution? I’ve heard that you don’t take prisoners.”

The Chikara pulls on the chain and drags Izuna from the cell in the brig. "I don't believe I am. If we wanted you dead, why would we waste a week's worth of food keeping you alive?" Honestly, did Bijin have no common sense?

Decency, maybe? If their kind had any, which Izuna doubted. “For the sadistic pleasure of giving me hope, then wrenching it away?”

"No, that was not our intention." He glances at him and leads him further. "We're almost there. Be respectful."

Be respectful? Right, because Izuna was an honored guest in this place. “Where are you taking me?”

"To see the king. The throne room." A few yards later, he opens a door to reveal a grand throne room, lined with numerous warriors, all clad in dark colours and varying degrees of leathery and almost metallic cloth-like armor.

A throne room on a ship, was there nothing more pretentious? Izuna barely keeps his feet as he’s yanked forward somewhat unceremoniously by his jailer. The chain still attached to his cuffs like a leash clatters against the floor as he stumbles forward, his thin dark braid falling over his shoulder as the spiky locks he kept shorter fall messily around his face. Chikara lined the room, none of whom he recognized…except for two, one of whom stood near the throne, the other…sat in it. Izuna’s eyes widen as a possibility dawns on him. “No…” That man…he couldn’t be… He’d known the moment the man appeared that he was important. All of the other warriors backed off the moment he intervened. But…this?

"There you are. You're looking well, all things considered. I apologize for keeping you waiting." Madara smiles, his gaze trailing over Bijin curiously. Still as intriguing as the first time he saw him.

Izuna’s insides grow a layer of ice, freezing him in place for a moment. Then they begin to burn instead, angry that he’d been tricked like this. “Do you kidnap all of the people you charge at in the middle of a battle?”

"You're the first actually." It wasn't like him. Normally, he'd kill his enemies without hesitation. "What is your name?"

So they wanted to know his name before killing him. His profusion of golden earrings chime softly as he holds his head high and stares defiantly at the handsome king he’d tried to kill. “Izuna.”

"It suits you. I am Madara Uchiha, King of the Chikara." He stands and closes the distance between them and produces a pair of scissors. "If you want to live, don’t move. As per our traditions, I'll be removing your plait."

Eito watches the proceedings from his post beside the throne, noting the Bijin’s shocked reaction. “Traditionally, it’s done by the knife, and often warriors will do it themselves as an acceptance of their loss and shame. His Majesty believes you would try to flee in terror or attack again if he approached you with a weapon. So, he plans to deal with you gently.”

Despite the order, Izuna takes a step back, bewildered and offended. Did they really think he would just…comply with something like that and let this crazy king have his hair? He’d probably take his head along with it! “You mean to say that you’re not going to kill me for trying to kill you?”

"Not unless you're stupid enough to try again. I admire your courage and it was self-defense, but I might not overlook it a second time." Madara shakes his head and circles around the Bijin. He steps towards his young captive as Izuna backs away, then takes the chain from the floor and uses it to force Izuna onto his knees. Though he struggles, Madara runs his hand through the soft raven hair and grasps it tightly. "The manner in which it is removed is irrelevant in my eyes. The result is the same.” He pushes the Bijin’s head down, ignoring the hissed protests as he cuts through Izuna’s stubborn braid. Madara removes his hand and holds the plait tightly in his fist as a few stray locks tumble to the floor. “Tradition has been honored."

As Eito nods, Izuna’s cheeks flush an angry scarlet and his eyes flash cherry-red. He’d been so convinced that this king was going to kill him, but he’d touched him so gently that it was…it was…it was infuriating! …And mortifying… “What tradition? Making a mockery of your prisoners in front of your court?”

"When a warrior loses a bout of individual combat, their hair is cut to mark the loss. Had you defeated me and I still breathed, I would have cut mine." He raises an eyebrow. Madara could scarcely believe the nerve of the Bijin. "It is a shame to see hair as fine as yours lost, but it will grow back. I could have just dispatched you, but I spared you. Mind your tongue."

When a warrior lost a bout of individual combat, huh? Izuna’s eyes narrow and his tail darts out to steal the knife from Madara’s belt. If the king wanted individual combat, he could give it to him again. Izuna whips his tail up towards the king’s head and slashes at his throat mercilessly.

Madara's eyes widen. He feels a stinging pain in his throat, but his eyes turn as red as blood. A roar that sounded far more animalistic than Chikara erupts from his throat as he launches himself at Izuna, grabs him by the throat, and slams him against the floor. "You have a beautiful face and a warrior's heart, but you'd do well not to be such an idiot."

Coloured lights flash in Izuna’s eyes as his head hits the floor. The short, spiky locks fan out in a halo around his head as he groans and tries to blink the spots from his eyes. Still, he glares in defiance of the king, and spits out a few pained words along with blood from where he’d bitten his tongue. “You…will NOT conquer ME.”

"I already have. You are my prisoner and with this, I’ve proven that I can do as I wish with you." Madara snorts as he twists Izuna’s braid around his fingers. That much should be self-evident. Were Bijin truly that oblivious about the nature of the universe? "It is up to you to determine what your future holds."

The defiance in Izuna’s eyes refuses to die and he lifts his chin so that he might look this arrogant king in the eye. “You will not conquer me until you have broken me. And I refuse to break no matter what you threaten to do to me. Why stop there? Cut off the rest of it. Strip me naked and parade me in front of your troops. Flog me until my skin is red and raw if you think that will give you power over me. But I will not break for you.”

"You really do have no sense of self-preservation. How have your people not gone extinct?" It was the strangest thing Madara had ever encountered. "Seeing as you apparently enjoy pain, I shall not give you what you want and will bend you to my will another way."

“Hn, you say that as if you think there’s a way to make me bend.” But Izuna wouldn’t. He wouldn’t break. His tail slithers out from under him like a writhing snake and wipes a smear of blood from the king’s neck. Oh…how he wanted to wrap his tail around that tan throat…

"Escort him to my chambers. I have affairs of state to deal with. I shall deal with this one personally later." He waves his hand to dismiss Izuna. The anticipation was the worst punishment possible.

Eito nods, but not without a hint of wary curiosity. Just what was their king thinking now? Ordering a prisoner who had tried repeatedly to kill him to be brought to his private quarters on the ship was…unheard of. Still, it was an order from his king. “As you command.” He waves his hand and four Chikara warriors step forward to restrain the struggling Bijin. “See to it that he’s properly restrained in His Majesty’s rooms.”

Izuna’s eyes widen slightly as he’s pulled from the room by the chain still attached to his wrists. What…sort of monstrous nightmare had he stepped into? Couldn’t they have just…killed him and been done with it? Allowed him to die with his defiance and some of his dignity intact?

* * *

Madara shakes his head as he strides towards his chambers. The little Bijin had put on quite the spectacle. Irritation was still racing through his veins and confusion at the other male's behavior. Did he have no survival instincts at all? If he truly wished to die a martyr, why would he try to court Madara's fury so openly? Were he anyone else, Izuna's actions would have resulted in a gruesome death.

One that any of his people would more than believe was merited. By their customs and laws, Madara had every right. Hell, Izuna shouldn't have been breathing long enough to attack him a second time. Before this campaign, taking prisoners was unheard of and instead of thanking his lucky stars that he was still alive, Izuna had spat in the face of Madara's mercy.

"I don't know whether to stand in awe of his courage or scorn his stupidity." He doesn't bother to mask an eye roll. Luckily no one else was around to see it. He had finished attending to his other duties for the day. His schedule was now clear until dawn. A fact he fully planned to take advantage of.

Perhaps he was being foolish. Izuna had tried to kill him twice. Was scientific curiosity and novelty really worth sparing his life? For now, it was. Izuna acted more like a Chikara with a death wish than a Bijin. Sighing, Madara arrives just outside his bedchambers and throws his doors open to set eyes on his feisty and defiant prisoner. "Now that affairs of state have been settled, let us discuss your peculiar nature without an audience. Tell me why do you court death as if she is your beloved?" 

Dark eyes glare at the approaching king and pale pink lips turn down in an irreconcilable pout. “Maybe because I would rather be killed quickly instead of slowly.” A metal collar glimmers around Izuna’s neck, connected to a thin chain wrapped tightly around his tail to keep it from lashing out and causing trouble. His hands had been refastened in the restraints to rest behind his back, further trapping his troublesome tail.

He was the picture of a discontented Bijin as he sat on the king’s bed with no intention of vacating the new territory he’d claimed. “Every story I ever heard about your kind said that you destroyed any enemy who stood against you, no exceptions. Why am I still breathing after I tried to murder you?”

"You do realize taunting the king of the people who are in the midst of conquering yours would normally result in an agonizing and slow death, correct?" Madara didn't understand it in the slightest. If Izuna was after a quick death, Madara likely would have granted it had the Bijin asked for one instead of trying to infuriate him. "As for why you're still breathing, I respect a warrior's heart. It matters little to me whether that heart beats inside a Chikara, Bijin, or any other species. You're different than your people. They're pacifists and yet you not only wielded a blade, but you held your own against fully trained soldiers based on instinct alone. That is impressive." He sits on the bed and watches the angry Bijin puff up like a vexed feline. "You look like a Bijin, but you act like a Chikara."

Izuna turns his head away and his still half-long bangs swing with the motion to brush across his collarbones and frame the topaz markings on his face. Short spikes stick up at the back of his head in a wild, untamed mess. “I was under the impression that if I infuriated you enough, you might decide to kill me on the spot like a real warrior would. Now I just know that you don’t have the balls to do it. I had more balls than you when I got expelled for fighting as a kid, three times. I’ve never been afraid to fight.”

"Perhaps I did not know Bijin biology as well as I thought I did." Madara shoves Izuna underneath him, pinning the Bijin with blazing red eyes. "I had thought I was speaking to an adult and not a child. I suppose that would explain the impulsiveness. Do you really think me so dim witted that I would fall for such obvious taunts?"

Face-down on the bed, Izuna struggles futilely against the king’s grip. His bindings stop him from moving more than a few inches, but they don’t stop him from snarling and glaring back at the king with one eye that flickers between jet black and cherry red. “I’m not a child!” He was twenty-one, and that made him of age among his people.

"Then you should cease acting like one." Madara growls, refusing to relent. "Though I do wonder, are you truly that shortsighted or do you harbor a hatred for your people? What do you think would have happened had you actually succeeded in killing me, that my people would simply go home? No, they wouldn't have. Your efforts would have only resulted in a conquest where blood watered the soil." He grips the man below him to still his thrashing. "I've been kind because your people and mine share much in common, but had your pitiful attempt at an assassination succeeded, my successor would show no such mercy towards the Bijin."

Izuna stills and his eyes widen, then they slide shut as he grimaces and presses his face into the sheets. “…Then why haven’t you killed me? I gave you more than enough reason to. I thought that if I killed you in that single combat you love so much, that your armies would leave my planet be. I failed, twice.” And he would rather be killed quickly by these terrifying conquerors than…be kept prisoner and left to suffer.

Madara sighs and lets his fingers glide through Izuna's regrettably short locks. "You know, had the stars aligned and you were born as a Chikara, you likely would be well on your way towards becoming a general with your natural talent for combat. Only your impulsiveness would hold you back." Such a damn waste. Why was he wasting time with someone who was expecting death? Logic told Madara to indulge him, but he couldn't force himself to end it. "Your councils are surrendering. The terms to your people are favorable. There is nothing to gain from your death. Besides, I have seen your eyes. They change color like a Chikara. You are a rare gem. Stop trying to shatter yourself."

Izuna swallows nervously and his long, pointed ears twitch, jingling the earrings slightly and producing a soft, musical chiming. “Then what are you going to do with me now? If you’re not going to hurt me, then why am I here?” He huffs softly. “I can’t imagine that you want me in your room to take over your bed. Which, by the way, is stupidly comfortable.”

"You are a strange one. You're unhappy that my bed is comfortable?" Madara arches an eyebrow. He shakes his head, fingers trailing over the many earrings adorning Izuna's elegant ears. "You are rather decorated. I imagine you hold a position of importance among your people.”

Izuna acted with all the finesse of a desperate child, but he was strong and brave. In his own way, he had tried to 'save' his people. Traits Madara respected even as his intricate markings and jewelry drove him to distraction. Was there nothing that wasn't maddening and fascinating about the Bijin in his bed? "As for why you're here, I haven't entirely decided. You surprised me and had the bravery to attack me twice. I cannot say that for many people.” Izuna could serve as a bridge between two peoples if he wanted to. With the beauty of a Bijin and the heart of a Chikara.

“Battle was always my first love, but I am not the mindless savage you believe me to be. I excelled in academics as well. The fact you're displaying traits that were thought to have faded out of your gene pool long ago is...incredible." The scientific implications couldn't be overstated, but Madara knew while accurate that wasn't the full story. By the stars…if he didn’t know any better, he'd almost wonder if Izuna had managed to cast some sort of enchantment on him. What was wrong with him? A quick blade through the heart would make things so much easier on both of them, but he still couldn't do it. He had never hesitated to deliver an honorable death to a warrior before. So why now?

“…Thanks, I think.” He’s always been different to all of the people around him, but Izuna had never really thought about it much until meeting this arrogant Chikara. Izuna’s tail strains against the restraints and his lips turn back down into a pout. “…So now that we’re not going to kill each other, are you planning on unchaining me sometime soon?” Because his tail was really starting to ache and he’d been chained up for days. “Or were you going to chain me to your bed and keep me here instead of in the cells?”

"Hmm. I'm not entirely sure." Madara chuckles, but he couldn't resist running his fingertips over one of those adorable ears. "While I'd like to believe that you've decided to end your futile attempts to murder me, you have done so twice. That and the view is quite nice." Whatever he felt for the bizarre Bijin, Madara knew he could spend days gazing at the beautiful creature underneath him and never tire of it. "Still, in the spirit of negotiating in good faith...I suppose I'll unchain you and tend to your injuries." He tugs on the chains restraining Izuna until they break as if they were little more than clay.

Izuna’s eyes widen and he pulls his hands from behind his back and places them on either side of his torso to lever himself up into a sitting position. His ears flush a bright red, even as his eyes express confounded surprise at the sheer strength that Madara had shown him. He rubs his wrists to relieve some of the persistent ache from his days in chains. His silver-gray pants and embroidered white tunic were fading and dirty. He doubted that any amount of washing would get the bloodstains out. “How did you do that?” He’d never seen anyone exhibit that sort of strength…ever.

"I pulled it and it broke. Natural strength combined with training can do wonders." He couldn't help, but smirk at Izuna's reaction. Pride was swelling in his chest as he grabs a tube of ointment from the nightstand. He squeezes it and applies it to Izuna's wrists. "You were cuffed for a great while. This will assist with the irritation."

The Bijin watches Madara…a king of all things, tend to him as if the Chikara were a healer rather than a warrior who had just broken chains that Izuna could never have hoped to escape from on his own. “Where did you learn how to tend injuries?” His tail flicks back and forth over the sheets as he watches the peculiar king uncertainly.

"I'm a warrior first and foremost, but all Chikara soldiers are required to learn at least first aid." He rubs the cream into Izuna’s wrists.

Izuna closes his eyes and hums softly as his ears twitch and his tail wags vigorously against the bed. It was…rather nice to have his wrists tended to after they were rubbed raw. The cream had a pleasant numbing quality to it and a scent that makes his nose tingle. “I should be terrified right now. It should terrify me that your hands can be as gentle as they are dangerous.”

"I could say something similar about yourself. This is our first interaction where you haven't attempted to kill me." A soft laugh escapes his lips as he turns his attention to the other wrist. "As for my gentleness, our species would not last very long if the only thing our touch could inflict was pain." Madara watches Izuna, his eyes drifting to the other man's tail. The impulse to reach out and touch it was powerful, but he'd rather not ruin what little trust he'd managed to gain.

“What can I say?” Izuna snorts humorously as his eyes glitter with mischief. “You bring out the homicidal maniac in me.” He just couldn’t resist poking this man. “I may not have been the well-behaved son that my parents wanted, but the last time I wanted to kill someone this much was when I was in middle school and my classmates didn’t believe I was a boy.”

"That's unexpected. Bijin are known as an intelligent species. Were they blind and without any sense of scent?" Madara snorts at the notion, putting the cap on the tube of cream before tossing it back into the drawer. "You are beautiful, but it is a masculine beauty."

Izuna rolls his eyes. There was that word again. Beautiful. How many times had he heard that in his life? “I take after my mother more than my father, and my scent didn’t strengthen until I was sixteen. I was a late bloomer and wore my hair long when I was young, so they were all convinced I was secretly a girl, even when it was made perfectly clear that I’m not a ‘princess’ like they thought.”

"You sound as enraged at their stupidity as you were about the invasion. Why would a lion such as yourself trouble yourself over the opinions of insects?" Madara tilts his head. He was a strange one, but it did explain a great deal. Was that really the root of all Izuna's strength and aggression? Well, everyone needed a cause. Pride was as good as any, but it was still...irritating. Those nameless Bijin.

A darkness flickers through Izuna’s jet-black gaze. “I wasn’t a lion then. Not until they made me one.” He runs a hand through his hair, feeling what was left. It was more than he’d thought, but less than he’d hoped for. In either case, it was more than they’d left him with. “There were eight of them. So one day they thought it would be funny if they stripped me naked to find out if I really was telling the truth or not. When they had their proof, they ganged up on me and cut my hair to make me look like a boy.” It was the single greatest humiliation of Izuna’s life. “When I returned to school two months later, I let them surround me out behind the school. By the time the teachers found out, none of them were still standing, and I had blood all over me.”

"It was merited in their case and you call my kind the barbarians?" Madara snorts, irritation morphing to something he could only describe as fury. "Is such behavior common among your kind or were they 'special' cases? I find myself tempted to track them down and remove them from the gene pool entirely."

Izuna shrugs. “Children can be cruel. But they didn’t know how to fight, they never learned. They just knew that if you used your weight to push someone around, it hurt. Our society preferring peace to war doesn’t stop little boys from being little cunts. But I’m not going to tell you who they are. After all…” Izuna lifts his gaze to meet Madara’s. “They’re the ones who made me a lion in the first place. And they got me expelled the first time. I’ll take full credit for the second and third times I was expelled from a school for fighting.”

"They didn't make you anything. They merely brought out what was already there. Don't give the cretins more credit than is due." His eyes flash red. Why was Izuna defending them? He was the 'enemy' and had shown the Bijin more consideration than his own people.

It was amusing, actually. Madara was even more worked up about it than Izuna was. So, he does the only thing that comes to mind. “You know, you’re even more worked up about them than I am.” Izuna climbs into Madara’s lap and presses a hand to the Chikara king’s shoulder to push him back and down onto the soft covers of the bed. “I kicked their asses and they never bothered me again. I built a reputation for myself, much to the dismay of my family. I was supposed to be their perfect heir, but all I ever seemed to do was get into fights.”

Izuna smirks and his eyes glow for a brief moment. “Always at the top of my class, the envy of my peers. Proud, beautiful, intelligent, everything that my family wanted. But my temper has always been what set me apart from them. They were the ones who unleashed it and gave me the courage to fight. So I don’t hate them anymore. I’m grateful to them for showing me that I don’t have to be docile just because it’s expected of me. Even if it makes me a pariah. I use my intelligence and my strength for the sake of people who may not appreciate it, but need it. I stopped caring a long time ago about what they think.”

"If that was true, you wouldn't have bothered to share that story with me." Madara looks up at Izuna in disbelief. The crazy Bijin was actually pinning him. Still, it clearly was a matter of him being cheeky. There was no hostility in his movements. "It still pains you, but you've channeled that feeling into something productive. Its a shame you were born a Bijin. You would have had an easier time of it with my people."

With a shake of his head, Izuna chuckles. “Perhaps, but I shared it because you wanted to know. When you first burst in here to interrogate me, you wanted to understand my peculiar nature. And because you tended my wounds, I decided to indulge your curiosity. Of course, if you would rather that I keep all of my secrets to myself, I can do that too.”

"On my planet, we have a word for people like you." Madara shakes his head, rolling them over and pinning Izuna underneath him. "We call them brats. Brats love to provoke a reaction and are very defiant."

Izuna’s eyes flash as he puts his strength into trying to remove Madara from atop him. But it proves to be a rather futile effort. “I got called that a lot as a kid.” Still, he had a trump card up his sleeve. His tail curls around the king’s leg and presses firmly into the fork of his legs.

"It's good to see that some things are universal." Madara laughs softly, blinking when he feels the silky smooth scales between his legs. "If you insist on placing appendages that close to my cock I will take that as an invitation."

In that instant, Izuna’s heart pounds in his ears. He was impulsive, yes, reckless, also yes, but he’d never, EVER gone this far teasing someone before. Madara just…drove his instincts to the edge and over it and Izuna couldn’t for the life of him figure out why.

So, in opposition of the king’s expectations, Izuna lifts his chin defiantly and his tail squeezes Madara’s groin tightly. “Hn.” He’d said that he wouldn’t be conquered. He wasn’t going to give in nearly so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193: And we give you...exactly what you've been waiting for!

The Bijin was a brat, but he was a bold brat. "I'm beginning to mourn the loss of the Chikara tail." Madara groans. He had expected Izuna to blush and retreat. That, or to grow red with anger. Instead the Bijin was indulging in some strange form of foreplay. "I never would have suspected they could be utilized in such a manner." Instinctively, he covers Izuna's mouth with his own and bucks against the scaly appendage.

Izuna raises a hand and tangles it in the thick, coarse, but still soft mane of impossibly spiky hair draped over him. After drawing out the kiss for a long, heated moment, he turns his head slightly to whisper in the king’s ear. “I can do a lot with my tail.”

"I'm sure that you can." He tugs on Izuna's lower lip with his teeth when his Bijin pulls away. "Why don't you demonstrate some of the more pleasurable ways you can use that wonderful tail of yours?"

The tail sneaks away from Madara’s groin for an instant, but Izuna smirks as he slides it inside the warrior king’s pants instead. He fearlessly wraps it around the hardening cock to stroke it and his eyes widen slightly as he gages Madara’s size. Oh holy mother of… “Gods…how do you fit that in your pants?”

"Very easily. I put one leg in at a time and pull them up." Madara chuckles at Izuna's reaction. It was rather enjoyable to have his cock and ego stroked in perfect tandem. "That tail of yours is a marvel. You can keep doing that."

Izuna’s eyes shine with a mischievous defiance and he stops stroking in favour of squeezing the turgid cock with his tail. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a bit of an asshole?”

"My brothers may have mentioned it on occasion." He moans as he feels fire and heat cascading through his veins. Who would have thought the hotheaded Bijin would prove to be so skilled in the art of seduction. "Judging by the way you're playing with my cock, I don't think you mind all that much."

“I never said I minded.” Izuna takes the chance to roll Madara over and sit across the king’s waist as his tail works on Madara’s cock behind him. He places his hands on the strong chest and stares down into those blood red eyes. “As unhealthy as that is.”

"I'll have you know that we Chikaras take the welfare of our lovers exceptionally seriously. So, it is indeed healthy." He arches against those wicked scales. The contrast of their smoothness against his cock was the very definition of erotic. "And in the spirit of sportsmanship, you'd best stop if you don't want me to cum all over that pretty tail of yours."

“It wouldn’t be the dirtiest thing my tail’s done.” Izuna rotates his hips, seeking out a little friction for himself as he leans forward and allows his hands to trail up Madara’s shoulders. “Besides, I think that you rather like it. So tell me…” He slows the stroking of his tail to a crawl. “Do you really want me to stop?”

"The mind boggles when it cums to your tail's exploits." Madara hisses in pleasure, thrusting against that tail. "And that answer should be rather obvious. I do not, but a gentle Chikara does ask first." Seeing no reason to hold back, Madara surrenders to the desire swimming throughout his body and spills his seed against those sensual scales.

Izuna continues to stroke the overly sensitive appendage carefully, but without hesitation and with just a hint of power, just enough to walk the edge between pleasure and pain. Madara was a warrior, he knew pleasure and he knew pain. Both would be familiar, and Izuna could turn that on him now. He leans down and brushes his lips teasingly against the king’s. “You’re rather easily pleased for a man in your position. All I’ve had to do is give you a little tail and you come apart completely.” He fuses their mouths together and pushes his tongue past Madara’s lips.

Madara returns the kiss. Using the opportunity to thoroughly lay claim to that sassy mouth. "Chikara don't have tails. It's no wonder I was sensitive to such...gestures." He murmurs between kisses pushing Izuna underneath him, pulling off the other man's pants with ease. "Though I do wonder if you'll feel nearly as cocky when I respond in kind?" Without waiting for his answer, the king moves down...taking Izuna's entire cock into his mouth in one effortless movement.

A strangled cry of a groan surges up Izuna’s throat and he scrabbles at the sheets for purchase. “Gods, that’s…” The wet heat of Madara’s mouth was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He thrusts up into it, his mind starting to turn to mush as he very nearly orgasms in less than ten seconds. “Ah!” He lays his head back against the covers, unable to bear the sight of the king sucking his cock as he tips over the edge of pleasure.

Madara chuckles, releasing the Bijin from his mouth with a loud pop after swallowing his essence. He moves to kiss Izuna, the Chikara's hand trailing down his jawline in a gentle caress. "You're rather easily pleased for a man in your position as well. All I had to do was take you into my mouth and you came apart so completely."

Izuna pants hotly as a burning blush coats his cheeks and he turns his head away in embarrassment. “Who wouldn’t with a king sucking their cock?” Did Madara have to use his own words against him like that?

"Mmm you do raise many valid points." Amusement dances in Madara's eyes as he kisses Izuna's forehead and slides the fancy white shirt over his head. "Though I do wonder how swiftly a Bijin can become aroused again after achieving release."

“Eleven and a half minutes.” Izuna would know, he’d timed it himself, albeit, without a partner. As…embarrassing as that was to admit. He glances back up at Madara and presses his damp thighs together self-consciously. “Usually.”

Madara's eyes flash red as he leans over Izuna, licking and nibbling on the shell of his ear. "That was a rather...specific estimate." He glides his hands slowly over the lithe muscles of his soon to be lover's chest. They were graceful. He'd seen muscles like those on species that favored dancing and swimming. "Though I imagine we can cut that time in half." He places soft kisses and small love bites along Izuna's torso as his hand wraps itself around the other man's cock. Feather-light caresses following suit.

Izuna twitches and gasps softly. The touch stung and ached and made his blood pound desperately into the over-sensitive appendage. His tail squirms and wiggles between them to try to provide himself a little relief. When the tip of his tail wiggles carefully inside of him, he sighs and relaxes slightly. “Maybe we could.”

Madara chuckles, watching the tail in fascination. "Is there anything that tail of yours cannot do?" His hands glide eagerly against Izuna's skin. "How does my sweet Bijin prefer to be fucked? Slowly and sensually or would you rather we test the durability of this bed?"

An almost manic light flares in Izuna’s eyes and he pushes the king over onto his back to straddle Madara’s lap. His tail curls over his shoulder, glistening slickly in the light of the bedroom. Perhaps his recklessness was unwise in the extreme, but Izuna didn’t care if it hurt. And he knew it would hurt. “Have you lost your balls, Your Majesty? Or do you think I’m some sort of little girl who needs to be treated gently?”

"You know damn well I haven't. Well, I surmise I have my answer." He brushes his arousal against Izuna's entrance, pulling him down for a possessive kiss. One intended to map every inch of the other man's mouth just as he sheathes himself inside his lover in one swift thrust.

Izuna flinches and holds back a cry. He wouldn’t be weak in front of this man he’d tried to kill. He was glad he’d pushed the tip of his tail inside first, otherwise it would have been unbearable. He takes a deep breath through his nose and feels his eyes briefly flare cherry red. He places his hands against Madara’s chest and rolls his hips as he presses into the kiss and wraps his tongue up clumsily with the king’s.

Madara groans into the kiss. His tongue, lips, and teeth keen on claiming every part of Izuna could. His lower half was of like mind. Even if he had wanted to wait, the wicked heat and way Izuna fit against him compelled the king to move on instinct. Albeit slowly at first as his hands explore. Tracing every contour of silken ivory and muscles that danced just underneath his fingertips.

The slowness didn't last for long. He was a Chikara warrior, not some sort of saint. He thrusts faster and faster and revels in the glorious sensations enveloping him. Desire and need burn through his veins so hot he could only describe it as scorching. A wonderful, maddening fire overtakes him as he buries himself again and again in his new lover.

Despite the pain, Izuna rolls his hips in time with the thrusts, though he takes a minute to gain traction and rhythm. He aches in his core, but groans lowly as Madara’s generously endowed cock slams inside him relentlessly, striking two wonderfully sensitive spots. Slowly, his own twitches back to life, faster than it ever had when he pleasured himself alone. “Ah! Yes…” He hisses harshly and his tail curls up tightly as he walks that edge between pain and pleasure.

Madara's hands roam. He couldn't resist sliding them up and down the curve of Izuna's back and hips. "Fuck, you are a magnificent sight." Nor could he refrain from doing likewise to that glorious backside and reaching for that tail as he thrusts ever swifter. Each thrust sending his pleasure to almost dizzying heights.

Izuna’s tail unfurls to curl around Madara’s forearm instead. It squeezes tightly, just as Izuna’s muscles spasm and squeeze tightly around the king’s length. He looses a pleasured cry and a pair of tears stream from his eyes. Izuna’s hips stutter but don’t stop as he straightens up and rides the king hard. “M-Madara!”

He leans up to kiss the tears away, never breaking his thrusts. "I don't think there is a sweeter sound in the universe than hearing you say my name like that." His eyes shimmer red as his movements become almost animalistic and the bed shakes from the force of their coupling.

Flickering jet-cherry eyes gaze at the king through a haze of pleasure and Izuna whimpers softly, though he would later deny it ever happened, as his seed splashes over his lover’s stomach and wetness dribbles down his thighs. He pants hotly, his eyes sliding shut as he presses their lips together in a soft, heated kiss.

Madara returns the kiss, savoring the beautiful visual his lover was presenting him with. Izuna was perfection in the way his eyes were glimmering with carnal satisfactions that couldn't be feigned. The whimper was desire incarnate and watching Izuna surrender to pleasure was the most erotic sight he had ever witnessed. It was more than enough for him to find his own relief. He didn't bother to hold back. There was no need. The sweet Bijin could apparently take anything Madara would give him. The bed..not so much. A sickening crack is heard, but it was little more than an afterthought as Madara continues kissing Izuna as if their lives depended on it.

Izuna’s body quivers gently as he leans into Madara’s embrace. Slowly, he breaks the kiss and lays his head against Madara’s neck. He picks at the sweat-soaked dark shirt the king wore, his mind hazily noting the bandages wrapped around Madara’s neck. “That was…better than I imagined.”

"Well, I do aim to surpass all expectations." Madara laughs, kissing the top Izuna's head. "You truly are a wonder." How ironic was it that a Bijin had fit against him so perfectly that it was as if the stars had aligned to deposit Izuna right into his lap.

“Really?” Izuna wondered about that. “Just did my best.” He sighs tiredly as a wave of exhaustion chases the wave of pleasure thrumming in his veins. “Did you like it?”

"I had thought some things were universal." He wraps his arms around his lover. "I thought the evidence of my pleasure was obvious, but if you need reassurance...I could always take you against a wall since the bed is broken."

Izuna snorts softly and nuzzles into Madara’s throat. “Didn’t think the first time would break a bed.” Hm…a wall? Maybe in the morning…or when he woke up. It sounded fun.

"You were an innocent?" Madara blinks. That did explain certain aspects of their coupling. “I never would have guessed if I were to only go by your boldness." He kisses Izuna's cheek. "Had I known that...I would have made accommodations."

“Mm…doesn’t matter now.” Izuna sighs and opens his dark eyes. “I was the one who didn’t say.” Then he smiles ruefully. “Sorry if I made a mess, I think I got a little blood on you.”

"Izuna, I'm a warrior. Blood doesn't bother me." He shakes his head and nudges the Bijin until he was laying down in his bed. "You should rest and if you're in pain afterward, I can have a physician attend to you."

“I’ll be fine.” Izuna knew that he would. “Just kinda sore now.” Very sore, but still riding the aftershocks of the orgasms. He presses his face into a pillow and grasps it tightly, the tip of his tail swishing very slowly back and forth.

"You have a habit of making things a lot harder than they have to be on yourself." Madara shakes his head, laying down by his new lover. "But very well then. I'm not subjecting my physicians to your stubbornness. Gods and Goddesses knows few are equipped to match you in that capacity."

“Hn.” Izuna hums a laugh and turns over to bury his face against Madara’s neck. He liked it there, it was warm and smelled…like him. He might berate himself in the morning for being stupid and sleeping with the ‘enemy’ but for now…he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to sleep.

Madara smiles, holding Izuna close. "Well, at least you know better than to deny it. Sleep well."

* * *

Madara's eyes flutter open several hours later. He could tell this by looking at timekeeper on his nightstand. He always stationed it very strategically by his bed. Speaking of strategic and beds, he smiles down at the sleeping Bijin in his arms. Izuna looked so peaceful. It almost seemed like a crime to wake him, but Madara knew there was no alternative. After all, he couldn't lounge in bed all day. There was work to be done. So, he rubs Izuna's shoulder. "As gorgeous as you look after being thoroughly fucked, I'm afraid that we should get up. I have several meetings to attend to and we have just enough time to get a shower before I need to be at the first one. I'll give you a tour of the ship as well."

Izuna mumbles softly as his eyes slowly slide open. He blinks once. Then twice. Then a third time. His eyes widen and he shifts half a foot back, only to hiss quietly as his intimate places throb. “Alright, not a dream, then.”

"No, not a dream. Though I am flattered you would assume I'd feature so prominently in your dreams." He chuckles, capturing Izuna's lips in a soft kiss before rising from the bed. Only a second later, he scoops Izuna into his arms and begins carrying him to the bathroom as if the Bijin weighed nothing at all.

Izuna pouts and folds his arms across his chest. “Would you prefer it if I said nightmare? I did just sleep with the enemy that brought an army to conquer my planet, after all. And who I failed to kill. Twice.”

"Why would I prefer that? I said I was flattered." Madara shakes his head as he carries Izuna into the bathroom. He holds him in one arm and uses the other to adjust the water. "You are the one who attacked me. It was never my intention to kill you and besides, I would think after last night such...unpleasantness would be behind us."

Izuna shrinks a little, but his ears turn bright red with embarrassment. “Sorry…” He sighs softly. “I guess…I just feel like a traitor to my people for not…regretting it like I should. I gave you…everything.” He lets his feet touch the floor and holds back a wince as it sends a brief throb of pain through his hips and back. The spray touches his skin and tamps down the short, spiky locks at the back of his head. It wasn’t fun, but he could stand on his own at least.

"The people who bullied you as a child?" Madara sighs as he starts to massage Izuna's hips. "I know it's harder for you given the circumstances, but thus far I'm a bit at a loss for what the Bijin have done to merit such loyalty from you. Why deny yourself when indulging yourself won't alter the final outcome anyway? Give it five or ten years, you'll see more mixed matches. It always happens."

“They’re not all like that, you know.” Reluctantly, Izuna closes his eyes and enjoys the gentle ministrations. “I’m sure that your people are the same in the sort of variety that you can find in a given population. Even if we tend more towards peace than war, there will always be some of us with…less pacifistic natures. I’m loyal because they are my people and I love them. And yes, some of them love me as well. I do have my family and friends, after all. I just…worry that they’ll see it as defecting to the conquering side right after we’ve lost what wasn’t much of a battle.”

"They surrendered. That was their choice. Had they wanted to fight, they could have." He moves his hands along Izuna's hips and thighs. The Bijin was beautiful, but also at the very least...moderately insane. Why would he encourage Madara to be that vigorous when he was an innocent? "They can hardly blame you for doing what they themselves were doing. They wanted peace and...such relationships are a rather personal way of establishing it."

“I suppose you have a point.” Izuna’s gilded ears twitch slightly and he places his hands over Madara’s, twining their fingers together. “It’s just…not something expected from someone in my position.”

"And one would argue they wouldn't expect the king to fall for a captured Bijin, but here we are." He pulls them closer and kisses the top of Izuna's hand. "I wouldn't have gotten half as far in this existence as I had...if I had only done what people expected of me. Sometimes there is merit to choosing another course."

Izuna smiles cheekily up at his lover, mischief glimmering in his eyes. “Are you sure that you didn’t just see my ass while I was fighting and decide that you had to go and give it a ride?”

"I do have to admit that it is an exceptional ass." Madara debates about smacking it. It did practically beg for such a gesture, but he refrains. Izuna was still recovering. "Though in truth, it wasn't your backside that caught my attention first. Your markings fascinated me."

“My markings?” Izuna blinks, then looks down at his skin. “Oh, my star marks?” He glances at the king’s face, adorned with flame-like tongues of crimson pigment, marks that trailed down the man’s form and all across his body as if he’d been kissed by fire. “Why? It seems to be one of the few things our peoples still have in common? I wouldn’t think that their existence would be that remarkable.”

"The coloration is striking." He slides his fingertips over the topaz covered skin. "So bright. Enchanting really and rather intricate.” It was hard not to stare. “Your star marks suit you." So much so that Madara was half tempted to have Izuna forego clothes entirely.

Izuna’s ears flush beneath the gold and topaz earrings that capped both of his ears with swirling, latticed grace. “Thank you. I got the coloration from my mother, along with most of my looks.” It was one of the most frequent compliments he received, that he was as beautiful as his mother.

"You're fortunate." He kisses Izuna's ear, marveling at the number of earrings he had. "I've seen every inch of you and all of them are just as alluring as the last. I've never seen someone who wore so many earrings before, though."

A shiver races through Izuna’s body. “Some of them are for being born what I am, the others I earned.” After all, even if their people loved to decorate themselves, some things just needed to be earned, otherwise what was the point in striving to better yourself? “The gold and topaz ear caps are from my father, because I’m his heir.”

"Hmm. It is fitting. Are you an only child?" Madara drapes Izuna's body in soap, beginning to wash it away ever so slowly. Soon he'd have to attend a meeting, but he wanted to indulge himself as much as possible with the sight of Izuna's bare skin first.

“No, I have a twin sister and a younger brother.” Izuna takes some of the suds in hand and carefully washes away the evidence of their activities the day before. “Naori and Kira. Kira is almost twenty now.”

"Are you close with them?" He sets about the task of washing himself. Madara couldn't help but be curious about the Bijin who acted like a Chikara.

“Yes, Naori is more of an academic than I am, so she and I would do our homework together after school.” Izuna chuckles. “She gets annoyed with me when I do a problem my way and insists on showing me a more complicated way to do it because she’s always been a year ahead of me. But she just doesn’t like that I come to the right answer using shortcuts. Kira idolizes me, but he would always trail around after me when I’d come home after getting in a fight, and he’d help Naori patch me up before our parents saw.”

"That was kind of them." He feels a flicker of guilt, Madara was the reason Izuna wasn't with his family, but he shoves that to the side. After all, there was no reason he couldn't allow Izuna to see them if he wished it. He was the king. No one would argue with him.

“Yes, my brother and sister have spent most of my life looking after me. They always knew to have the medicine ready if Yukio called ahead. I would only ever give him my comm if something had gone really wrong or if I’d gotten myself into another fight.” Though Izuna would privately admit that at least he kept most of his fighting outside school hours and off of school property.

"You make it sound as though these fights were a daily occurrence." Madara leaves Izuna a lingering kiss. He was a contradiction. A Bijin with fighting in his blood. "If you wished, you could be trained and you could fight in our army."

Izuna’s smile fades and he holds himself protectively, his expression pinched contemplatively. “Fighting to protect yourself, defend someone else, or even out of pride is one thing but…I don’t think I’ll ever have the taste for war and conquest that’s required of your soldiers. It may be hard to believe, but I’m actually on track to do my education in intercultural relations and tactical diplomacy.”

It was difficult not to snort. "I think you'll have to study harder. I didn't see much in the way of diplomacy there for a while." Madara embraces him from behind, resting his head on Izuna's shoulder. "To be fair, though...we did eventually succeed quite a bit in improving intercultural relations."

“Oh shut up.” Izuna tugs on Madara’s hair in annoyance. “I’m only just starting this program. And I had to complete two other programs before I could be accepted into this one. I can be diplomatic with people who are diplomatic with me.”

"I thought the point of diplomacy was to smooth out the rough edges with those who didn't agree with you?" He nips Izuna's ear. What an interesting career choice for the fiery Bijin. "And if you're going to pull on my hair, you may as well save it for when you're in the throes of passion. In any case, you sound rather committed to this program if you've already finished two before."

“It is and I AM committed to my program.” Izuna tugs again, a little harder this time. “And if I want to pull on your hair when you annoy me, then that’s what I’ll go and do.”

"You're still a brat." Madara arches an eyebrow, a soft growl issuing from his lips as he catches his lover's hand. "And were it not for several meetings today, I would give you that spanking you're begging for. I assure you once I'm done, I'll put that sassy mouth of yours to good use."

“Oh, really?” Izuna gazes up at him with innocent eyes. “What use do you mean? Would you like me to read to you from a book? Kira always liked it when I did that at bedtime.”

"I think we'll skip the literature lesson in favor of math. It will be a simple lesson. How many times can I make you scream if I thrust my cock inside you?" His growl grows louder as he tightens his hold on Izuna. "And how many times can I elicit that adorable little whimper of yours."

“I do NOT whimper.” Not that Izuna would deny he had, it just…was just because he’d never done that before. His mother had warned him to expect pain the first time, he just thought he’d been better prepared for it.

"You did last night and it was endearing." He was ridiculously irresistible when he sulked. "But you may call it whatever you like, my little warrior."

Izuna pouts huffily. He did not whimper, and he WASN’T little! “If I’m ‘little’ then what does that make you?”

"I was only referring to your lack of formal combat experience." Madara smirks. Izuna was just so easy to rile. It was adorable and for some reason stirred his protective instincts. "You'd be lucky to reach my chin in height, but in addition to your heart, another piece of your anatomy is rather respectable. I should know. You enjoyed it when I sucked you off. Such a responsive Bijin."

“Hn.” Izuna turns his nose up at teasing. “If this is your tactic to get me back in your bed, you might want to step up your game a little after you’re done with all of those ‘meetings’ you have going on all day.”

"Is that your way of saying you don't want such...attention again?" Madara snorts his hands drifting from Izuna's waist towards his intended prize. "Because your words say one things, but your actions another."

Dark eyes roll and Izuna reluctantly pushes Madara’s hand away, takes it in his, and raises it to his mouth to give it a teasing bite. “You have meetings and I really should get myself properly cleaned up. I haven’t had the chance to have a proper shower in over a week and those short showers your soldiers take aren’t enough for me.”

"I've gotten used to military showers and so have my crew." Madara sighs as he steps out of the shower, beginning to dry off. It was a shame. Were it not for the meetings, he would have already had Izuna pressed against that wall by now. "Of course with you around, I could be persuaded to indulge in longer ones."

Izuna shakes his head and reaches for the soap to lather it up in his own hands. “I’m sure you could. But I want to be vain again for a little while, and it’s hard to focus on that when you’re trying to jump me to get out of your meetings.”

"Alright. Alright. I can see you're determined and I should be going anyway." Madara sighs as he gets dressed in record time. The longer he stayed, the more he'd be tempted. "I'll see you later. Stay in my quarters. I'll be back this evening and food will be brought to you."

“Fine.” It wasn’t as if Izuna had anywhere else to go on this ship. And when you return, I should at least be presentable.” Though he could do with some new clothes to replace his bloodstained ones. But he would make do in the meantime with what he could find. “Just try not to declare war on another planet before you’ve even finished all of the negotiations with mine, alright?”

"Izuna, you could wear a potato sack and still be the most presentable being I've encountered." His little Bijin was so vain. Like a peacock or something. Madara couldn't help, but smile at the thought. "I shall do my best. I make it a policy to ensure any additional territories are firmly stable before moving onto the next one, though." That was all he said before leaving. Izuna was just too entertaining.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Happy Holidays! Here's to giving all of you a little bit of reading to keep you entertained whether you're working, with family, or ust vegged out on the couch binge-watching your favourite TV show.

Izuna sits by the window in Madara’s room, having discovered how to open the shielding that kept the sunlight from pouring in. He picks at the remnants of his lunch, thankfully a spread of local foods that they must have gotten in supplies. He’d worried for a while that they would feed him just more foreign food that he would have no idea what to do with, or if it was even edible at all.

He bites into a piece of light, slightly sour bread with a fresh, herby, creamy cheese and enjoys the familiar taste on his tongue. For a week, they’d only fed him those strange meats and mashed roots that, though tasted fine, were also so foreign that he nearly spat out the first few bites. He washes down the bite of bread and cheese with a wine made of mountain berries and a sweet tree nut.

The fiery golden sunset of their planet’s orange sun streams in through the window, bathing him in a light that makes his hair appear almost ebony instead of raven black. The freshly cut spikes of hair stand up with a wild softness at the back of his head, and his bangs hang no longer than his chin. He hadn’t had a chance to properly clean up while Madara was busy seducing him, but now he felt much more…himself. Preened and primped and presentable again, even if the loose, high-collared, navy shirt and short, smoky trousers weren’t his own.

He’d wrapped all of his bruises, applied ointment provided by one of the servants to all of his cuts. It was so strange, to be able to talk to a servant and have anything he wanted brought to him just because he was in the king’s rooms. Yes, he remembered the maid and the nanny they employed at the family house, but he hadn’t needed a nanny in years, and the maid came in to do the cleaning, but always stayed out of the way and inconspicuous.

Izuna hums quietly to himself, wondering just how long he would stay here before the king moved on to complete his conquest of the galaxy. He couldn’t believe that he’d let Madara bed him, and yet…it felt good, right even. Even if Izuna knew that their time together would be short.

His ears twitch as a familiar tread approaches the large double doors that led into the ostentatious chambers. But Izuna makes no move to vacate his seat. He liked feeling the subtle warmth of the setting sun on his skin. It reminded him of sitting in the window of his bedroom at home. A place he already dearly missed.

"The caress of sunset suits you." Madara strides into his room and smiles at the splendid picture before him. When bathed in sunlight, somehow Izuna presented an even more ethereally beautiful picture than he normally did. Madara hadn't thought that was possible, but Izuna had a habit of defying all his expectations. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long. I see you found some new clothes. Tomorrow, I'll take you to the tailor and have some new ones made for you."

The meetings had gone well or at least Madara thought they had. It was almost impossible to pay any attention. Images of the night before and the memory of Izuna's damn defiant mouth tormented him without relent. He had always prided himself on his focus, but today it had been abysmal. He suspected that was likely going to be the case for as long as the Bijin stayed.

"Though do not think I've forgotten about earlier." He chuckles, closing the distance between them almost faster than one could blink and capturing his lover's lips with his own with almost as much ease. "I should give you a tour of the ship...but we could always do that tomorrow."

“Careful now. Keep that up and I’ll start feeling like a princess.” Izuna smirks as he winds his fingers into that mane of hair and pulls on a handful. “I don’t need you to put me in a tower and get me a whole new wardrobe.”

"What did I tell you about hair pulling?" Madara shakes his head, scooping Izuna up, and throwing him onto the bed. "And you have no clothes here, so I may as well get you some. As much as the thought of you running around naked all day does please me, I'm afraid I'm far too territorial for that."

“Do you get this territorial over all of your attempted conquests?” Izuna pulls the king down onto the bed and rolls them over into very much the same position he’d been fucked in the night before.

"Attempted conquests? I seem to recall you waking up in my bed." He smirks, pulling Izuna down for a heated kiss.

Izuna runs his hand through the wild locks spread out over the bed, moving his hand slowly towards his lover’s neck. He remembered the bandages there, remembered why they were there. His fingers brush against them as he welcomes Madara’s invasion of his mouth, but he still gives him no quarter. After several long, heated moments, he breaks the kiss to breathe and opens his eyes. He runs his thumb slowly over the bandages. “How’s your neck?”

"It's fine. I've suffered far worse for far lesser prizes." He allows Izuna to touch his bandages. Something that Madara wouldn't have permitted for many beyond healers. "How is your everything else?"

Pale cheeks warm slightly as Izuna shifts on Madara’s lap. “Aching for you, but still pretty sore.” Not that Izuna was at all surprised. “I probably should have told you to go slower, but…I wanted you to take me seriously instead of looking at me like a bratty kid.” Which…he would admit kind of backfired since the bratty behaviour came out anyway…

"Well, you are a brat, but you're not a child." Madara caresses Izuna's cheek. It was all too easy to get lost in those beautiful irises and intricate markings. In that alluring scent. In everything that the strange Bijin was.

“I’m not, but you make me feel like one.” Next to Madara, who was commanding an entire people and off conquering a galaxy, Izuna was…still a university student, working on his education, and hadn’t yet even been off his home planet. It felt like decades separated them. Actually… “How old are you, anyway?”

"I suppose we did skip the traditional courtship questions." There was in fact nothing standard about whatever was occurring between them, Madara muses. "I'm thirty-five years old." Fortunately, their species still had the same lifespan. The difference between them was negligible when one considered either or both of them could live to be nearly two hundred years old.

Izuna’s eyes widen slightly, then he considers it and it made sense. Over a decade his senior, and already a leader to his people. So he answers his surprise with a smirk as his hands draft a little. “A bit young to be out conquering a galaxy, don’t you think? Shouldn’t you leave that to the old men with a few more years under their…belt?”

"You just cannot help but be a brat." Madara snorts, looking up at Izuna. His hand reaches up and glides over the other man's throat in a light caress. "I could have, but I was the superior warrior and tactician. I saw no reason to make our people wait. Speaking of underneath belts, though..." He smirks, his hand moving ever lower until it rests on Izuna's own and begins to toy with it.

A flicker of cherry colours Izuna’s darkening and mischievous gaze. He raises their hands and leans down, depositing Madara’s hand on the back of his neck as he places his own on the thinly-clothed and heavily muscled chest beneath him. He barely brushes his lips against the king’s so that his bangs tickle Madara’s sparsely decorated ears. “Why do I get the feeling that your appetite is insatiable? Was my virginity not enough for you, Your Majesty?”

"You're a brat and a damn cocktease, but you're my cockteasing brat." Madara ghosts his lips along Izuna's in a whisper of a kiss. "And those are just two of the many reasons, I doubt I'll ever tire of you." He deepens the kiss, sliding Izuna's belt off to massage his thighs. "I'll give you a few days to recover and if you think you can handle my attention again, there is much I plan to teach you."

“I bet that there’s a lot you could try to teach me. But I can’t promise that I would be a very good student.” The gentle touch sends pleasurable waves of relief through Izuna’s lower half. “I always got the top marks in my year, but my teachers were always frustrated with my refusal to do things by their book.”

He continues the gentle administrations. "Perhaps you're simply more of a hands on learner. We'll have to look into the matter thoroughly." He sits up and lifts Izuna up onto his knees to place a few kisses along Izuna's stomach.

“I do like the idea of hands-on learning.” Izuna smirks as he relaxes back and lays his head against the blankets. “And I think you do too, since you can’t seem to keep your hands off of me. Didn’t your mother ever teach you to share?”

"I thought you might." Madara never ceases his movements as Izuna lays down for him. "As for my mother, she tried. Eventually, she gave up that endeavor. She loves us all dearly, but my brothers and I can be a handful for anyone." He really did have such beautiful skin. Like the finest silk.

Izuna tries in vain to hold in his choked laughter as the shirt rides up and Madara’s kisses hit sensitive places along his stomach. “I think that you left handful behind a long time ago if even my tail can’t handle you.”

"Indeed. One of the reasons why I am king is because I do not give up easily." He smiles, his hands still roaming. "It is a lovely tail, but my stamina has been honed from years of training. So hardly a fair measure."

“I meant your size, not your stamina. I made you fall apart easily enough.” Izuna ignores a slight pang in his hips as he raises his legs and wraps them around Madara’s waist. His tail curls around his lover’s thigh and squeezes there impudently.

"Had I thought you were able to handle more, I wouldn't have stopped." Damn brat had the nerve to question HIS stamina? "You shouldn't play with a tiger's tail if you aren't ready for the consequences. I'm more than willing to break the bed further if you keep that up." He nips Izuna's ear playfully.

Izuna groans softly and his thighs squeeze tight around Madara’s hips. “You really shouldn’t destroy your bedroom like that.” And did Madara have to bite at his ears? They were already sensitive enough with all of those earrings in.

"I believe you requested such treatment and I was happy to indulge you." He licks the very same ear he had just bitten. Izuna was temptation incarnate. "I'll merely seek out more...durable beds in the future is all."

Madara was going to take him apart, and Izuna was almost disappointed by that. “And here I hoped that you would at least look at me before trying to fuck me again. I didn’t primp and preen just to make myself feel better.” Sure, that was half of it, but not all of it.

Madara slides off of Izuna only to settle on the bed. He pulls the Bijin into his arms and kisses the top of his head. "While I find your attempts to somehow make yourself even more ridiculously attractive, it wasn't necessary. You've already made concentrating on the most mundane of tasks impossible with that beautiful body of yours and sassy mouth." Madara rubs Izuna's arm slowly, deliberately. His intention clear. "You've put me in quite the HARD position." He presses against Izuna, his arousal impossible to miss. "On one hand, I want to be a gentle Chikara and allow you to time to recover and on the other hand, you're practically begging to be fucked. So, I propose a middle ground."

“A middle ground?” Izuna’s heart beats wildly, a feral heat crawling up his neck as he rests in Madara’s arms. It was true that he likely couldn’t take much more so soon, but Madara’s tone spoke of wanting so much more than just a middle ground. An Izuna couldn’t resist being swept up in the magnetic energy that the king exuded.

Madara reaches over into the dresser by his bed and pulls out a small bottle. "As much as I would love to ravish you again, you're not ready for that." It was a shame because already his blood was alight with desire at the mere thought of a repeat performance. "But I still want you and you did give me something precious. One never forgets their first bedmate. You're not my first lover, but you are the first that I would allow to conquer me."

Izuna’s eyes widen and his mind dances with the possibilities. Madara sounded so sure, and yet… “Why me?” What had he done that was so special to this king? He didn’t think he’d been the king’s first lover. Or his tenth, for that matter. So…why? Fuck, he’d even tried to kill the man twice!

The look of complete surprise on his lover's face was something Madara was certain he'd remember to his dying day. "Because I want it to be and you want me as much as I want you." He trails his hand over the impressive tent forming in Izuna's pants.

Izuna sits there mesmerized for a moment, then takes the bottle and raises an eyebrow. In an instant, it dawns on him that of course a man like Madara would need…that sort of thing with some of his lovers. He sets the bottle down and kisses Madara insistently as he reaches for the hem of the king’s shirt. “Then I’ll be the fastest study you’ve ever seen.”

Madara smiles, returning the kiss. "You may go as fast or slow as you like. You are the conqueror in this scenario and I will yield to whatever whim strikes you." As it stood now, he was king and Izuna had no real reason trust Madara. This would...change that. Whatever this was...Madara could no longer lie to himself and pretend it was merely an idle curiosity.

If Izuna was the conqueror and Madara would yield to his whims, then he knew what he wanted to do. “Alright then.” He slides Madara’s shirt over his head and tosses it onto the floor. “I’m going to do something for you that no one on your planet could ever do. And I’m going to teach you about Bijin anatomy while I do.”

"You really are an academic. Turning sex into a lesson." Madara chuckles, want shimmering in his red irises with the intensity of the most unforgiving of blazes. "In case, I'll admit that I'm intrigued, Professor Izuna." Who really knew what was going on in his Bijin's head, but there was no denying whatever the fuck it was...it had succeeded in turning him on.

“Good.” Izuna’s tail slides up Madara’s legs and into his pants. “I assume that you remember what I did with this the last time you and I were in this bed together.” As if either of them could possibly forget what that had turned into. “Did you know that the reason we Bijin have tails is because they used to serve to attract mates long ago.” Izuna trails his hands down his lover’s chest and stops his fingers at the hem of his pants. “But these days, they serve a purpose much closer to a sexual organ, with pleasure receptors that activate in times of arousal, and fine motor control for…detailed work.” He slides the pants down over those strong, narrow hips and allows his tail to finish the work of disrobing the king.

He blinks. Madara considered his knowledge of Bijin biology above average, but he had never heard of such a thing. Still, his mind was whirling with the possibilities. "I'm starting to mourn the fact that tails evaporated from the Chikara gene pool when you put it like that. Continue. You have my undivided attention." For someone who had been an innocent not long ago, Izuna had certainly mastered the art of confidence. His explanation was enough to make Madara's pulse quicken.

“I would hope that I have your undivided attention.” Izuna presses his lover into the blanket and sits atop him as he slowly removes his shirt. His hair comes out a little more ruffled than before, but otherwise, Izuna remains the picture of elegant confidence. His tail, on the other hand, picks up the bottle and places it in Izuna’s hand before then going for his pants. Izuna maneuvers out of them as his hands grow busy covering one of his palms in the slick oil. “Because very soon, you’re going to understand exactly what it means to take one of my kind to bed.” As naked as the day he was born, Izuna leans down and captures Madara’s lips in a heated kiss. And he reaches back to slick up the last eight inches of his tail.

He kisses back. Madara couldn't suppress a shiver of anticipation at Izuna's words. "From blushing innocent to seducer in one day. It's rather incredible really." He eyes the tail curiously. "You said it has pleasure receptors. Does it feel the same for you as the alternative?"

“Not the same, but just as intense if done right.” Izuna’s eyes glimmer with promise as his tail wraps around Madara’s cock for a second time with its warm, smooth, and now slick strength. “And it’s much…much more flexible.” He squeezes and tugs, and the friction makes an audibly slippery sound as his tail squeezes up and down the length of Madara’s cock.

"Fuck!" Madara hisses with pleasure, instinctively bucking into the sensual touches. "You can keep doing that." Whatever sense of caution he might have had about such a new technique being applied during their coupling was rapidly diminishing as his arousal was spiking to greater and greater heights.

Izuna leans in to swallow the hiss of breath as he fuses their mouths together and claims that disbelieving mouth for his own. His own…what a strange sensation that was, even just in his thoughts. His own arousal spikes and slowly he begins to dampen his lover’s skin naturally as his undulates slowly atop the king. “No.” He breaks the kiss for just a moment. “Now you may have my hand.” And he takes the king’s cock in hand as his tail sneaks elsewhere to another place between his lover’s legs. “Spread your legs a little and take a deep breath.” His fingers squeeze tight around that impressive cock and stroke vigorously up and down the length of it.

Madara groans into the kiss. He was about to protest the loss of contact until Izuna began to coax him with his talented hand. He almost didn't register the last command. The Chikara hesitates for only a moment before spreading his legs and taking a deep breath. "Like this?"

Izuna glances back once and smirks. “Perfect, now breathe out and relax.” His tail slides between those powerful thighs, muscled from long, hard years of combat training and no doubt countless bouts of single combat. The slick appendage wiggles its way to Madara’s entrance and the tip presses against it, slowly working it open with smooth, circular motions.

Madara lets out a small hiss, but otherwise makes no protest. The line between pleasure and pain intermingling in a perfect blend of sensation. "Good. I'm glad it pleases you." He couldn't imagine doing this for anyone else. How the Bijin had managed to cast such a spell on him, Madara didn't know. It just was. Never before had he felt even the slightest interest in allowing any of his partners to take the lead in their coupling and yet here he was...not only doing that, but allowing another species to claim him in a way that was entirely foreign. Foreign, but still exciting.

A smirk curls Izuna’s lips as he pushes his tail a little deeper and curls the end tightly inside to widen and press against the walls of the tight passage. He keeps the very end of it free to jab experimentally into the warm, smooth flesh as he slips three fingers behind Madara’s balls and presses firmly where he knew it would cause the most pleasure.

Madara gasps as a jolt of white hot desire surges through him. "Izuna!" Damn it. That playing dirty. He had expected his lover to claim him in a passionate, but awkward way. He'd never taken the dominant role before and now, here Izuna was fucking him with his tail. His damn tail. Madara hadn't even known that was possible until ten minutes ago!

Izuna’s cheeks flush with heat and nearly glaze over with pleasure as Madara’s muscles contract around the end of his tail. “There’s still…a few more inches…” When the muscles begin to relax again, Izuna thrusts his tail deeper, moaning when it’s slowly swallowed by the wicked heat of Madara’s body.

Madara arches back against Izuna. His body drowning in sensation. It was impossible to tell where he ended and Izuna began. Hot. It wasn't painful, but he was full in a way that he never had been before. He rocks his hips encouragingly. "Shit. What other tricks have you been hiding up your tail?" He pants, his breath sounding far more ragged than he had ever expected it to.

“Oh you have no idea.” Izuna rocks against Madara, tempted to forego the caution and just seat himself on his lover’s cock. But he refrains, instead focusing on his tail as it thrusts harder and faster, curling up and jabbing against that spot that was quickly driving his lover to utter madness. “Inside me, Madara. Tonight, you only get to cum when you’re inside me.” And finally, despite his need for caution, he removes his hand and leans forward as he edges back and painstakingly slowly seats himself on his writhing lover’s length, his slick muscles opening as the first waves of pleasure race through his blood.

Madara howls in pure bliss at the feeling of Izuna's tail tormenting him in the most splendid of ways possible. It felt like every cell in his body was alive with pleasure and then Izuna did the impossible. He slid Madara inside him and that's when he lost all sense of coherency. Slowly, he claims his lover. Over and over again. Shallow, gentle thrusts trying bring them both over the edge without hurting him. "You have a habit of testing every thread of self-control I've ever had and then some." Madara growls in carnal bliss.

Izuna takes hold of Madara’s hands and guides them to the flare of his hips as he rides Madara at his own pace. “You wouldn’t be interested if I didn’t.” He jabs hard inside his lover even as his insides spasm and quiver for release.

"I would, but you wouldn't be you if you weren't this way. Always making things HARDER on yourself than they have to be." He groans, moving faster. There was no resisting the euphoria that was being inside Izuna.

Finally, impatient and bordering on madness, Izuna thrusts his tail hard and deep inside of Madara, more than he’d ever dared before. Much deeper than he’d ever dared with himself. “Fuck! Madara!”

"Fuck!" He hisses in exquisite agony as he angles his thrusts to strike the spot that would give Izuna the greatest pleasure. Madara could swear he saw stars as he achieves the most intense orgasm in all his existence.

And shortly thereafter, Izuna falls apart as his entire body shakes with the force of his pleasure. He knew that his body would hate him in the morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The pleasure had wiped away any thought of pain, and his attraction to this man, this Chikara, was undeniable. He was hopelessly infatuated. Right now, he couldn’t care less that an infatuation this strong could end badly for them both.


	5. Chapter 5

Izuna slowly pokes his head around a corner in the hall outside the king’s bedroom. He’d only briefly seen the ship on his way from the brig to the throne room and then to Madara’s personal chambers. Who had a throne room on a damn ship, anyway? Weren’t those for…castles back in someone’s home nation? Why would you possibly need on on a ship? Why did a portable throne room even exist?

He conceals his slight limp as he sneaks away from the king still dressing in his chambers. He was curious about the ship, and being confined to those rooms for the better part of a week hadn’t gotten him at all acquainted with his new surroundings. Sure, maybe he sounded a bit like a kid, but he wanted to do a bit of exploring before he eventually left.

“Oi!” He yelps and nearly falls to the floor when he feels a warm, firm hand vice around the end of his tail and pull him back three feet. His hips and backside twinge as the rough treatment aggravates what caused his damn limp in the first place. He glares behind him at those fucking amused red eyes and pouts viciously. “That hurt!”

"I am sorry." Madara wraps his arms around the huffy Bijin. He hadn't intended to yank that hard, but it was for his own safety really. He clearly couldn't let Izuna wander around unprotected. "Still, what are you thinking? You're a Bijin walking around on a Chikara ship immediately after we conquered the planet. What do you think the guards will do when they see you? What anyone will do?" Did he truly have no sense of self-preservation at all?

Izuna’s face flushes scarlet as a few things come to mind. “Probably realize that it’s my voice that’s been echoing out of your chambers for the last five days?”

"You really shouldn't make unsafe assumptions like that." He watches his lover in disbelief. What was he going to do with this brat? "I suppose I shall have to give you a token of my affection. That way they will know you are here because I will it."

“Are you going to give me something to make me smell like you?” Because, so far as Izuna could tell, Madara’s scent was all that he could smell right now. And he was probably drenched in the king’s intimate scent, despite showering four times.

"Ravishing you ensured that already. Unfortunately, that's a temporary measure." His lover could be such a brat sometimes. Did he not realize that Madara was trying to protect him? "Something for your neck will do nicely. A royal one that signifies someone has become a consort of a member of the royal family."

“A…consort?” Izuna’s eyes widen as he imagines what a necklace might look like to the Chikara. To his people, jewelry was meant to sparkle and show status and wealth, it was an ostentatious, though earned decoration. But the Chikara…considering that he’d become intimately acquainted with a particular earring of their king’s that was made out of the small fang of some beast, he wondered if they shared the same sort of jewelry standards for decorating lovers. But more importantly, since when was he the king’s ‘consort’?

"Yes, you are my lover. My companion. And thus meet the criteria for consort should we wish it." He smiles. The shocked looked on Izuna's face was beyond endearing. "Tell me, what did you think was the nature of our relationship?"

Honestly, a toy. Izuna was, as far as Madara was concerned, a foreigner and commoner. A distraction and attempt at personal conquest… Something to amuse himself with while Madara was here to conquer his planet. But Izuna just turns his nose up and rolls his eyes. “I thought the nature of it was that I’m a tail for you to chase. You did grab it after all.”

Madara's eyes flash red, a small growl escaping his throat. "Do you honestly think I would have permitted you the liberties I did if I didn't care for you? I even allowed you to couple with me in the way of your people. If you were solely a pleasant diversion, I would have already sent you home."

Izuna shivers as the heated growl washes over the back of his bare neck. “Y-you’re not worried about what your people will think? You beat me in single combat and proved as much…in front of your men. Shouldn’t you be chasing a stronger consort?”

"Realistically, a king who chooses a stronger consort is unlikely to remain so for long." Madara rests his head on top of Izuna's. It was almost comical. He could have seduced almost any unmated Chikara he wanted and yet, he had to prove his feelings were sincere to a bratty, beautiful Bijin. "I care little what they gossip. It is not unusual for conquerors to take lovers or even spouses from people they have subdued. My people care for results more than who fucks who. I have a list of rivals I have bested as long as my arm. My people know this. They respect my strength."

And yet…Izuna knew that he was meant to be promised elsewhere. Still, it was nice to receive affection while he could. “So it doesn’t bother you that I still need training?” And a lot of it if he was going to hold a candle next to someone of Madara’s caliber.

"It bothers me not. You have natural talent for fighting. You held your own against seasoned warriors with no training." He kisses Izuna's forehead. It was a peculiar contradiction. One moment the Bijin was outrageous in his arrogance and the next, he needed reassurance. "I can only imagine what you'll be capable of once you have been trained."

“And are you going to train me?” Izuna couldn’t imagine anyone on his homeworld consenting to train him to fight, even if they knew how. And the chances of someone knowing how to fight was…extremely low.

"When I'm able, yes. My brothers would help as well." He arches an eyebrow. Why was Izuna being so difficult about this. "Is that not what you want? To become stronger? To be loved for who you are and not just the facade you present to your people?"

Izuna turns up his nose with a huff. “My brother and sister and best friend love me well enough, even if I get myself into trouble regularly. Mom does, even if I exasperate her. Father is…stubborn, but he loves me in his own way.”

"I'm glad to hear it, but are you truly happy there?" Madara doubted it. If Izuna was, he never would have succumbed to Madara's advances.

Was he happy? What sort of question was that? “I’m satisfied. But happiness is something that you make for yourself. It’s part of your outlook on life. So some days I’m very happy, other days I’m not. But generally, I’m satisfied with my life. I wouldn’t fight at all if people weren’t blindingly stupid at times.”

"I do understand that last part all too well. Still, it does wound me that you saw me in such a light." He sighs, deciding that he should have anticipated it. It was only logical. "I suppose conquering your planet did not set us off on the best of foots."

“No, it didn’t.” And Izuna would admit that he was still a bit sore over Madara coming in to conquer his planet, drag him back to a ship to chop off his hair, then take him to bed. Only one of those things was any fun. “Did it…never occur to you that you could achieve your same goals with some planets without the show of force? Some worlds sit around just waiting to be conquered, but with words, not weapons.”

"Some do and that was why yours was a smarter planet than most." Madara caresses Izuna's cheek, trying to soothe him in the best way he knew now. Through touch.

Izuna sighs softly and nestles into the touch. “That’s cheating…you’re trying to conquer me through kindness.”

"Perhaps but did you not just say that I should utilize other methods?" He kisses Izuna's forehead while still stroking the other man's cheek. "I'm merely doing what you suggested now."

“To conquer planets. I still haven’t let you conquer me.” Izuna refused to budge on that point. He wouldn’t be conquered, not unless it was on his own terms and with his pride intact.

"Sometimes I wonder if we are perceiving the same reality. We conquered each other." Madara shakes his head. This was one baffling Bijin.

“But doesn’t everyone perceive their own reality?” That was, after all, what gave each person their own truth. “After all, do you know my mind and my heart inside and out? Have you looked into every dark corner of who I am and accepted those parts of me?” Izuna knew better than to think the someone was conquered just because of what happened in a bed. People were…much more complex than that. And then some people were simple idiots.

"Why must you make things far more difficult for yourself than they have to be?" He arches an eyebrow. This Bijin was going to make him go gray before his 100th year. "Is it so difficult for you to accept that despite the unusual circumstances of our meeting...that I care for you?"

Izuna turns on a dime and presses Madara firmly up against a wall. “I believe it. Despite everything…I believe that you care for me. But when I say that you haven’t conquered me, it means that you haven’t conquered ALL of me. And that is something that takes time.” Izuna’s eyes flash cherry red. “And here my parents called ME impatient. They would have a field day finding ways to describe you.”

"You are the most stubborn individual that I've ever met." Madara chuckles and wraps his arms around Izuna's neck. "And you have some impressive balls to actually pin me against a wall. I will give you that."

The Bijin smirks cheekily and presses a kiss to the tip of his lover’s nose. “Now, are you going to let me scamper around the ship and explore? Or are you going to insist on keeping me on that tight leash you seem to like?”

"I do rather like you on the leash, but come with me. I shall get you the necklace and then my curious Bijin can explore to his heart's content." Madara smiles at Izuna. If he had a tail it would be waving.

Izuna smirks and turns his back, whacking Madara’s backside with his tail. The king looked all too much like a puppy with a new toy and it was equal parts endearing and exasperating. “You know, your subjects are going to start thinking I’m the king with the way you look at me.”

"You’re rather smug. Perhaps I should just take you back to my chambers and fuck you till you can't walk properly again." He did adore Izuna, but his dominance was being questioned. Oh well, it would be an enjoyable lesson.

A hint of fire ignites in Izuna’s eyes. “Fuck me later, give me the tour first so I can know where you’re going to do it.” Because though he certainly wasn’t bored of the king, he was bored of only seeing a few select places on the ship. And at home, he had a huge house to command when he was with his family, as well as a campus open for his exploratory habits.

"Very well, but the longer you draw this tour out...the longer your recovery shall take." He snorts and takes Izuna by the hand to lead him down the hallway. "It's a large ship. About a thousand Chikara warriors and personnel are on it."

“A thousand…?” Izuna had never been on a ship that could hold more than a few dozen before. Clearly, Bijin public transit was one thing, but a Chikara warship was…another sort of entity entirely. “How…many of them did you bring?”

"Less than I normally would have. I hoped this campaign would be a bloodless one, but I am always prepared for the worst." He nods politely at some Chikara they happened by. "Remember, Chikara cut their hair after they lose a fight. So, the longer someone's hair is...generally, the more formidable."

“I guess that’s a good way to learn how to pick your battles.” And how to figure out who not to pick a fight with at all. Izuna throws the king a sideways glance and takes in the sight of Madara’s mane of hip-length hair. “Then…I take it that I proved myself to be rather…stupid to challenge you?”

"I assume you weren't aware of the custom." Madara shrugs. There was still much both species had to learn about one another. "Challenging me was never going to end in your favor, but had you been aware of the symbolism...you may have thought twice. Or you could have been just as impulsive as you always are and attacked anyway. The latter seems more likely."

Izuna rolls his eyes and twirls a lock of short, dark hair around his finger. “But don’t your people still take pride in their appearance? It…just seems a bit detached and harsh if one mistake means you lose…all of it.”

"We do take pride in our appearance, but it motivates us to get stronger. The shame we endure is a powerful tool to push us forward. But it is solely for one on one combat." Were it for armies in general, then that would just be ridiculous. Still, Madara was glad Izuna was so curious about his people's way of life. It was a hopeful sign. "Should anyone ask, you challenged the king. No one will fault for losing to me."

“Did you fight for your throne as well?” If…Izuna’s math and observational skills were on point, it must have been over a decade since the last time Madara had lost a fight. Still, he was a very young king… “Or is that hereditary?”

"It's both. Our monarchy is hereditary, but if someone were to challenge me and win...they would become the new king or queen. We are a society that values tradition and merit." Madara nods. Such had been the way of their people for as long as anyone could remember.

That was…both what Izuna had wondered, and not at all the answer that he’d expected. “So…what would actually have happened if I had won against you in single combat?”

"Then you would have become the King of the Chikaras and I would obtain your rank. Since you are not a Chikara, you would have decided what that new rank would be. Had you wished it, you could have had me executed." Those were the laws of their people. They had always been crystal clear.

Izuna stops in his tracks as he visualizes with unfortunate clarity what might have happened had he won a fair battle instead of trying in vain to assassinate the king. He could have become a king and had Madara…executed… It was a culture where the strongest ruled. But not necessarily the wisest… “What…would happen if you had a powerful king…one that was undefeatable in combat, but who was just as cruel as he was strong?” Would they attempt to assassinate him, only to have another tyrant rise in his place because the challenge wasn’t valid?

"Then we would endure until he died. It has happened before." No species could survive as long as they had without at least a few such individuals rising to power.

That was…a terrible situation to be in. And despite all that had happened in the last few weeks…Izuna’s heart bled for the Chikara who had had to suffer such a king. “…We pick our leaders from the oldest…the wisest…and the kindest among us. We pick the ones who exercise fair judgment and mercy, and who have compassion for all of our people, not just a few. We choose the ones with the most love in their hearts.” Because that was always what was best for their people.

"What an idealistic approach to ruling." It was a wonder they hadn't been conquered before really. "Our species couldn't be more different in how we handle such affairs."

“You’re right…” It really struck Izuna just how different their people’s cultures were. They might look similar, and though Madara’s people lacked tails, they still had their star marks. The way they had evolved was…so foreign to his own home that aspects of it were hard to grasp. “I wonder…what world out there has a better way of ruling than either of us…”

"It matters little. We must play the cards we are dealt." Madara continues walking along with him. Many people were now staring and whispering.

Izuna’s gaze darts about and he folds one arm across his chest, grasping his elbow as he plays with his hair self-consciously. He was surrounded by so many tailless people that it unnerved him. And they were muttering in a language that…he couldn’t for the life of him understand. But he refuses to shrink from their gazes. “…You’d think they’d never seen a Bijin before.”

"They didn't expect one aboard the ship, let alone one who is walking with me." He shoots Izuna what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "It is only to be expected."

As they approach the bridge, a man with long, spiky black hair reminiscent of Madara’s approaches them. He eyes Izuna carefully, then bows respectfully to Madara, but straightens with a glimmer of humor in his eyes. “Brother, it is good to see that you’ve finally come up for air. I did wonder if you were going to extract yourself from between your Bijin’s legs sometime soon.” Even more amusing was seeing the Bijin’s cheeks flush scarlet. How innocent he was.

"It was a great hardship, but his curiosity is a force to be reckoned with." He smiles, intertwining his fingers with Izuna’s. "What is the general state of things, Hiroto?"

General Hiroto nods, though he eyes their guest curiously for a moment longer. “All of the prisoners that were captured during the march have been released and returned home. There were no casualties, but a few of our warriors did suffer some serious injuries.” Courtesy of the Bijin before him and a few other brave locals who used the terrain to their advantage. “The same or less can be said of our other ships. We’ve nearly finished resupplying and will be ready to leave this system once the last of the negotiations and talks have finished.”

"Excellent. I am pleased to hear the situation is under control." He smiles at his brother. "Izuna this is my brother, General Hiroto Uchiha. Hiroto, I would like to start instructing Izuna in the art of combat. I thought you would assist me in this matter."

To his credit, Hiroto doesn’t even blink. “You want to make your little Bijin even feistier, I take it?” The boy was a…vivacious and talented, if clumsily untrained fighter. Training him could turn out quite a capable warrior…if that’s what his brother actually intended.

"Yes, if he is to be my consort, he'll need to know how to defend himself. He has a natural talent." Madara nods as if it should be obvious. "Perhaps not the best self-preservation instincts, but a keen mind as well."

Izuna’s eyes widen as Madara makes that proclamation in front of his brother…as well as all of the crew still on the bridge. And immediately, all sound stops as if they’d traveled into a black hole.

Hiroto, on the other hand, had experience with his brother’s whims and eccentricities. “Then I think a sparring partner might be the best fit for him. He can be taught the basics, but he won’t develop a style unless he’s thrown into practice matches regularly.”

"Yes, that would be best. We'll start with the basics." Madara knew Izuna had no formal fighting experience. A certain amount of delicacy was required. "I imagine he'll develop his own style with time."

“Then I’ll evaluate our more…patient warriors and find which one might be the best fit for your Bijin.” Hiroto eyes Izuna, his gaze traveling up and down the tailed one’s form. He was slight, but strong. A weapon he could hold with both hands might be best. “I will have someone ready by tomorrow.”

"Excellent. I knew that I could count on you." He smiles, feeling rather pleased at brother's understanding and the prospect of Izuna receiving his training.

“Thank you.” Izuna bows hesitantly, but politely. As he straightens, he notices all of the eyes still on him. The Chikara were utterly shameless in their observation of him.. It was as if they couldn’t even pretend to look away and mind their own business.

Hiroto smiles slightly, taking pity on the young Bijin. “Brother, perhaps you should show your Bijin the stardeck. I’m sure that he would find the view from the top deck pleasing.”

"Of course. I have yet to encounter anyone who does not. A most excellent suggestion, brother." Madara escorts Izuna towards the stardeck. He could practically feel the other man's unease dripping from him. "I did tell you to remain in my room, but now that you've left...eyes will likely be on you for a long while."

Izuna steps into a tube-like elevator with his lover and nearly jumps when it starts rising right under his feet. “…Y-yeah.” But no matter how uncomfortable the eyes made him, Izuna reused to stay cooped up in one room for…however long he had left here.

The moment that they step out of the elevator up to the stardeck, Izuna’s eyes widen and he can do nothing but stare around in wonder. The upper deck, covered by a glass dome ceiling, was like nothing he’d ever seen before. The closest he’d seen to this was the ceiling of the astrarium on campus. This was…

Stars spread out across the dark sky like a sparkling ocean. Constellations in every shape and size invite him to draw lines between them and create stories out of thin air. It was…beautiful up here. Even more beautiful than it was on the ground after the sun had set and the stars had come out. And, Izuna realizes, from the window of his room at home…he could see maybe a third of these stars if he was truly lucky.

"It's amazing. Is it not?" Madara's dark irises roam around as if committing the ethereal view to memory. "No matter how many times I come here, I never tire of it." It was the same way he felt about Izuna actually.

“I could stare at it forever.” Izuna echoes the sentiment with wide, starstruck eyes. This place…it felt like time could just stand still. Like if he never left this place, he could be here forever, then resume his own life like no time had passed at all.

"Good because that is precisely how I feel about you." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ruby studded collar. Madara wastes no time in wrapping it around Izuna's pretty neck.

Izuna gasps softly, his eye growing even wider as he hears a clasp fasten at the back of his neck. He feels the length of gem-studded leather, lined with silk, and his fingers tremble a little. Then he flushes as bright as his occasionally cherry-red eyes. “What’s with you Chikara and putting collars on me? I’m not a pet, you know.”

"This is a symbol of you being my consort. Besides, it suits you." He traces the collar with approval.

There was that word again. Consort. “What does that mean exactly? Consort.” Izuna turns and leans back against the railing at the edge of the deck as he faces the king. “Are you…expecting me to bear your children or something?”

"Of course not. You're another man." Such a thing was impossible. "It means you are my lover I care for. The collar is to protect you. It shows my favor."

Izuna shifts slightly, but retains a sharp focus on his lover. “But you’re still a king. Aren’t heirs something that all kings want sooner or later? To…ensure that their line continues? If you’re going to be going to war to conquer a galaxy…wouldn’t you want your line secure as soon as possible?”

"They are. If you are my true mate, I would eventually use a surrogate or multiple surrogates should we decide to do so." It was as simple as that. There was no need to complicate it. "I'm also only thirty-five years old. No one will seriously begin to push to make such arrangements until at least my fifties. Both Chikara and Bijin have been known to reach their two hundredth year with regularity."

A true…mate… That concept was very foreign to Izuna. “I suppose. But I’m not…Bijin don’t have true mates, if they are what I think they are to you. We…arrange our matches based on what is best for our families.” It was just a part of Izuna’s life that he had long since come to accept might possibly be his fate. “But…what is a true mate to you?”

"You don't have true mates?" Madara blinks. The very idea was akin to blasphemy. It was horrific. While he did envy Izuna's tail, it seemed the Bijin had 'lost' or perhaps never had something far more critical. True Mates were the very foundation of their society. Absolutely sacred and...Izuna was treating such a thing as if it was a foreign concept? "A true mate is the other being that you love the most. The other part of your soul. The mere idea of losing them could threaten you with insanity, but their existence makes life worth living. You would do anything for them. The thought of being with someone else suddenly becomes repulsive because it could never replicate the bond between true mates."

“That…sounds nice. My people…no, we don’t have them. When a Bijin is old enough, their family arranges a number of possible matches, and whichever pairing works most harmonously together is the one solidified.” That was the foundation of everything that Izuna had ever been taught. “We work together for the greater good. We give up a few small personal freedoms, and in exchange, society works more smoothly and we all reap the benefits from it. Just like when mediating an argument. We all give a little ground and come to a compromise that works out in the best interest of everyone involved.”

"I do not understand how you scale your values. You consider allowing your family to decide who you spend the rest of your life with to be a small concession?" Honestly, Madara couldn't fathom it. This was the society that Izuna had fought to protect? An utterly colorless society that was if not devoid of passion, suppressed it for the sake of monotonous, peaceful existence?

“Well, I did say that the match had to work. If they tried to force a match with someone I’m incompatible with, then they wouldn’t force the issue once it fell through.” Izuna would admit that the system wasn’t perfect, but it worked. Then he smiles softly. “I rebelled against it when I was younger, like I did a lot of things. I suppose that’s why I never fit in as a child. I was always too strong-willed, too eager for a fight, too eager to make my own path in life. The black sheep. I still am, but I’m working on it for the sake of my family. They love and support me, and I owe them no less than my best self because I love them as well. I’m hoping that becoming a diplomat will convince them to ease up on the search for a partner, as I’ll probably be traveling the galaxy and not home nearly enough to have a family.”

"Well, it is good they do not truly force it. Though the pressure to conform must be enormous." He sighs. Well, that was a somewhat less grim picture than he had been imagining. Still, he couldn't wrap his mind around such an arrangement. "I am glad you love your family, though."

Izuna reaches out and takes Madara’s hands in his own. He rubs his thumbs over the king’s knuckles and looks up into those dark, disapproving eyes. “Yes, there’s pressure, and yes, I love them. But even they can’t control everything that I do. I…do have some things that I do for myself. Even if my duty is to them and to my people, I do take some time here and there to smell the roses. And I’ve chosen a path that will fulfill my duty to them in a way that won’t require me to agree to whatever match they see fit. I will do my duty…but I also plan to carve my own destiny.”

Madara sighs, allowing the gentle touches. He wasn't naive. Izuna was trying to sell him a rose colored view of a culture that the Bijin clearly wasn't entirely compatible with. Though admittedly it was at least somewhat less bleak than Madara's initial assessment. Izuna was hardly the type to conceal what he was feeling. If he truly hated the lifestyle, he'd say so. He hadn't hesitated to try to assassinate him, after all. He didn't hold back.

"Well, I do hope that you manage to carve your own destiny in the end." He kisses Izuna's forehead, not believing it would be done without a fight. Still, he wasn't completely heartless. Izuna was trying to defend his people's honor in some way. Arguing with him on the matter would do neither of them any good. For now, he'd let sleeping dogs lay.

“I do too. Because I’m not going to give that up without a fight.” Izuna smiles and leans into the intimate embrace “Still, it’s nice to be able to let my hair down sometimes.” He laughs a little self-deprecatingly. “At least figuratively. What did you do with my braid anyway?”

"I kept it. It has a special place next to other special braids I have obtained." Madara had quite the collection. He was rather proud of it as any Chikara would be.

His hair had become a trophy. Izuna couldn’t say he’d ever seen that coming. “Right, well, then I suppose that it will be the only oneof mine anyone gets. I don’t plan on losing again.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Happy New Year from the Pacific coast! I was one of the last to join you all in welcoming the new year, but let's kick it off with a bang, shall we? Just try not to kill me, please. :)

“Are…are you sure that I’m supposed to wear this?” Izuna wasn’t entirely sure about Madara’s…fashion choices. Was this really standard training gear? It was so…revealing! The skintight fabric barely covered his front and left his back and sides open to the air, save for whatever the crossing straps covered. Thankfully the pants were a little looser, but…Izuna felt completely exposed. And somehow, the dark cloth armguards extending from his wrists and halfway up his biceps only made the feeling even more pronounced.

"There is some flexibility when it comes to Chikara fashion. This is especially the case when it comes to the kind of clothing one wears when training." He places a soft kiss to the back of Izuna's neck. He could feel the Bijin's anxiety. It was amazing. He didn't hesitate to taunt Madara in the bedroom. Never seemed to seek out any sort of consideration or gentleness from him. Made the lewdest sounds possible and yet now he was as shy as a Chikara heading to their first training session. "Personally, I think it flatters you. It also sends a rather strict message. You're exposing more flesh than is necessary and thus are confident in your ability to defend yourself from attacks." It also made a few lovebites visible, but really there was nothing wrong with staking his claim further. The choker did wonders, but Madara had never been one to stop at what was merely adequate. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to get any foolish notion that they could touch his Bijin for anything other than platonic or training purposes.

Izuna’s skin flushes with a delicate rosy hue and he arches his neck as Madara’s lips tickle the back of his neck. A soft, sweet moan falls from his lips. “Stop it…you know that I’m sensitive there.” Horribly sensitive, and he hadn’t even known until Madara had started kissing there a day ago. And ever since, he just couldn’t deter the king from kissing and licking and sucking on that spot whenever he had the chance. Madara made it impossible to think! Let alone to concentrate on the fact that he was going to have a training match today.

"You're telling me to stop doing something that you clearly enjoy. I'll never understand your instinct to deny yourself pleasure." He chuckles, pulling away as he trails his hand across the other man's cheek. "This is a rather...casual version of training by our standards. Killing will not be tolerated. If an opponent yields, the match will cease immediately. I'm certain that you will perform admirably."

“Alright, no killing, I assume serious maiming as well.” It was nice to be able to get clear on the rules ahead of time. “Is there anything else that’s off limits? Or anything considered cheating?” His tail flicks about anxiously but excitedly. Finally he was going to get the chance to learn to fight properly, to test his stamina and his ability to endure combat.

"If it's a male opponent no attacks on that particular part of one's anatomy." After all, they were not completely barbaric. "Other than that, it is truly anything goes until someone yields." Madara smiles at the excitement in Izuna's voice. It was a shame that he hadn't been born a Chikara really. He would have fit in so well. "I shall be fighting first in order to demonstrate how things are done and also for morale."

“And because you want to show off.” Izuna turns and glances at the king who wore an outfit quite similar to his own. Honestly, as if his muscles weren’t already stupidly attractive. Oh… “You dressed me like this because you want to stare at my ass while I’ fighting.”

"You could say that, but the reality of the situation is I must periodically display my strength to prove I am worthy of the crown. It deters most 'real challengers.'" There was a method to everything he did. Madara would not be king if there wasn't. "As for your attire, I see no reason to deny myself anything. If I want to admire your backside on display or for those watching you fight to notice the lovebites dotting your skin, that's precisely what will happen."

“Territorial pervert.” Izuna raises a hand to flick his hair over his shoulder in annoyance, only to pause as his fingers find the short, spiky locks. Right…he’d almost forgotten that the last time he’d been in a fight, Madara had beaten him in an instant after taking his prize. “Are you sure that your people won’t object to me being trained? I did try to kill you…twice.” And once with quite an audience after being shamed in front of them.

"Our people are an honest people. If someone truly objects, they will know you are being trained on my orders. If those orders do not suit them, they have the right to challenge me." Madara shrugs. It didn't bother him in the slightest. He was secure in his position. "Should they be foolish enough to do this, I will best them and they will live with their shame. A humiliation with nothing gained from it. I doubt many would be idiotic enough to attempt it over a training session."

“That’s good. I was worried that I might make things difficult for you.” Izuna wasn’t an idiot, he knew that every bit of favour that Madara showed him could be interpreted a number of ways by the Chikara. Some might not mind Izuna’s presence, but others might see him as inferior or an infiltrator. The last thing he needed was someone suspecting him of duplicity. After all… Izuna smiles wryly. If anyone was going to be vainly trying to kill Madara, it was going to be him. He really didn’t care for competition for his moments of stupidity.

"You're such a considerate, empathetic assassin." Madara chuckles, extending his arm to Izuna. "You needn't fret. Soon enough you'll see that I am more than capable of holding my own against any opponent."

Izuna glances at Madara’s gentlemanly gesture, then turns his head and grabs Madara’s wrist with his tail. He wasn’t such a hopeless romantic that he was going to swoon at any moment. “Come on, Your Majesty, your people are waiting for you and your trainee, not you and your swooning lover.”

He rolls his eyes. in fond exasperation. "Must you be so logical about everything?" Madara didn't wait for a reply. He already knew the answer as he tugs Izuna along with him. The Bijin was infuriatingly adorable and as sharp as a blade, if a bit naive and wide-eyed. But he was strong, fast, brave. He would make an excellent warrior with proper training.

* * *

The ship’s training area was the size of a small plaza. Splashes of dark colours ring the floor, creating rings around the individual fighting areas. A gallery rings the upper part of the room, where Chikara already begin to gather to watch their king fight.

As they approach the rings, Madara points towards his brother. "You will sit with Hiroto until it is your turn to fight. If you can tame your natural instinct to make life difficult for yourself for more than a few moments...you can learn much from him. He is a fearsome warrior and a master tactician in his own right."

Izuna follows Madara’s line of sight and his gaze falls onto a familiar solemn man with wild jet-black hair tied securely at the back of his head. Around them, he can hear the foreign, undecipherable whispers of the Chikara warriors. His gaze flicks over the strong, tall form of the Chikara before him and he bows his head as a gesture of respect. “General Hiroto.”

Hiroto smiles, gesturing for Izuna to sit next to him. "Come sit by me, Bijin. I'm certain today will prove quite educational." His eyes dance with amusement as Madara makes his way towards the ring. All the while, people were cheering. His brother did know how to make an entrance, but then again so did his Bijin. It was hard to tell who was being stared at more. Madara or Izuna.

Izuna stares at the carefully padded chair beside the general and fights the urge to flush. Admittedly, yes, certain parts of him were still rather sore, but Madara didn’t have to quietly announce that to his entire army.

Still, he sits, making himself comfortable as his gaze follows Madara across the room and into the largest of the rings. And from the onlookers, a number of Chikara break ranks and step into the rings. Five in all. “He’s going to fight all five of them at once?” Part of Izuna was surprised that Madara would start with that right off the bat, but part of him…wasn’t surprised in the least. “No wonder he made me do an hour of stretching with him after getting out of bed.”

"My brother has always had a flair for the dramatic. In truth, that is one of the main reasons why he is a king and I am his general." Hiroto chuckles as the Chikaras get into position. Someone was handing Madara a small square device. "He knows that such displays are an easy way to maintain power. If he challenges multiple fully trained warriors on his own for recreational purposes, one can only imagine what he'd do on the battlefield. It's as much pageantry as might."

Madara hits a button and immediately several holographic screens pop up around the gallery. Each projecting a perfect imagine in vivid detail of what was happening in the ring. Had someone wished to, they could have counted the number of individual earrings each warrior had on. "Welcome, my brothers and sisters. Our training session shall commence now. Myself versus five of our finest warriors and in the spirit of sportsmanship, I will allow them to carry a weapon of their choice into battle while I remain unarmed."

"The holograms make it easier to see what is going on down below." Hiroto offers Izuna a reassuring smile. He was uncertain what sorts of technology Bijins had. They did have a reputation for being great traders and artisans, but Chikara and Bjin technology likely differed to some degree. "As for the rest of it, he likes to put on a show. It wouldn't matter whether he was facing five or fifty of them. Madara would win with or without a weapon. He's done it before. This is little more than a warmup for him."

“I see.” Fascinating, so the Chikara had basic holographic projection technology. Izuna remembered those sort of screens in his classrooms as a child. “Are the signals for the projection screens routed through the ship’s interface?”

Routing it through the ship’s interface had the advantage of access throughout the ship, limited only by where you could find a port to plug into. But at the same time, that could potentially cause a number of stalls to happen within the system as it battled for control with other programs needed to run life support systems on the ship.

"You are a clever one. Forgive me, but you did try to kill my brother twice. I'm not certain it would be wise to explain the layout of our ship in such detail to you." He winks at Izuna, nudging him briefly with his shoulder. "Though I suppose the two of you have kissed and made up already. More than that judging by the collar on your neck and those lovebites."

Though put out at the denial of information, Izuna’s cheeks flare pink and he moves his hands to cover the marks littering his skin. “He’s…a very passionate man.” One all too willing to respond to whatever teasing Izuna employed. And all too willing to fight five warriors at once. Whether in lust or in fighting, the man had passion, at least.

Madara waits as each warrior selects a weapon. Two brandish swords, another a spear, a fourth decides upon a whip, and finally one selects a shield. Something that Hiroto didn't hesitate to explain. "Though not conventionally a weapon, a shield could be used as one. Really, that one is probably the smartest of the lot. Not that the shield will do much good, but it might save him some bruises in the end."

“You’re right. It wouldn’t be very easy to defend with a spear or a whip. But I could see an attack coming from the thin side of a shield.” He could even see a shield like that, thin and made of strong, flexible looking metal easily gouging through flesh. Izuna’s mind begins to whir as his eyes take in the sight of five warriors circling their king. But there was one that that was…rather curious. “Don’t you have women warriors?”

"Yes, utilized the right way a shield could become a weapon." Hiroto nods approvingly at Izuna. The Bijin did have a keen mind for battle. It was easy enough to see what Madara saw in him besides his pretty face. "As for your question, we have many female warriors. It is in a Chikara's nature to fight to protect their home and for our honor. Most females elect to stay back on our home world or on conquered planets. They are our final line of defense. It would be foolish to leave our homes unprotected. Should they wish, there is nothing barring them from going on campaigns. Most simply don't feel the need to."

Izuna hums softly. So the Chikara viewed their women highly enough that at least their instincts were treated as equal to the men. He’s torn from his thoughts when the one with the spear lunges first at the king. But down below, Madara grabs the shaft of the spear, crumples it under his grip, and yanks it from the hands of the warrior by twisting it and striking into the man’s side with it. Izuna knew from experience that an impact like that would leave a bruise there for a couple of weeks. “Is Madara much stronger than the average Chikara?” He’d broken Izuna’s restraints so easily, and he’d yanked the weapon away like an adult would take a toy from a child.

"Chikara are naturally powerful, there's no denying that, but Madara has always been in a league of his own." Hiroto smiles as he points to the two warriors with swords charging at Madara. The one with the whip must have foresaw an opening because they go to snap it at the Chikara King. Unfortunately for them, Madara grabs it and hurls his would-be attacker several feet in front of him. Their body smacking into the two warriors with the sword and knocking all three over. "He was blessed with natural potential, but most of it is due to his sheer determination and countless hours training. He was determined to surpass even our father's legacy."

“That’s incredible…” Izuna watches the king throw the warriors round so…effortlessly. It was as if they were no heavier than Izuna was. And…he would admit that compared to these muscular warriors, he was certainly on the graceful side. But he was fast, and he knew that he would be turning that to his own advantage when it was his turn to fight. Still, this focus on fighting did make Izuna wonder… “Are there any…coming of age ceremonies that involve fighting? Or a ‘choosing’ among your people?”

The shield wielder rushes at Madara. Perhaps he thought he'd get a hit in. It didn't end in his favor as Madara slams his knee into the center of the shield. It splits in half and the force of the blow sends the Chikara flying backwards.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by choosing?" He shoots Izuna a confused look. "In any case, every Chikara is considered an adult upon reaching their second decade of life. At which time they select their path." He points to his own ear were a large ruby sticks out amongs all his other earrings. "Each stone symbolizes a different path. Those who elect to become warriors, choose a ruby. Healers choose emeralds and so on. Diamonds are even an option. Should a Chikara select that, it means they haven't decided on their path and will be provided an opportunity to 'explore their options' for a time."

“I see.” Izuna watches as the shield-bearer rises to his feet, winded but not knocked out just yet. The most tenacious of the lot, he breathes deeply, despite looking like he had a number of cracked ribs and a fractured arm to boot. He steps forward to engage the king in hand to hand combat instead. Still, Izuna frowns slightly as the spear-bearer and one of the swordsmen rise to their feet as well. “Our two species are…descended from the same genetic ancestors, so I only wondered if you had choosings among your people, ceremonies where a child, when they’re old enough to make the choice, decide whether to be male or female?”

Hiroto looks at Izuna as if he had grown another head. "No...our species only has two sexes. Male or female and it is the luck of the draw at birth." A choosing ceremony? Who had ever heard of such a thing?

Madara smirks at the warriors who were rising to their feet. "It pleases me to see your resolve is so strong. Yielding would have been wiser, but let us proceed." He charges at the former shield user. Sending a flying kick aimed at his knee before whirling around to send a punch into the spear-bearer and knocking them straight back into the rising swordsman.

The spear-bearer and swordsman collapse together with a heavy thump, but from behind the king, the whip-bearer springs and grapples the king around the middle to drag him towards the floor.

Izuna shifts uncomfortably under the general’s gaze, and so keeps his own eyes fixed on the fight. “I see, then please ignore my curiosity.” He’d wondered how similar their species were, but…perhaps not so similar after all. “Are there any sorts of techniques that are against the rules?”

"In this sort of battle anything goes baring lethal force or hitting below the belt if your opponent is male." He tilts his head, wondering about this Choosing. Oh well, it was none of his concern. "In any case, your best chance is to rely on your speed. You're going to be considerably lighter than whoever you're fighting. Your tail might also serve as a weapon of sorts if it has any power behind it."

Madara elbows the whip-bearer in the forehead. "You are a stubborn one. I shall grant you that."

A wicked smirk curls Izuna’s lips as the warrior collapses back to the floor. “My tail is capable of a lot of things. As your brother learned thanks to a few…demonstrations.” In fact, as much as he didn’t enjoy it, they were right to bind up his tail tighter than anything else when they left him in the king’s room. It was his most powerful and unpredictable weapon. From five inches wide at the base to a tiny, rounded point at the tip, it was four full feet of powerful, well exercised muscle.

"I find myself curious, but know better than to inquire further." Hiroto laughs. He was a feisty one. Strange, but spirited. "You should make your way down. You'll be facing one opponent and have access to one weapon of your choice laid out on the table. Remember if you surrender, the fight will stop immediately."

“…I know.” But Izuna had no intention of surrendering. He rises to his feet and steps down from the plinth on which the seats for special attendees sat. Had he not been humiliated once already in front of Madara’s warriors, he might have felt sick to his stomach over the idea that he would have to fight in front of them again. But, like when he was a kid and got into fights in the schoolyard with bullies who couldn’t even figure out how to throw a punch, the humiliation had helped steel him. His fear of being judged as weak was rapidly disappearing.

Simply because…Izuna wasn’t going to be weak in front of him. Even if he lost, he would stick it out to the bitter end.

Madara watches as Izuna begins his descent. His gait proud and resolute. It was if he was marching off to actual war rather than training and perhaps to the Bijin, he was. His desire to prove himself was written all over his beautiful face.

Izuna glances once at the king as he passes by Madara’s side. And for a moment, he smiles faintly. “That was a good match.” Better than Izuna could hope to achieve…for now. “I hope I’ll make you proud.”

Another Chikara steps forward, having grabbed a voice-projection device. "As always a splendid performance by our King. And now for a most unexpected show. Izuna, a native from the Bijin world, will be participating in our training. In the interest of fairness, he will be granted his choice of a weapon while his opponent will remain unarmed."

Izuna frowns again. He could choose a weapon, but his single opponent would be unarmed? Was that meant to be pity or an insult to give him such an obvious handicap. If his opponent wouldn’t have one, he could go without. His gaze sweeps over the table anyway, spotting many weapons, but none of them his own. “I don’t need a weapon I haven’t had a chance to get familiar with.” It would slow him down to have to learn how to hold a new weapon while he had an opponent charging at him.

The Chikara looks at him as if he had lost his mind. "Very well then. You do have the right to ignore the boon. The rules of the match remain unchanged. No lethal attacks. BEGIN!"

His opponent was a Chikara about twice, if not three times his size. His hair llay a few inches past his shoulders and streaks of gray were beginning to pepper his black hair. "You're a brave one. I respect that, but there’s a fine line between bravery and stupidity." He barrels forward like a bull on a rampage.

Despite the speed of the Chikara, Izuna leaps to the side, moving like a weightless ghost as he dodges the charge. He himself weighed seventy-four standard weight units, and he would estimate that the Chikara weighed nearly one hundred and sixty. It was a significant enough difference that if he took a direct hit, he would be struggling to get up again. On the other hand, that much weight meant a decreased agility and increased velocity. And that…Izuna could turn to his advantage.

Sitting among the audience, Hiroto raises an eyebrow as his brother comes to sit with him. “Your Bijin is a smart one, Madara.” He could see the combat analysis flickering through Izuna’s eyes. He wasn’t just observing, he was teaching himself combat and war tactics.

"Of course, he is. I find idiots to be rather dull lovers." Madara watches. Izuna had dodged the first attack. It was a casual training match. He'd be fine.

Kaito was a fine warrior, but he was also flirting with the line between middle and old age. He knew what it meant to use restraint. Knew there would be consequences if he actually killed the Bijin. That meant Madara could enjoy the show. There was something beautiful about the way Izuna's markings would shimmer and the swift grace that he used to flit about the ring.

"You're fast, but I'm afraid that won't be enough." Katio swerves to the left, his mighty fist swinging as he closes the gap between them with alarming speed. His fist slamming into Izuna's left shoulder.

Anticipating the attack and rather that expending extra energy to dodge again, Izuna rolls his shoulder back with the crushing blow, negating the worst of the damage by turning the energy against itself. And, bracing himself against the floor, he turns the warrior’s momentum against him and rolls the man over his shoulder, propelling Kaito with his tail, to land him hard against the ground.

Hiroto’s eyes widen. He knew from experience that, even when holding back, Kaito’s punches could easily wind a man. “Your Bijin has an impressive tolerance for pain.”

"Yes, he does." It apparently extended outside the bedroom and onto the battlefield. Madara could remember all too well how Izuna had challenged him during their coupling and adjusted to a more vigorous pace easily enough. "I never would have expected him to be capable of throwing Kaito, though." The warrior was so much larger than Izuna.

Kaito grunts, quickly rising to his feet and running straight at Izuna. He barrels him over, slamming him onto the ground and issuing several punches. "You got lucky. If you're smart, you'll yield. You've proven your point." Aimed mostly at his side. As irritating as it was to be caught off guard like that, he knew better than to use his full strength. That'd likely shatter the Bijin's bones and even cause internal damage. Still, he'd force the other to surrender.

Only a single pained grunt escapes Izuna’s lips alongside the forced exhalation as the first strike hits the side of his ribs. He pulls his legs in to protect his stomach, arching his back. Lights dance in his eyes and he grits his teeth. Then he contracts all of his muscles at once and his tail, so far ignored completely, cracks itself like a giant whip across his opponent’s side and back, right up to his vulnerable neck.

Kaito gasps in pain as he's smacked by what amounts to the most sadistic whip he'd ever felt crack against him. The force of the blow throws him off balance enough that he smacks into the floor. He spits out some blood. "That tail of yours is a nuisance."

Madara watches with baited breath. Kaito was holding back. That much he knew for certain, but it was not easy to witness Izuna getting struck. Still, the Bijin was a marvel. Somehow using his tail to force Kaito from his person was nothing short of a miracle. Unfortunately, it did not last long as the other Chikara waits until Izuna was half up until he tackles him to the ground. Making sure Izuna's tail was subdued underneath the Bijin's own weight as he resumes pummeling the younger male.

Hiroto watches as Izuna struggles to move his tail out from under him. He almost winces as he sees one pale fist fly out and strike Kaito in the throat as Izuna rolls over under their warrior’s oppressive weight. The end of Izuna’s topaz tail flicks out from under him, wiggling away as of Izuna’s arms, instead of defending his head, defends his stomach instead. It was very…curious that of all parts of his body, that’s what the Bijin would choose to protect.

Izuna’s tail, determined and focused, escapes from its prison and squirms between Izuna and Kaito’s fist. It curls firmly around Kaito’s wrist to stop at least some of the punches from leaving more than tiny bruises. One of his feet kicks out, connecting with the soft inside of Kaito’s knee.

Madara's eyes widen as Izuna struggles against Kaito's sheer might. Somehow managing to do the impossible and hold the fearsome Chikara warrior at bay if only just. Or so he thought until Kaito uses his other hand to smack Izuna's head against the floor. The sight of blood coating the tiles enough to have Madara rising to his feet. "That's enough. This training match isn't to the death!"

“Brother.” Hiroto put a hand on Madara’s arm. He was keen of hearing and keen of sight, and he could see the rising and falling of the Bijin’s chest, hear the slight coughing as Izuna took laboured breaths. “Kaito knows, his strike was meant to knock the boy out. Your Bijin has proven his tenacity and his ability to learn quickly against a difficult opponent.”

But despite the blood trickling from his head, Izuna spits out a small glob of blood and his tail squeezes excruciatingly tightly around Kaito’s arm. “I can…still…fight.”

"Perhaps but it has gone far enough." This was ridiculous. Madara makes his way to the ring in almost the blink of an eye. "You can still fight, but you do not have to. You have more than proven your courage and competency." So he could stop being stubborn for once. Madara didn't like the look of the blood. By no means did it look like it was fatal, but it was still disturbing. He needed treatment and fighting further was just tempting fate. It was one thing on the battlefield when you had no other choice. When it was kill or be killed, but here? For training? No. He wouldn't allow it.

Izuna’s gaze finds the king, growing hard as it pleaded for his pride. But seeing Madara’s resolute stare, he closes his eyes and turns his head away. His tail relaxes and loosens, releasing Kaito from its grasp. He’d lost. Even his lover didn’t have faith that he could win.

Madara sighs, shaking his head. "I shall see to it that their injuries are both treated. They both fought well and with honor." He scoops, Izuna up.

Hiroto makes his way down to the ring. He allows Kaito to lean on him before escorting him off and leaving behind a very grateful Madara. One who wastes no time in escorting Izuna away from the training and back towards his bedroom.

* * *

Madara lays Izuna on his bed, the Bijin’s body light and limp in his arms. "You always have to make things harder on yourself than they have to be." He sighs, quickly grabbing a first aid kit from beneath his bed. First, he wipes away the blood, trying to assess how bad the injury was. "You are the most stubborn man that I've ever met and before you even start, you fought well. I meant it. No one expected you to win that battle. No one expected you to get even one hit in, but you held your own against an extremely experienced warrior with no prior training. You should be proud of yourself. Just as I am."

Izuna’s eyes open slowly, his gaze slightly unfocused. “I couldn’t even get up…” He’d been prepared to lose, but he’d at least hoped that he would be able to limp away from the fight. Instead, he’d had to be carried like a child. He turns his head and hisses softly as blood trickles out from under his dark, spiky hair and a spot of pain throbs above his left temple.

"You knocked one of our most seasoned warriors on his ass. You threw him over your shoulder. That's more impressive than merely standing." Madara sighs as he places a tablet in Izuna's mouth. "Swallow it. It will help with the pain."

Izuna grimaces as he swallows the bitter pill. He’d never liked taking medicine for pain, especially when he was a child. That hadn’t changed in the last couple of years since achieving adulthood. “I’m used to fighting people older and bigger than me.”

"That may be true, but are you used to fighting Chikara who have spent their whole lives preparing for battle?" He continues gingerly tending to Izuna's injuries. "No. You grew up in on a planet full of pacifists where a schoolyard fight would be taboo. No one expect you to suddenly win against people who have spent years or even decades fighting in the king's special forces. The fact you got any hits in at all is... well far more than anyone would have anticipated."

With a soft sigh, Izuna finally looks back up at the king who insisted on tending to his battered body all by himself. “That match was to see what I could do, wasn’t it? That’s why it was improvised. To force me to use everything I had so you could see what my baseline is.”

"Yes, and as you have a habit of doing you exceeded all my expectations." He places a gentle kiss to an uninjured portion of Izuna's forehead. "You are stubborn, though. So while I could speak to you until I'm blue in the face about why the fight was never going to be a fair one...it will do little good. If you are that upset about losing, you'll simply have to get stronger. I will train you myself if that is your desire."

Izuna considers it, then shakes his head. “No, I want to train with him.” Of course, he had his reasons for that. “You said that he was a seasoned warrior, which means he would know the ins and outs of most combat styles and tactics. And even when we were fighting, he was…careful with me. Patient. I surprised him a few times, yes, but he largely had me handled. You are the king, and I know that means that you have responsibilities beyond looking after me. So…if he consents to it, I’d like to request him to be my teacher.” Then Izuna smiles wryly. “He looks like he is almost ready to retire from combat and take on a mentoring role anyway.”

Madara frowns, trying to mask his disappointment at being passed over. The merits of Izuna's proposal were sound, though. "Very well. He is getting on in years and his temperament is suited to teaching. I shall speak to him on your behalf once your injuries have been fully tended to."

But seeing the disappointment, Izuna raises his hand and places it on Madara’s cheeks. “I would still be happy to have a guest lecturer come in to teach when he has time in his busy royal schedule.”

"There are some obligations that must be met, but for the most part I come and go as I please. I would not have gotten this far if I did nothing but sit at meetings all day." He smiles pulling a blanket over Izuna. The stubborn Bijin would be the death of him one day, he was sure of it. Still, he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Enchanted, that's what he was. "I will make time in my schedule."

Despite the slowly diminishing, but still throbbing pain of the bruises covering his body, Izuna smiles. The smile pulls on his stinging split lip, but he hardly has the energy to care. “I wonder if this is what it’s like…to fall…” His eyes slide shut and his hand slips down to fall against the blanket as the medicine overwhelms him.

"You truly are a wonder." Madara sighs as he watches Izuna fall asleep. Well, at least his beloved Bijin would get some rest. He needed it to recover from his injuries. Well, at least it would be a simple matter to convince Kaito to take Izuna under his wing. He kisses his precious Bijin’s forehead, proud of what he’d accomplished today.


	7. Chapter 7

"The meeting went well enough." Madara strides out of the council room with Hiroto at his side. Their next conquest would require more effort than conquering the Bijin planet, but then again many planets did. Most worlds didn't believe in pacifism to the same extent as Izuna's did. Speaking of him, though...his favorite Bijin would likely be training with Kaito now. "Shall we go and stretch our legs? Kaito usually trains with Izuna about this time of day."

Hiroto rolls his eyes. “Your Bijin trains with Kaito nearly all day, every day.” If it were a Chikara, Hiroto wouldn’t bat an eye. But for the Bijin to insist on training half the day away… He couldn’t help but be mildly impressed. “And then you whisk him back to your rooms when the day is done and you’ve escaped from the meetings to discuss YOUR conquest.” Honestly, if he didn’t know any better, he would think that his brother was a foolish little child in love. Really, he was a foolish grown man in love. “At least his insistence on training forces you to actually attend all of the planning since you can’t frisk him in secret corners all day.”

"Are you implying there is something wrong with frisking one's lover in secret corners? You surprise me, Hiroto." Madara smirks. He wouldn't be flustered so easily. Hiroto on the other hand, was another matter entirely. "I never would have thought you would possess a voyeur or exhibitionist streak. I have thought about it, but Izuna is bashful about such public displays." He was remarkably less so in private, though. Much to Madara's delight.

The general’s cheeks flush a delicate shade of pink. “When you use it as an excuse to get out of your meetings, it is.” Honestly, what was wrong with his brother? Did he have no sense of modesty at all? “When I consider that you leave fresh marks on him every morning before he goes to training and insist that he wear our traditional training clothes…I have to wonder just how bashful he is about your very PUBLIC claiming of him.”

Madara rolls his eyes. Hiroto was a strange one. He had been ever since they were children. How a Chikara General could be so bashful about such things was beyond Madara's comprehension. "The meetings are dull. I'm perfectly able to communicate what is required without wasting everyone's time. As for the rest of it, I see no need to feign shame when it comes to desire. I'm not some blushing child on the cusp of adulthood. It is how I show my affection towards him. He comes from a more reserved people, but I believe Izuna understands. He never protests and we all know that that Bijin never hesitates to express his displeasure over anything."

“I doubt he has enough brains left in his head to protest anything you do.” By now, it was no secret what Madara had been spending his nights doing these last two…almost three months. The entire ship, from the highest generals right down to the cooks and cleaners and the ‘night healers’. “How he manages to get out of bed to train at all is something we should study to see if we can replicate it for our warriors.” Because very day without fail, Hiroto saw Izuna striding from Madara’s rooms as if the Bijin hadn’t, in fact, spent the evening before bent over for his brother’s pleasure.

"You flatter me, but believe me..he's the most stubborn being I've ever met. He'd find a way." Madara snorts as they continue on their way to find Izuna and Kaito. "After all, he tried to kill me twice. He's not the skittish type. As for replication, he is one of a kind. I wouldn't waste the time trying to imitate him."

“Given all of the time he spends with you, I’m surprised that he hasn’t made a third attempt even if just as a prank.” Hiroto sighs resignedly as they come upon the viewing gallery of the occupied training room. Of all of the Bijin on that planet, of course his brother had to become obsessed with the one who, at least on his second attempt, did come dangerously close to killing the king.

"You wound me deeply. I can't believe my own brother is hoping someone will try to kill me." He places his hand over heart as if he had been struck a fatal blow.

“It would be one less headache for me…” Hiroto’s gaze drifts to the floor where Izuna and Kaito circle one another like two predators in combat.

Madara swats Hiroto behind the head for that little gem. "Hmpf. Some brother you are." Though his attention was soon distracted by the sight of Izuna and Kaito training. His little Bijin had come a long way in only a short time.

"You know you love me." Hiroto smiles as he watches the scene. "Kaito is an excellent instructor. Your Bijin has made impressive progress."

Madara nods in agreement. "Indeed he has. Knowing Izuna he'll never be satisfied with it, but it is a start." He was no fool. Madara was fully aware that the power disparity between himself, other trained Chikaras, and Izuna had made his lover uneasy from the beginning. A lamb among wolves and all that, but now the lamb was learning how to fight.

Without slowing his pace or even shifting his weight until he’s already in motion, Izuna swings his blade in an arc across Kaito’s chest. The strike falls mere inches from Kaito’s skin as the old warrior blocks the strike with a much smaller blade. “Remember boy, don’t leave your side-”

“Open!” Izuna twists and thrusts a dagger that might nearly have planted itself in Kaito’s heart. Instead, his wrist is gripped firmly and the strike is redirected into thin air. Izuna pants softly as he holds his stance steady. “I know.”

“Very good.” Kaito releases Izuna’s arm and tosses the Bijin back three meters. Unperturbed, Izuna lands gracefully on his feet. “Now, disarm me.”

Izuna stuffs the dagger back into the sheath strapped to his leg and shifts his grip on his thin, perfectly straight sword. His eyes narrow in focus, then he closes the distance in the blink of an eye and forces Kaito’s blade down, locking the hilts and twisting his wrist to force the warrior’s fingers to release the blade or risk having the tendons in his wrist snapped.

Madara applauds at the disarming. "I see your training is paying dividends." He gestures for Hiroto to follow him as he closes the gap between them. "Disarming someone like Kaito is no small feat." It was incredible really. Even a few months ago, Madara never would have thought even a feisty Bijin like Izuna could manage it, but he had.

Dark eyes slowly grow soft as Izuna pulls back his blade and sheathes it. His ruby-studded collar gleams as he saunters slowly to his lover, his hips swaying gently. “It’s why I insisted on training ten hours a day. I did hope it was going to pay off.” Of course, the first two weeks had been nothing but stamina, strength, and agility training. But Izuna had stubborned his way through those until he really could train for ten hours a day with only a limited number of period breaks.

"It has. You'd make a fine warrior if you wanted." Madara smiles, wrapping his arms around Izuna's waist. "I do think you push yourself harder than necessary, but I know how stubborn you can be. So I won't protest the long days."

Izuna rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around his lover’s neck. “You don’t argue because you like how much more flexible I’ve gotten and that my practice sessions leave me nice and pliable for you.”

Hiroto resists the urge to gag a little over the display. “Brother, might I suggest that you take your Bijin elsewhere? Unless of course you plan on undressing him here in the training room and having him on the floor in front of anyone who cares to watch.”

"Hiroto has no appreciation for the finer pleasures in life. It's really quite sad." Madara rolls his eyes, giving Hiroto a soft warning growl before his eyes settle on Izuna. "Be that as it may, he does raise a valid point. Shall we be going so we may protect his 'innocent' eyes?

Izuna laughs and nuzzles playfully into the crook of Madara’s neck. “Who in their right mind would say no to a king?”

"Beautiful and intelligent. Such a rare combination." Madara smiles, leading Izuna off. He loved his brother, but one of these days someone needed to yank that stick shoved so firmly up his posterior. If only so that Hiroto could learn to relax. "I've missed you even if it was only a few hours. It felt longer."

“You always say that.” Honestly, it was as if Madara couldn’t live without him. Izuna had never felt so…desired before. “I wonder if your warriors would believe me if I told them what a sap their king really is?”

"They would. We Chikara have a saying. We love as hard as we fight." He guides Izuna down the hallway towards his room. "It's because of that that our warrior culture survives. It gives us an incentive to come home."

“You love as hard as you fight, hm?” Izuna’s eyes flicker with a burst of cherry red and he pushes Madara back through the door to the king’s rooms with a smirk on his lips. “Then how is it that I can still get out of bed and train for ten hours a day? You must not be as strong a fighter as I thought.”

"Because you are the most stubborn being that I have ever met." He allows himself to be pushed only to catch Izuna's hand and to pull him to the bed. Without a blink of hesitation, he pins his lover underneath him. "And I do try to be...considerate towards you. However since you clearly are asking to be fucked until you can't move, I'm more than happy to oblige you."

Izuna pants softly and winds his fingers into that dark mane. “I think I’d like that, Your Majesty.” His gaze flares with a defiant heat as he pulls hard on those wild, spiky locks. Maybe it was silly, but pulling on Madara’s lion’s mane was one of the most incredibly intimate feelings Izuna knew. Because he knew that in bed was the only place the king would ever allow such a thing to be done to such a symbol of his pride.

"You're the only one who can make Your Majesty sound like a challenge." He captures Izuna's lips in a heated kiss. Every part of his mouth lays claim to the beautiful Bijin beneath him. "You're fortunate that I love a good challenge." And that he loved the man underneath him. More than anything. It was also nice how easy it was to yank off Izuna's clothes without ripping them. He really needed to thank the ship's tailors for their superior work.

Izuna groans as Madara’s kisses become fervent, frenzied. And as the king moves to kiss his stomach, he drags Madara back up to press a desperate kiss to those burning lips. His eyes flicker relentlessly with that vivid cherry red and he impatiently uses his feet to pull Madara’s pants down around his thighs. When they part after an eternity to take a breath, Izuna’s grip tightens and he fits his legs tightly around Madara’s waist. “Fuck me.”

* * *

Pale skin littered with lovebites glows in the dim light of the king’s rooms. Rubies gleam around the soft, slender neck. Earrings tinkle with every soft movement. Izuna stretches, moaning softly as the place between his thighs protests slightly against moving. His eyes flutter open, hazed with sleep and lingering memories of hundreds of pleasurable aftershocks. His short, spiky raven hair sticks up stubbornly at the back of his head, tangled and mussed after having fingers running through it and pulling on it relentlessly in a fit of passion.

"You look radiant." He always did, but Madara had never quite figured out how Izuna managed to look even more irresistible after being ravished. "And I do believe you've learned your lesson about pulling a Chikara's metaphorical tail." He chuckles, gliding his hands along Izuna's scaly appendage. There were times that Madara envied his Bijin lover for having one. He had seen and felt precisely what that tail was capable of. Oh well. He still more than managed to satisfy his consort.

Izuna’s tail squirms under the touch and wraps around Madara’s wrist. It was probably the one part of him that didn’t throb with sweet, aching pleasure. His lips curve into a blissful, cheeky smirk as he turns his head out of the pillow beneath him to gaze at his lover. “And have you learned any lessons about pulling mine?”

"Yes, I have and I quite liked the results." Madara chuckles as he places a kiss against Izuna's shoulder. "I think I shall clear my schedule today. There's nothing particularly pressing to my knowledge and I know that you're not leaving my bed anytime soon after last night."

The Bijin huffs softly and whacks his tail against Madara’s ass. “That’s what you said yesterday morning. Are you really going to take a second day off just so you can fuck me to sleep again?”

He grunts in surprise at the tail strike, but smirks all the same. "I cannot think of a more enjoyable way to spend the day."

The scaly topaz tail waves about teasingly. “You can’t, huh?” Izuna’s eyes glitter mischievously. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. After all, you can’t even figure out how to handle my tail!” He wiggles it between Madara’s thighs and teases without mercy.

He groans, catching Izuna's tail in his hands. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. I think I have a pretty good idea how to handle your tail." That wonderfully wicked tail that never failed to drive him crazy.

Izuna yelps as his tail is tugged into the air. Goosebumps erupt across his skin as a pleasurable shiver courses through him and sets off the nerves Madara had fried in him the night before with a fresh wave of stinging pleasure. “Madara…” He moans softly, his blood warming with excitement.

"I do love it when you moan my name like that." His hands glide over Izuna's sensual scales. There was something erotic about the feeling of them underneath his fingertips. "And yes, I think I'll take the day off."

A sharp, rapping knock precedes the door of the outer room opening. And from the antechamber, a young man’s voice echoes like a thunderclap to the senses. “Your Majesty, I’m sorry to intrude. The is a delegation of Bijin here who have requested an audience with you immediately. They say that it concerns negotiations for a ransom.”

Madara frowns. The words banishing his good mood with the force of a thousand Chikara ships striking at once. "Tell them, I will be there shortly." He sighs, looking at Izuna. There was only one Bijin aboard this ship. It wasn't difficult to guess on whose behalf they thought they were negotiating. "This will prove irritating, but we'll send them on their way soon enough."

“Of course.” But for Izuna, those words meant something very different. The magical fantasy had been shattered in an instant. His people were here…for him. So when they were sent on their way, would Izuna stay? Or would he go?

He reluctantly pulls himself out of bed and extends his hand to Izuna. "We'll get dressed and settle this matter quickly. When they see you are unharmed that should calm them."

Izuna looks up, uncertainty coiling deep inside of him. He takes Madara’s hand as the doors to the king’s rooms close. “Yes, I…” He catches sight of himself in a mirror and flushes deeply at the sight of his skin covered in bruises from lovebites. “I should dress properly, otherwise they might think you’ve been hurting me.”

"Conservative clothing would appropriate given the nature of the meeting." Madara tries his best to bite back a growl at the implication. Mostly because he doesn't want to worry Izuna anymore than his Bijin already was. These were his people who were under the delusion they were about to 'rescue' him. He could only imagine what was going through his lover's mind as Madara throws on some clothes.

As Izuna pulls on dark gray pants and a dark blue, long-sleeved and high-collared shirt, he glances at his lover. He seemed so…angry. “Madara…” Izuna places a hand on the king’s arm. “Please…I ask only for kindness on their behalf.”

He sighs, taking Izuna's hand and bringing it to his mouth. He places a gentle kiss along the knuckles. "I will do my best to honor your request. You look beautiful. You always do, though I know you do hate to hear it." He embraces him. When they were this close, Madara swore he could hear the sound of Izuna's heart beating. "Are you ready?"

Izuna smiles softly and presses a kiss to his lover’s lips. “Yes.”

No, he wasn’t.

* * *

It was a short walk to the throne room. The distance was small enough that if Madara desired it, both of them could have arrived in under a minute. Despite that, it had taken what felt like an eternity and a day to make their way to his throne room. He sits upon it as Izuna stands by his side.

Idly, he muses he should make a second throne or at least a seat of some kind for his lover. More often than not when they were alone, the two of them were more than content to 'share' his seat. His throne had become one of his favorite pierces of furniture. Not only was it beautiful and a symbol of his power, but seeing Izuna bent over it was always a glorious experience.

What was markedly less pleasing was the sight of the delegation. He didn't mind speaking to Bijins. He'd done it on several occasions since taking over the planet. By far they were the most reasonable species he had conquered to date when it came to negotiations, but this time it was personal. He knew exactly who they were after and Madara had no intention of indulging them. "You may speak your piece. I shall listen."

The elderly man at the head of the party inclines his head and leans on his exquisitely carved staff. “Thank you, Your Majesty. We come to you with a matter of great importance. As you have dealt fairly with us and our people, returning the ones you took one bye one, I come to you to negotiate on behalf of the Takara family, who seek the safe return of their son and heir.” The old man takes a step forward, his white beard swinging wispily from his chin. “They understand that he attacked you and was subsequently captured and they are very grateful for your mercy in choosing not to execute him for his foolishness. And so, they are prepared to offer you a generous sum for his return, as well as negotiate, should you seek further recompense.”

Madara feels an inkling of sympathy for the old man. As far as he was concerned, he was trying to reunite a hotheaded youth with his family. How could he possibly know that Izuna was far safer with him than he would be anywhere else? "You've made your position clear, but I do not wish to negotiate on this matter. Izuna is happy and well where he is." He points to his beloved who was standing next to him. Madara had taken exceptional care of his Bijin. Surely, they would see he was unharmed. Perhaps some communication or even visits could be allowed, but he couldn't imagine his world without Izuna in it any longer. However noble their aims on this matter Madara would put his foot down.

“Izuna?” A willowy figure in a billowing white traveling cloak hurries forward. She lowers her hood and spills long, violet-streaked raven hair down her back. Her gaze falls on the achingly familiar young man that she barely recognized now.

“Naori…” Izuna’s eyes widen. And though he hesitates for a moment, the second his twin takes another step, he stumbles down the steps from the throne and into her arms, even as he takes her in his. “Naori…I missed you…”

“Izuna…I was scared that you were dead.” Naori’s eyes mist with tears. “I thought…” Terrible things. Truly terrible. “You…” She reaches a hand up and runs it through his hair. “You cut off your hair? What happened?”

Izuna flushes a light pink. “…I picked a fight I couldn’t win.”

“And this?” Naori touches the collar, anger heating her gaze. “Why are you collared like a naughty pet who needs a leash?” Her angry gaze turns on the king. “What have you done with my little brother!?”

"You are definitely Izuna's twin. Courageous and without an ounce of self-preservation." He arches an eyebrow. The Bijin woman had no idea how fortunate she was Izuna had already pleaded on her behalf. "You are standing inside a Chikara warship with a thousand of our best warriors and dare to accuse me of mistreating him?" Her audacity knew no bounds, but he'd overlook it as it came from a place of affection for Izuna.

“What was I supposed to think?” Naori’s hands tremble, her embrace tightening. “My brother has been missing for three months, taken by a people known for their love of war and fighting. And knowing how impulsive he is, he could easily have gotten himself killed with a single word. I have been praying to all of the gods that our people hold dear that he would be returned to me. They never brought him back. So I have to come here to search for him, hoping that he hasn’t earned himself a blade in the heart. I have been terrified that one day I would wake up and his place in my heart would be gone, as if he never existed. I just want to take Izuna home.”

“Naori…” Izuna holds her a little tighter, all of his protective instincts flaring at once. This was his sister, the one he had grown with in the womb, the one who knew him better than anyone. Better than even his lover did. He looks back at the king, torn. Torn between his lover…and the family and home he loved, the life he had that was his own.

Madara sighs. Some things were universal. A sibling's love was one of them. "I'll admit to an oversight. I should have allowed him to send word to your family." Guilt courses through his veins, but also determination. He'd been unintentionally cruel, but it was all too easy to forget everything else when Izuna was involved. "However, you should ask your brother if he wishes to return with you or not. He's been happy here." With him. He'd stay that way if Madara had anything to say about it.

He had been. Despite the rocky start, Izuna couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t been stupidly happy here. But…he hadn’t earned it, hadn’t done anything to deserve being here. He’d tried to kill their king, twice. Now he was the cute little Bijin that was their king’s new lover. Not the first, and likely not the last. Family…family was everything.

Naori glances between the king and her brother, a bout of comprehension dawning. Oh no…Izuna… “Izuna…what do you want to do?” Her gaze turns back onto the king. “If…he did say that he wants to go home, what would you do?”

Madara purses his lips together. The mere thought made him feel as though his heart was literally sinking into his stomach. "If that is truly what he wished, I would not stand in his way. That collar might be a symbol for a 'naughty pet' where you came from, but here it has meaning. It means he is under my protection. He is not my slave. Izuna is free to leave if the whim strikes him."

Izuna stares over his sister’s shoulder. Funny, he’d almost forgotten that she as less than an inch shorter than him. It had been so long since he had seen anything familiar that he’d begun to forget that…he did exist beyond the hull of this ship, beyond the embrace of Madara’s arms. It was…the hardest decision that he had ever had to make.

His fingers clench tightly in the soft fabric of his sister’s clothes, then he raises his head with as much dignity as his aching heart can muster. “Would you…give us some time alone so that I can consider this?”

Madara was used to pushing his body past the breaking point, but it was only in that moment that he fully understood the meaning of heartbreak. Izuna needed time to consider it. He might very well leave. "Of course. You are free to explore the ship as the two of you see fit while you make your decision. If you need me, I shall either be in my chambers or the council room."

“Thank you.” Izuna smiles softly at the man he so adored. Then he turns to his sister. “Come on, I’ll show you the ship and you can tell me what’s been happening at home.”

“Alright.” Naori glances uncertainly at the king, wondering if he would truly just let her brother walk away from this place.

“This way.” Izuna tugs on Naori’s arm and pulls her towards the doors of the ship’s throne room. Behind them, the old man and his escort bow gratefully to the king. They had set the wheels in motion.


	8. Chapter 8

Madara pours himself another glass of wine as he waits in his chambers. It had been hours since Izuna had walked off with his sister. With every passing minute, dread bloomed ever darker and larger in his stomach.

As the dark, aromatic wine swirls in the crystal glass, the doors to Madara’s chambers open quietly and shut a moment after. Almost silent footsteps creep nimbly towards the king. “Madara?”

"Izuna, did you have a pleasant reunion with your sister?" Madara eyes the Bijin he loved warily. It had taken him so long to return.

“I did, she was particularly interested in seeing your medical bay.” Izuna saunters slowly towards his lover and eyes the glass in Madara’s hand, then the empty bottle of wine, and the half empty one beside it. “…Are you drunk?”

"Unfortunately, no. I have an exceptionally high tolerance for alcohol, but I am pleased you enjoyed yourselves." Madara sets his drink down, trying not to sound too bitter. They had a joyous reunion while he had waited in agony to discover whether or not his heart was about to be ripped out for hours. "I never meant to keep you from your family. Between my duties as king and getting lost in your arms...it just slipped my mind to contact them."

“I’d forgotten as well.” Which honestly terrified Izuna. Madara made it so easy for him to lose himself and feel good about it. “Madara…” Izuna places a hand on his lover’s cheek and seats himself in the king’s lap. “Please don’t look so sad on my account.”

"How I look will depend on your answer." Madara wraps his arms around his lover tightly. It felt good to feel the warmth of Izuna underneath his arms. Reassuring really to know that the Bijin was still here. "Have you made your decision?"

“Yes, I have.” It had taken a lot of thinking and arguing and hugging and worrying. But Izuna had finally come to a decision with his twin’s help. “Naori says that I’m in love with you.”

"Well, it's good to have found some common ground with her. I'm happy to hear that." He lets out a sigh of relief, kissing Izuna's forehead. "How did she take the news that you're staying? I hope not too poorly. You are free to contact her whenever you like."

Izuna purses his lips, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. “Madara, I’m…I’m not staying. I’ve decided that…I have to go home. There are things that I need to do there that I can’t do here. Not yet.”

Madara blinks, feeling as though he had been stabbed in the chest repeatedly. "I don't understand. You just said that you loved me. Why would you have to leave and what can you accomplish back there that you can't here?"

“I can finish my education independently, for one thing.” Izuna sighs and takes Madara’s hands into his. “I told you that among my kind, one of the most important parts of our society is that we all work to contribute to the greater good. My father has his reasons and wants to see me married for the good of the family, but I want more than that, and this is my best chance to prove that I can do more than he thinks I can. It’s my chance to prove that I can succeed on my own.”

Madara frowns. Well, that should be easy enough to resolve. "If you wish to complete your education, you could do so here easily. While our military might has always been our primary concern, we do have programs those who wish to become diplomats. After all, someone has to manage negotiations. I can't be everywhere at once. You can enroll in the program of your choice."

Izuna sighs. His lover was making this hard decision even harder. But he knew that he had to stick to it, or he would lose himself entirely. “I’m sure that your programs are…adequate for the things I want to do, but I’m already in school, halfway through the second of my three programs, and I want to be able to finish it at home, surrounded by the people I know and love before I leave them.”

"And for that you would leave me the person you claim to love?" His eyes flash red. Madara couldn't understand it. Izuna was many things, but a liar he was not. The Bijin loved him. Madara had heard him say as much and now, he wished to leave to finish an education he could complete here to be surrounded by people he'd barely mentioned? "Arrangements could be made to ensure you didn't have to start anything over, but I meant what I said. If you truly wish to leave, I won't stand in your way. Despite the unusual circumstances of our meeting," such as Izuna trying to kill him twice and Madara conquering his lover's homeworld, "I do love you. You're not my prisoner."

“I’m not your prisoner. But I was.” Izuna takes Madara’s hand and raises it to his short hair. “You brought me here against my will after I foolishly attacked you and your warriors. And this was my punishment. Then, you swept me of my feet in ways I didn’t even know were possible. You’ve made me feel things that I never knew I could. And because of you I’ve done things that I never thought I would have the chance to. But I never deserved any of it. I didn’t earn any of it. I ended up here because I was stupid and reckless. And I can’t carry myself with any sort of self-respect among your people, knowing that I have a place here that I never earned and don’t deserve.”

"You were brought here because you fought against impossible odds. You showed extreme bravery and strength...if little in the way of self-preservation skills." Madara winces, feeling how short Izuna's locks were. He'd had to punish him somehow. His people were a reasonable one, but even they had their limits. An attack on the king had to come with some sort of consequences. "You can carry yourself with pride. You earned your place. You earn it even more every day. I've seen how hard you've been training. Everyone has."

“After the fact, but I never proved that I have the right to be here in the first place…” Izuna leans forward and brushes his lips softly against Madara’s. “Please…for the sake of my pride…let me earn my place here. Let me have these last three years with my friends and family before I leave them behind forever… Let me prove my worth not just to you and your people, but to myself so that I can carry myself with pride, knowing that I found a place by your side through my own merits, and not just the ones that you offer to place right into my lap. You took my pride…so please let me have this chance to earn it back so that I can come back to you with my head held high.”

Madara returns the kiss, pulling away only to look at Izuna with ever increasing resignation. "Sometimes I wonder if you're a masochist. You have some desperate need to make things far harder on yourself than you have to be." Did he actually mean it? Did Izuna intend to come back after he'd finished his education? "I told your sister that you can leave if you pleases you. I meant it. I hope that you'll be true to your word and you'll return. Perhaps in three years time I will prove myself a more worthy match for you." If he hadn't failed Izuna, made him feel like his pride had been taken...then the Bijin wouldn't be leaving, he'd complete his coursework here and all would be well. Not this…

“I do it because it’s something that I need to do, otherwise I know that I’ll have regrets.” Izuna lays his forehead against Madara’s and twirls his fingers into those long, spiky black strands. “And I’ll admit…I’ve never been in love before, so I don’t know if this is what it feels like, but…I’d like to think that it is. Because this is something that…I would give up my whole world for. I just want to make sure that I have no lingering regrets before I leave it behind for good.”

"Perhaps there are more fundamental differences between Chikaras and Bijins than I realized." Madara sighs, watching Izuna closely as if trying to commit his face to memory. "I've never been in love before either, but I don't have to question if I am in love with you or not. It must be a Bijin trait overanalyze everything. Either one loves someone or they do not, but you misunderstand me. I'm not asking you to leave your world behind indefinitely. You're free to contact whoever you like and visit it when the whim strikes you. Still, this is the path you've chosen for us. We'll see where it leads."

Izuna wasn’t sure if Madara fully understood his reasoning, but he supposed it might just be because a Bijin ran on logic, whereas a Chikara ran on instinct. “Then consider it to be a three year visit. Our lives will be so much longer than just three short years, Madara. And after that visit home, I’ll come back having accomplished everything that I set out to do. I promise.”

Madara trails his thumb over Izuna's lower lip. He wanted to believe Izuna, but the Chikara king wasn't sure he could. After all, it hadn't been that long ago when he had naively thought everything was perfect. Were it not for the Bijin party showing up, Madara doubted he ever would have guessed Izuna harbored these concerns. His lover had never raised any of them. "If this is what you need, then go. I will wait for you and if your father thinks of marrying you off, you can inform him that you're already spoken for."

“If you will wait, then I will return.” Izuna smiles and runs the tip of his tongue over Madara’s thumb. “And if you don’t, then maybe I’ll just have to come marching back in and challenge you for that crown of yours. Because I know that I’m spoken for. And one day your whole empire will know it.”

"Izuna, I will wait. You're the one who is leaving for three years. Not me." Madara watches Izuna's smile and that pink tongue that he had come to adore glide against his thumb. He could almost pretend the entire conversation hadn't happened. That Izuna wasn't planning to leave him for three damn years. "If you desired it, that day could have been today. We'll just have to postpone it for the time being."

“When I’ve proven beyond a doubt that I’ve earned my right to be here, you can tell the entire universe if that makes you happy.” Izuna wraps his arms around Madara’s neck and spreads his knees to either side of his lover’s lap. “But tonight…I want you to love me enough for the three years that I’ll be gone. Brand this promise into my body so that I will never forget and so that my dreams will be filled with you.”

"You confuse me." Madara brushes his lips against Izuna's in a ghost of a kiss. "First, you tear my heart out by telling me you wish to leave for three years and then you seduce me with such elegance. You've completely robbed me of my sanity. It seems only fitting that I do the same as I grant your request." He deepens the kiss, silencing any further protests. For the rest of the night, Madara would try with all his might to express how much he loved the Bijin in his arms.

* * *

By the time morning came and the Bijin delegation was preparing in earnest to leave, a reasonably large crowd of curious Chikara onlookers had gathered around. It made sense. Most of them had limited experience with their sister species to begin with. Madara couldn't begrudge them their inquisitiveness. Still, it was with a heavy heart he watched the Bijin scramble around trying to ensure everything was ready. Izuna was among them.

His Bijin lover had assured Madara that it was only three years. Izuna would return with his regained pride and all would be well. They had spent a passionate night together. It was the only time that Izuna had referred to their couplings as 'making love' or 'loving him.' It was enough to give him a spark of hope. A small flame that felt as though it was being drenched underneath an unforgiving downpour. Despite that, it tried with all its might not go out.

Izuna looked so different with his people. More relaxed and methodological. The Bijin in question was even going over some sort of damn checklist to ensure they had everything needed for the journey. He was his sister's constant shadow.

Maybe the 'three year visit' was for the best. Madara had taken Izuna from his family. He deserved to be among his own people. That didn't make it any less painful, but a promise was a promise.

A figure emerges from the shadows of the hall behind the gallery from which the king watched as his lover prepare to leave. Long, spiky black hair sways across a back clad in scarlet, held back by two braids circling around from his temples. “You miss him already, don’t you little brother?” Hiroto steps forward to stand by Madara’s side. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

"Of course, I do, but he made his choice." Madara watches wondering if he was indeed some kind of masochistic. Watching Izuna prepare to leave was akin to having his own heart ripped out. Only the Bijin's promise to return made it semi bearable. "And I have to respect that."

“Three years…” Hiroto hums thoughtfully. “Then I suppose that gives me plenty of time to double or triple your guard. I wouldn’t put it past your Bijin to announce his presence by trying to hold a knife to your throat with a smile on his face in the middle of the throne room.”

"That would be like him. I suppose you're right." Madara nods, forcing a polite smile to his lips. He was no diplomat, but he was a king. He'd learned how to fake such things. "Three years is certainly enough time to increase my personal guard." It wasn't as if he didn't know what Hiroto was attempting to do. His brother was trying to use humor to soften the blow of Izuna's departure. It was such a Hiroto tactic.

Izuna looks up at the gallery as he hefts a small bag with his few belongings onto his shoulder, including his recently returned sword and dagger. His dark eyes flare with a cherry red glow for a moment as he catches sight of his lover, the king. His sister places her hand in the small of his back, looks up at the king uncertainly, then at her brother. She whispers something into his ear, inaudible to the observing Chikara. After a moment, Izuna smiles sadly and nods, his eyes dimming back to a soft onyx.

Madara tilts his head, wondering what the Bijin woman had whispered, but relaxes slightly. At least Izuna had seen him. He knew that Madara hadn't allowed him to leave without seeing him off. If nothing else, Izuna had to know Madara did love him.

The young Bijin reaches up to his ear and fiddles with something there. Then he beckons over an older Chikara, one that he knew and trusted to do anything he asked. He presses his hand to Kaito’s and whispers something into the Chikara’s ear. Kaito nods and backs away, his fist clenched gently around something tiny.

“Curious…” Hiroto watches with interest as Izuna’s eyes find his brother once more, before the Bijin raises a hand and pulls the hood of a soft white cloak over his head. At the same time, Kaito disappears from the floor below.

"Very curious." Madara frowns wondering what all that was about. He resolves to find Kaito and ask later. What could Izuna have given him?

But he would not have to wait long, for the old warrior appears at the entrance to the gallery and kneels before his king. “Your Majesty.”

"Kaito, please rise." His old friend's formal greeting only serves to heighten Madara's curiosity. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

“Actually, there is something that Izuna wishes to give you.” Kaito holds out his hand and opens his fingers to reveal a delicate teardrop earring of rose gold, set with a single ruby and matching sapphire in curving teardrop shapes that circle one another. “He says that he doesn’t have the appropriate piece to give you, but that this one will have to do.”

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Madara sighs, clutching the earning close to his heart. He knew what it was meant to symbolize and that was all that mattered.

“I wonder what that one means.” Hiroto commits the appearance of the earring to memory. He knew that the Bijin held their decorations to mean a number of special things, but he thought he might need a compendium to track all of the formal and informal purposes each earring served.

"I'm not certain what the official meaning is, but the unofficial one is clear enough." Madara gives a wistful smile as he clutches onto the earring protectively. "He wants me to know that he still loves me even if he's leaving for now."

“You really do love him.” Hiroto had never seen Madara with such stars in his eyes in the thirty five years since Madara’s birth. Not even when he was still a wide-eyed child still learning to explore the galaxy. “He’s your precious one.”

"Of course he is. It never fails to amaze me. For all your brilliance in battle strategy and in academia you do have a habit of missing the obvious." Madara flicks his brother’s nose playfully.

“I was simply observing the obvious.” Hiroto rolls his eyes and places his hand on his little brother’s head. “And giving you a chance to deny it if you felt bashful. It would have provided wonderful opportunities to tease you. Though I suppose that I could always tease you for being a little brat instead. Thirty-five years old and you’re still acting like a little boy with a favorite toy.”

Madara rolls his eyes in kind. "I'm not acting like a child with their favorite toy. I'm a Chikara in love. Perhaps one day when you find your precious one, you'll understand.”

“Perhaps. But the universe is large.” Hiroto didn’t know if he would ever find his precious one. But it was alright, he had little time for love right now. His brother was bent on conquering a galaxy, and they had a war campaign to see through. “For now, my concern is helping you to build this empire. A mate can come later.”

"Ever the logical one. Love doesn't work that way, though. It isn't something that can be scheduled to take place at a more convenient time." He glances at Hiroto. It was hard to believe they came from the same womb sometimes. Madara loved his brother, but in some ways they couldn't be more different. "If I applied your logical approach to everything, I wouldn't have found my most precious person. I look forward to the day when someone manages to upset your carefully orchestrated plans and makes you act on passion for once."

“I save my passion for your wars, little brother. Just like I promised the day you wrestled me to the floor in front of our father’s throne.” The corners of Hiroto’s lips curve up in a wry smile as he curls a raven lock around his finger. “You fought well that day, and with far more passion and determination than even I had.”

"One day, you'll find something that inspires the same passion and determination in you." Madara sighs, shaking his head. Maybe. His brother was stubborn in his own way. Even if his precious one walked right up to Hiroto, Madara wasn't sure he'd notice with his nose always buried deep in whatever plans he was making. "In any event, I'm going to clear my schedule for the foreseeable future. Since you're so practical, I imagine you can handle any unforeseen circumstances that might crop up within the next few days."

“Of course.” Still Hiroto raises an eyebrow at the rather odd request. “What are you planning, Madara? Did you take pictures of your Bijin that you plan to make use of when you’re feeling the need?” Hiroto glances at the floor of the hanger bay, where the small ship taking the Bijin party back to the surface of the planet begins to slide slowly out of the bay.

Madara doesn't rise to the bait. His eyes turning somber was he watches the ship begin its ascent. "I'm in no mental state to rule right now. It's wiser to take a few days to compose myself before resuming my duties."

Hiroto sighs and wraps his arms around his little brother, then places a gentle kiss against Madara’s temple. “I see, then I will see to the running of your new empire in your stead and set our course for our next conquest. Your Bijin will return, Madara. That much I know. He’s too stubborn to stay away for longer than he has to and has no sense about when it’s best to simply lay down and give up.”

"I hope he does." Madara halfheartedly returns the comforting gestures before sighing and squeezing the earring for reassurance. "I know he loves me, but I failed him. If I hadn't, he wouldn't have felt the need to leave. I tried again and again to achieve a compromise, but Izuna is...the most stubborn being I've ever met. Such efforts were doomed from the start." He chuckles wistfully.

“I seem to remember a long time ago that a certain prince was bull-headed, stubborn, and prideful, always insisting on doing everything by himself.” Hiroto ruffles Madara’s hair and chuckles softly. “Even if that meant he made two challenges to Father all by himself before he was ready and was shorn like a little sheep for his impudence. Despite the fact that he had two brothers both willing to lend him support. I think that Izuna might be more like you than you want to admit.”

“We're both stubborn creatures. The only difference is that I channel my energies into pursuing things that bring me happiness and he pursues things out of a sense of duty. Whether or not they bring him misery." Madara glances at his brother. "Are you bitter that I was the one who finally managed to best father?" Madara couldn't blame Hiroto if that was the case. It was a rare Chikara who didn't dream of being king or queen one day. "You've always seemed content with your position.”

“I am content with my position. I always knew that, of the two of us, you were the more tenacious fighter.” And Hiroto was comfortable admitting that. “I work best when I can out-think and outsmart my opponents. That’s much harder to do with your siblings who can read your movements and intentions like a book, I’ll have you know.” And so, he’d felt no shame when he bowed to his brother. “I fought you for the throne out of duty, because I am the eldest and it was expected. But when I lost, I knelt to you in submission out of love.”

"You're right and I do appreciate your loyalty and love." Madara places his hand on Hiroto's shoulder. Words were failing him. "I'm glad you're content, but you deserve more than that. You deserve happiness. You shouldn't rationalize yourself out of pursuing your dreams whatever they may be. For now, I have much work to do...in order to avoid work for a few days."

“You say that I deserve happiness, and yet you saddle me with running your empire for you.” Hiroto sighs dramatically. “I see what this is. You say all of these beautiful things to pull me into your grasp, and then you set me to work. Yes, it’s obvious that you love me very much, Madara.”

"It's truly a wonder how your sense of humor only returns at the most inopportune times." Madara swats Hiroto upside the head. "Never mind. You hardly have reasons to protest. I'm certain you'll amuse yourself by figuring out a way to increase bureaucratic efficiencies or something of the sort. Goodness knows you couldn't enjoy yourself by getting laid or a good fight in the the training arena like most Chikara do."

“Oh I see, so it’s my fault that I enjoy intellectual pursuits more than your average Chikara.” Hiroto snorts amusedly. “Perhaps your Bijin is where all of my missing passion went, and in turn I acquired the patient and studious nature meant for him.”

"Though it disturbs me to admit, there may be something to your theory. It would explain a great deal, but I would rather not associate you with Izuna. You're my brother. He's my lover." Madara makes a face as he heads off. "Either way, I'll leave the empire in your safe and boring hands for the time being."

Hiroto’s laughter follows Madara down the hall, growing dimmer with every step. “For now, better things be boring than too exciting. Boring means easy, exciting mens casualties.” And with so much expansion in their future, Hiroto would take easy and boring for a while over exciting. The excitement would come in due time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Did we? Why yes, I think we did.

Madara sighs. It had been a brutal campaign and casualties had been far higher expected. After two years of battling their way across the Shokan System, the cluster of stars holding hundreds of species, some more animal than human, the Chikara Empire and its allies had finally won. Their victory had been an expensive one. Paid in blood. The blood of countless Chikara warriors and those that would fight along their side.

"Today, we mourn the loss of those who fell in battle. The people of the Shokan System was a fierce opponent, but at last we have defeated them and they will be absorbed into our ever growing empire. Our comrades lives were not lost in vain and they shall live forever in our memories. They died a true warrior's death." Madara straightens his bow and fires off a series of flaming arrows straight into the largest ocean of the Chikara homeworld.

They had brought back the bodies of as many fallen soldiers as they could find to give them a traditional burial. When circumstances allowed, most Chikara wanted to be buried at sea surrounded by a blanket of flames. Many warriors never got such a privilege, but their people liked to think those who did not...that their spirit helped the flames burn brighter for more fortunate brothers and sisters.

Madara's aim struck true and pyres caught fire one by one. He'd become a regrettably skilled archer over the course of his young life. When he was a teenager, his father had encouraged him to fire the arrows at as many of their death ceremonies as possible. Tajima had gone to great lengths to ensure his sons all understood the true cost of war. Nothing worth having came easily. Victory in war least of all.

Besides him, Hiroto’s precise aim sets numerous floating pyres alight. While many might think their way of honoring their dead was archaic or outdated, the truth was that it was for the sake of honor that they held on to their ancient beliefs. For in setting their dead alight and burning away the mortal body, their spirits could fly free into the old and purple-streaked skies of their beautiful homeworld.

Truly, their campaigns might not have been so difficult had their newly conquered allies not been manipulated from within. Hiroto knew that there had been traitors in the ranks of the Satori elites that had sown discord where they might have had peaceful negotiations. Had it not been for the assassination of their ruling lord, perhaps the other world might not have risen up and this string of conflicts could have been avoided.

He nocks another arrow and raises the flaming tip to the sky, releasing it into the glow of the rich orange sun. The string twangs as the arrow flies into the distance, setting alight another pyre, that of one of his lieutenants, Mahiro. A good young man, as fierce as he was intelligent, and as brave as he was honorable. Felled when a trap was detonated and a building brought down on top of him. After he’d saved a number of his own men and civilians from being caught in the blast.

Down the line of archers, as the last arrows fly into the sky, one more flies out, striking the pyre of an older man with long, greying hair and old warrior’s tattoos on his face. As his pyre is slowly consumed by flame, a young woman with long ebony hair lowers her bow, her expression sad but proud, resolute against the grief she felt in her heart.

The arrows had all been fired. Now that the dead could rest in peace, Madara's thoughts turned towards the living. Towards one woman in particular. Sighing, he moves towards his childhood friend, Yumi, and rests his hand on her shoulder. Words could only soothe grief so much in a time like this, but still he had to try. To do otherwise would be an insult to Masaru's memory and a disservice to Yumi. "I am sorry for your loss. Your father was one of the most respected warriors in our army. It was only dumb luck that I came of age when he was entering the twilight of his years or else, he might have been the one leading us against the Shokan."

Yumi’s gaze looks far away, but her spirit remains close and present. “No, it wasn’t dumb luck. Father had strength and wit and was one of the greatest warriors I’ve ever known. But he never had the charisma to rally warriors the way you do, Madara. You inspire a fervent loyalty that he always wished he could.” Slowly, she turns her head and smiles sadly. “And I know that he was happy to die as a warrior in your service. His time came and it has passed, and now the flames will carry his spirit to join our ancestors in the stars like all true Chikara warriors.”

"You flatter me on a day that I'm not certain I'm worthy of your high praise." Madara's own attention drifts to the pyre where Marasu's body was burning. Yumi was right in one regard, though. Her father's spirit would journey to the stars and join with the ancestors. "I'm glad that he was at peace towards the end. We should all be so fortunate. If there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask. I was your friend long before I was your king."

Dark sapphire star marks glitter across Yumi’s skin as she shakes her head. “There is nothing I want that you can give to me Madara. I learned that long ago.” Her gaze drifts to where The king’s elder brother stands, putting away his bow. Then it drifts back to the king she so adored and she sets down her own bow. “Except maybe go on a walk with me to find some fresh air that doesn’t smell of the sea and fire.”

"I find that first observation rather debatable, but I would gladly accompany you on a walk." Madara places his hand on the small of her back and steers the grieving Chikara woman away. It was only natural that she'd wish to collect herself after witnessing her father's funeral.

Even as the distance between the two of them and the sea grows, Yumi huffs quietly in amusement. “You treat women just as gingerly as you always have, Madara. Don’t forget that I am a woman and a warrior both, built to give life as easily as I take it.”

"Do you really think that I would treat you any differently in this situation if you were a man?" He raises an incredulous eyebrow. "If that is the case, you're mistaken and I'm well aware of your prowess as a warrior. That is why I always assign you to my personal warship."

“Is that so…” Yumi gazes thoughtfully into the trees as the beach falls behind them, giving way to the vibrant green forests o their home. She touches the bark to feel the roughness under her fingers. “You treat me exactly as you would if I were a man?”

Madara tilts his head. Yumi was normally a straight forward woman. There was generally no need to guess what she was feeling. Her words could cut as sharply as any blade she wielded when she was properly riled and when she was happy, everyone knew it. Her joy was infectious. And despite that, he didn't have a damn clue what was going on with her now. He felt as though this was a trick question of sorts.

"When it comes to grief, I treat men and women the same, yes." Madara frowns as he observes her carefully knowing that her had to proceed cautiously. He felt uncertain of his footing. "You have me at a loss. First, you gently chide me for supposedly treating women too gingerly and now you're upset that I'm not treating you any differently than I would a man?"

“I’m not upset, only…intrigued and worried for you, Madara. Because it tells me that your tunnel vision is getting worse.” Yumi turns and laces her fingers through Madara’s as she tugs him deeper into the trees. “A king should always be aware of what his court is whispering about, even in a time of war. Sometimes, especially in a time of war.” Her lips twitch. “Do you know what your court is whispering about now, Madara?”

"It's unlike you to speak in riddles." Madara frowns. What in the name of the galaxies sort of issue was Yumi dancing around? "I imagine the campaign against the Shokan has caused many a whisper, but we won. We'll mourn those we lost and enjoy our victory as we always do. Those whispers will quiet down soon enough."

“They’re not the sort of whispers that just die down with time.” Yumi stops and turns to face her king, her friend… “With the danger of these recent campaigns, most of the court is worried about the future of your empire. About your legacy, Madara.”

"My legacy is secure. Under my leadership, we've expanded our empire further than even my father could ever have dreamed." It was all Madara could do not to cross his arms like a defensive child. "I've not been needlessly cruel in this endeavor, nor too soft. Why are they concerned about my legacy?"

“They’re not worried about your actions, Madara, they’re worried about the future of your line.” Yumi sighs impatiently. “You have no heir, Madara, no children to succeed you. They worry that if you are killed, then the next to take the throne might not share your same ideals and that the empire you’ve worked so hard to build will scatter like dust in the wind.”

Forget about crossing his arms, it was now all Madara could do not to wince at the direction this conversation was heading. "I'm only thirty-eight years old. Many Chikara don't have their first child until their fifties and there are even some who become parents for the first time after their hundredth year of life. As for my ideals in the absolute worst case scenario, Hiroto is next in line. They have nothing to worry about."

“We both know that Hiroto would die to protect you if it came down to your life or his.” As much as it pained Yumi to say it out loud. “Madara…I know it’s not ideal, and I know that this isn’t the way you would have wanted this to happen, but…maybe having children would be good for you. Maybe they could be a soothing influence on your heart.”

"Hiroto is a loyal and intelligent Chikara. He'd make a fine king." Madara nodded, his frown only deepening with every word Yumi uttered. "As for children, Izuna will return soon and when the time is right, we'll talk about having them. We'll have to use a surrogate given that we're both male, but I would hardly be the first Chikara king to sire children that way." There had been a handful of Chikara kings and queens who preferred the company of their own gender. While a bit unusual, as long as the children were his, few would care about how they were conceived. If he really wanted, adoption was another option.

Yumi’s gaze saddens. Her heart truly did bleed for her friend. “Madara…there’s no need for you to look for a surrogate. I told you before, I am a warrior, but a woman as well. And most importantly, I am your friend.” She had been saving herself for her one and only, but this could be far more important to her people. “Madara…I know that you’re waiting for your Bijin to return, and I respect that you choose to wait. But if you would take me to your bed, I will give you as many heirs as this body can endure. If you must secure your legacy, then I would offer myself for this duty.”

"...You're a beautiful woman, but I'm not taking anyone to my bed that sees it as a sacrifice to be with me and to bear my children. Nor would I treat my friend or any woman as if she were nothing more than a broodmare." He brings his hand to the necklace he wore with Izuna's earring on it, clenching it tightly.

“It’s not a sacrifice, it’s an honor.” Yumi raises her hands to clasps Madara’s between hers. “In any case, it’s a concern for myself as well. I am my father’s only child. Without children of my own, my line risks dying with me.”

"You're intelligent, strong, and beautiful. If you're truly worried about your line dying out, then you have a long list of potentials suitors to choose from." It just wouldn't be Madara. He couldn't do it. He'd spent the day laying to rest thousands upon thousands of Chikara warriors. Madara wasn't ready to bury his heart and soul alongside them for the sake of practicality.

Yumi sighs and her hands slip away as she sits on the trunk of a fallen tree. “None whom are of any interest to me.” Only one, and even then, she wasn’t entirely sure. How could one be sure of the difference between a true mate or an ordinary bond of powerful attraction when their exposure had begun as children and before the maturing of those instincts?

"You will find someone." Madara sighs as he pulls her up. "I know you will. I'm sorry that I hurt you on today of all days, but it would hurt more in the longer run if I was selfish enough to accept your offer. Come...let's rejoin the others."

“Alright.” Yumi hums tiredly as she allows her king to take her hands. “But you should know that I won’t be the last to make this offer. You’ll need to navigate them carefully, especially when your Bijin returns.” If he returned.

Madara takes her into his arms and embraces her. It pained him to see his childhood friend suffer this way. Even worse to know that he was partially responsible for Yumi's torment. "I'm well aware and I will respond accordingly. I know that you think me a fool and you're right. It's been three years and I haven't received any word from Izuna, but I can't bring myself to do it. To give up on love. Not yet. He promised."

“Then you have more faith in love than I do.” Yumi closes her eyes and sighs. Despite his conqueror’s ambitions, Madara was a kind soul, she knew that well. If only her love wasn’t so dedicated…or oblivious.

"Love is worth fighting for, but even I have my limits." Madara caresses her cheek. Things would have been simpler if Yumi or really anyone else had been his precious one. He had to go and fall in love with the one who person who considered his love a liability or some sort of test he had to pass. "If he never returns, one day...I will find a surrogate and ensure the Chikara empire has an heir. If that happens the people will celebrate as what little remains of my soul dies, but I will not replace Izuna with another."

Yumi’s eyes brighten and darken with a wistful sadness. “Then I pray that your Bijin returns soon. I would not see my friend’s soul die when he still has so much life yet to live.”

"I pray it as well and for you to find your own beloved. I do hope for your sake whomever they wind up being, they turn out to be less stubborn than Izuna." Madara wouldn't wish the pain he experienced on a day to day basis on his worst enemy.

“He’s not as stubborn, but he’s completely oblivious and entirely dedicated to his work.” Yumi smiles wryly and looks to the sky. “I wonder…if I could make him jealous enough to tear him away from his work, or if the direct approach would give better results…”

"...You have succeeded in completely baffling me on this night several times over." Madara blinks. The woman made no sense. "You just offered to have my children and now you're telling me you found your beloved? If that's the case, then you should approach him directly. I've never known you to be shy. Who is the lucky Chikara or is he from another species?"

“A Chikara. A man that I can’t be sure about. I’ve known him so long that those…those sparks that they talk about when you meet your mate? I never had them, I think I was too young. Or at least too young to remember. So what stops me is wondering whether I might be wrong about him.” And they’d kept her hesitating for years now, unsure as to whether her feelings were right or wrong. Surely if he felt the same way, he would have said something, wouldn’t he?

"You're like Izuna. You think entirely too much. If you speculate on any matter at length long enough you can talk yourself out of it." Madara shakes his head. Clearly, his friend needed a not so gentle nudge. "If you're really not sure, I would kiss him. You can always blame it on too much wine if you determine he isn't your match."

“Then…after the worst of the campaign is over, after your Bijin returns, or when three years are up. Whichever comes first.” Yumi felt that this was the best possible compromise. “I would rather not bond and have him die without me during the fighting to come. It would crush me.”

"After the worst of the campaign fighting is over then." Madara nods. He could understand her hesitation when she put it like that. "It seems the most logical compromise."

Yumi laugh forlornly. “You’re lucky, you know? Your mate doesn’t have any sort of death wish. Though…I suppose Izuna is in the same boat as I am. You’re leading this conquest. You’ll be in danger until the moment it ends, and then for many years beyond it as you establish peace.”

"I don't feel lucky." Madara shakes his head as he begins guiding her off. Death on the battlefield or even through assassination was something he had prepared for long ago. What he hadn't been ready for was for his mate to leave him voluntarily. That was the opposite of lucky.

“Then I suppose we drown our sorrows together tonight.” Yumi was certain that they wouldn’t be the only ones. They had much to mourn tonight.

"We can certainly try." Madara was quite certain he could drink an ocean's worth of alcohol and it would never succeed in drowning his sorrows. Half of his very soul was missing. "I do hope that once this campaign is over, you and your Chikara will be happy together. In the meantime, let's try to endure our current situations as best we can. We have each other. That's more than most, my old friend."

“Yes, I suppose that’s more than most.” Yumi looks to the sky to see the stars beginning to shine above their heads. And she wonders…would Hiroto be the next to go to the stars?


	10. Chapter 10

Another day, another report. The worst of the campaign had long since ended. Now, it was mostly tying up lose ends. While not a favorite pastime of Madara's, it served to keep him busy.

He was just about finished when Madara notices Hiroto walk in. His hair was a complete mess and though it had been five years since he'd last indulged in intimacy himself, he recognized the telltale signs of someone who had just spent the night lost in the throes of passion. "Did she finally show you how she feels?" It had taken an eternity, but one night Yumi had a touch too much wine to drink and her lips had been loosened just enough Madara discovered who the object of her affections was. Hiroto. It had been...surprising, but in hindsight, Madara kicked himself for missing the obvious signs.

Hiroto blinks, then hastily tries to smooth down his hair. He’d tried twice before, but his mate had been insistent on dragging him back to bed whenever he’d tried to compose himself. “She…yes, she did. I apologize, I should have tried to make myself more presentable before coming.”

"Brother, Yumi has apparently been in love with you since you were children. If the woman wants you to look thoroughly fucked, indulge her. She waited long enough." Madara shakes his head. His own happiness seemed more like a whisper in a half forgotten dream designed to torment him than anything, but he wasn't bitter enough to demand others hide their happiness on his account. "I am happy for two of you."

Hiroto sighs softly and smiles. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Still, it pained him to see his brother like this. Especially now that he had an inkling of the reasons for which it had come to pass. “How are you? And please no attempts to bullshit me, Madara. I know that the answer isn’t ‘fine.’”

"I meant what I said. I'm happy for you and Yumi." Madara sets his papers down. There was really no point in double checking them. He'd seen that look in Hiroto's eyes before. It meant he was going to be stubborn in his interrogation efforts. "I'm proud of the progress our people have been making, but on a personal level...you're right. I'm not fine."

It was an answer without giving an answer. Hiroto hated it when Madara got like this. But never before had he seen his brother so dark and cold. True, Madara wasn’t one to gush about his feelings, but this was still rather cut off, even for him. “There’s…something that I was going to show you, before Yumi found me last night. Try not to jump to conclusions, I’m still investigating how it happened.”

"That sounds ominous, but I will try my best not to jump to conclusions. What is it?" In truth, Madara would rather not know. If Hiroto was already skittish at the prospect of telling him, nothing good would likely come from what his brother was about to say. Still, it had to be important or else the other Chikara wouldn't have raised the issue at all.

Hiroto reaches into his sleeve and produces a beautiful and delicate ruby-studded collar. “This was found on the black market. It came into my possession two days ago from one of my men that was stationed on the Bijin homeworld. He recognized it as our make, and retrieved it.”

Madara stares at the collar. He'd recognize it anywhere. It was the very same one he'd given to Izuna all those years ago. "Either it was stolen from him or he sold it." If it was stolen from him, Izuna might be dead and if he had sold it...then he'd been a fool to believe the Bijin's promises. Somehow the beautiful collar had been transformed into the physical embodiment of everything that Madara had languished over for half a decade. He felt like he was going to be sick.

The collar disappears into Hiroto’s sleeve once more and he stands at his brother’s side and places his hands on Madara’s back. He rubs firm circles into the tight, unmoving muscles there. “Breathe, little brother. I promise you that your Bijin is alive. It was the first thing I made sure to investigate.”

"What else did you find out then?" Madara exhales slowly. Izuna was still alive. That was the most important thing, but still there were only two possibilities. Maybe three. Izuna was robbed, he lost the collar, or he sold it. None of them were particularly appealing.

“You remember that a request was put in four months ago for the inclusion of a Bijin diplomatic party in the remainder of our campaign, to serve indefinitely as diplomats and advisers to the crown?” Hiroto had been the one to process the request, but Madara had been the first to see it.

"Yes, I remember. What of it? Are you saying one of them stole the collar?" Madara's frown deepens at the thought. It didn't seem likely, but one never knew these days.

“No, I’m still determining how it came to be on the black market. But considering the circumstances, I believe that your Bijin might have sold it, and possibly out of necessity.” Hiroto wasn’t sure how to tell his brother this, but there was one complication he’d discovered regarding the Bijin that had captured his brother’s heart. “I checked the register of the diplomatic party, and one of the members is registered simply as Izuna, Cultural Diplomat.”

Bile was rising in Madara's throat, his heart was racing, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. "You're saying that Izuna...tried to return as a diplomat? I don't understand, though. Why would he sell the collar out of necessity if that was the case? Surely, they're paid a substantial salary. And why wasn't his last name listed?"

“Madara, breathe!” Hiroto’s voice echoes like a clap of thunder through the empty council chamber. “I don’t know all of the details yet, I’ve only just approved their request. But I plan to ask Izuna himself when he arrives.” And there was…one more thing. “There is a child who is accompanying the party, listed as Haruka, also without a surname.”

"...." Madara could feel his heart shattering into an infinite number of tiny, microscopic pieces at those words. So, that was it then. It had all been for nothing. "I'm assuming the records indicated Haruka is Izuna's child and that is why neither of them have a surname. It certainly didn't take him long to move on."

“It seems that they are parent and child, but I’m still searching for evidence of the child’s mother. So far, there’s nothing. The closest I’ve found is an accompanying member of the party listed as Tamaki Karakura, child caretaker.” But Hiroto couldn’t see it as conclusive evidence of parental status. “Madara…it’s best that we investigate this first. I told you not to jump to conclusions. We have very little information about what happened to your Bijin after he returned home. And for that, I apologize, I should have set one of my men to watch over him from the beginning.” 

"You should have waited until the investigation had closed before informing me of this." Madara's voice was like ice. He was a soldier. It had happened on more than one occasion where shutting off his emotions and compartmentalizing had proven necessary for survival. Apparently, that was precisely what was required of him now until he got more answers. "It was cruel of you to plunge me into this knowing you could not give me a thorough report. You will continue your investigation and until you have concrete answers, he is to be kept away from me at all times. Being near him would only serve to compromise the investigation."

“That can be arranged. But I thought it would be better to inform you now and allow you a chance to brace yourself before their arrival.” Hiroto had judged that the shock of the revelation would have caused more damage than this method. “After the initial introductions, I can have him escorted to his quarters and he will remain there until we’ve finished investigating.”

"When you put it that way, I suppose you were between a rock and a hard place. As is usually the way with Izuna, there is simply no winning. He does as he pleases and one is left dealing with the fallout." Madara glares down at the necklace he wore with Izuna's earring placed on it. Why had he even bothered to keep the damn thing? Izuna hadn't kept his collar. "But yes, he can stay in his quarters after the initial introductions. Damn it. I'm required to greet them..."

“The leader of their party will greet you, you nod, greet the leader of their party, and that’s all the formalities that need to be observed.” Hiroto knew that it was best to keep things as tactfully succinct as possible. “I’m sure that they’ll be tired from their journey and be eager to retire for the evening.”

"Very well. We shall get that out of the way." Even Madara knew that certain protocols had to be observed. King or not, snubbing his diplomats made for poor policy. "I presume that is all the soul crushing news you have for me today?"

“Yes, I’m sorry. That’s all I have.” Hiroto wished that he had more and better news for his brother, but Izuna was mystery wrapped in an enigma. He would need to look into the public records of Izuna’s home to piece the puzzle together. “They should be arriving in ten days as we swing back towards their homeworld. So you have time to prepare while we continue to investigate.”

"Ten days then. You should go and continue your investigation efforts. Give my regards to Yumi." Madara turns his attention back to his paperwork. Maybe the mundane task would help to distract him.

“I will.” Hiroto presses a kiss to Madara’s hair and retreats tactfully from the room. He did, after all, have much that required investigation.

* * *

A tension fills the throne room as the generals and lieutenants gather to receive the newly arrived Bijin diplomatic party. All could feel the displeasure of their king simmering beneath the surface, but his most loyal warriors ignore it. Just as they ignore the conspicuous absence of the king’s brother in the room.

Eito stands close to the throne, prepared to attend to any of his king’s needs. Still, there was something about this that bothered him. Their king had been surly and solemn for years now, but never had it been as bad as that day five years ago…until now, perhaps. “Sire, is there anything that you need?”

Madara shakes his head. He wasn't oblivious. He knew that Eito and likely the other Chikara in the throne room could sense his foul mood. Eito was doing his best to help, but there was nothing for it. "No. I merely wish for this reception to be concluded as swiftly as possible."

With a sigh, Eito nods and stands back as the doors open and the Bijin delegation appears. He scans the faces, committing each of the five to memory, and finding one startlingly familiar face among them.

A woman with soft red hair braided around her head steps forward. “We thank you, King Madara Uchiha of the Chikara, for allowing our people the opportunity to contribute to peaceful negotiations throughout our galaxy. I am Amira, professor of political diplomacy and philosophy. I lead this delegation.”

He nods at the woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Amira. I am King Madara Uchiha of the Chikara as you know. I do hope that your delegation will enjoy your stay with us." There was no reason to be rude to the professor. After all, it wasn't her fault that his life had become a confusing black hole of a disaster.

“As do I. Please, allow me to introduce my people.” She turns to gesture to the two flanking her. “This is Hisuta, our master of law and sociology. He specializes in criminal, business, and political law and their diverse applications in society. Megumi, our medical doctor and pathologist, here to see to our health and well-being in foreign environments, as well as to help respond to any emergency that the worlds under your protection may be facing from disease or infection. Kiyoshi has studied geology, tectonics, hydrology, and agriculture, and has a great deal of knowledge from other disciplines within the natural sciences. He is here in case of a natural disaster. And this is our diplomatic specialist in inter-cultural relations, research, and study, Izuna.”

"It is a delight to make all your acquaintance. I look forward to working with each of you to make expanding our empire as seamless as possible." He nods, slipping into his king speech easily until he hears Izuna's name. That's when Madara forgets how to breathe for a few painful seconds.

His eyes lock on Izuna. Hiroto had warned him in advance the Bijin would be part of the diplomatic procession, but knowing that intellectually and seeing his former love in face to face in person were two entirely different things. For five long years, Madara had agonized over Izuna's fate...alternating between fear, fury, and depression over his disappearance and now here he was standing only a few feet away from Madara as if none of that had happened. Stars above and below only knows how, but somehow he managed to school his features into a polite mask. It wouldn't do to have an outburst in front of the diplomatic party.

Three, perhaps four inches taller than he had been the last time he had set eyes on this ship, the Bijin bows deep in respect for the monarch before him, his voice nearly lost among his compatriots in greeting. When he rises with the others, his gaze finds the king’s. And for a moment, only a moment, his eyes flash a vivid cherry red. Finally, after five years away, he had returned.

His shoulders sit broader that before, but only slightly. His robes rest attractively over the pronounced curve of his hips. And two streaks of soft silver frame his face from within the long bangs that complement the thick, waist-length ponytail hanging down his back.

The sight of those cherry red eyes was enough to make Madara's heart catch in his throat. Still, he could show nothing. "Individual quarters have been prepared for all of you. You must be tired from your long journey." Fate was a cruel mistress really. Izuna in some ways was even more attractive now than he had been on the day they met. Though the silver streaks in his hair confused Madara. Had their separation impacted the Bijin as much as it had him after all?

“Thank you. And I thank you also for granting my request for a set of shared quarters to be prepared.” Amira bows gracefully. “I’m certain that Izuna and Haruka appreciate the consideration made for Tamaki.”

"Of course. It was a reasonable enough request. Children shouldn't be separated from their parents or caregivers." It was a miracle, but Madara keeps his voice level. Haruka's and Tamaki's names had branded themselves into his psyche. Izuna's child and potentially his new lover.

At those words, Izuna shifts uncomfortably. His dark eyes stare questioningly at the king, then he bows his head while suppressing a grimace of displeasure.

Sensing the tension, Amira clears her throat and shifts her stance, allowing her robes to ripple gracefully around her. “You are correct, Your Majesty. It has been a long journey and traveling with a child can be quite taxing. With your leave, might we be shown to our quarters?”

"Of course. You will all be escorted by some our finest warriors and my brother, General Hiroto Uchiha. If you have need of anything, please ask the nearest Chikara. They've all been informed of your arrival." He nods at them, waving his hand in dismissal. It was a damn miracle it wasn't shaking.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Amira bows graciously, her willowy frame accentuating the movement.

At the doors to the throne room, the general appears in formal regalia, as expected of the king’s most trusted general. “This way, please. We’ve already seen to the last two members of your party.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Amira smiles and strides from the room followed by Hisuta, Megumi, and Kiyoshi.

The last to leave the room is Izuna, who glances uncertainly over his shoulder at the lover he’d once left behind and promised to return to.

It was the second hardest thing Madara had ever done after letting Izuna go. Saying nothing when most precious person looked at him that way was beyond difficult, but not impossible. Izuna had made him wait five years for answers. He could damn well wait five minutes longer until Hiroto commenced his questioning.

* * *

Madara waits until he was certain the delegation had left before finding his way to the stardeck. The very same one he had shown Izuna all those years ago. It was as lovely as ever, but that did little to quell the storm brewing inside him. Izuna had returned. His Bijin was back.

Above him, the stars twinkle brightly, shimmering as though dancing and swaying in waves across the night sky. In the distance, the ship that once held the Bijin delegation departs, returning to their homeworld two weeks travel away.

"What has Izuna done to me?" Madara frowns, looking up at the beautiful stars. He didn't know why he was asking. They weren't going to answer him, but his mind was racing. So was his heart. None of it made any sense. Izuna had stayed away for five years? Why had he returned now, especially with a mysterious child?

Behind the king, there’s a tiny shuffling noise, then a small, insistent force pulls down on his hair. “Wow, you’re pretty.”

He blinks, feeling the tug on his hair. Looking down, his bafflement only grows. A small child had pulled on his proud mane? "Well, I do prefer the term handsome, but thank you. And who might you be, Little One?" He glances at the child curiously. "And where are your parents?" Who let such a small child wander around like this?

“I’m Haruka!” The tiny child grins widely with a tiny fist around a few soft black locks nearly the same color as the child’s own hair. And all over the child’s face are soft, amethyst markings with varying sheens of red and blue. The same rich purple colors its happily swishing tail. “Daddy busy, so I ran away from Tama-chan. This place is so big!”

Madara couldn't help but smile in spite of it all. Haruka’s grin was adorable and his bubbly nature was ridiculously charismatic. His chubby cheeks were adorned in beautiful gem-like markings. Though he had a tail. Izuna had sired a hybrid then? They were still relatively small in number, but growing rapidly since the invasion of the Bijin world. "I'm glad you like it and yes, this is a large ship. We need big ships for our campaigns. You really shouldn't run away from your caregiver, though. They'll worry about you.

“But I always run from Tama-chan. Like hide and seek!” Haruka laughs sweetly and lifts his arms up, his little fingers grabbing for the pretty big person. “Up?” He liked the Up game!

Perhaps there was some merit to the argument that children would lift his spirits. At any rate, there was no denying the pleading look on the boy's face. Madara finds himself scooping the child up instinctively. "I remember playing this game with my own father, many years ago." His father's indulgence had been nearly endless. It was particularly impressive considering he had five sons including Madara.

Haruka’s eyes glow bright cherry red in glee as he grabs new fistfuls of the long, spiky hair. “Daddy plays with me too, but sometimes he busy worky, so I play with Tama-chan. You’re pretty like Daddy. Daddy says that he loves two prettiest people in the gala…gala…galazzy?”

Apparently, the 'pretty' label was here to stay and so was the habit of tugging on Madara's hair. Oh well. There was no telling a child of this age anything and it wasn't as though it was painful. More…endearing, like watching a kitten chase after a ball of yarn.

"Your Daddy sounds very lucky. He's pretty, has you to play with, and your mommy." It was hard to keep the bitterness out of tone, but Madara did. Judging by the child's age, Izuna must have found a Chikara woman shortly after leaving him. While Madara had waited dutifully for his lover's return, Izuna had forsaken him and produced a child in short order. Had their time together truly meant so little?

“Daddy doesn’t play with a mommy.” Haruka shakes his head and wild, spiky hair falls around his chubby cheeks. “Lotsa kids have mommies. I don’t have a mommy, but Daddy says that’s o-kay cause I’m special.” An adorably feral grin spreads across the little tanned face. “I have Nana and Tama-chan, though. They kinda like mommies. And Daddy does mommy things too. So it’s ‘kay!”

"Well, I'm glad that you have your Daddy, Nana, and Tama-chan." Madara tilts his head. This entire situation was so confusing. Had Izuna mated with another male Chikara and employed a surrogate to produce Haruka.. But why did the child look so familiar? Beyond his obvious resemblance to Izuna.

“Daddy says I has a Papa too, not a mommy. He met Papa back before I exissed. He and Papa had a fighty. He didn’t win their fighty. They fighted twos times.” Haruka holds up two fingers proudly. “Daddy says Papa’s really strong. I wanna be like Papa! Then I find Papa and Papa will see Daddy and make Daddy happy! Like when I was in Daddy’s tummy!”

It shouldn't be possible, but what reason would a child this young have to lie? "You have a very good memory to remember the whole story. You're very smart, Haruka." He needed to do some research into the matter. Were Bijin and Chikara males really THAT different? Was it possible? Logic told him no, but staring into the adorable face of Haruka had him wondering. That, and the boy was describing his relationship with Izuna perfectly. "Can you tell me more about when you were in your Daddy's tummy?" Was this the REAL reason why his lover hadn't contacted him and had stayed away so long? Had their time together actually lead to Izuna…?

“Yeah! Yeah!” Without dimming in the slightest, Haruka’s eyes continue to glow a bright, cheerful cherry red. “Daddy says when I was in his tummy that he brush-brushed his hair and made me songs! And when his daddy made him sad, he’d pat me in his tummy and talk to me! His daddy doesn’t like me, but that’s ‘kay! I has Daddy and Nana and Tama-chan!”

His eyes were glowing red as his mind whirled with possibilities. Everything he had ever known about biology told him that two men couldn't have a baby together unless there was a surrogate or adoption involved and yet, there was Haruka. Haruka who was most assuredly a hybrid. One who resembled a miniature Izuna, but at the same time...if Madara looked, the boy shared some of his own traits. The spiky hair and tanned skin. The darker markings..."It's good that you were able to make your Daddy feel better even while you were in his belly. I'm sorry that your grandfather is an idiot. I can't imagine anyone not liking you, Haruka."

Haruka tilts his head and plants his chubby little fingers on the pretty man’s cheeks. “Why you look mad? Did I do the wrong?”

"You didn't do anything wrong." Madara ruffles Haruka's hair. Hair that was all too similar to his own both in color and texture. He felt dizzy. Had Bijin evolved to do the impossible? "Your grandfather is the one who should be sorry, but it doesn't matter now. Did your Daddy say anything else about your Papa?"

“Yeah!” Haruka’s grin returns immediately. “Daddy says that if I’m super good and learn lots, Papa will be super duper proud of me when I meets him!”

"Well, I'm sure your Daddy is right about that much." Madara bites his lower lip. After all, if what he suspected was somehow true...Haruka was an exceptional child. He'd have no issue loving the boy if Haruka was his son, but his relationship with Izuna was far more complicated. "Anyway, let's get you back to your Daddy and Tama. We wouldn't want them to worry."

“To Daddy and Tama-Chan!” Haruka squeals gleefully and tugs on the pretty man’s soft hair, giggling madly as the pretty man carries him like a princess. “Wheee!”


	11. Chapter 11

Izuna shifts uncomfortably under General Hiroto’s gaze. He remembered his lover…ex-lover’s brother’s presence being intense, but never quite like this. He was being kind and considerate, yes, but the prying set him a little on edge, despite Hiroto’s efforts to make it less uncomfortable for him. But above all else, he was worried about Haruka. His baby had wandered off again, and this ship was much bigger than their tiny apartment back in the city.

“Yes, I sold it.” Not that Izuna liked admitting as much. It had been a painful thing to do. But he’d done what he had to for his baby’s sake. His pointed ears twitch, and he brushes his bangs behind his ears nervously. A single simple, twisted silver earring inlaid with a pair of garnets hangs from his right ear, leaving the remaining space on both ears uncharacteristically bare, but normally hidden by his hair.

"May I inquire as to why you sold it on the black market?" Hiroto watches Izuna with careful eyes. Madara was counting on him to get answers and the General had every intention of doing so. Still, it was hard to be professional. Izuna looked very much like a lost kitten at the moment.

Madara continues on his journey towards Izuna's quarters with Haruka in his arms. He could hear voices talking in the distance. Hiroto and Izuna, but as of yet he couldn't discern what they were actually saying. "We're almost there. Your Daddy is going to be so relieved to see you, I'm sure."

“Because I had to. After Haruka was born, finances were…tight. My scholarship only paid for so much and the assistance barely covered paying for the apartment. I had to get a bigger one when Haruka started getting older. The ones close enough to work and the campus were much more expensive even if they were small…” Izuna clasps his hands together and sighs anxiously. “I was on my own, so I sold what I could to get enough money to pay for the larger apartment and for Haruka’s daycare fees while I was at work or school if my sister couldn’t watch him.”

"Couldn't the boy's mother have helped you?" Hiroto looks at Izuna with not unkind eyes. He could respect that. One's child should always come first. "Though I understand that must have been difficult for you."

Madara was closer now. Close enough to catch the words sold and daycare. Izuna's voice. Frowning, he holds Haruka closer to his chest.

“There…is no mother. Not exactly.” Izuna presses an arm over his stomach self-consciously. “How…how is Madara? He seemed cold today. I just…I wonder if he knows about Haruka yet. I’m sure he’ll have questions…”

"Well, I must admit I have many questions." Madara strides into the doorway with Haruka in his arms. "Though I believe it is best to have Tama-Chan put this one to bed. It seems Haruka has an explorer's heart and wandered off."

“Daddy!” Haruka’s face lights with glee and he reaches his arms out towards Izuna.

“Haruka!” Izuna shoots up from the chair and crosses the room in an instant, leaving behind the general whom had been staring at him inquisitively. “Where did you go?”

“I escaped Tama-Chan and met the pretty man!” Haruka giggles happily, not noticing when his Daddy’s eyes slide worriedly to Madara.

"He's rather determined to call me pretty." Madara hands Haruka to Izuna gingerly. Whatever he felt about the other man, however Haruka came into existence...there was no denying that Izuna loved his son dearly. Possibly their son. "Haruka is fine. He's not hurt. He just wanted to play Hide and Seek. Haruka found me on the stardeck and I thought it best to bring him to you." The boy just apparently neglected to mention that fact to anyone else.

Izuna sighs softly and holds his baby close to his heart. “Thank you for returning him to me. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to Haruka.”

"You're welcome. Had another Chikara noticed him first, they would have made inquiries and returned him to you. I merely sped the process up." He crosses his arms, looking Izuna up and down. "Hiroto, I'll take it from here."

Hiroto raises an eyebrow, then rises to his feet as Izuna busies himself with calling for Tamaki to help ready Haruka for bed. “Very well, I’ll continue my work elsewhere.” He places a hand on his Madara’s shoulder and leans in close to his brother’s ear. “Be careful, he’s been anxious this entire time. I suspect it was because of Haruka’s absence.”

"I imagine that played a large part in it, yes." Madara nods at his brother. Though he would be shocked if that was truly the only reason Izuna was so anxious.

The general glances back over his shoulder and sighs softly. He hadn’t expected that his brother’s fascination with a feisty Bijin would turn into all of this, but they would play with the cards they were dealt.

* * *

Izuna steps out of the room half an hour later and sighs as the door closes behind him. “Haruka is asleep.” He keeps his voice low, knowing that his baby became quite a light sleeper without his presence.

"Good. If he is anything like you, he'll stir at the slightest noise and immediately commence eavesdropping." Madara glances back at Izuna as he motions down the hall. "Come. We have much to discuss and I doubt you want Haruka to overhear any of it. My chambers are ideal for privacy."

“Yes.” Izuna falls into step behind his former lover, the silent, unspoken words tasting like ash upon his tongue. When he had imagined their reunion, he hadn’t imagined it would go like this. There were a number of things he’d never imagined would go like this.

Madara leads Izuna back to his chambers. Once the Bijin was inside, he wastes no time in shutting the door behind them. In the blink of an eye, he pins Izuna against the wall with his hand around that beautiful ivory throat.

Izuna's neck was still mockingly beautiful. Pale and elegant. Almost as if taunting him to mark it, but this time Madara wasn't after carnal pleasures. He was after answers and he was going to get them. "Explain yourself."

“I came back.” Izuna’s eyes flare cherry red and he presses his head firmly to the wall, turning it slightly to reduce the pressure on his throat. “With my pride, my dignity, and our child. Just like I promised.”

"You promised to return in three years. It took you five and in all that time, you never once contacted me and now you've returned with a child." Madara frowns, his irises turning crimson. He wanted to accuse Izuna of playing some cruel joke on him. Two males couldn't have a biological child together, but that red gaze was...honest. "I'm particularly interested to know how the last of which is possible given that we are both MALE."

“I’m both.” Izuna’s tail rises and wraps firmly around Madara’s wrist and squeezes it. “I was born male AND female. And I tried to contact you, but the soldiers didn’t believe me, they thought it was a trick that I was pregnant.”

The words of his former lover were enough to stun Madara into inaction. He doesn't bother to protest as the tail squeezes him. The Chikara king removes his hand, staring at Izuna as if he had grown two heads. "You're both? You're trying to say that Haruka truly is ours?"

“Yes.” Izuna rubs his throat gingerly and lowers his gaze tiredly to Madara’s shoulder. He presses a hand to his stomach hesitantly, then lifts his shirt to bare his stomach, where a number of faint scars line the skin stretching over firm muscles. “I didn’t know I was pregnant until a month and a half after you were gone. And I’m sure that you know better than anyone whose bed I spent my nights in while here.”

Madara's eyes trail over the marks. If Izuna were a female, he wouldn't have hesitated in identifying them as stretch marks...likely ones gained during pregnancy. It didn't make sense. How was such a thing possible? How could Izuna be both male and female? "Assuming I believe you, why didn't you tell me? We were always...together. Unless you believed yourself to be barren...pregnancy was a foregone conclusion."

“Would you believe it was because I was young and stupid and didn’t care about the consequences?” Izuna’s cheeks flush lightly in shame. “I meant to tell you, several times. But then you would…you would be you and I would end up in your bed again and completely forget that I was going to tell you that there was a chance I could conceive. And since I kept showing no signs of pregnancy while I was here, I thought that I might just not be as fertile as I thought.” That assumption…had turned out to be quite wrong.

Madara blinks. Izuna was blushing. He'd have to be a damn good actor to pull that off and why would he lie about something like this? Surely, returning when he promised was a far easier way to gain Madara's favor if it was purely out of a desire for power or political purposes. "We were rather enamored with one another back then or at least you gave that impression. It's a plausible justification." Had he really been, though? Izuna had left and stayed away for years.

“…Justification?” Izuna’s voice snaps like shards of ice. “It’s not a justification, it’s a fact.” His tail wiggles between them and pushes his former lover away. “I didn’t realize that I had to justify anything. I didn’t realize I only gave the ‘impression’ of falling completely in love with you!” Izuna’s eyes blaze a terrifyingly angry red. “Why do you THINK I’m back after fighting on my own for so long?”

Madara couldn't hide the snarl in his voice. His world was now being bathed in a goriest of red hues as fury coursed through his veins. "How am I supposed to know? You're the one who left me. I waited five years for you to return! Every single day I lived in constant fucking agony. Never knowing where you were, if you were hurt, if you had abandoned me, and there were even days where I wondered if you had died! You didn't even tell me you could get pregnant! You don't get to turn me into the villain!"

Izuna closes his eyes and the silver in his hair glimmers as he turns his back to the man he loved so much it hurt. “I needed to find myself. I needed to take my power back and make something of myself that I could be proud of. That’s why I left. And I thought that it would only take me three years. Haruka’s arrival…complicated that. And I couldn’t get a message to you. Your soldiers didn’t believe me and I couldn’t go through the council. By the time I had the means to contact you myself, it was easier to just come to you as a diplomat.”

"And did you find yourself?" Madara exhales slowly. Each word was hard won. Actual battles were less painful than this. Knowing that he'd caused Izuna to feel so unworthy that his lover felt he had to leave. That it was impossible for him to stay.

“I did. And I’m proud of the person that I’ve become. I’m stronger now, more dependable, wiser…I hope.” Izuna steps towards Madara in a small act of hopeful defiance. “If you can’t bring yourself to forgive me for taking my destiny into my own hands, then challenge me to single combat to avenge your wounded heart as is your people’s custom.”

"Good. I'm glad that you're...at peace with yourself." Madara lets out a shaky breath and looks away. "It's difficult to understand. To me, you were perfect. The fact you were so desperate to change yourself...that I made you feel unworthy cuts deeper than any blade ever could."

“I’m sorry.” Izuna raises a hand an gently brushes his fingers along Madara’s cheek. “I’m sorry that my absence hurt you so much and that my insecurity left such deep wounds.” Izuna’s tail flicks behind him. “And I’m sorry that you can’t bring yourself to trust me now. But I understand why.”

Madara's eyes follow the path of Izuna's fingers like a moth to the flame. He nips one of them lightly. Memories of days long since passed flickering in his mind's eye. Images of their time together. Once upon a time, long ago when he had actually been happy. "I loved you for you. Not for your educational credentials or what vocation you had. I wouldn't have cared whether you were the warship's janitor or MY king." He sucks on the finger lightly before pulling Izuna ever closer. "I failed you because I never made you feel that way. I made you feel inferior and never noticed and for that I am sorry, but I won't fail, Haruka." He captures Izuna's mouth in a desperate, almost bruising kiss. Tears welling in the corner of his eyes that he refused to let fall. "That much I can promise you."

“Thank you.” Izuna breathes the words over Madara’s lips as he allows the proximity to linger. “I missed this…” The closeness…the intimacy of his lover’s embrace. Even though it felt like a farewell. “And I suppose I’ll keep missing it.” At least for…a while longer. Slowly, his tail pulls a dagger from within his clothes and rises to Madara’s neck. With a soft slicing sound, a single lock of long, spiky black hair falls into Izuna’s hand. “But now I’ll have something to touch when I want to think of only you.”

"You're welcome, though you really have changed. You've become a true diplomat." Madara watches his precious person with sad eyes. He doesn't even bother to protest the loss of a lock of his hair. "The Izuna I remember would have tried to fight or fuck in a situation like this." Had five years really made such a drastic difference? Was there anything left of the feisty Bijin he had fallen in love with? "He wouldn't have pulled away and dismissed me so tactfully, but it was the wiser course of action. Now it is time for me to act as a proper king. I will speak with Haruka tomorrow and explain things to him. Should he choose, I will name him my heir."

“As I said, I hope that I’ve become wiser. And I don’t believe that the best way to find your heart again is to offer to lift my tail for a quick and meaningless fuck. I’d rather it mean something to us both.” Izuna’s eyes glitter softly. “If you want to see Haruka, feel free to come to our room. Tamaki is in the adjoining room, but Haruka sleeps with me.”

"In that case, I will clear my calendar for tomorrow. I've missed so much with him...I will begin remedying that immediately." Madara swallows the growl that had blossomed halfway up his throat. A quick and meaningless fuck? Did his lover not know him at all? He shakes his head. It was best not to dwell on it. Haruka needed him.

But the flash of anger in Madara’s gaze doesn’t go unnoticed. Izuna smiles softly. “Madara, can you honestly tell me that if I undressed right here in front of you and asked you to make love to me the way you did on our last night together when Haruka was conceived, that you could?”

"I couldn't, but that would not make it quick or meaningless." Madara stares at Izuna. He didn't understand the Bijin anymore. His moods changed faster than a Chikara warship could ever hope to keep pace with. Fury, heartbreak, a maddening 'rationality,' crudeness, and genuine affection were all expressed within a few minutes. "Perhaps it is best you return to your chambers. I assume you know the way. I will see you in the morning."

Recognizing the dismissal, Izuna nods and his jewel-like topaz tail waves slowly behind him as he makes for the door of the king’s chambers. He takes a moment to tie the severed lock loosely around his wrist for safety, then disappears from the room with barely a sound.

* * *

Hiroto would admit that he’d never seen his brother quite like this before. This mix of uncertainty and frustration, anger, sadness, all hidden behind the wall that his brother was desperately trying to keep in place. So, Hiroto sits with an air of quiet determination and stares carefully at his younger brother. “I take it that you had quite the talk with your Bijin.”

Madara sighs, sitting on his bed. Hiroto had arrived only a few minutes ago. Likely the man had waited until he saw Izuna return to his quarters before coming straight to Madara's chambers. Not that the Chikara king could blame his brother. He would have done the same thing if their positions were reversed. "I'm not sure I would call him my Bijin. He's so...different now, but yes we talked. Somewhat at length before agreeing I will spend the day with Haruka tomorrow. Congratulations, you're an uncle now. Apparently, Bijin biology is more...mysterious than our own."

“He’s twenty-six years of age, Madara. Surely you remember being very different when you were newly grown to the man you are now. Or even to the man you were five years ago.” Hiroto had seen the changes even if at his core Madara remained the same. And Hiroto believed that Izuna was not truly so different now. Just perhaps less of a troublemaker. “When you met him, he was barely of age to be considered an adult. And now, he has matured into the role of a mother and father for the sake of your child.”

"I should have considered that and I'll concede those factors do play a role." Perhaps a large one, Madara thinks to himself as he frets with the hair just behind his ear. "I don't believe that is the only reason, though. He's so...determined to prove himself. To be some wise diplomat. His emotions change faster than a meteor shower can strike, but they're always muted by that desire."

“Well, our people do judge a person’s merits quite heavily.” Hiroto would admit that he too was perhaps a bit blinded by that particular belief at times. “Few among our kind would respect someone they view as weaker or less deserving clinging to their king.”

"We could have addressed those concerns." Madara frowns. He'd just never been given the chance to do so. Izuna had left beforehand. "I suppose it doesn't matter now. He's back and I have a son. That is the reality of the situation. I've missed so much of Haruka's life."

“So then what becomes of Haruka? What place will he take in your life?” Hiroto shifts in his seat, noting with a barely raised eyebrow that a piece of his brother’s hair had been shorn close to his head, barely visible unless one brushed back half of Madara’s mane. How curious. “Will you take time away from your duties as a king to help raise him like an ordinary parent? Yumi may be right that having a child of your own will lift your spirits, but are you prepared to take on the responsibilities of a father? Haruka will need a great deal from you as a second parent if Izuna is to do the work he wants to do on your behalf to expand your empire peacefully.”

"What place will Haruka take in my life? He's my son. You act as though I am the only Chikara king to have fathered a child." Madara shakes his head. That much should have been obvious. "If Izuna allows it, I'll raise my son in the same way Father raised us. I will teach him how to rule if he shows the desire for it. He will be next to me as I perform my duties as a king and if he does not, I will make the time for him."

At four years old, Hiroto was fairly certain that the only things Haruka was interested in ruling were a toybox and his parents’ attention. “Most kings wait until their fiftieth year before beginning to sire their children. Though I suppose that having a child as adventurous as Haruka will keep you on your toes. I’m sure that he’ll find time to wander off and go exploring whenever he sees fit.” The image of Madara scurrying around, searching for a toddler was an amusing one. “And knowing Izuna’s own personality, Haruka will likely find the most inopportune times for his games of hide and seek.”

"Yes, well I am not most kings. You need only to look at a map of our empire to prove that much." Madara crosses his arms. He had been planning to wait until his 50th birthday to begin looking for surrogates in the worst case scenario, but Haruka was here now. "And he's a young child. Making mischief at 'inopportune times' is what they're supposed to do. I run an empire. I think I can handle looking after my own son."

Hiroto chuckles at his little brother’s stubborn refusal to use caution in the face of a rambunctious toddler. “I do hope that my son won’t be nearly as mischievous as yours.”

Madara blinks. That was unexpected. "Yumi is indeed a wonder. She actually aroused your passion for something other than being infuriatingly practical?" It seemed Haruka would have a cousin. "Well, I believe congratulations are in order and I do hope that Haruka will inspire my nephew to behave as a proper child should. Improperly."

“I do hope not, or I fear I’ll have two rambunctious children on my hands while you stand back and laugh as you watch me attempt to corral them.” It was the part of fatherhood that Hiroto was, at once, wary of and resigned to. With Haruka for an older cousin, his son was likely to grow into an adorably insufferable troublemaker.

"Yes, that is precisely what will happen and I shall enjoy every moment of it." Madara smirks. Children were unlikely to indulge Hiroto in his rational tendencies. It would be most amusing to watch as the Chikara who valued order and rationality to the highest degree tried to manage the chaos that was childhood mischief.

“I managed you well enough when you were an insufferable brat.” Hiroto’s eyes narrow and his lips twitch. “Or should I remind you of the time you were ten when you got into Father’s armory and nearly took half of your pointy little ear off with his halberd because you wanted to play with it? I was the one who caught the blade before it could do more than ruin your bangs.”

"You never managed me. I occasionally took pity on you and humored you." Madara waves off the incident. It was just one of many. "Chikara children are supposed to explore and I'm still convinced you waited until my hair was damaged before intervening anyway. It is no matter. I forgive you. Many are jealous of my good looks."

“Your vanity is second to none, Little Brother.” Hiroto scoffs softly. “Though I wonder about your poor vanity. There’s a lock curling behind your ear that’s shorter than the rest. Did your Bijin try to murder you again?”

"What you call vanity, I refer to as justified confidence. I do highly recommend it." Madara smirks at his brother's annoyance. Sadly, his victory doesn't last long. Unconsciously, his hand drifts to the shorter strand of hair. "No. He did not. I would have almost preferred that. Izuna took a lock of my hair as...well, for sentimental value I suppose."

“I see.” How truly curious that was…and yet, Hiroto understood, in a way. Despite their warlike natures, they were very sentimental creatures. “Did you keep his braid?”

“Of course, I kept it. I assumed Izuna would come back and later…I don't know why exactly. A physical reminder of better days or a sense of masochism most likely." Madara sighs. Not that it mattered in the grand scheme of things. The fact he'd kept Izuna's braid probably wasn't a point in his favor. If anything the Bijin would likely see it as a reminder of his wounded pride from so long ago.

“I don’t think it was masochism.” No Hiroto knew how much his brother loved his mate. His heart was just hurting and struggling to heal. “I think that despite what your head is telling you, that you never truly gave up hope that your Bijin would return.”

"I hoped for his return more than anything." Madara sighs, clenching his fists. He could feel his fingernails dig into the palm of his hands. "I never expected he'd be gone for so long or return with Haruka. Can you imagine how you would feel if Yumi told you that she needed to leave you to find herself and returned with a child you never knew about? And that in some ways she acted like a completely different woman than the one you knew?" Madara didn't know what to make of it. Izuna had treated his hair as if it was a precious gift, but he'd made no official attempts at reconciliation. The promise had been there, though. 'But now I’ll have something to touch when I want to think of only you.'

“I would feel conflicted, hurt, wary, and perhaps that it might be difficult to trust her again. I would feel a need to get to the bottom of it for my own peace of mind.” Hiroto would admit as much, for it was true. “But she is my mate, my beloved. She makes my heart sing songs that I never thought it could. I will lose those only in death. And even so, I hope that those songs would accompany me to the stars.”

"She truly is your mate. I never would have pegged you for a romantic." Madara couldn't help but chuckle a bit bitterly. How the tables had turned. His brother was happily mated and he was...Madara wasn't sure. "In any case, I'm off to clear my schedule for tomorrow."

“You plan to spend the day with Haruka?” Hiroto raises a curious eyebrow. His brother might take days off work here and there without warning, but it was something he hadn’t done in years now.

"Yes, and over my dead body is anyone going to stop me from doing so. The empire can wait a day. My son deserves to know who his other father is." Madara shakes his head. Bijin biology was so confusing. His son had two biological fathers...

“I see. That’s a good first step.” Though Hiroto did worry about Madara’s lack of preparation for this. Hiroto himself was taking hiss time to adjust during Yumi’s pregnancy. Madara had simply had the knowledge of a child dropped on him out of the blue. “I suppose that it’s a good thing that much of your empire-building has ended and that now diplomats are the critical element to further expansion. I’ve been told that parenting is a rather time-consuming endeavor.”

"Yes, I thought so and don't worry. Once you remove that checklist and those baby books that no doubt you have stacked up a mile high from your posterior, I'm sure parenting will come naturally to you." Madara glances at his brother. His brother seemed rather concerned about his ability to bond with Haruka for some reason. Probably just because he was so damn practical. Yes, being a king was a busy job, but Madara wouldn't neglect either his duties as a father or a monarch. "It makes things easier and I'm aware that it's a 'time-consuming endeavor' as you put it, but it wouldn't have mattered if Haruka had returned in the middle of the bloodiest battle in history. He's my son. I would make the time for him."

“Then I look forward to watching you look after my nephew.” Hiroto’s lips twitch into a smirk. “I’m sure that I will learn far more from your example than I would from any of my precious books.”

"Indeed you shall." Madara nods his head twice in confirmation. "Fortunately for me, Haruka is already able to walk and talk. He has quite an impressive vocabulary for his child his age actually. Sometimes he will stumble over larger words, but it's quite endearing and you know what he is trying to say."

“Yes, I’m sure that Izuna taught him well.” Hiroto chuckles at his little brother’s peacocking. “Do try not to teach him how to fight too early. I doubt that Izuna would appreciate it if Haruka emulated his penchant for fighting at his tender age.”

"Nonsense. Izuna tried to kill me twice without any training and the boy has Chikara blood in him. I'd be shocked if any power in the universe could keep him from picking up a blade." Madara shakes his head. No Chikara child could keep from fighting for long. "I will of course see to it that weapons and fighting techniques are age appropriate. I'll also definitely keep him out of the armory until he's at least...hmm ten. Maybe eight or nine if he displays proper respect towards weapon safety."

For the first time in a long time, Hiroto laughs in earnest. Truly, his brother was going to be a most indulgent father. “I see, then he’ll have the run of the ship within a month. When should I expect to see a crown on his head rather than on yours?”

"Oh, I'm keeping my crown for quite some time. I worked hard for it. Besides, he's still a child." Madara smiles. He could remember well the day he earned it from his own father. It hadn't been easy and he'd suffered two losses before he managed it. Walking around with short hair for a couple of years had been...embarrassing, but his father was a fair ruler. The rules applied to everyone...even his own son when it came to losing a combat challenge. "The empire is newly established. I want to ensure that it is completely unified before passing it onto him."

“So you say now, but I’m sure that he’ll at least make an attempt at it by the time he’s twenty. Izuna challenged you when he was barely older than twenty, and without any formal combat training either. Between Izuna’s courage and your warrior’s blood, you’ll be fending off Haruka’s challenges for decades.” Hiroto was certain of that.

"It's just as well. He'll keep me on my toes. Prevent me from resting on my laurels." Madara stretches, his spirits brightened by the prospect. Combat challenges between father and son were something he understood. Something simple. Something to look forward to. A lifeline in the sea of chaos that had become his life. "I won't make it easy for him. If he manages to pry the crown from me before I'm good and ready, then the boy will have earned it because he'll have become a man."

“Then be sure to give him a trophy worth treasuring. Defeating the reigning king is no small feat.” Hiroto leans back in his seat, amused by the fact that his brother actually looked forward to the day when his own son would defeat him. Not that it was uncommon for Chikara fathers to hope that their sons would surpass them. It was a rite of passage for every young warrior. And especially for those who would inherit leadership of their house.

"Oh, I intend to. I'd be a very cruel father indeed if I made him fight me for anything less." A small yawn escapes his lips as he stretches. "Now, it's been a very long day and I still have to clear my schedule for tomorrow. I'll see you later." Clearing his schedule for tomorrow would be the easy part. Figuring out how Haruka would react to Madara being his father and how to handle this 'new' Izuna would be far more difficult.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Hey everyone. ...The world's going nuts out there, but I guess with everyone forced to stay inside it means more time for writing reading, and gaming. I'm angsting like a bitch and I feel like a prisoner in my house, but...I guess that's what happens when the world decides to go crazy. Everyone stay safe out there and don't do stupid things that will make me write a 900 word rant about you. Alright? Awesome, now let's see where Izuna and Madara are at, shall we?
> 
> Edit: I accidentally posted Chapter 11 twice >.< Sorry! Here's Chapter 12.

Aboard the leading Chikara warship, the dimmed lights of the halls begin to flicker to life as the residents of the ship slowly come to consciousness. The ship hurtles smoothly through space at an easy clip. The hum of the ship breaks the silence as night slowly becomes day, not that the scenery beyond the ship would say as much. And within the halls of the ship, a man with a mane of hair as black as night and as wild as a lion’s prowls.

It was morning if only barely. Still, Madara had made a promise. He'd assured Izuna he'd spend the day with Haruka and that's precisely what he intended to do. So, he finds himself bobbing and weaving through the familiar corridors. Occasionally, he'd greet someone, one of the other early risers. Most of his people were staring at him even more than usual, though. Not that he could blame them. Madara was certain rumors were already blitzing around the entire ship that his lover had returned and with a child to boot.

A pair of Chikara women laugh to themselves as they exit the main military quarters, their hair carefully put back into place after a night out. The redhead catches sight of the king first and nudges her friend.

The brunette turns her head and smiles charmingly at the king. “Good morning, Your Majesty.”

"Good morning, Mira." Madara offers her a polite smile. "I hope you're both well this morning."

“We’re very well.” The redhead smiles and sways her hips as she slow to brush her hand against the king’s arm. “But you look tired Your Majesty. I think you’ve been under too much stress lately.”

"I'm pleased to hear it and I'd be a liar if I disagreed with your assessment. It's something that I'm seeking to remedy. Your concern is appreciated, but you don't need to worry yourselves." Madara knew it certainly didn't help that given the option, he'd always been a night owl. Some Chikaras could rise at first light with a bounce in their step as naturally as breathing and others thrived in the darkness. He'd always been the latter. Though Madara could force himself to be a morning person if he truly needed to.

“You know, we could certainly help remedy that.” Her friend, Takiko, wraps her arms around her king’s neck. “Your warriors appreciate our efforts to make their nights a little more entertaining. We could spare a few of them for you, I’m sure.”

Madara glances at them. They meant well. Most likely. They probably assumed his relationship with Izuna was over and...sadly, he couldn't fault them for that assumption. Hell, even Madara didn't know anymore what they were. So, he'd let them down gently. "A very kind offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Recent events have made my schedule rather...packed."

“With the boy that diplomat says is your son, right?” Mira smiles seductively. “If its a children wish you have, Takiko and I could provide you with more. Two, four, ten children if that’s what our king desires.”

"Yes and his name is Haruka." Madara bites back a groan. At least one of them was going to be stubborn. "And while I'm certain you could, my focus is on becoming a proper father towards my son...not on fathering more children. I might someday, but as of now...that is where I wish to focus my efforts."

Mira sighs but releases her king from her grasp. “Very well, but when you’ve finished with your obligations for the day, you should call for us. I promise that we’ll come.” She beckons to her friend, who removes her arms from around the kings neck and scurries to Amara’s side. “Good day, King Madara.”

"Good day to you." Madara sighs as he walks off. He had no intention of calling for them or anyone else. Whatever his relationship with Izuna, the idea of taking another lover made him feel sick. Besides, he had more than enough to keep him busy between running an empire and Haruka. He didn't need to add managing a harem to that list.

Though if he had, he certainly wouldn’t have been the first Chikara king with a harem. In the ancient days it had been something of a tradition for the king to possess a harem so as to sire many children. When the number of wars diminished and their people became more united, vast numbers of children became less important and therefore, so did having multiple consorts. Though the tradition did still persist for a time as a symbol of status, prowess, and wealth.

The lights grow a little dimmer within the halls leading to the diplomatic quarters. Owing to the slightly longer nights of the Bijin homeworld, the lighting had been adjusted on a timer to mimic their natural sleeping patterns, as per their leader’s request.

"Bijin truly do think of everything." Madara rolls his eyes. Well unless it had to do with affairs of the heart anyway. He shakes his head, collecting his thoughts as he continues making his way towards Izuna's quarters.

The third door on the right leads to quarters styled somewhat differently to those on the left, where half of the party stayed. On the right were conjoined family quarters meant for diplomatic couples traveling with one or more children. Or in this case, a diplomat traveling with a child and an additional caretaker.

Madara heads towards the right and straight into Izuna's quarters. He didn't bother to knock. He'd already told Izuna he would be coming today. His heartbeat grows louder with every step. He was almost there. Soon, he'd be face to face with not only Izuna but his son. A son he hadn't even known existed.

The door slides open for the king, one of the few people who could readily access every part of the ship without any authorization other than their own. Within the room lay very basic diplomatic quarters. A small sitting area and kitchen with a replicator for producing fresh or difficult to obtain ingredients. A bathroom off through one door to the side. A door opposite it, leading to a small, adjoined suite for the accompanying caretaker. And in the back corner past the bathroom, a door leads into the master bedroom.

Madara wastes no time in striding into the bedroom. He couldn't help but smile at the adorable image of Haruka snuggled up against Izuna, who lay on his side on the large bed. He reaches out to touch the boy.

The moment that the king approaches the bed and reaches for the tiny hybrid child, Izuna’s breath which had once been even and steady, ruffling Haruka’s soft black hair, ceases altogether and a topaz-colored tail shoots out from beneath the blankets to wrap around Madara’s wrist. Izuna’s entire body grows tense as his dark eyes open and flash cherry red directly at the king. “…It’s not safe to go prowling around at night.”

Madara stares as his wrist is covered by a familiar tail and a pair of red eyes bore into his own. Izuna was a terrifying sight in that moment. "It's actually morning and I wasn't prowling. I informed you that I was going to spend the day with Haruka. Though it is good to see your battle instincts haven't dulled in the slightest." It reminded him of the day Izuna had attacked him, but this time the Bijin in question was fighting for something else. To protect their child.

“Were you anyone else, you would be dead for approaching Haruka while he’s sleeping.” Izuna’s arm wraps a little tighter around Haruka as he slowly pulls out a dagger from under his pillow. “And until Haruka wakes, it is still night for us. So tell me, Your Majesty, why did you choose now of all times to be blindingly stupid and sneak in before either of us were up?”

"I told you yesterday that I would come for him tomorrow. That's now today." Madara glances at the dagger. It probably didn't bode well for him, but seeing it and that fire in Izuna's eyes was a relief. The Bijin he'd fallen in love with was still in there....even if it was only a flicker, but he'd protect their child to the death. "I suppose I may have arrived a bit early, but you did say I could come anytime."

“Yes, but I expected you to come at a reasonable hour…not the ass-crack of dawn.” Izuna replaces the dagger under his pillow and slowly sits up as Haruka begins to stir. His long, wild black hair falls to his waist in a sheet of soft, spiky locks, ruffled by sleep and requiring a good brush to be presentable so as to not look like he’d been ravished the night before. Which he hadn’t.

If Madara had ever doubted he was a masochist when it came to Izuna, he dispels that notion right then and there. Even after being threatened with a knife, he couldn't lie to himself. Izuna was still beautiful. He was only made more so by his fierce desire to protect their child. "You should know me better than that. I've missed out on so much when it comes to Haruka. Did you honestly think that I was going to waste even more time?"

“No, but is it wrong of me to expect you to let us get enough sleep? Haruka adamantly refused to stay asleep last night until I returned.” Izuna had spent the better part of an hour convincing Haruka that he wasn’t going to leave again and that they would be sleeping together all night long, like usual. Only then had Haruka finally consented to go to sleep. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to convince an anxious four year old to go back to sleep?”

Madara crosses his arms and bites back a sigh. Well, in a way it was comforting. There were still a few flaming embers of his lover's spirit inside Izuna. It was just frustrating they only came out during fights. "Unfortunately, I can only imagine being that certain circumstances kept me away from OUR son until recently. I'll wait in the living room until you're both ready." It was a damn miracle Haruka hadn't already woken up already.

“Pretty man?” Two big, dark eyes look up and amethyst star marks shimmer in the dim light as a tiny figure rolls over in Izuna’s arms.

Izuna’s expression twists momentarily with frustration, then it softens as he draws Haruka close to his chest. “Yes Haru, the pretty man is here to see you.”

"I am. If you're tired though, go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Madara smiles down at the small bundle in his former lover's arms. It was still astonishing he'd help to create something so tiny and so perfect. Even more so that someone was actually able to put out the flames of Izuna's temper instantly.

Haruka rubs his eyes then stretches out his arms towards the pretty man. “Up Up?” And despite the uncertainty of the moment, Izuna relaxes his grip on Haruka and sits back against the pillows propped up at the head of the bed.

Madara smiles as he scoops Haruka into his arms. "You do love your Up Ups." It seemed some things were universal at least among children anyway. Most adored being picked up. He feels his heart swell with a feeling he'd almost forgotten had existed. Warmth. Haruka didn't even know who Madara was yet, but instinctively reached for him.

“Up Up is fun!” Haruka giggles softly and winds his fingers back into the dark mane. “Do you like Up Up?”

"Of course, I do." Madara lifts Haruka up and down a few times quickly. All the while glancing at Izuna. Silently questioning if the diplomat would be joining them for the day.

Honestly, Izuna wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep. But between Madara’s questing looks and Haruka’s enthusiasm for attention, he knew that he would be lucky to get even a nap today. “I trust that you can entertain Haruka for ten minutes without trying to take over a second galaxy?”

"I think I can manage that. Haruka, why don't you show me around your quarters while your Daddy preens like a peacock?" Madara smiles slyly as he sets Haruka down.

Izuna rolls his eyes and rises to his feet. He puts the blanket back in place and gathers up some clothes to take with him into the bathroom. His raven hair splays across his back and over his shoulder as he glances back at the man he was trusting with his precious child. Perhaps one of the few people that he could. “Haruka, be good for your Papa. I won’t be long, I promise.”

“My Papa?” Haruka blinks bemusedly as his Daddy disappears into the cleaning room. He turns his gaze back to the pretty man and tilts his head. His dark eyes glow with intelligence. “Are you Papa? Daddy says Papa is super pretty.”

Madara blinks. That sneaky Bijin. Honestly, he 'outed' him as Haruka's Papa with no preparation all because he was huffing over an innocent and ACCURATE observation. Everyone knew that Izuna preened like a peacock. It was a strange quirk since no matter what the Bijin did...he was still ridiculously attractive, but that didn't make it any less true.

Shaking his head and collecting his thoughts, Madara turns his attention back to Haruka. "Most people would call me handsome, but I suppose that's accurate." He pulls Haruka into a ginger hug. The Chikara king was almost afraid he'd accidentally crush the boy due to the sheer difference in size. "And yes, I am your Papa."

Haruka’s eyes grow wide and shine a bright cherry red with glee. “Papa! I found my Papa!” He tugs eagerly on his Papa’s hair. “Papa? Wanna see my toys?”

Madara smiles and kisses Haruka's head. "I'd love to see your toys." Universe bless children. Madara knew that his son was a bubbly boy, but even in his wildest dreams...he never anticipated Haruka would accept him as his Papa that quickly.

“Okay! This way!” Haruka tugs his Papa towards a small wooden box set beside the end table on the other side of the bed, along with a number of boxes of clothes and pictures. Half of the items are put away in the closet or decorate the walls and tables. The other half, still packaged carefully. “In here!” He releases his Papa’s hand and pushes open the lid of the box, using his tail to help prop it open. Inside lay a colorful bouncy ball, a stuffed rabbit, a stuffed bear, a small baby blanket in blues and white and greens, a toy ship modeled after a Chikara warship, and a set of hanging metal bells folded up in the corner.

Madara's eyes glance over the toys in amusement. Haruka was displaying them with such pride as if he was unveiling his treasury. It was adorable. "They're very nice especially this one." He picks up the warship and examines it for a moment. Much more accurate than he would have expected for a child's toy.

“Daddy got me that when he said we were m-moving away.” Haruka reaches for the little ship and rides it over invisible air currents. “Said we would be in a ship juuuust like this. Said it was suppo-poposed to look like Papa’s ship.”

"Your Daddy was right about that. The Chikara fleet has many kinds of ships. Some are small and fast. Others large and powerful and everything in the middle. It all depends on their purpose. I'd consider this ship a standard Chikara warship." Madara chuckles as he watches Haruka play with the ship. It was further proof Izuna had planned on returning, but the Chikara king couldn't make heads or tails of it. One moment, Izuna practically tore his head off for arriving too early and the next...Madara discovered his former lover had given Haruka a toy like that. Something that was clearly supposed to represent Chikara culture and by extension him.

Haruka sets the toy ship aside and pulls out the two stuffed animals. “This is Honeybear and Bunbun. They’re bestest friends.” He holds them up for his Papa’s inspection. “Papa like?”

"They're a very nice Honeybear and Bunbun." Madara smiles, taking the stuffed animals into his hands. He gives them the customary once over. After all, Haruka was holding up his beloved toys. For a child that was a major display of trust. Though he damn well knew if Izuna saw him playing with stuffed animals, the Bijin would never let him live it down. "I'm glad they're friends. Your Daddy got you some nice toys."

“Mhm! I gets one every birfday.” Haruka pulls out the blanket next. “I gots this one when I was a baby.” He wraps it around his tiny body, barely fitting the small blanket around himself, and snuggles into it. “Daddy says I can gets more toys soon. That we has moneys for them now.”

Madara tries to hide a frown. Izuna's and Haruka's situation must have been far more dire than he had initially thought. The Bijin was willing to defend their child to the death, but had only given him one toy a year? Surely, Izuna would have given him more if he was able. "Yes, I imagine you'll get more toys now. Your Daddy and Papa love you very much. You've been such a good boy."

Haruka’s little head tilts to the side bemusedly. He slowly lowers his blanket to the floor and puts his hands in his lap. “Papa mad? Why a frowny face? Did I do the wrong?”

"Oh, I'm not mad. Papa is just thinking about grown up stuff." Madara manages to smile and lifts Haruka up. "How about some more Up Ups?"

“Up Up!” Haruka’s quiet demeanor disappears in an instant, replaced by a wide grin as he spreads his arms out wide as I flying. His purple tail waves happily through the air, then curls firmly around his Papa’s wrist. “Papa Papa Papa…” He hums happily, then winds his fingers back into that dark, wild mane of hair. “Papa, can I asks somefing?”

Madara smiles and lifts Haruka up and down rapidly a few times. In some ways, he envied his son. If only Up Ups could solve every problem. "Of course, you can, Haruka. You can ask me anything you like."

“Daddy says I was a surprises. One of da bigger kids says that surprises means Daddy and Papa didn’t want me, that I was accidents.” Haruka looks up with his big, wide onyx eyes. “Daddy says he wants me, but you wants me too, right Papa?”

Having a Chikara warship rammed into his chest would have been less painful than hearing Haruka ask that question. "Of course, we want you, Haruka. We love you. Yes, you were a surprise." That was the understatement of the millennia. "But you're my favorite surprise and I'm sure your Daddy feels the same way."

“Okay.” Haruka’s smile brightens a little. “Oh, Papa. Daddy wouldsn’t tell me. Do you know what ho…hor…hoare…whooore means? The mommies of da big kids said that too. It made Daddy make a scrunchy sad face.”

"It's a very mean name to call someone." Madara wouldn't lie to his son, but there was no need to elaborate further especially when his blood was already boiling. "Haruka is a smart boy. Maybe you remember their names. Papa would like to give them all a lesson in manners."

“Daddy says to ignore the mean ladies and not to talk to thems, so I don’ts know…” Haruka hangs his head sadly. “I’m sorry, Papa.”

"It's alright. That's probably the smarter way to go about handling them anyway." Madara sighs and kisses Haruka's head. Pity. He would have enjoyed serving them a grand dish of karma. "Don't worry about them anymore, okay?"

“Okay.” Haruka snuggles contentedly into his Papa’s neck. “Daddy loves Papa lots and dat’s the important stuff. And Papa loves Daddy. And Daddy and Papa love Haruka.” He hums softly and happily, his earlier distress already forgotten.

"Yes, that's all that matters." Madara manages a small smile as he embraces Haruka. There was no use trying to explain the nuances of his complicated relationship with Izuna to their son.

The door to the bedroom slides open again as Izuna returns from the bathroom, freshly showered and his hair only slightly damp. He slows as he comes upon the sight of his son curled up against his ex-lover’s shoulder. “Are the two of you plotting galactic domination?”

"Yes, we're in the beginning stages of planning. You only said that I couldn't conquer another galaxy in ten minutes. You never said anything about preparations." Madara thanks his lucky stars that his voice was still level as he watches Izuna. Between discovering the poverty and extent of the humiliation Izuna and Haruka had faced, it was difficult to maintain his composure. He wanted to punch something, but there was no one to punish besides himself and he was already doing that spectacularly.

“I showed Papa my toys!” Haruka squeals gleefully and points at his toys on the floor.

“I can see that.” Izuna sighs softly and produces a warm smile for his baby before proceeding to pick up the toys and return them to the box. “I hope that you were good for your Papa.”

“I was goods!” Haruka waves his hands joyfully. “Like I promise, I was goods!”

“That’s good.” Izuna shuts the box and reaches into the end table to retrieve the single jeweled silver earring which he fits into a hole in the lobe of his otherwise bare ears. He takes up a simple dark silvery grey v-necked sweater and fits it over the sleeveless blue high-collared shirt he wore. Then he takes a brush to his hair to straighten out the spiky and slightly curling strands. “So, what did you have planned for the day, Your Majesty?”

"Yes, Haruka showed me his toys." Madara smiles at their bubbly son. "And he was a very good boy." Though hearing his title from Izuna's lips was almost enough to make him frown. The only reason he didn't was for Hauka's sake. "Well, I thought I'd let Haruka decide that and stop calling me that." They had been lovers, they had a child together, and for stars sake, Izuna had pulled a knife on him. Going through the motions of formalities in private was just absurd at this point.

Izuna huffs softly, then turns as he brushes his hair back over his shoulder and begins to braid it back from his temples. “Very well.” His gaze turns to Haruka and he smiles. “Haruka, what would you like to do with your Papa today?”

“See the stars!” Haruka chimes gleefully. “Stars! Stars! Stars!” His voice rings like the tinkling of the bells in his toybox.

"Then let's go to the stardeck. It was a favorite of your Daddy's a long time ago as well." Madara smiles kneeling down. "If you like I can carry you on my back. We Chikara call this a piggyback ride. It's another version of Up Ups."

Haruka’s eyes gleam brightly and he clambers up onto his Papa’s back. “Up Up!”

Izuna fastens the braids loosely to one another, then lowers his hands and shakes his head. “I can only imagine what your subjects are going to think when they see you acting as a toddler’s mount.”

Madara smiles and stands up. He encourages Haruka to put his arms around his neck and wrap his legs around his waist before turning to Izuna. "Chikara are a physical people. We bond through touch. I guess your textbooks must have skipped over that point." He shrugs while still balancing Haruka. "That, and a king who takes a public opinion poll for every action he makes does not stay king for long."

“You have a fair point.” Izuna reaches out to pat his baby’s head. “Are you ready to see the pretty stars, Haruka?”

“Ready!!!” Haruka giggles and wiggles on his Papa’s back. “Go! Go! Go!”

"Haruka, we're going to play a game. It's called Let's See if Daddy Can Keep up. Izuna, we'll meet you at the stardeck." Madara doesn't wait for a reply as he darts off with Haruka on his back. His son's weight was negligible as far as his speed was concerned.

“Wheeee!!!” Laughter bounces off the walls as the halls race by. Haruka squeals and makes no secret of his joy as they race out of the diplomatic quarters and into the main corridors of the ship. And, though early in the morning, doors begin to open as they pass and heads poke out into the halls to see the spectacle of the king with a tiny child perched upon his back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: I have birthday cake and I bring updates. Enjoy the angst and the family fluff!
> 
> Edit: This was Chapter 12, here's Chapter 13 in the right place.

Dark eyes gaze out into space as the great warship fleet approaches a beautiful world of teal oceans and red-gold forests. It was as if it were spun from coloured glass and left to hang in a void against the splendor of a yellow sun and two silver-gold moons.

Hiroto hums softly as he wonders whether their attempts at diplomacy would work. He had made contact with the leaders of the free cities and their leadership had seemed amenable enough to negotiations. And already he had made requests to diplomats from the present parties of many of their conquered territories to send those best suited for negotiation with independent governing parties. Already, he had four parties assembled and ready to visit the planet.

"I've seen many worlds, but in terms of sheer beauty...few can compete with this one." Madara walks towards his brother. His own eyes were equally fixated on the fleet and the planet before them. "I'm reasonably optimistic we can take this one without laying siege to it."

“As am I. I’ve arranged to send the best possible candidates to the surface to negotiate with their leaders. This system is a young one and I believe that making a good first impression will go a long way towards acquiring them peacefully.” And even if some of his tactics were mildly underhanded, Hiroto was willing to use anything at his disposal. “Have you seen the party rosters yet?”

"I expected no less and yes, I've seen them." Madara sighs as he leans against the railing of the stardeck. His gaze never wavering from the fleet or the planet and yet, it was clear his mind was millions of lightyears away. "As I expected, Izuna is among them. We'll see how he fares."

“I expect, at the very least, for him to earn a few admirers while he’s down on the surface.” Hiroto glances at his brother whose thoughts were at once crystal clear and a mystery. “I saw him only this morning as the diplomatic parties were meeting to discuss their plans for the negotiations.” Even he had been impressed by what he had seen, and he had a mate of his own. “Your Bijin may win us the planet through his beauty and charm alone, Madara.”

"There's no denying he's beautiful. I imagine they'll find him less charming if Izuna pulls a knife on them or tries to assassinate any of their leaders. That is something of his trademark." A peculiar combination of a chuckle and snort escapes Madara. While he preferred a good battle over academia in general, that didn't make him foolish. Hiroto was obviously 'fishing' for information about his relationship with Izuna. He couldn't blame his brother. Anyone would be curious.

“I’m sure that Izuna knows better than to pull a weapon on those he plans to negotiate with.” Hiroto would give the Bijin’s intelligence that much credit, at least. “And I do believe that he saves the assassination attempts for you, dear little brother.”

"I was jesting. Mostly." Anything was possible with Izuna as far as Madara was concerned. "And perhaps. It might be his own unique way of expressing affection. I can't imagine it's the norm on his planet. Bijins are pacifists by nature."

“That is true enough. Though your Bijin is a rather intriguing exception.” Hiroto turns away from the view of the planet and towards the grand arches leading out towards the hall to the hangar bay. “Would you care to join me in seeing off the diplomatic parties before I return to my own ship?”

"Izuna has always been an exception to every rule." That much Madara could never disagree with. His brother's question gives him pause, though. Seeing them off...no, seeing IZUNA off would be difficult. Still, he was a king and with that came certain responsibilities. Promoting good morale was one of them. "And I'll accompany you. After all, it's customary for our kings to see the troops off into battle. I don't believe the fact this is more of an intellectual battle negates that."

Hiroto glances at his little brother. Within the sanctity and privacy of his own mind, he sighs quite heavily. Perhaps it was too soon to hope that his brother’s demeanor might start softening. And perhaps he would maintain this cool distance indefinitely. But Hiroto knew that the longer this pressed on, the worse it would be for Madara’s psyche. “Try to remember that these are diplomats, Brother. They are taught to see through deception and niceties to the truth underneath. If you are uncomfortable and try to hide it, they will know it.”

"I'm fully aware of what they're trained to do." Madara shakes his head and starts off. "This is merely a send off. I hired them in order to make absorbing new planets into our empire easier. Not for them to psychoanalyze me. I trust they'll focus on the task at hand."

Hiroto rolls his eyes impudently. “You’re a king, Madara. Everyone of moderate or greater intelligence will psychoanalyze you. Just as, one day, Haruka might seek to topple you from your throne. Those are merely the things that come with being king.”

"So what would you have me do? Hide away in my room because some diplomats might realize that I'm unhappy?" This time it was Madara's turn to roll his eyes. "What kind of example would that set for Haruka? A Chikara king does not hide from challenges. He faces them head on. So, I'm going to see them off."

So it seemed. Though Hiroto wished that the challenge in question wasn’t Izuna. But as usual, he would be there to be his brother’s support, should he need it.

* * *

Madara makes his way onto the hangar bay with Hiroto by his side. He surveys the scene, noting a small crowd of diplomats and well-wishers had already gathered. As always was the case though, the sound of Izuna's voice drew him like a moth to the flame. His ears twitch until his gaze finally settles on the sight of Izuna with Haruka halfway across the damn bay.

Within the hangar bay, Izuna brushes another scattering of dust from his clothes. “Haru, I have to go meet some people today for work, okay?” His baby had been inconsolable since the moment Haruka had found out that Izuna was leaving for a few days to attend a diplomatic summit.

“But Daddy, I wanna go too!” Haruka’s little hands wind into Izuna’s robes and hold fast to the soft cream and gold material flowing around his legs. “Take me! Take me!”

It wasn't fair really. Even after all these years and agony, Izuna was still like the Sun and everyone else in the room were merely planets floating around him. Afterthoughts at most to Madara save for Haruka and his brother.

Izuna's diplomatic robes suited him. The colors brought out his glorious markings even more, no longer so hidden by his bangs sweeping across his face. Save for a few soft locks framing his face and concealing his ears, his hair is pulled back from the temples in four soft, simple braids. Were it not for the fact he was clearly trying to soothe an anxious Haruka, Madara would say that his former lover was in his element. This was what the Bijin had wanted enough to leave him for a time. It felt like salt in the wound and it was only made worse when he was forced to stop and give small polite greetings to whatever diplomat happened to be unintentionally 'blocking' his path.

“I can’t bring you, Haruka. There’s going to be a lot of people and a lot of places you could run off, and I don’t want to risk you getting lost.” Though his voice is soft, Izuna’s tone is firm.

“But Daddy!” Haruka pouts and refuses to let go.

Izuna sighs and brushes his long, half loose hair over his shoulder as he bends down to pick up his baby. “Haruka, it’s just like when you were little and you had to stay with Nana and Kira. I promise that I’ll be back, but first you just need to have a couple of sleepovers, okay?”

Hiroto chuckles quietly at the sight of the pair, a parent and child so alike that it was no mystery what Haruka’s demeanor would be like as he grew into his own. That was his little brother’s family, if only he would reach out and take it for himself. “It seems that your son is determined to become an adventurer early.”

"You say that as though there was any other possibility." A small flicker of amusement flashes in Madara's eyes. Despite all the emotional torment of everything else, Haruka still had the power to make him smile. "I suppose I should save our diplomat before a hostile takeover of his robes is successfully launched, though." Madara knew firsthand his son's grip was far stronger than it looked.

Miracles upon miracles, Madara manages to close the distance between himself and the pair completely. "Your Daddy is right. He'll be back soon. In the meantime, if you like I'll teach you the basics of swordplay. I imagine that will be more interesting than listening to a bunch of adults talking about boring things anyway." He glances at Izuna knowing full well that such an offer might elicit a fight. "We'll start with plastic swords and move our way onward towards wooden ones."

“Papa!” Haruka’s pout only grows as his Papa draws closer. “Tell Daddy I go on adventure with him!”

"You can go on an adventure with your Daddy when you're a little older." Madara pats Haruka's head. That pout was a formidable weapon. It was actually easier to conquer a planet than to resist those puppy eyes coming from his son. "For now, you can go on an adventure with your Papa instead."

“Haruka!” Izuna hisses softly and wraps his baby tightly in his arms, ignoring the way Haruka gives up his hold on his clothes and tugs on his hair instead. His gaze flicks around the bay as he senses many pairs of eyes falling on the three of them. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t meant for him to call you that here.”

Madara bites back a sigh at Izuna's reaction. He understood it as a practical matter. Haruka's paternity would undoubtedly spark a firestorm of interest. It could even endanger him if not handled carefully, but he couldn't deny it did hurt. "Izuna, Haruka is a child. He's going to call out for his parents. Anyone who has an issue with that is welcome to raise them to me directly and depending on the severity of their stupidity, I may or may not shove them off this ship. I do hope every one of our eavesdroppers heard that."

Oh, Izuna was sure that they had, because the looks he was getting from Lady Amira and Hisuta were…uncomfortable. He had guarded the knowledge of Haruka’s father very carefully. And while Amira certainly liked him, he knew that she was a little more traditional about relationships among their people. The fact that he was unmarried but had borne a child, and that of their conqueror was…breaking more taboos than Izuna dared to count. On the other hand, those who were not his people would think him even more strange for bearing a child at all. He’d lost all of his earrings once and he had no desire to suffer that again.

“Daddy?” Haruka tugs on Izuna’s soft raven hair. “Why sad face, Daddy?”

Izuna’s lips curve into a practiced smile. “It’s nothing Haru. I wish I could take you with me, but we have to wait until you’re a bit older, okay? Right now, I want you to go with your Papa and have fun learning how to hit people. But remember that you’re not supposed to hit people unless we say you can. Alright, Haru?”

Haruka pouts, but lets go of his Daddy’s hair. “Alwight…” He turns and makes grabby hands in his Papa’s direction. “Up?”

Madara smiles as he pulls Haruka into his arms. It was sweet, reassuring really that all his son wanted was to be near his parents and to be lifted up now and then. Haruka was innocent and simple in a reality that was normally anything but. "Of course. I told you that you could have as many Up Ups as you want."

Unfortunately, Izuna was another matter entirely. Madara knew that this was likely his worst nightmare. He'd sacrificed almost everything to become a diplomat and now his reputation was at stake over fathering a child with the Chikara King. "This is what you trained for. This is what you wanted. You'll do well and no one can take that from you."

Izuna’s eyes widen slightly in surprise, then a soft, gentle smile replaces the strained, unhappy one. A spark of determination shines in his eyes. “I will serve your goals to the best of my abilities, Your Majesty. This much, I can promise you without any doubts.”

"I have no doubt that you and your comrades will do a fine job." Madara offers him a polite nod as begins making his way off with Haruka in his arms. "The Chikara empire thanks you all for your service and wishes you good fortune in your latest endeavor. You were all selected for your unique talents and skills. You do the Chikara and Bijin peoples alike proud."

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Izuna bows low, his gaze turned towards the floor. But he can just make out the heels of Madara’s boots as he walks away. After a moment, he smiles.

“Bye Daddy!!!” Haruka waves goodbye, grinning widely over his Papa’s shoulder. “Bring me stories!”

Slowly, Izuna straightens, his gaze directed solely at his son and his once-lover’s back. Yes…he would do his best to make Madara and Haruka proud.

* * *

Madara smiles as he watches Haruka joyfully swing around a plastic sword rather enthusiastically. It was probably a good thing he hadn't started the boy off with a wooden sword or else he would have already gotten a multitude of splinters by now. Still, his determination was heartwarming and it was endearing to watch him swing around wildly. "If you grip the hilt like I showed you, it will give you more control. Now, try again."

“Okay Papa!” Haruka obeys and tries adjusting his grip. After three seconds the sword starts flying haphazardly through the air again.

Madara steps back after giving the tip and stands next to Tamaki. Honestly, Madara was considering just calling her Shadow. The woman followed them around like a shadow and was almost as silent as one. If she did say something, more often than not she stuttered. He couldn't blame her though. It likely had something to do with Madara conquering her planet. Still, she was partially responsible for his son's care. It would be better if she didn't quake in his presence like a frightened, but determined rabbit. "Tamaki, I have been wondering about something. Izuna wears far fewer earrings these days than he once did. Is there a particular reason?"

Tamaki nearly jumps when the king addresses her. She was used to the king addressing her boss, not her. “Y-you want to know about his earrings?” Why was he asking about the earrings? “I…I suppose he might have lost them. Or sold them. He did say that he’d needed money a few years ago, but…” Gold and silver earrings tinkle softly in her own ears. “I can’t imagine why he would sell his earrings.”

"Relax, Tamaki. You've done your best to care for my son and I do appreciate it. I thought it would be best to make conversation and was mildly curious about the topic. He used to wear so many." Madara offers her what he hopes was a reassuring smile.

“I…suppose so.” Tamaki clasps her hands together and bites her lip. “I’m sorry, its just…it’s difficult to describe. I…like Izuna and respect him, but he’s not an easy person to interact with.”

"I understand. I fathered a child with him and still don't understand what goes on in that head of his half the time." He laughs softly debating about whether or not he should place a hand on the woman's shoulder. Madara decides against it. She was already skittish of him enough. The gesture of comfort would likely send her into a panic. "Considering how many he used to wear, I assumed the earrings held some significance."

“They do, and that’s why it’s so difficult.” Tamaki sighs unhappily. “O-our earrings signify our profession, social status, what family we come from, where we were born, where we were schooled, what education we have, our specialties, everything…” That’s why Izuna was so hard to understand. “Every Bijin has earrings to tell our peers who we are and how to address us. The sum of our earrings is the sum of…of ourselves. Our story, our identity, our past and present and future.”

"How in the name of the universe do you keep track of all that?" Madara blinks. They could tell all that by looking at someone's ears? "If earrings truly mean that much to your people...it feels ominous that his ears are nearly bare…” And that he was likely to blame for it.

“We keep track because it is how we learn all of our social cues. The more earrings one has, the more respect they are due.” It was the basic social courtesy that she’d been taught as a child. “C-certain earrings signify certain professions, and so you can tell if someone is a physician or a master of law or a teacher. They are a biography displayed in gold and silver and platinum and many gems to tell our peers our story. He wears the earring of a diplomat, but unless I ask, I would know nothing else about him.”

She sighs quietly. “I was surprised to find out that he’d given birth. He…he doesn’t wear the swirling ruby and sapphire teardrop earring of his sex, so I thought at first that he’d simply lost his wife until he told me that he’d birthed Haruka himself. For his ears to be so bare…I don’t how how he bears it.” She glances uncertainly at the king. “I…I think I’d rather die than lose my identity like that. No one would look at me, talk to me. I would be invisible to everyone around me. Or…just dirt.”

"So, that was what the earring meant." Madara frowns. Izuna had tried to tell him in his own way. He just hadn't understood the message. "He gave me the ruby and sapphire one, but I can't fathom existing in such a way." He purses his lips. It wasn't difficult to guess why Izuna had lost his earrings. "I'm going to surmise he lost them because of his relationship with me."

“I…I don’t know exactly…” Tamaki’s fingers clasp tightly around one another and she bites her lip. “He never told me what exactly happened to them. Only that, when I met him for the first time, he had none at all. I had no idea who he was or what he wanted or what to say to him. He told me that he would be joining a diplomatic party after he finished his internship, but that he needed a caretaker for Haruka while he finished, one who would be willing to accompany him on his diplomatic mission away from our homeworld. I asked him why he couldn’t leave Haruka with his family, and he told me that, officially, he had no family anymore. They threw him out when he fell pregnant and wouldn’t reveal the name…of Haruka’s father.”

"It was kind of you to accompany him despite everything." Madara frowns as his blood boils. Tamaki might not realize it, but it wasn't hard to fill in the blanks. Izuna had lost his earrings because he bore Haruka and went against his family's wishes. "I assure you that is what is said between us will stay between us." Though one day, he'd personally find the people who disowned Izuna and rip out their damn earrings himself.

“Thank you, Sire.” Still, Tamaki didn’t know about that look on the king’s face. She had seen those sorts of looks before and they did not bode well. But unlike her people, this man was most assuredly not a pacifist. “Ah…Sire? M-may I ask what you plan to do to them?”

"You're welcome and you may." Madara couldn't help but admire the unexpected 'boldness' of the nanny. Asking such a question had likely taken every ounce of courage she possessed. He couldn't find it him to lie to her, but Madara also didn't want to scare her. "They wanted to know who Haruka's father is. So I will tell them and then I will show them precisely the same courtesy they displayed towards Izuna by ripping out their precious earrings. Killing them would be an acknowledgment they mattered in some way, but taking their earrings would hurt them where their most vulnerable. Their pride and vanity. I want them to suffer the same fate they inflicted on Izuna and Haruka. That's justice."

“You mean revenge…” Tamaki’s gaze darkens considerably, then she closes her eyes with a sigh. “If you believe that’s what Izuna wants, then the man you’re looking for is his father, Kazehito Tanaka.” It had taken her three months to discover the man’s name. “The way I heard it, there was a huge argument in his home the day Izuna was thrown out. I’ve met Kira, and I couldn’t imagine him raising his voice to anyone, but…he and Miss Naori were almost driven to violence that day. Izuna said that he left of his own accord to stop the fighting.”

"I can see you don't approve. It seems I have a great deal to learn about Bijin culture because I can not fathom turning a blind eye towards Kazehito's behavior." Madara crosses his arms as he watches Haruka swing his sword. He'd failed him once. He wouldn't do it again. "There are those who would say my people are savages, but at least we don't abandon our own. Kira and Naori at least tried to stand against him. I wouldn't see them punished for the misdeeds of their father."

“I think that Izuna will appreciate the mercy on the behalf of his brother and sister. But my people are very socially complex. And I don’t think that punishing his father in a way your people would find acceptable will have the results you’re looking for.” Tamaki had seen enough in this place to have noted that the differences in their approaches were vast. “My people really would call you a savage for an act like that.”

"Kazehito should thank the universe he is not a Chikara. If that were the case, I would challenge him to combat and he would remain bald the rest of his pitiful life." Madara's eyes narrow as he balls his fists. "Though I'm certain if he was a Chikara he'd be absolutely delighted his son had given birth to a prince. The selfish BASTARD." He couldn't believe Tamaki was pleading mercy on this cretin's behalf. "I shall speak to Izuna on the matter. Isn't that ironic? His fate shall hang in the hands of the very son he tossed aside? If Izuna decides not to punish him, I'll make certain he knows who his savior was."

Slowly, the corners of Tamaki’s lips curve up. “You know, that’s how our politicians play their games when the governing elders aren’t looking. They flaunt and peacock and decorate themselves to make sure that everyone knows which of them is better than all the rest. It can get pretty ridiculous, some of the politicians have ears so full of earrings that I’m surprised they don’t fall off their heads.”

"It does sound ridiculous." Madara shakes his head. It would serve as a time saver if he ever visited the Bijin homeworld again. "If I encounter a Bijin with an obscene amount of earrings...I'll avoid them. They could use the lesson in humility. If nothing else, the look upon their face when I do should grant me some amusement. Something I'm in dire need of these days.” And several stiff drinks. “Thank goodness for Haruka or else I might not laugh at all."

“Yes…I think that Izuna might be of the same mind. Whenever he smiles, it’s because of Haruka.” Tamaki sighs wistfully. “He has a beautiful smile. Seeing him smile at Haruka is why I took this job in the first place.”

"He does have a beautiful smile and you're probably right. Haruka is the one light left in our mutually shared darkness." Madara sighs. Once his happiness had shined brighter than any star and burned even hotter. Now...more often than not, he felt like was just barely evading being sucked into a black hole.

“So are you going to follow Haruka out of the darkness?” Tamaki tilts her head slightly.

"I have to try. Haruka deserves no less." Madara smiles at the sight of the small hybrid swinging his plastic sword around with every ounce of strength his chubby little hands possessed.

“And what about what you deserve?” Tamaki knew what Izuna deserved, of course, but as of yet, this king that Izuna so loved was still a mystery.

"Nothing. I failed them both." If Madara had been a better companion to Izuna, if he had tried a bit harder...his lover wouldn't have felt the need to run off to prove himself. They could have found a way for Izuna to do that without having to leave for five years and then, Madara could have been there for both of them. He could have supported Izuna throughout his pregnancy, been there for the birth, Haruka's first word, his first steps, and everything else he had missed out on. Neither of them would have had to endure a cold bed. They would have been happy if he'd only done better.

“Papa!” Haruka charges at his Papa with the sword in hand, lunging towards the king’s kneecap. “Fight!”

Madara gracefully dodges. "I see your form is already improving." He chuckles and grabs a plastic sword. He hadn't touched one since he was Haruka's age, but Madara knew it was important to 'fight on Haruka's level.' If he took the fight too seriously, his son might get discouraged. If he didn't take him seriously enough, Haruka's pride could be injured. Which meant...the Chikara king had to fight with a child's toy. "Outside of an official challenge or training, though it's best not to announce your attacks."

Haruka giggles madly and swings his sword again as his Papa steps up to challenge him. “I be strong like Papa!” The plastic sword clatters against the one in his Papa’s hands. “I protect Daddy like Papa!”

"Of course you will. Your Daddy is fortunate to have such a fine soldier fighting on his behalf." Madara blocks Haruka's thrusts, but stops short of knocking his son's weapon out of his hand.

“I’s a warrior!!!” Haruka laughs and wails on his Papa as much as he can with his chubby toddler body. And fifteen feet away, Tamaki raises a hand to her mouth to cover her laughs and smile. Because she thought he’d be a very good warrior too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Here's a second chapter today because why not? More family fluff and a little bit of angst too!
> 
> Edit: Chapter 13 in the wrong place, let's fix that!

“Your Majesty!” A young Chikara dressed in the regalia of a ship’s cook bursts into the meeting room, a harried disheveled look about him. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to disturb the king during the weekly reports, but this was an emergency! “The kitchens have been ransacked!”

Madara blinks. He couldn't have possibly have heard that right. "What in the name of the galaxies are you talking about? How could the kitchens be ransacked? We're still flying through space and we are most certainly not currently under attack." And if they were, why or even how could someone target only the kitchens specifically without detection before this? Perhaps the cook was intoxicated or this was a bizarre prank?

“A tiny demon with red eyes!” The cook’s wide brown eyes shimmer in terror. “It raced through the kitchen and stole sweets and meat and bread and tipped over three stacks of pots. It laughed and had a tail, everyone saw it, but then it disappeared!”

The intoxication theory was looking more promising with every passing second. Madara was rather close to laughing off the clearly drunk cook or issuing a rebuke for interrupting an important meeting when all the details registered. Tiny. Red eyes. Demon. TAIL. That could only be one person. "Excuse me ladies and gentleman, I'll return shortly after I see what all this fuss is about."

The trembling cook cowers slightly in the presence of his approaching king. “I-I’m sorry sir, but they sent me here to-to tell you. Head Cook Reina told me that if I didn’t deliver the message quickly, the least of my worries would be that I’d be scrubbing toilets for the next three years.”

"At ease. Tis a poor king indeed who shoots the messenger." Madara sighs, running his fingers through his wild mane of hair. He had a fairly good guess as to what or rather who was causing this ruckus. "Lead the way. I believe this is a situation that can be resolved easily enough." Haruka was likely just being rambunctious. It was only to be expected. The child was four and had Chikara blood coursing through his veins. Stars and galaxies knew Madara had driven his parents half insane at that age.

“M-my King?” The cook trails behind the king on the way to the kitchens, utterly bemused by the king’s harried but rather calm demeanor. “How do you mean to resolve it? Will you track and trap the creature?”

"Simple, I'll pick him up by the scruff of the neck and lecture him on the importance of not terrorizing my kitchen staff." Madara shakes his head, following the cowering cook. "You do realize that 'creature' is actually just a four year old boy running amok, do you not?"

“A boy?” Honestly, he had no idea what it was he’d only seen it for an instant. “I…hadn’t realized I only saw it for a second. It darted under the tables and out the door down the hall before we could capture it ourselves.”

"Well, he's blessed with good genetics. I'd bet some of Hiroto's rabbit food that Haruka is the child you saw. My son." Madara would never understand why his brother was so obsessed with salads and the like. Still, it was pleasing to know Haruka had inherited his speed.

“Your…son, My King?” The cook blinks in utter confusion as they reach the kitchens. “We…heard rumors, but Reina said not to put stock in them, that it was just one of the Night Ladies spreading gossip about bearing you a child.”

"I do appreciate that she was trying to protect my reputation, but in this case the 'rumors' are correct." Madara could already feel a migraine coming on and he could count the number of times he'd had a headache in his entire life on one hand. "It's a long tale, but Haruka is indeed my son and I will ensure he respects the sanctity of the kitchens accordingly."

“Well I would hope so.” A severe looking woman with jade markings strew across her skin and gray hair still streaked with hints of brown puts her hands on her hips and stares at the young king as if HE were the naughty child. “It’s bad enough that thirty-five years ago, I already had one tiny demon terrorizing my kitchen. I don’t need another, young man.”

"I was a child and that was decades ago." Madara shrugs, Reina still acted as if he was Haruka's age sometimes. He'd been a terror in the kitchen, but so had nearly every Chikara prince or princess at one point or another. Still, there were occasions when Reina allowed him to 'steal' a sweet or two without her 'noticing.' So, he'd indulge her.

The Chikara king shakes his head, striding further into the kitchen, which had been coated in a layer of greyish paste with pots and pans flung every which way. He'd made those in his council room a promise. That he'd deal with this quickly and he was a Chikara of his word. "Haruka, I know you're here. Now, be a good Chikara warrior and come out. Believe me when I say you do not want this to turn into a game of Hide and Seek. I assure you, that you would lose. I've memorized every millimeter of this ship years ago. There is no hiding spot you could find that I didn't long before you were born."

Reina rolls her eyes and picks up a mangled whisk to tap on her shoulder. “Your boy was in here fifteen minutes ago, tore through here like a storm, before darting away down the hall. Believe me, if he were still here, he would already be over my knee learning the same lesson I taught you when you were an insufferable little monster.”

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm a far larger insufferable monster than he is." Madara darts off in hopes of finding his son quickly. The last thing he needed was to leave a baffled council sitting alone for too long. Who knows what sorts of crazy notions they might get into their heads? "Now, if I were a four year old prince...where would I go to evade Reina?"

“My King!” one of his patrol ship pilots comes barreling down the hall, his hair in disarray and a wild, harried look about him. “There’s a rogue child climbing the patrols ships in the hangar bay!”

"...Since when is everyone on a Chikara warship incapable of dealing with one child?" Madara smacks his forehead in disbelief. "I’ll get him." It was almost as impressive as it was exasperating? First, the kitchens and now the hangar? Haruka was certainly exploring the place to his heart's content and leaving a trail of chaos in his wake.

Sighing, Madara races towards the bay. His keen eyes scanning the rows upon rows of ships. Looking for any sign of movement or any sound that would give his son away.

“Wheeeeeeee!” The squeal of a happy child rings throughout the hangar bay. And below one of the ships, four pilots hold out a tarp while another climbs a ladder to poke at a tiny form swinging upside down by the tail from the nose of one of the ships.

“Come on, kid, get down from there.” The pilot on the ladder pokes at the tiny, wiggling thing gently with a metal pole. “They’ll catch you, I promise.”

“No, I don’t wanna get down!” Crumbs falls from the tiny figure’s hands as he munches on a makeshift sandwich, crumbs already sticking to his sugary, sticky face.

Galaxies help him, his pilots had been outwitted by a four year old. Madara shakes his head. "Haruka, you will do what he says or else I'll have to tell your Daddy about this AND the kitchen incident." He snorts as he closes the distance between himself the place where his son was dangling.

“Papa!” Haruka squeals gleefully and waves at his Papa. “Come get me Papa!”

Haruka apparently didn't realize he was flirting with giving a handful of pilots heart attacks. Groaning, Madara begins scaling the ship in question. Well, if that was the way his son wanted to play it, so be it. It was far from the first time that he had climbed a ship. Though it was the first time he'd be retrieving his upside down son from said ship. "Haruka, come here."

The tiny prince shoves the rest of his food into his mouth as several pilots stare dumbfounded at their king. “Okay Papa!” His little hands grab onto the nose of the ship and he pulls himself up with the help of his tail with a surprising strength for such a tiny person. He toddles happily down the nose of the ship onto the tempered glass shielding over the pilot’s cabin.

Madara wastes no time in grabbing him. "You and I are going to have to discuss the boundaries of your explorations." He sighs, kissing the top of the boy's head. Madara keeps Haruka in one arm while he uses the other to guide their descent. After a moment or two, his feet touch the ground and Madara casts a look at his anxious looking pilots. "It's alright. Haruka is fine."

The four pilots with the tarp begin folding it up and the one on the ladder begins climbing back down. The runner approaches his king, huffing with exasperation. “My apologies, My King. We hadn’t noticed that he’d gotten in here until he was already on top of the ship. I don’t even know how he got up there in the first place, but I told the others to prepare to catch him in case he fell, then came running to find you. I was told you’d gone to the kitchens and ran there immediately.”

"You handled the situation admirably." It was time for Madara to do the same, apparently. "It's not your fault. He is my son. So, it doesn't surprise me he has a thirst for adventure and the athletic prowess to match it. Though I didn't have the advantage of a tail at his age. I'm certain he used that to scale the ship."

“I’d thought that his tail could only hold on so long and he would fall, but it seems that he stayed there for a full ten minutes before you arrived.” The pilot sighs frustratedly. “Ren says that Koichi tried three times to reach the boy, but that he risked falling from the ladder or the nose of the ship if he tried to traverse the last few feet. And we couldn’t risk turning the ship to lower it to the ground for fear that the vibrations would shake the boy loose unexpectedly or the heat and fumes would make him sick.” He run a hand through his hair. “What can we do to prevent this from happening again, My King?”

The boy was also going to give Madara a heart attack at this rate. "You did what you could to ensure his safety and yours. You all did yourselves proud today, but you needn't worry. I'll make certain Haruka understands the hangar isn't a playground."

“Papa no play?” Haruka tilts his head, looking contrite. “Did I do the wrong?”

"Papa loves playing with you, but the pilots didn't know you were playing. They were worried you were going to get hurt." Madara shakes his head. Haruka was too adorable for his own good.

Haruka’s tails curl around his Papa’s arm and comes to hide between his legs. “I’m sorry… Daddy says I shouldn’t do wrong things. He says to say sorry if I do the wrong.”

"Yes, and you said sorry. So, now that's over. Just make sure when you want to play that an adult says okay." Madara nuzzles his son. Goodness his heart was still beating far too fast for his liking. "We worry about you because we care."

“Okay…” Haruka nuzzles back and wraps his sticky fingers in his Papa’s hair. “Love you, Papa.”

"I love you too. No more terrorizing the cooks either, though. It's fun, but that woman defends her kitchen like a rabid space pirate." He smiles and walks off with Haruka in his arms.

“Yes Papa.” Haruka hums softly, bobbing his head back and forth. “Bathstime, Papa?”

"Yes, bath time." Madara chuckles at his sticky offspring. "You certainly look like you need it."

“Bathstime! Bathstime!” Haruka squeals gleefully and tugs happily on his Papa’s hair. “To Tama-Chan!”

* * *

"Your Daddy and the other diplomats should be returning soon." Madara smiles down at Haruka. It had been quite the...interesting past few days. His son had energy levels that even Madara hadn't been aware existed, but his heart and spirit were pure. Eventually, he'd settle down once things were explained to him. "They're scheduled to arrive momentarily." Which was why he was standing here with his son and some of the family members of other diplomats, waiting to greet them.

The forcefield go up in the middle of the hangar, then the bay doors open, the other side becoming depressurized as a sleek, oval vessel streaks into the hangar and slows to a graceful stop. The bay doors close and slowly the other side of the forcefield begins to repressurize as the ship prepares for the disembarking of its passengers.

A minute passes, two minutes, then three. Green lights glow brightly in the hangar, and finally the door on the side of the ship opens, arcing downward to carefully touch the floor and provide a walkway to the ground. One by one, two pilots and a dozen diplomats begin filing out, along with two doctors and their six warrior escorts.

"This is standard protocol for a diplomatic mission. It'd be foolish to send them off without doctors and escorts." He smiles down at Haruka while watching for Izuna. "A king must always strive to ensure the safety of his subjects when possible. A little planning goes a long way towards preventing many misfortunes."

“Ooooh…” Haruka rocks against his Papa his tail wrapping firmly around the king’s wrist. “Oh! Daddy! Daddy!!!”

Near to the back of the procession a young man in cream and gold emerges, white flowers crowning his dark hair, woven into the four braids tide back from his temples. Colourful jewel-like beads sit in stacks, hanging from thin braids that trail down his back.

Dark eyes scan the bay for a moment, before locking onto the king’s. They widen a moment, a soft, gentle sparkle filling them before they blink shut and disappear behind dark, silky bangs that shift with every step he takes.

"Well, judging by your Daddy's hair, I suppose he made a few new friends on his trip." Madara blinks at the elaborate braids, beads, and white flowers. He'd have to get more details from Izuna later, but still he hadn't missed that look. For a brief moment, the Bijin actually looked happy to see him. It had happened so rarely as of late, that Madara had almost forgotten what it was like to see something other than wariness, sadness, or anger in those beautiful dark irises that even now could still take his breath away.

“Daddy pretty!” Haruka waves his hands eagerly, as if trying to fly from his Papa’s arms right into his Daddy’s.

As the procession of diplomats begins to spread to various corners of the hangar, Izuna slowly approaches the king and inclines his head slightly. “Your Majesty.”

"He always is." Madara kisses the top of Haruka's head, feeling rather pleased with himself for not flinching at the formal address. "I trust your mission was a success? Someone has been very eager for your return." He chuckles, handing Haruka to his Daddy.

“The start of one. The chieftains have gone back to their peoples to deliberate, but I think that we presented them with every reason to join your empire peacefully and reap the benefits, rather than be left without them.” Izuna steps closer and reaches for Haruka as his son…their son reaches out for him. “The Senju are particularly divided on the matter, but their leader seems more amenable to this alliance than his brother, so I’m hoping that Hashirama’s desire for friendship wins out over his brother’s distrustfulness. A few more days, and I think there might be a quick consensus reached.”

"Promising news indeed. Perhaps I should speak to this Hashirama personally. If he is indeed their leader, his opinion will likely carry more weight than his brother." Madara watches as Haruka is safely placed within his former lover's arms. There was no mistaking how joyful Haruka was at Izuna's return.

“Daddy make the chief-chief be our friends.” Haruka grins widely, so proud of his Daddy.

“That is my hope, yes.” Izuna smiles gently, his gaze flicking up to Madara. “Every step of the way, all I wanted was to make you proud. And every day that I go out to make peace with your adversaries, I hope to make you prouder still.”

Madara tilts his head, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Izuna seemed...calmer now. "I'll see if I can arrange a meeting. As I said, you did a fine job. You should be proud of the work you accomplished."

“I am, but I know that there’s still more work to do.” Izuna leans his head on top of that of his happily humming baby who seemed…almost tired, It made him rather wonder what Madara had been up to with Haruka. “I feel like I should ask just what you did to tire Haruka out this much. He usually has more energy than a small army.”

"Oh, I assure you he has more energy than all of the Chikara forces combined." Madara had never seen anything like it. Still, it was an encouraging sign. It was a rare Chikara king who possessed lower energy reserves. "Best to file it under you don't want to know category. Haruka and I have already spoken about it and as you can see he's fine."

“I see.” Izuna rocks Haruka up and down as soft little snores begin to grow warm against his collarbone. He looks back up into those dark eyes he knew so well, so well that he knew the shade of them when they glowed red when his emotions ran hot. He takes a step closer, his lips ghosting over Madara’s cheek before stopping by his ear. “Thank you for taking care of my heart, Madara.”

There were so many things that Madara wanted to say, but he couldn't. Even if somehow he did magically gather his thoughts and assemble them in something resembling a coherent conversation, the hangar bay was hardly the proper place to have this conversation. "Of course. He is precious to me as he is to you." Precious enough that Madara had chased the boy all over the damn ship.

Izuna smiles, a flash of sadness flickering through his gaze for only a moment, then he bows his head to the king. “Then I think we’ll retire, and you’re welcome to come visit him when you like.” Knowing that dozens of eyes were fixed upon them, Izuna sighs softly and walks past his once lover. Then his lips quirk up slightly and he raises his voice just above a whisper. “But try not to sneak into my room before dawn again.”

"Of course. I will." Madara nods at Izuna, though he throws him a curious glance after the whisper. It sounded like a joke or perhaps even flirting. The transformation was stunning. Still, his response pours forth from his lips before he could stop it. "You used to enjoy such things."

“I did, when you did it for very different reasons.” Izuna glances back over his shoulder. “But I think you’ll find that Haruka can be just as fussy as me.”

"He's much easier to soothe though." Madara shakes his head in amusement.

“Yes, I suppose he is.” Izuna holds their child close to his heart and closes his eyes. “Good night, Your Majesty.” His steady pace resumes as he strides towards the doors leading to the transport tubes that would takes them back up to the diplomatic quarters.

Madara watches Izuna stride off with their son in tow. He wanted to follow, but knew better. He could visit them later when all eyes weren't upon them. Had it really happened, though or was it just his imagination? For just a few sweet moments Izuna had seemed like his old self again.


	15. Chapter 15

Izuna’s lips curve gently as he runs his fingers through the soft black hair of his little baby. He’d heard that children grew like weeds, but sometimes it felt like only yesterday that he first held a tiny bundle of blankets in his arms, knowing that the infant within them was his. It was hard to share him with others, even if Haruka was as much Madara’s as his own, but still, after carrying Haruka all alone…Izuna could hardly believe how much room in his heart this tiny child took up.

He presses a kiss to Haruka’s forehead, relieved that his little one had drifted off to sleep so easily. More often than not, it took an hour or more to quiet him into a deep sleep, but Izuna supposed that he’d never seen Haruka nearly as worn out as he was today when Madara had handed him back. Maybe an enormous warship to run around in was exactly what Haruka needed after all. Izuna had suspected as much, but had been unable to provide that, until now.

With a sigh, Izuna closes his eyes and quietly rises from the bed. He was tired, yes, but too restless to sleep yet. So he stands and exits the bedroom, making for the bathroom to clean himself up a little. He sheds his outer robe on the way, untying the sash and laying the white and cream robes over the back of the couch. The sleeves of the dark shirt beneath ruffle and unfold to lay loose and open around his shoulders and upper arms.

As he crosses the threshold to the bathroom with a number of the white flowers in his hands, a knocking on the door of his quarters makes him pause. He blinks and puts down the flowers on a small table set against the wall, removes the rest one by one, then crosses the room to place his hand on the control panel by the door.

The door slides open and Izuna’s onyx eyes widen as deep, dark eyes like a starless sky stare back at him from across the threshold. “…Madara?”

Madara watches as Izuna opens the door. The Chikara King could feel his tongue tying up in knots. A sensation that was becoming more and more familiar to him as of late. Ever since Izuna's return. Still, he knew he needed to say something. "Is Haruka asleep?"

The proud warrior almost slaps himself for the less than smooth greeting. On the other hand, it was practical enough. Whenever he could issue a coherent sentence again, it probably shouldn't be said in front of Haruka. It was the first time that Izuna had displayed even a flicker of his former self outside of battle. Letting it slip by was...unthinkable.

“He is, yes.” Izuna looks up into Madara’s eyes, his gaze steady and firm. “I just finished putting him to bed.” He takes a single step to the side. “Would you like to come in? I was just about to clean up and get ready for bed.”

"Good. I would." Madara knew that he was likely staring, but he couldn't help it. So much had happened in the past five years and it had all accumulated in this awkward, but hopeful moment. "I'll wait in the living room while you finish..."

“Thank you.” Izuna allows the door to close behind his visitor and he steps back towards the table where he’d deposited the flowers. He places them in a decorative vase to sit with other flowers that he’d brought home from the negotiations. He steps into the bathroom for a moment and the door closes behind him.

Heart beating fast and heavy all at once, Madara makes his way to the living room. Every second spent waiting felt like an eternity.

A few minutes later, the door to the bathroom opens, expelling a deflowered Izuna, the small strings of beads carefully removed from his now freshly brushed hair. The dark locks cascade down his back and over his shoulders, save for the two soft braids tied back behind his head with a ribbon-like dark braid.

"Your hairstyles have grown more elaborate over the years." Madara looks up from his position sitting on the couch. It was a trivial thing to focus on, but as good an icebreaker as any.

Izuna’s expression softens and warms slightly. “It’s a more recent development. When Haruka was younger, I kept my hair tied up and out of his reach. But since taking on this position, I’ve had the chance to do more with my appearance than I used to.” Izuna snorts softly as he sits on the opposite end of the couch, facing Madara. “I’ve also largely given up trying to keep Haruka from puling my hair.”

"Yes, it is a futile battle. I suppose he knows intuitively that a Chikara's hair is their pride." Madara tilts his head considering the matter. Instinct could be a powerful force. "Do you enjoy that aspect of it? Experimenting with your appearance."

“Yes, I like the versatility of experimenting and I like feeling beautiful.” Izuna couldn’t think of a single Bijin who didn’t enjoy feeling beautiful. “I’ll admit that it wasn’t easy to do a few years ago, but I’ve worked on it ever since, whenever I’ve had time away from my studies and work and looking after Haruka.”

"You were always beautiful even when you were as angry as a wet cat." That was one thing Madara knew he'd never be able to deny objectively. "One can always put a flower in a bigger, more colorful, or shiny vase. It doesn't change the beauty of the blossom. It only makes it more noticeable to some, but I am glad you're enjoying your post."

“Me too, though I’ll admit that it’s been a little more…involved than I was expecting. I thought that I would be doing more observing and less…” Izuna laughs and waves his hand at his freshly cleaned hair. “Feeling like I’m ten years old again and being my sister’s doll to dress up.”

"I'll admit this is the first instance I've heard of the locals playing dress up with a diplomat." Madara watches the trail of Izuna's hand and the path his lips were making. How long had it been since he'd heard Izuna laugh? One that hadn't been prompted by Haruka? "At present, I can't argue with the results, though."

Izuna’s cheeks pinken and he looks determinedly away from the king before him. “Of course you wouldn’t argue…you’re the reason they pounced.”

Madara arches an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't follow. How was I the reason they turned you into their living doll?"

“Because they…during one of the feasts they held, Hashirama’s daughter discovered that I had a child. I had had a few drinks and it slipped out. She was…very convincing and I told her that I’d given birth. So she grilled me on what I did in celebration, but when I told her about the circumstances, she decided that I hadn’t gone through the proper rites of passage. She gathered up women our age and they…they threw a party in the style of their people and sort of…adopted me?” It was hazy and supremely embarrassing, but it had all made Izuna feel very…accepted for the first tie in a long time. “Apparently their women do a lot of things involving herbs and oils and flowers when they’re finished giving birth.”

"That was kind of them and yes, such a thing should be celebrated." Madara pauses, not entirely sure what to make of the story. He shrugs after considering it. "The adoption is...odd, but an improvement over certain parties."

“I meant that they adopted me figuratively.” Izuna pauses, then breathes out a low sigh. Hiroto or Tamaki must have told Madara what happened. They were the only two on the ship who knew what had happened with his family. “…Was it Hiroto or Tamaki who told you?”

"That does make more sense." Madara nods his head after considering the matter of Izuna's informal adoption more closely before frowning. "It doesn't matter who told me. The end result is the same. That bastard deserves to be punished and as he wronged you the most, the method of said punishment is up to your discretion."

A puff of air passes Izuna’s lips and he brushes back his bangs, his fingers catching on a few strands of glimmering silver hair. “It would be a lie to say that I haven’t thought about punishing him for what he did to me and Haruka.”

"Good. You can take as much time as you need to decide on how to go about it." Madara stares at his former lover, At least Izuna agreed with him on the matter. "I wasn't able to be there for you or Haruka when you needed me most, but this I CAN do. I can get you and our son the justice you deserve."

Izuna looks up as a number of butterflies flutter about in his stomach. “…Our son.” The words were still so strange on his tongue. “Haruka…deserves everything that I can give him and more. I wish that I could have raised him with more dignity, but I made do with what I had and every day I hope that was enough.”

"Haruka had what he needed the most. He had love and you ensured his survival." Madara sighs, tracing his fingertips along the Bijin's jawline. "He had his dignity. What you couldn't provide in terms of material comforts, you more than compensated for with love. I wish you had stayed." None of this would have been necessary if Izuna had. "But no one can fault you when it comes to ensuring Haruka's well-being."

Izuna smiles softly and closes his eyes. “I’m glad that I came back. I don’t regret going to find my path and my strength, but I never forgot how much I wanted to return to you.” Even if this was as close as he could get.

"You were always strong. You just refused to believe it." Madara sighs, a sense of wistfulness buried deep within the deceptively common sound. "We could spend lifetimes debating our choices, but...I suppose the more important question is what the future holds."

“What the future holds, or what your hands hold?” Izuna raises his hand to press Madara’s against his cheek. His eyes flicker open, glowing warmly with a little bit of carefully guarded hope. “Why did you come tracking me down, Madara?” Izuna tilts his head and his long, silky hair swings across his back. His tail curls against his side and hangs over his thigh into his lap.

"Instinct. It's hard to explain." Madara watches Izuna with tired eyes. It felt more like he was a Chikara of two hundred years instead of less than fifty. "It was the first time since your return that you looked at me with warmth without Haruka being the cause or it being suffocated in sadness. So, I had to see you."

Izuna’s eyes close again and a silvery tear traces down his cheek. “Most days it feels like I’m drowning. When I was left alone and couldn’t get back to you, Haruka was the only light guiding me through the darkness. And ever since I came back, it felt like if I approached you, you would just shut me out. So I tried to lock away how I feel, but…” His tails reaches out and curls around Madara’s wrist.

Madara brushes away the tear, a lump forming in his own throat. "But what?" He glances down at the tail gripping his wrist before daring to meet Izuna's gaze.

Izuna’s tail squeezes tightly and he shakes his head. Dark locks fan out around him, then fall as he presses his lips against those of the man he loved with all of his heart.

Madara's eyes widen as he kisses back instinctively. His lips touch as light as a feather dancing in the wind as if afraid the moment would shatter if he pushed too far.

Reassured and emboldened by the touch, Izuna presses his hands to Madara’s shoulders climbs into the king’s lap. His fingers wind into Madara’s hair and curl tightly into a fist. Everything rings so achingly familiar that Izuna’s body softly trembles with heavily suppressed emotion.

Madara's lips curve into a smile between the soft kisses. "Haruka inherited your fascination with my hair, but I'd be a hypocrite if I complained." He undoes the braided tie, freeing more of Izuna's silken mane as the braids begin to unravel. "It's a mutual ensnaring of the senses." He glides his hand through the the soft strands, thicker and longer than he remembered.

Izuna’s tail curls up and around Madara’s arm, drawing them slowly closer together. “Because everything about you enchants me.” His free hand reaches down to the braided tie and his fingers clench around it. His lips tingle and his eyes slide shut as his entire body leans into the sweet kisses.

"I had wondered if that was still the case." Madara knew it used to be, but nothing had ever been the same since Izuna left all those years ago. He blinks back something wet from the corner of his eye. The droplet was borne from both joy and relief as Madara's mouth reacquaints itself with that of his lover's.

With a sigh, Izuna curls into Madara’s frame. His fingers find the short lock of hair behind Madara’s ear and he toys with it. His kisses leave Madara’s lips and trail slowly down his lover’s throat. “I never stopped loving you, Madara.”

Madara tilts his head to the side, exposing more of his throat as his grabs Izuna by his markedly wider hips. That was...new. Still, he couldn't hide the pleasure-filled sighs at the kisses. "And you didn't forget how that drives me crazy either."

“I never forgot any of it.” Izuna slowly draws his lips away and his dark onyx eyes look up into those of his lover. Then he reaches for a chain around his neck and pulls out a simple silver locket. “I…never forgot anything, and I didn’t want you to miss anything either, even when I couldn’t find a way to reach you. So I took this locket from home when I packed my things and I’ve been using it for Haruka ever since. From the moment I found out I was pregnant to the moment we stepped on that ship to return here.”

Madara watches as his Izuna pulls out his necklace. His entire being fixated on the other man and the implications of his words. That was kind of you." It wasn't the same as being there, but the past couldn't be erased. Truly, this was the closest Madara would ever come to being there for both of them during the darkest five years of his existence. "Are you sure?"

Izuna pulls the locket over his head and removes his hand from his lover’s hair, only to reach for the hand in his own. He uncurls Madara’s fingers and presses the locket into his palm. “I’m sure. I made it for you so that I could show you what happened. It just took a bit longer to get it to you than I expected. But I…” Izuna’s cheeks flush slightly. “I didn’t include any footage of when I gave birth because…I just couldn’t have someone watching that.”

Madara takes the locket and stares at it for a moment before nodding. "That's understandable. I doubt I would have wanted such a thing recorded either...thank you, Izuna." The last words were little more than a whisper.

Pale fingers reach forward and Izuna places his hands on either side of Madara’s face. He leans his forehead against his lover’s and closes his eyes. “I’m sorry that I sold the collar you gave to me.” He knew that Madara knew about it now. “And I’m sorry that I couldn’t do better. But I did my best.”

"There's more than enough blame to go around." Madara sighs, allowing the contact. It was a balm on his battered soul. "Had I done better, you wouldn't have felt the need to leave in the first place."

Izuna knew that he could argue the point until he was blue in the face, but that would solve nothing. “I hope that this helps to heal your heart a little.” He presses a single soft and sweet kiss to Madara’s lips.

He returns the kiss. "I hope it does the same for you." Madara offers him a small smile.

It was doubtful, but Izuna would let himself believe it for a little while. He smiles and brushes his bangs back to cover his ear, from which hangs the single diplomatic earring. He presses a hand to Madara’s chest, right over a fiercely beating heart. His tail uncoils and waves behind him as his pointed ears twitch. He lowers his lips to Madara’s ear and laughs. “You know, if Haruka wasn’t sleeping in the next room, I think that tonight might have ended very differently.”

"That sounds promising." Madara's gaze trails over Izuna in his entirety. Searching for signs that the other man regretted whatever had just occurred between them. "It's probably just as well. I'm afraid I'm rather out of practice in such matters..." Five years was a long time. "Though they do say it's like piloting a warship. One never forgets."

Izuna’s eyes glimmer with sparks of happiness. “It’s been impossible to forget the only lover I ever had. Especially after he put a baby in me.”

"A very cute baby who terrorized my entire crew with his innocent antics at that." Madara chuckles, tracing Izuna's cheek with his fingertips. "It's been quite some time since I've seen that light in your eyes."

“I’ll admit that my courage took a hit when I returned here, and the past few years have been hard, yes, but I promise that I didn’t lose all of the fire in my heart.” Izuna squeezes Madara’s hands. “It just took me a while to find it a little shelter from the rain.”

"And you transformed into a poet somewhere along the way." Madara squeezes his beloved's hands back. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a relief to hear that."

The butterflies in Izuna’s stomach begin to flutter wildly. His mind races for a moment, but his heart overrules his head. “Would you like to sleep here with Haruka and I tonight?”

His mind and instincts were now at war. Madara wasn't foolish. Saying yes was a very concrete thing. If Haruka awoke and saw them both in bed together, it would become a permanent thing or their son's little heart would be crushed. If he said no, Izuna might never make such an offer again. "I'd like to. Is Haruka a heavy sleeper?"

The moment Izuna opens his mouth, a tiny voice chirps sleepily as a tiny child toddles out of the bedroom. “Daddy? Bedtime?”

Izuna glances over and laughs quietly. “If I’m not sleeping with him, he’s a very light sleeper.”

Haruka blinks sleepily. Then he blinks again. “Daddy?” Another blink. “Papa?”

Well, so much for sneaking in without rousing Haruka. Madara shakes his head, offering their son a smile. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm sorry that I woke you up, Haruka."

Haruka toddles across the room, dressed in a pale blue onesie. His dark hair splays out across his shoulders, a wild mess of spiky locks ruffled from sleep. He toddles to the couch and makes grabby hands up at his Papa. “Sleep time.”

It was a scene so adorable, Madara knew it could melt the coldest of hearts. He smiles and scoops Haruka up into his arms. "Yes, it is time for sleep."

Izuna’s gaze grows warmer as he rises from the couch. Madara took to fatherhood so well. He places his hands over his stomach as a tinge of nostalgia comes over him.

Madara casts a look at Izuna. Asking without words who should broach the subject with Haruka about the sleeping arrangements.

With a graceful motion, Izuna steps towards them and places his hand on Haruka’s head. He presses a kiss to his baby’s forehead. “Your Papa is going to be sleeping over tonight. Alright, Haru?”

“Papa sleep over?” Haruka tilts his head and looks up with slightly more awake eyes. “You sleep with me, Papa?”

"Yes, if you don't mind. I think we can all manage to squeeze on that bed." Of course, Madara's bed was far larger, but baby steps and all that.

“I think so too.” Izuna reaches out and Haruka clambers into his Daddy’s arms. He strides into the bedroom, his hips swaying slightly, a natural and unconscious motion. He looks back over his shoulder and smiles. “Well, don’t just stand there like a tree stump, Madara. Haruka wants to snuggle.” His lips quirk up into the barest hint of a smirk and he walks to the bed to lay down and settle Haruka back into his arms.

"Best not to keep him waiting then." Madara follows them. It was all he could do not to tilt his head. Had Izuna just swayed his hips and smirked or had that been his imagination? It was hard to tell.

Izuna looks up and begins to pull the blankets over himself and Haruka. But he pauses and slides back, making room on Haruka’s other side for Madara. He pats the mattress and pulls Haruka up against him, the toddler burrowing contentedly into his Daddy’s chest.

He takes his place on the other side of Haruka. Madara watches Izuna and their son all the while wondering if this was some kind of dream he was about to wake up from.

As Izuna’s eyes close, he slides closer to Madara, resting Haruka carefully between them. His ears twitch and the earring tinkles softly, like a lullaby in the night.

Madara listens to the soft sound. His mind still whirling with a thousand in his head. Each blending into the last. All getting lost in the melody of that earring. "Good night."

Izuna’s eyes glow a soft cherry red in the darkness. “Good night my loves.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Papa play today?” Haruka tilts his head to the side, his little brain already working hard to decipher his Papa’s intentions for the day. “Or Papa worky today?”

As he ties his hair into a simple ponytail, Izuna glances over his shoulder and out the bathroom door to where a king was hard at work dressing their child for the day. Their…interesting sleeping arrangements has persisted for a week now, and showed no sign of stopping soon. It was strange, but also heartening that Madara was so willing to make their son a part of his life. Even if that ruined his work ethic. “Oh yes, please tell us about your vast array of royal duties for the day, Your Majesty.”

"I delegated them to Hiroto. So, it will be a play day. I thought we'd attend some training sessions." Madara smiles, toying with Haruka's hair as he ignores Izuna's not so subtle teasing. "After all, you live on a Chikara warship. It’s time for you to see more of our culture."

“Oh, we see fightses?” Haruka turns his head towards his Daddy. “Fightses like you and Papa?”

Izuna knew that he should disapprove, but…Haruka had already begun training with a toy sword. It wouldn’t do much harm for him to see what the potential consequences of improper weapon use could be. “Yes, but I won’t be challenging your Papa this time. I learned my lesson last time.”

“Why no fight Papa?” Haruka turns bemusedly to his Papa. “Daddy says that you loves him cause he fighted you.”

"Because your daddy is very competitive and he doesn't like losing." Madara chuckles, only half bothering to disguise his smirk. "He's strong in his own right, but I've had more training. It wouldn't be fair. The fight certainly did leave a lasting impression on me. Few people are brave and silly enough to challenge me to any sort of one on one combat these days in a serious manner."

“It’s more that you’ve already got enough of my hair, I’m not planning on giving you any more of it.” Izuna glowers over his shoulder at the annoying king. “Haruka, when your Papa’s men first brought me here, your Papa went and cut my whole ponytail off.”

Haruka gives a little gasp, then puts his hands on either side of his Papa’s face. “Papa! Why so mean to Daddy? Daddy has pretty hair!”

"When someone loses a match, they have to cut their hair. It's tradition. It grew back." Madara shrugs, feeling a little sheepish as he tries not to blush. "And yes, he does have lovely hair."

Haruka pouts and pulls his hands away, clasping them around a little braid trailing from the side of his head. “So my hair goes bye bye if I loses a fight?”

"Only if you lose a fight that you're fighting against one other person. Not in a battle." Madara nods. It was best to explain such things early to his son. "Of course, it would grow back eventually."

“Then I won’t lose my fightses. Daddy won’t lose his fightses too. I protect Daddy.” Haruka raises his fists determinedly. “I put pokies in mean people who don’t like Daddy.”

“Haruka, it’s alright, you don’t need to protect me.” Izuna strides over and scoops up his little angel. He presses a kiss to the top of Haruka’s head. “I can protect myself, I promise.”

"That's a very noble sentiment, but your Daddy is strong. He can protect himself and even if he can't, your Papa will." Madara pats Haruka on the head, offering him a reassuring smile. "So, just continue training. You'll grow stronger."

Izuna raises a skeptical eyebrow. Madara would protect him? “I wasn’t aware that you’d upgraded my status to precious damsel in distress.”

"It suits you with that beautiful hair." He smirks, kissing Izuna's cheek.

The gentle intimate gesture makes Izuna’s cheeks grow warm. “I thought I told you before that I’m not some little girl that you have to treat gently.”

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy such things from time to time." Madara shakes his head.

Izuna snorts softly and readjusts his braid a little to loosen it, the soft strands covering all but the very tips of his pointed ears. “You’ve gotten sappy, Madara.”

“Papa sappy! Papa sappy!” Haruka echoes the words gleefully.

"Perhaps, but judging by how red your cheeks are...I doubt you mind." He chuckles. Izuna was as stubborn as ever.

With a sideways glare, Izuna sighs and gathers himself. His expression softens into a calm serenity, his posture straightens and pulls back, and he loses the impatient air entirely. “Shall we go?”

"Of course. Follow me, Izuna." The Chikara king sends a knowing glance at his former lover before beginning his way towards the training area.

“As you wish.” Izuna holds his gaze steady as it meets the king’s. It had been so long since Madara had last looked at him like that. And it…made him feel things he’d craved feeling for a long time. With only a moment’s hesitation, he follows after this walking piece of his heart. And for the first time in forever…he didn’t feel so alone.

* * *

The central training arena sits within the belly of the ship, just above the hangar bay containing a small fleet of transport ships. And within the training room sit a number of familiar painted rings that Izuna remembered with vivid clarity.

Dow below on the training floor beneath the upper balcony, a number of warriors ring the room, watching the matches taking place within the training circles. Some are single combat, others involve more participants. The combatants below watch one another, gazes glittering with a warrior’s intellect and instincts.

Haruka’s eyes widen and he tugs on his Daddy’s braid. “They fighted down there.”

“Yes, they’re fighting down there.” Izuna holds Haruka close, but does not obscure his baby’s view of the matches below. “But they’re training matches, not real fights.”

"That's right. It's best to train before doing real fights." Madara was pleased, it seemed Izuna remembered everything. The way his eyes were assessing the situation spoke volumes. It was good to see that spark again.

"You'll learn a lot from watching fights, though." Madara leads them both to a place they could sit. His own gaze landing on the fight taking place in the center ring. It looked as though it was going to be a promising one.

He points downwards, directing Haruka to watch. "These are two seasoned warriors. Were this a true challenge, someone might be seriously injured."

“That’s right. They’re experienced and strong. Watch them carefully, Haruka.” After a brief moment of hesitation, Izuna sits in a provided chair, a cushion beneath him as he settles his enraptured child in his lap. He shifts slightly as a firm pressure presses into his hip. He sighs, reassured by its presence. After arriving on the ship, he went nowhere without it.

Haruka sways back and forth on Izuna’s lap, staring at the young man and the older woman below. The lady’s hair was so long, he kinda wanted to…grab it.

Madara watches as the newcomer squares off against a veteran fighter. He had to admire the kid's guts even if it was just a training match. "How do you think is more likely to win?" It was good practice. The ability to assess your opponents was a crucial skill for all warriors and especially for Chikara kings and princes to have.

Izuna’s gaze fills with an evaluating light. “He’s faster and stronger than she is, but she has the measure of him. She’ll use his strength and speed against him by predicting his movements. His own advances will be his undoing.”

As per Izuna’s predictions, the young Chikara rushes the older warrior in a smooth, swiping motion, only for her to grab his wrist and flip him over her shoulder onto the ground.

"Correct, but still one has to admire his spirit. In a way he reminds me of you when we first me." Madara chuckles at the memory. Only Izuna would be foolish and brave enough to attack a king in such a direct fashion.

“I’d like to think I’m a little wiser now. I’d rather not jump into a fight so carelessly.” Izuna’s head tilts slightly as he observes the young man getting back on his feet.

"You likely wouldn't." Madara concedes the point. "Haruka is here." If nothing else, their son served a marvelous motivation for both of them to control where their fires of their tempers blazed and how fiercely.

Izuna’s expression softens and his attention turns to the king sitting by his side. “You’re right, Haruka is here. Our little miracle…and the most precious gift you ever gave to me.” For a moment, the rest of the world falls away and Izuna raises his hand. Gently, he strokes a few locks of spiky black hair along the side of Madara’s face. He presses a feather-soft kiss to Madara’s cheek. “Madara, I…thank you.”

Madara blinks. The feeling of Izuna's kiss against his cheek, no matter how genteel, hadn't been something he'd anticipated. Still, he finds himself smiling. "You're welcome."

Cheers erupt down below and Haruka bounces wildly in his Daddy’s lap, then squirms around and clambers into his Papa’s arms. “Papa! Papa! Haru want kisses too!”

Madara chuckles, placing a kiss against Haruka's forehead. "Yes, it's only fair, I suppose."

Haruka giggles happily and pats his Papa’s cheeks. “Kiss for Daddy too?”

The Chikara King smiles, but casts an uncertain glance at Izuna. "Only if your daddy wants one."

Izuna’s eyes glimmer with humor and he tries in vain to stifle a laugh. “I think I’d like-”

An impatient huff is heard along with a metallic click as a Chikara warrior below on the floor taps a curving sword against the floor of the ship. "With all due respect, My King, I cannot remain silent during this charade. Do not fall for this Bijin's schemes. He's trying to pass his bastard child off as yours. He knows you have a tender heart when it comes to children, but you are not obliged to humor him and play house." Chitose's eyes gleam a virulent shade of red.

Izuna freezes in place, then hurriedly pulls away from his once-lover to cast his eyes away from where they sit in the viewing gallery. His eyes flash a momentary cherry red as they meet the gaze of the Chikara on the floor. His stomach feels heavy as a lead ball of dread sinks into it. His expression grows blank, schooled through years of practice in the art of concealing his emotions. “Chitose…”

Haruka looks from his Daddy to the man on the floor, then up to his Papa. “…That man doesn’t like Daddy.”

"It would appear not, but don't worry." Madara places a reassuring hand on Haruka's shoulder. His eyes narrowing at the Chikara standing before them. "Chitose, If you insult Izuna's honor one more time, I assure you that you won't have to worry about remaining silent ever again." The king's eyes flash red, his words half smothered by the growl erupting from deep within his throat.

“That’s enough.” Izuna places a hand on Madara’s arm and squeezes slightly. This was his battle to fight, and he would not stoop to having Madara fight it for him. However, his eyes remained fixed solely on the Chikara officer below. “Even after four years, you still don’t believe me.” He knew that he was outing himself, and yet, what choice did he have? The room grows quiet around them as all eyes turn to their confrontation. “I explained to you years ago what my body was capable of, and you didn’t believe me. I now have a child, proof of my claims, and still you refuse to believe me. Why?”

"How was I supposed to know that you were such an abnormality?" Chitose snarls. The Bijin harlot was succeeding in turning his own king against him. Why Madara couldn't see what was plain as day was beyond his comprehension. Perhaps Bijins were capable of emitting some sort of pheromones that clouded the senses? "Just because you somehow found a loophole around the most fundamental fact of biology doesn't mean that child belongs to Madara. Perhaps the real reason you fled so quickly is you were afraid our king would discover you had strayed with another Chikara."

Izuna’s hand releases Madara’s arm and slowly, his fingers find the collar of his robes. Slowly, he undoes the fastenings, fire flickering through his eyes. “You’re suggesting…that I took a man other than the one I love most to my bed? You’re suggesting that my desire to return home to finish my business there was a ploy to hide a deception? You believe that I would LIE about my child’s father after concealing the truth nearly his entire life for his own protection? When I can finally speak my truth without fear of losing him?” He rises to his feet and opens the front of the simple blue robe he’d taken to casually wearing around the ship when not prepared for a journey. His tail sways beneath the cloth.

"I'm not suggesting it. I'm saying it." Chitose growls. He'd had enough of this farce. "Your actions make not the slightest bit of sense. Why else would a beloved consort run away with their tail between their legs, only to show up years later?"

“Then perhaps this time, my actions will make sense to you.” Izuna was done explaining himself. He’d tried time and time again to make others understand how he felt, and all of his attempts had ended in failure. The robe falls away and the cloth lands on the padded seat.

Black cloth stretches tight across Izuna’s chest, disappearing into loose, dark grey pants. A belt loops around his hips and another around his waist. A silver cylinder, an inch and a half wide and ten inches long hides in the small of his back. The young Bijin glares down at the man on the floor, more than prepared for the challenge ahead. “You challenge my honor? Fine. Then I challenge you to single combat.”

"Gladly. It would give me the utmost pleasure to beat your pretty lying face in." He scoffs, heading towards the arena. Chitose hadn't expected the Bijin to have him in him to issue any sort of challenge, but that was just fine by him. Once the king saw how weak his former lover was, maybe his senses would return to him.

Izuna glances at his once lover briefly, then turns his gaze back onto the Chikara prowling the floor. “Look after Haruka.” He had never intended to show this side of himself to Haruka, not this soon, not until his child was at least the age he himself was now.

"I will." Madara promises, wrapping his arms around their son. There was a chance Haruka might actually chase after Izuna if he didn't. "He'll be alright, Haruka. Your daddy trained to fight as well."

The Bijin places his hand on the railing of the gallery and vaults himself over the side to drop nearly twenty feet towards the arena floor. He lands as deftly as a cat, his eyes glowing steadily with the adrenaline racing through his veins.

"You issued the challenge, so you get to make the rules." Chitose smirked. It didn't matter what the Bijin selected. Victory would be his either way.

Izuna’s eyes narrow slightly as he strides towards the ring where hiss opponent waited to politely for him. “Normally, yes, but in the presence of your king, that right is customarily turned over to him. It’s a matter of basic respect for the reigning monarch.” A smirk quirks his lips. “Don’t you know your own traditions?”

"I do, but I also know that our king would take pity on you. He'll let you choose the specifications of the match." Chitose rolls his eyes. How had this brat become an diplomat?

Another slight, but Izuna would not be babied by his lover. He had his pride and he would defend it now, he wouldn’t be taunted, no matter how much this man’s words made his blood burn. “Your Majesty.” He raises his voice without looking back once. “How would you like this match to proceed?”

Madara frowns. He hated when Izuna addressed him by his formal title. It was a necessary evil due to his status, but that didn't make it an easier pill to swallow. Nor did the situation. Had he his way, he would have already punished Chitose. Izuna was nothing if not proud, though. Whatever progress they had made with one another would be shredded to ribbons if Madara didn't feign impartiality. "The standard rules shall apply. The match continues until one combatant either yields or loses consciousness. Intentional lethal shots will be punished in accordance to our laws. Weapons are permissible."

Izuna’s head tilts slightly, mocking Chitose. “Does that satisfy you? The standard rules, just like anyone else. I need no favouritism because I am willing to claw my way up just like any of your kind.”

"You mean sleep your way to the top, but very well. It doesn't matter. I'll wipe the floor with you. Standard or to the death matters not." He smirks as he unsheathes his sword. "It might be better this way. Then you'll have to live with the humiliation."

No, Izuna had already been humiliated more times than he cared to count. Still, being accused of exactly what he feared he would had he stayed stung. He had not slept his way to the top, he had EARNED his place here. His fingers close around the rod in the small of his back and he slips it from the straps holding it in place. He keeps his wrist straight but loose as he holds the rod almost parallel to the floor. “And if this match doesn’t go the way you plan?”

"You might as well ask what I'll do if the Chikara people become a pacifistic race. Doesn't matter because it won't happen." He smirks as Madara gives the signal the match was ready to begin. Chitose wastes no time in charging straight towards Izuna.

Izuna squeezes the rod in his hand and it extends two and a half feet in both directions. With a flick of his wrist he whips the metal rod up towards the approaching blade and parries it to the side with barely a flicker of sparks. The end of the rod slams into the ground and Izuna whirls around it to drive his knee into the side of Chitose’s ribs.

Chistoe grunts in pain, clutching his battered ribs with one hand while rushes forward. His sword swinging as he aims the hilt of his sword towards Izuna's forehead. He'd knock the slut out with one shot.

With barely a moment’s notice, Izuna ducks out of the way and the strike clips the side of his head. “Bastard.” Spots dance in his eyes as he rolls away. The rod swings out from beneath him towards the crook of Chitose’s knees.

Chitose dodges the blow and gains a little distance as he turns around to face Izuna. "I should have figured that. Just because you spent the majority of the time on your knees, doesn't mean I do." He brings his sword up and slices across Izuna's shoulders. Now was the time to strike.

A dozen strands of raven hair and half as many silver drift to the ground as Izuna spins his rod up and deflects the blow over his head. He rises from his knees and presses forward, spinning the rod to fend the blade away with one end while the other jabs into the hard muscles of Chitose’s chest, right over his left lung. He grins as he hears the dull thud and the sharp exhalation of air as the blow connects. “Sometimes learning to fight from on your knees is the best way to take an opponent by surprise.”

"BASTARD!" Chitose snarls in pain, fighting through it to take a swing at his stomach with the tip of his sword. Madara had said no lethal shots. So, unfortunately he couldn't gut the Bijin like a fish, but he could make him suffer.

Izuna’s eyes widen an instant before he feels the blade cut across the skin of his stomach. Pain blooms across the length of the cut as well as a warm, wet feeling. He flinches only once, before his grip shifts and his rod swings up like a bolt of lightning. It connects with Chitose’s jaw with a sickening crack, then it flips around in an instant and strikes Chitose across the temple. His own head throbs as the blood pounds through his veins. Fortunately, little had been lost yet through the tightened muscles of his abdomen, but he knew that wouldn’t be the case once the adrenaline wore off.

Chitose would have howled in agony if his jaw hadn't been shattered. He sends Izuna look of utter hatred as he holds up his hand in the traditional sign of yielding. As much as he wanted to see the light leave the eyes of that damn upstart, he couldn't. It wasn't a death match and fighting on with a shattered jaw was an exercise in masochism, as much as it shattered his pride.

A harsh, panting breath leaves Izuna’s lips. He leans heavily on the rod that had been a gift from an old teacher of his long ago. He knew that at this moment, he could be petty if he wanted to and probably get away with it, but he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t use whatever favour he had with Madara to strike Chitose down. He was better than that. “…You said that I would have to live with the humiliation…I have been living with humiliation since the first time I set foot on this ship. I was imprisoned and shamed, then loved and doted on. Yes, I bore a bastard child, and I’ve suffered for that. We’ve BOTH suffered for it. I came back when I could finally stand proudly on my own. I’ve achieved that and still have to suffer doubt and humiliation for it.”

Izuna takes an unsteady step back, his arm still pressed to his stomach, but taking on the reddish hue that fades from his eyes as his muscles slowly begin to relax. “I won’t suffer that humiliation again. But you have, and you will.” He glances up at the gallery, where he sees Haruka rocking anxiously in his Papa’s lap. He smiles faintly and holds the metal rod above his head.

Slowly, Haruka’s expression changes and his lips spread in a wide grin. “Daddy!!! Daddy won the fightses!”

Chitose glares at Izuna. It was quite the speech to give and he'd just won a match. That might, if not endear the Bijin to some, at least garner some measure of respect. It was the last thing any of them needed. His jaw was in agony, so he settles on trying to bore his seething hatred of the usurper into Izuna's skin before he leaves. He needed to find a medic and he'd be damned if he waited around for one to escort him off the field.

For a moment, Izuna does nothing, he merely weathers the biting stare with grace and dignity. But the moment ends and he takes Chitose’s sword from the ground. This man had prevented him from seeing his lover for years…had tried to humiliate him when he’d finally come to a place where he could be proud of himself. “I studied your traditions, I spent years ensuring that I knew the most important ones inside and out. I know that I have every right to humiliate you now. But I am not the only one that you hurt. Your actions hurt two of the ones I hold deepest in my heart. I don’t want you dead, then I would be responsible for your death. I want you to live so that you are responsible for your own actions. So that the only one to blame is you. Beyond that…” Izuna looks up at the king he loved so much. “Madara and Haruka can decide what to do with you.”

Madara sighs as he looks at Haruka. He knew how he wanted to punish Chitso, but was very much aware that Izuna was firmly against it. He'd leave it up to their son. "Haruka, what do you view as a fitting punishment for this man being so mean to your Daddy? I suggest we have his hair cut off. What do you think?"

Haruka looks up at his Papa almost…innocently. His big, dark eyes briefly flash a bright, cheerful cherry red. “Mean man’s pretty hair go bye bye? All gone?”

"Yes, it would be cut short since he lost the fight. Would you like that?" Madara plays with his son's own impressive locks.

Haruka’s eyes glitter with a spark of childish intelligence. “Mean man hurted Daddy. He’s like the grumpy man with no pretty hair. Shiny head old man. He should be like the old grumpy man. Daddy’s prettier than mean man ani-anny-anyway.”

"Very well then. Izuna, you heard him. Would you like to do the honors or shall I?" Madara's stares darkly across the room.

“Let him be treated for his injuries first.” Izuna winces and removes his arm from his stomach, only to place it back when he sees the blood soaking his shirt and dripping onto the floor. “And…mine as well.” He closes his eyes, a little unsteady on his feet. “Then he can be treated to something else.”

"Of course. Medics!" Madara bellows for the medics to assist Izuna, and reluctantly his rival.

Mercifully, the medics arrive with a few moments to spare, leaving Izuna with his dignity intact as he passes out, nestled into one of the hovering gurneys.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Wow, thank you to KuraKura who made me aware of the fact that In accidentally posted chapter 11 twice (which led me to discover that chapter 14 hadn't gotten posted at all.) But now that's all fixed, so here's another chapter to thank you all for your patience.

The first thing that Izuna hears, before any of his senses reawaken, is a woman’s voice not far from him, addressing someone else in the vicinity. “He’s lucky, any deeper and the blade might have hit something vital. It cut deep into the muscles and he’ll need a few more days of treatment and a surgery to reattach the fibers, but otherwise, he fared well, despite the severity of the strike. He lost a lot of blood, but he did his best to staunch the wound before the blood loss became an issue.”

Then a familiar voice, filled with a frown spoke. “I see. It couldn't have been an accident. Not from a seasoned warrior.” Chitose had done as much damage as he possibly could have without it proving fatal. And from the sound of the king’s voice, Madara knew it. "Then let's thank the universe for small miracles. When do you wish to begin the surgery?"

“Within the hour. He proved easy to stabilize, and I’d like to take advantage of his natural tenacity, if I can. The sooner that we reattach the muscles, the better the healing process will be. But he’ll still need to be on supervised bedrest for fifteen to twenty days afterward so that the healing can take place uninterrupted. Which means NO children jumping on him.”

"Very well. I'd like to ideally wait for him to wake up first and agree first. However, given the prognosis, I doubt he'd object. And I will ensure Haruka is cared for while Izuna recovers."

Izuna’s fingers twitch and his brow furrows as the words slowly begin to sink in. “…Madara…?” His eyes open slowly, beet by a lethargy he was unaccustomed to.

“Careful now.” The doctor, a Chikara woman with deep brown hair and soft mahogany eyes appears by his side. “You’re stable, but you’re also sedated. I wanted to ensure that you didn’t squirm around and tear off the bandages.”

Izuna blinks, then his eyes flicker from the doctor to the other source of the voices in this place. Tanned skin and spiky black hair appear in his field of vision and slowly…he begins to relax slightly. “I’m sorry, he…got my stomach…”

"You fought well and you won. It's a rare victory that comes without a setback." Madara sighs as he runs his fingers through Izuna's hair. How did the Bijin he loved always wind up in the most dangerous of situations? "It's a testament to your skill that it wasn't worse. As the doctor said, you've been sedated. Your injuries need to be handled. It'll require an operation and an extended period of rest afterward, but the sooner it's done...the faster you will heal. Do you consent?"

Surgery. The word skitters across Izuna’s skin like a shard of ice. It was the word that had carried so much meaning when he was a child. And now… “…What about my womb? How…has anything happened to it?”

"I don't know." Madara throws a worried look at the doctor. "She didn't say, but I'm assuming you didn't sustain damage there if it wasn't immediately mentioned."

The doctor, momentarily taken aback by the topic, shakes her head. “I don’t believe that there was damage to internal organs, but…if the two of you require a moment to discuss the situation…I will go to prepare for the surgery. The room will be ready the moment you are.”

"That might be best. We appreciate your discretion and the diligent care you have provided for Izuna." He nods his head respectfully towards the doctor before turning his attention back to Izuna.

Izuna’s arms come to rest self-consciously over his bandaged abdomen. He stares ahead at the wall, his gaze hazy and unfocused. “…I’m sorry, I just feel…anxious.”

"I know, but you're going to be alright. You'll have to take it easy for a few weeks after the surgery. No long-term damage was done, though." Madara kisses his forehead and smiles. "So, don't worry."

Yes, Izuna knew that. Logically, he knew that. His anxiety…it had another source. “Do I have to have surgery?”

"To restore the muscle fibers that were damaged, yes. I'm afraid you do, but it's alright. Our physicians are exceptional." He toys with a strand of Izuna's hair.

Izuna leans absently into the touch. His hands clasp together to hide the shaking. “I’ve never had surgery. Not once. If it wasn’t for Haruka, I’d avoid hospitals entirely.”

Madara frowns. Izuna sounded terrified. "Do you wish to discuss why that is? I'm not fond of them either, but if it's necessary, then one has to tolerate it."

He could. Izuna knew that he couldn’t keep it to himself forever, especially not from the one whose child he’d carried. Still, it wasn’t something he’d gone into the day intending to discuss. “Do you know what decision I made when it was time for me to choose whether to present as a man or a woman…or both?”

"I presume you kept...certain pieces of anatomy." Anxiety was coming off Izuna in waves. Madara didn't care for it, but he wasn't entirely certain how to alleviate the other man's fears. "Izuna, I will explain to them about your unique circumstance. These are trained professionals. They're not going to hold your biology against you."

“I don’t care if they hold it against me, Madara.” Izuna’s focus snaps and becomes crystal clear, despite the sedatives. “I just don’t want to be pressured into choosing. I made my choice long ago not to use surgery to change anything. Yes, I took hormonal treatments, but mainly for growth and aesthetic reasons. But people around me…some of them accepted it, some of them wanted me to choose one sex and commit to it. And I…I was afraid that if they appealed to a doctor, that they might…”

Izuna shields his stomach with his newly cleaned arms. “Mom stepped in. She knew…she understood what I was going through and put her foot down. She said that the choice was mine. First she got my grandfather involved, then threatened to have the elders settle the dispute. That put an end to it. I know now that they wouldn’t have done that without my consent, that they would have been severely punished if they’d even dared. But to me, surgery means that someone might pressure me to choose. And the next time I wake up, I might not be whole anymore. And as much as it’s irrational, that terrifies me.”

"Then I will speak to the doctor and make it clear if anyone alters anything without your consent, I will personally ensure they die an agonizing death." Madara sighs as he kisses Izuna's forehead. "They wouldn't dare hurt you."

A little of the tension leaves Izuna’s frame and he slowly closes his eyes. “…And what about you? Do you also think I’d be happier if I chose one or the other? Would you be happier if I was only one?”

"Izuna, you should know me better than that." Madara's tone grows softer. "If I truly had an issue with you're being...both, don't you think I would have said so by now? I love you. All of you. Your male and female parts. You made this decision long before you met me. It's your body."

“I know, but maybe I just needed to hear it outside of my own head.” Slowly, Izuna’s lips curve into a smile and he sighs gently. “And I love you. I never stopped…and I don’t think I ever will.”

"Good. Now, I'll go speak to the doctors and we'll get you treated." Madara kisses Izuna's forehead and sighs. "We have to set a good example for Haruka after all. Not seeking out medical treatment when injured is...not the wisest decision."

“I know.” As much as Izuna didn’t like the idea of letting someone rummage around inside of him, he knew that he wasn’t going to have much of a choice if he wanted to heal properly. “…Yes, I consent to the surgery. But will you promise me something?”

"Of course. What is it?" Madara watches Izuna with concerned eyes.

Izuna opens his eyes, looks up, and raises a hand to poke Madara’s forehead. “Don’t look at me like that. I just want you to be there. When I wake up after the surgery is over and I’ve been moved somewhere I can actually sleep, I want to see you and Haruka. If I’m to be confined to bed, then I want the chance to see the two people I love most. My baby. And the strong, tender lover who gave him to me.”

"I promise. We'll be there when you wake up." Madara caresses Izuna's cheek, feeling relieved at the request and his heart swell with love at declaration.

With a quiet laugh, Izuna leans back down against the supportive pillow and gazes up at the king above him. “Do I get the kiss that Haruka bargained for me now?”

"Of course. I'd give you more than that if you were feeling better." Madara leans down and covers Izuna's lips with his own. He smiles as he reacquaints himself with his lover's lips.

Izuna sighs contentedly into the warm kiss and raises a hand to tangle his fingers in Madara’s hair. They dig deep into the midnight locks, finding the short one just behind Madara’s ear. He cheekily parts his lips and flicks the tip of his tongue against his lover’s lips.

Madara rumbles with a deep satisfaction at the sensual touches. "You're a tease. You know I can't do more than kiss you right now and then you try to seduce me."

“Oh I know.” Izuna still knew how to push Madara’s buttons. And he loved it. “It’ll get you nice and worked up for when I’m recovered.” He reaches a hand down over Madara’s groin to where he feels the arousal stirring, and he squeezes teasingly.

"I see that you're eager to be confined to bed for a very long time between recovery from your surgery and recovery from more...pleasant activities." Madara bites back a groan at the seductive touch.

“Madara, I’ve only had my tail to satisfy myself with since the day you left Haruka inside of me. I’m more than willing to spend a few days confined to bed if it means feeling you inside of me again.” And if it weren’t for the pain still throbbing in his stomach, Izuna would be making very good use of this bed right now.

Madara smirks and places a kiss against Izuna's cheek. "I'll hold you to that promise."

“Then you’d best refresh yourself, because my expectations are extremely high.” And Izuna also had a feeling that he’d best get a visit from his party’s doctor. Else the empire might find itself with a second heir on the way.

"I've always managed to exceed expectations before." The Chikara's smirk turns into a smug smile.

“Then tell your doctor that I’m ready. And tell mine that I need a house-call, along with the medicine bottle that she and I discussed.” As much as Izuna loved Madara, he also knew Madara. In a few weeks, he knew that he would find himself quite thoroughly fucked.

He nods in understanding. "Alright. I'll be there when you wake up. I promise." Madara shoots Izuna a reassuring smile before heading off.

Izuna takes a slow, deep breath, then turns his gaze on the ceiling before his eyes slide shut. Today had not gone at all the way he’d expected. But in the end…he didn’t regret a thing. He felt freer than he had in a long time. And consequences be damned, he felt…proud of what he’d accomplished against the odds he’d stood against. And Madara… Madara gave him hope that their future might be happier than he’d come to fear it might be.

* * *

Madara finds himself making his way to Hiroto's chambers. Haruka was in good hands with Tamaki and likely already asleep. The Chikara king knew that by now the gossip had likely spread like wildfire around the entire ship. It was only a matter of time before his brother sought him out. So, Madara might as well save him the trouble of finding him. Gathering his resolve, Madara stops in front of Hiroto's bedroom door and knocks.

The door slides open, revealing the tall, graceful figure of the general. His dark eyes roam over his brother’s frame and he smiles wryly at the sight of the slightly frazzled king before him. “You know, if you’re going to keep calling me here to run your warship and your empire for you, you might as well just run off to your honeymoon and enjoy yourself.”

"Unfortunately, that's not an option for now. Izuna was injured during his fight. He’s currently in surgery." Madara wastes no time in entering his brother's chambers. It was better to speak where prying ears wouldn't overhear their conversation. "Some of the muscles in his stomach were cut. It's repairable, but he'll need to be on bedrest for some time afterward."

“Emphasis on the bed and less on the rest, once he’s recovered.” Hiroto chuckles as the door slides shut. Watching his brother pace was always an amusing experience. “So, what brings you here at this hour? If Yumi weren’t busy minding our ship, I’d chastise you for paying me a visit at an hour when I should be attending to my mate’s needs.”

"I know you. You would have sought me out if I hadn't come." Madara shrugs before continuing on. "I thought it best I find something to do besides pacing outside the operating room."

“Then it’s a good thing that you brought your anxiety here to me rather than terrorizing the ship staff.” Hiroto motions to a pair of comfortable armchairs sitting close to a table emanating a gentle warmth. “I hear that today’s training matches involved quite a display of skill from your Bijin. Minus the training.”

Madara sits down and nods. "It did. I would have preferred dispatching him myself, but Izuna's pride is as wrathful as any Chikara's."

“And yet, now Chitose will have to live with his shame. Which may be more of a deterrent than simply killing him.” Chikara pride ran deep. Hiroto knew that Izuna’s act of mercy would make their people reevaluate the young man. For no one knew just how far his mercy extended. “Should I dispatch one of my men to see to it that he’s suitably shamed?”

"By now he's likely already been made an example of. It's best that we pretend he doesn't exist or I really will kill that son of a bitch." Madara crosses his arms, his brows furrowed in distaste.

“Very well.” Hiroto decides to reserve the information he’d collected on just what had happened concerning Chitose for more…benevolent ears. “How are things with your Bijin? When last we spoke, you and Izuna were…at odds and you seemed uncertain about whether he was the same person he once was. And of course all of the implications that follow, should he no longer be the object of your affections.”

"I'm not entirely certain how it happened, but he's back to being a cocktease. So for now at least, he's back to his old self." Madara could only hope it would last.

“I see. Well, at least you’ve returned to a state where you’re sexually attracted to your Bijin.” Hiroto had been rather worried for a time about what his brother’s mating would entail if he and Izuna remained so…determinedly incompatible. “I would hate to see you in a mating without passion. Particularly when the ship is exploding with the knowledge that you’ve publicly claimed Izuna and Haruka.”

"Izuna is and always will be beautiful. Sexual attraction was never an issue it was...temperament. I didn't fall in love with some demure diplomat." Madara knew Hiroto was right about one thing, though. The entire ship was undoubtedly wagging their tongues as they spoke. "I imagine little else will be talked about for a great while and the news will somehow make it to the furthest corners of our empire within a few weeks." Perhaps less.

“Oh, most certainly. Until now, it was merely rumor, conjecture. Now, they have confirmation, and I’m certain that all of our diplomats, no matter their planet of origin, are busily gathering up the gossip to report home. All that remains is a test to prove the fact conclusively, and then Haruka’s introduction, which I’m sure you’re already planning.” Which means that Hiroto could finally tease his plans to his brother. “I would like to know when it is so that I can pass the schedule along to the craftsmen I’ve commissioned for Haruka.”

Madara looks at Hiroto in confusion. "Craftsmen? What do you mean? But yes...the diplomats are the worst when it comes to gossip. It is after all part of their trade." Honestly, they were likely worse than the cleaning staff.

“I’ve commissioned them to make a number of gifts, ornaments suitable for the heir of an empire.” Izuna wasn’t the only one who’d done a great deal of research into his sister species. “During my investigations, I discovered a number of traditions among the Bijin, several of which I can fulfill and honor for Haruka. So, I will see to it that Haruka’s status is obvious to all who lay eyes on your child.”

"Ah. I see. That's very kind of you. I'll be sure to give you the schedule. You may as well start now." Madara shakes his head. He knew full well how long it could take to make such things. "It'll likely be quite some time before we can hold the Introduction with Izuna's recovery, but better early than late."

“And does your Bijin’s recovery include the time spent recovering from your joyous reclaiming of your Mate?” Hiroto raises an eyebrow as he successfully hold back his chuckling.

"Not as of yet. I haven't decided what the recovery time for that will be." Madara smirks.

Hiroto breathes out a resigned chuckle. “I see, then should I expect to be made an uncle again sometime in the near future? I fear that unless Izuna stops you, he could spend the next seventy-five years churning out a small army of princes and princesses for you.”

Madara's smirk disappears in an instant. "We haven't discussed that yet." It was far too soon. Frankly, Madara didn't know how to broach it. He could only assume if Izuna was willing, he'd want to wait until the political scandal of their relationship died down.

The elder brother sighs and leans forward in his chair to take Madara’s hands into his own. He knew that look and he knew what thoughts were racing through his brother’s mind. “Madara, from everything I have seen, Izuna sees Haruka as the most precious gift he has ever been given. No collar or crown or promise will ever compare to the joy that the child you share brings him. Not only that, but even when separated from you, he went ahead with the pregnancy and did everything he could for Haruka. It’s clear that he loves children. Even if it takes a little time, I’m sure that he would be willing to at the very least discuss the prospect with you.” Or an accident could happen, again. Hiroto could certainly see them having yet another happy, adorable accident.

"He suffered horribly during that pregnancy and Izuna is terrified of hospitals. It was a struggle just to get him to agree to a necessary surgery." Madara squeezes Hiroto's hands, hoping to ground himself. "You're right. He adores Haruka, but I don't feel comfortable making assumptions."

“Then don’t assume. Find the right time and talk to him about it.” Hiroto discussed everything with Yumi. If they had any sort of confusion or disagreement, the first thing they did was use their words, whilst some couples might go so far as to come to blows. “Find a time when the two of you aren’t in the throes of passions, when you’re laying together simply enjoying one another’s company. When he is safe and sound in your arms, that is when you ask him the hard questions.”

"Yumi has succeeded in turning you into a sap. She must be very proud of herself." Madara gives a half-hearted chuckle. "Sooner or later, we'll have to broach the topic. I know that, but timing is as you said important."

“And be sure that he knows how much you love him.” Hiroto knew how much his brother had been hurt, but he also knew just how deep the instincts of their people ran. “I mean it, Madara. Tell him what your instincts mean. Tell him what it really means to our kind to have a mate. He may have the demeanor of a Chikara, but he does not possess our powerful instincts. At least not to the same degree we do. He came back, Madara. Brand it into his soul that YOU are his home. You’ve tried to distance yourself from the truth for long enough. Accept it and bring him fully into your heart.” Hiroto squeezes Madara’s hands tightly. “You’re a Chikara. Act like one.”

Madara smiles at Hiroto. "In order for me to truly act like a Chikara, he'll first need to recover. I know it's different for him, but Izuna did come back. He brought our child into this universe. That means something." It meant that there was hope.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: You know what, why not two chapters tonight? Or I suppose morning for most people reading this. *glances around for fellow night owls* Enjoy, because Hiroto has a very special preset for little Haruka. ;)

“Daddy?” A gentle little voice coos softly in his ear. “Daddy?”

Izuna slowly begins to stir. His mind feels light and full of clouds, but his body feels very odd. Heavy and sluggish and squeezed around his waist and hips. His eyelashes flutter as his eeys begin to open.

And above him, Izuna sees a beautiful sight. His precious little baby, reaching for him with chubby little hands. And holding up his baby, a powerful, gentle king with life and light in his eyes. How Izuna had missed seeing that look in his love’s eyes. Izuna’s lips pull into a smile and he clumsily raises his hand to Haruka’s cheek. “My heart…” His gaze drifts away to meet his lover’s.

"We're here. Just as promised. Don't strain yourself." Madara smiles as he sits on the edge of the bed, sliding his hand over Izuna's blanket-covered leg. "How are you feeling?"

“Tired, sore.” It was a feeling that was semi-familiar, just…not in the same place. “Kind of like after I birthed Haruka, but I wasn’t cut open then.” Izuna’s eyes drift to half-mast. “Couldn’t sit for a week…won’t be able to sit for a week this time either.”

"Get some sleep then, my love. We'll be here when you wake again." He presses a kiss to Izuna's forehead and smiles, stroking his beloved's face.

“Sleeptime, Daddy.” Haruka grins widely. “Haru’s with Papa, so Daddy can sleep. Okay?”

“Okay, Sweetheart.” Izuna sighs softly and his hand falls back to rest against the bed. He could try to keep his eyes open, but such a fight would be in vain. Consciousness is lost to him moments later.

* * *

Warmth surrounds Izuna in the relative darkness of his immediate surroundings. By now it was a familiar state for him to find himself in first thing in the morning. With the curtains of the bed drawn, he could sleep for as long as he liked without being bothered by his lover’s need to have the lights on early.

Izuna presses his nose into Haruka’s soft hair. He always loved the feeling of Haruka’s velvety hair in the morning. The safest place for his baby was in his arms.

The bed moves behind him and he slowly lays back into the hold of the arm that wraps carefully around his waist. Izuna turns his head slightly and silky strands drift across the back of his neck, baring smooth, ivory skin and gracefully curving ears. The low, sweeping collar of his light grey shirt lays stretched and creased around his shoulders.

A gently glowing smile curves Izuna’s lips. “Good morning.” His tail begins to wake up and shifts upward under the blankets to curl protectively over the healing scar across his stomach. “You moved. You were on the other side of Haruka when I fell asleep.”

"I was, but it's a rare Chikara who stays stationary for long." He chuckles, sliding his hand over Izuna's face. It was a relief to see his lover's smile so serenely. His recovery was going better than Madara had anticipated. "You didn't seem to mind when you were cuddling up to me as content as a kitten. How are you feeling?"

Madara had watched as he always did since Izuna was released from the medical wing to see how he slept. He hadn't shown any signs of discomfort, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Mercifully, Haruka was still asleep. So, he could get away with asking and not causing their son to fret.

“Better.” Izuna leans into the touch and closes his eyes. It would be all too easy to just fall asleep again in Madara’s arms. “Your people are very good at coaxing open wounds to heal.” His own people were more practiced in curing diseases than in healing wounds. It was the trade-off for preferring peace to war.

"Necessity is quite the motivational force when it comes to problem solving." He places a kiss on top of Izuna's head. His beloved looked as as though he might fall asleep at any moment. "We excel at treating battlefield and training injuries. If we didn't, we probably would have gone extinct by now."

“You’re right. Mine would have gone extinct if we hadn’t learned how to treat diseases. With so many people living in the cities, a plague could wipe us out if our research was any less thorough.” Izuna leans back a little more and burrows slowly into the warmth of Madara’s chest. “Two peoples…and two starkly different approaches to something as simple as medicine.”

"In many ways, our people are mirror images of each other. If the Chikaras went left, yours went right." Madara casts a curious look at the Bijin who had stolen his heart all those years ago. "Be it when it comes to medicine, culture, or even love in some cases."

“Yes it’s so strange. But…I think it’s rather beautiful too.” Izuna sighs softly. “After all, it wouldn’t be very remarkable if everyone did the same thing as every other species out there.”

"Such an artist's heart. Though I do wonder if you'll ever truly understand how much I love you." He toys with a lock of Izuna's hair. "You're the only one who has the power to destroy me. I could win a thousand battles and never flinch, but you're the only one who holds my heart in the palm of your hand."

“Then I will keep it safe for as long as I am able.” Izuna carefully rolls over to face the king who had so kindly shared his bed with them. He presses a hand to Madara’s chest, right over his heart.

"Good. Speaking of keeping precious things safe...I have been wondering about something." Madara glances towards Haruka. Izuna was in an affectionate mood. The timing would likely never be better. "You don't have to give me your answer right now, but do you wish for Haruka to remain an only child?"

Izuna’s eyes widen and shimmer with a sheen of cherry red for a brief moment. Then he looks down and presses his hands to his stomach. “…I…think that having some time might be best. I’m not really in a position to be getting pregnant again, not until I’m fully healed. And there are…other considerations, for me, for you, for the empire you’re building.” Izuna breathes out slowly, then huddles closer and tucks his head under Madara’s chin. “…But I’ll admit that I miss being pregnant. Feeling Haruka growing inside of me was the most incredible and challenging thing I’ve ever experienced.”

Madara nods. He couldn't deny a twinge of disappointment at Izuna's words. He was about to offer Izuna reassurance when his Mate finishes. "Well, I didn't mean immediately. Obviously, you need to heal. There is no rush. We're both young, but perhaps one day you'll feel that way again...only this time I do hope it'll prove less challenging."

“…Says the one who won’t be bent over first thing in the morning.” Izuna huffs softly. “…Do you want more children, Madara?”

"I'd be more than pleased with Haruka. He is everything I've ever wanted in a child and more, but I can't deny more would be preferable." Madara chuckles, pushing Izuna's bangs away from his face. "Only if you do as well, though."

“Then…once things are settled, when things are right again and I’ve healed and can handle the stress of another pregnancy we can try for another.” A wry chuckle escapes Izuna’s lips. “I would probably be insufferable the entire time.”

"And that is different from your normal behavior how?" Madara smirks, he couldn't resist the chance to rile the Bijin up.

Izuna’s eyes flare red and he uses his tail to push himself up and straddle Madara’s hips as he lays the king out flat on his back. The shoulders of his gray shirt sink lower and stop to rest halfway down his biceps. His raven hair fans out across his back, several locks come tumblings forward over his shoulders. His black-silver bangs frame his delicate features as they twist into a mischievous glare. “Oh believe me, you’ll know the difference.”

"I'm trembling with...excitement." He laughs and kisses Izuna. "You're charming when you're a complete and utter brat. That, and I find myself rather fond of the view."

Izuna’s ears twitch and flush a bright pink to match his cheeks. Then he makes the mistake of shifting back and out of the kiss and onto something rather hard. “I’d say you’re doing more than just trembling with excitement.”

"There are many kinds of excitement." Madara smiles as he caresses Izuna's rosy cheek.

A flare of heat races through Izuna’s veins and only the barely noticeable throbbing of his still healing wound keeps him from removing his clothes and pleasuring himself in front of his lover. “Madara, I-”

“Daddy?” A tiny head of black hair pokes up out of the blankets and begins crawling up onto the king’s chest. “Why does Haru not get Papa kissies too?”

Madara blinks. It was like their son had some sort of instinct for when was the worst time to interrupt. "You can have all the kisses you want, Haruka. It's just your kisses will be different than the ones Daddy gets." He smiles and leans over, kissing Haruka's head. "Daddies, Papas, and mommies just have different ways of kissing each other than their children."

“That’s right.” Izuna slides off Madara’s lap, his face flushed, but his demeanor calm. He pulls Haruka into his arms and cradles his baby close to his heart as he peppers the toddler with kisses. “Your Papa and I love you very much. We were just…talking about whether or not you might get a baby brother or sister. Like how I’m Aunty Naori’s little brother.”

Haruka’s eyes widen slightly, then he looks down at his Daddy’s tummy. “Papa, you’re gonna put another baby in Daddy’s tummy? Another me?”

Madara was trying his hardest not to gape at Izuna. Why would he tell Haruka that so early? "Well, there is only one you, Haruka, but sort of. A little brother or sister for you to play with. It'll take a while, though..."

Those big dark eyes grow wide and bright with excitement. “I’m gonna be a biiiiig brother!”

“But don’t tell anyone, alright?” Izuna smiles and presses a finger to his lips. “It’s our secret. Yours and mine and Papa’s, okay?”

“Secret!” Haruka grins widely and presses his finger to his lips, shushing his Daddy. “Surprise everybody!”

“That’s right.” Izuna glances at Madara and reads the shock in his expression. “I try not to hide things from Haruka. Firstly, because he tends to find out things I’d rather him not find out anyway. Secondly, I want Haruka to grow up trusting me enough to tell me anything, no matter how secret or embarrassing he thinks it is. And that means that I have to trust him too. It’s hard work and a two way street, but one I’ve been working to establish right from the start.”

"Yes, a secret and surprise." Madara pats Haruka's head as he glances at Izuna. "It wasn't a matter of keeping it from him, but a question of how patient he can be."

“Oh, he inherited my patience.” Izuna smiles wryly. “If I know Haruka, he’ll be glued to my stomach for half the pregnancy.”

"Only half?" Madara chuckles. He found that hard to believe.

“That’s assuming that I can get some alone time with you and go out on a few diplomatic trips.” Even Izuna would admit that he’d likely need some space from time to time to recover from the smothering. “I do need to breathe. Right Haruka?”

“Right!” Haruka didn’t really know what he was agreeing to, but it made his Daddy happy so that was okay.

"Well, then that settles it." Madara shakes his head, laughing softly at Haruka's innocence.

When Haruka grins brightly and reaches out to grab his Papa’s hair, Izuna smiles. How long he had wished for this. To be able to sit in bed with his lover and their child and watch Haruka climb all over Madara as his kingly lover lavished adoration and love on their child.

He rests his hands in his lap, half covering his stomach. It felt like a dream, too good to be true. And yet…it was right there in front of him. All he had to do was take it.

* * *

Madara takes out a notebook and a pen, smiling fondly at Izuna who had his hands full with a very bubbly four year old. "We should decide on location first. The stardeck and training areas would seem the most logical options at first glance. Ideally, it would be back on our homeworld but that would be a rather long trip. We can always have a second celebration later."

“Mhm, the stardeck sounds nice.” Izuna smiles and rolls Haruka over as his little one squeals happily. His fingers dance across Haruka’s stomach as the squealing grows a little louder.

"The stardeck it is then." Madara chuckles, shaking his head at Haruka's loud squeal. "It seems someone is ticklish. Of course, we'll need to decide on the menu as well."

As Haruka tries to climb back up over his Daddy to escape, Izuna rolls over on the blanket-covered floor and onto his back. He lifts the squealing toddler above his head and grins. “Who’s a little bird?”

“Meeeeeeeee!” Haruka giggles and waves his arms back and forth as though flying.

Madara smiles. That was adorable and highly distracting as he jots down a few notes. "I see you've played this game before."

“Hn?” Izuna blinks and glances at Madara. “Oh, yes, it’s one of Haruka’s favourites.” His smile returns as easily as before. “Despite having a few toys of his own, I think I’ll always be Haruka’s favourite toy.”

"Like father, like son. I'm the same way when it comes to you." He watches the pair, mischief shimmering in his crimson red irises.

Izuna’s cheeks pinken, then he smirks and his eyes flash cherry red. “Of course, and that’s why you like to keep me in the toybox, out of sight so no one can steal your favourite toy.” He hadn’t left Madara’s room once since his surgery, not that he’d yet attempted to leave, but…

"Something like that. I'll admit that I've never been very good at sharing." Madara smirks adding a few more menu items to the list and several kinds of wine. After all, Haruka's introduction needed to be an event that would be talked about for years to come.

The toddler tilts his head curiously. “Papa won’t share Daddy?” His face scrunches up unhappily. “Daddy belongs to Haruka! Papa has to share with Haru!”

"I'll share with you because you're special, Haruka." Madara shakes his head, gliding off the bed and walking over to the pair. He pats his on on the head. "Because you're our baby. So, I don't mind sharing him with you. You need him just as much as I do." Just in very different ways.

Izuna’s eyes widen slightly, shimmering with a glassy sheen. Then he closes them and laughs softly. “I love you two so much…”

As Haruka burrows into Izuna’s chest, the door echoes a quiet knocking into the king’s chambers.

"I love you too." Madara smiles at Izuna only to frown at the knock. "Come in." He was reasonably confident he knew who was visiting, but not why. What would Hiroto be doing here at this hour?

The door slides open, revealing the general. Hiroto steps into the room with a proud and satisfied smile and a small package in his hands. “Ah, good, I’m not interrupting anything too terribly dire. I was hoping to make a delivery if you wouldn’t mind.”

Madara arches a curious eyebrow. "Of course. Let's see what you've brought us." Something important no doubt. Otherwise why would Hiroto deliver it in person and so early in the morning?

“Oh it’s not for you, Madara.” Hiroto approaches Izuna and Haruka on the floor and kneels on the edge of the blanket. “It’s for my nephew.”

Izuna blinks and sits up with Haruka in his arms. “You’ve brought something for Haruka?” Hiroto nods, so Izuna shifts Haruka into his lap. “Haruka…this is your Uncle Hiroto. He’s like your Uncle Kira but this is Madara’s big brother, not my little brother.”

Haruka tilts his head uncertainly, then looks up at his Papa. “Uncle Hiro?”

"Yes, Hiroto is my older brother and your uncle." He ruffles Haruka's hair. "You might find it hard to recognize him at first because his nose is more often than not buried in books, but he is telling you the truth." Madara glances at Hiroto curiously. "Alright. What did you bring him?"

Hiroto unwraps the package and opens a well-crafted, tiered box. “I thought that since you’re planning out the final details of Haruka’s introduction, that I would hurry the presents I ordered so that Haruka would be ready for the party.” In the top drawer rests a soft, adjustable leather band gilded with gold and studded with purple-tinted rubies. “A decoration fit for a Chikara prince.”

“Pretty…” Haruka stares at the pretty stones and makes little grabby motions towards them.

Hiroto chuckles and removes the band from the box. He carefully hands it to Izuna, who begins to undo the fastenings at the back. “And now, a piece to show that you’re part of our family.” He opens the second drawer and reveals a necklace with the royal crest emblazoned upon a silver medallion.

Madara chuckles, warmth shining in his eyes. "You're right. It is befitting of Haruka's position as a prince and he does seem rather fond of it already." Though Madara suspected anything beautiful and shiny would appeal to a young child. "Izuna must approve as well since he's already helping Haruka put it on. It's a fine gift, brother."

“I have one more.” This gift…Hiroto was undecided on for the longest time. But he decided that it was right to honor his nephew’s other heritage as well. He opens the bottom drawer to reveal delicately forged, pointed gold and silver latticed ear caps studded with rubies and dangling topaz stones. “For my little hybrid nephew, the first of his kind, so that he remembers to be proud of who he is.”

Izuna’s eyes widen as he clasps the headband under Haruka’s dark hair. “You had heirloom earrings made for Haruka?”

“Yes. As the eldest of the family, it is my duty to have these made for him.” Regardless of whether he managed the family’s affairs or not, Hiroto had the responsibility to recognize young entrants into their family. At least…according to the culture brought to them by his little brother’s mate.

The Bijin’s gaze softens and he smiles. “Thank you, Hiroto.” Acceptance and love were what he wanted for Haruka…and now he would have them both.

"They're beautiful, Hiroto and very fitting." It was true. Haruka was a hybrid. That did have to be recognized to some extent and the smile on Izuna's face would have quelled any doubts Madara may have had. He'd never seen the other man look so relieved about anything before. "Do you like them, Haruka?"

Haruka stares at the earrings for the longest few seconds of Izuna’s life, then uses his tiny fingers to brush his hair back and reaches for them. His little fingers close around them and he pulls them towards his chest. He looks up at his Daddy with a dazed expression. “They’re mine?”

“Yes, they’re yours.” Izuna plucks them out of Haruka’s hands and carefully slides them onto the bare tips of Haruka’s ears and uses a pair of tiny chains to fasten the first in place. As he moves to the second, he kisses Haruka’s hair. “Because your Papa loves you and your Uncle does too.”

"Yes, we do. Very much, Haruka." Madara had never wanted to smile and cry so much at the same time before. The look on Izuna's face was so bittersweet. Pure happiness borne from years of pain and fear. "They look perfect on you. I don't think any pair of ears has ever suited jewelry so well before." He casts a grateful look at Hiroto. "Thank you." Izuna needed this and so did Haruka even if the boy was too young to really know it. With a few elaborate pieces of jewelry, Hiroto had managed to achieve something Madara could only dream at. He'd given Izuna some sense of his inner peace back. Perhaps now they'd be able to finally leave the final remnants of those dark lonely years behind and move forward into the light.

Hiroto nods and rises to his feet. He approaches his brother and places the jewelry box on the table he had once been using to write. “You’re welcome. I hope that Haruka enjoys the gifts.” He places a hand on his brother’s shoulder and quiets his voice. “If ever you want to know the names of the crafters, you need only ask.”

A soft tinkling sound behind them calls Hiroto’s attention and Haruka clasps happily as he bounces in Izuna’s lap. His ears flick back and forth, flapping like butterfly wings. The silver-set topaz stones clink together merrily with every swish of his pointed ears.

"I'll keep that in mind." Madara smiles as he watches Hiroto go. It was enchanting sight to see his son so overjoyed by the gifts. "They look very nice on you, Haruka."

Haruka giggles and reaches up for his Papa. “I has earrings like Aunty Nana now! Papa come see!”

"Yes, you do." Madara chuckles as he strides over to Haruka, scooping him up into his arms. "They are very shiny."

“I can make music, Papa!” Haruka screws up his face in concentration and his ears begin to flap a little faster. They produce a cacophony of tinkling sound. “See Papa? I can make music!”

"Yes, you can and it's such beautiful music." He smiles, kissing Haruka on top of his head.

Izuna smiles and gingerly lifts himself back onto the bed to watch the two of them. He runs his hand through his hair and the strands tumble down over his shoulder in a thick black curtain. It was a relief and one less thing to weigh on his heart. Haruka was accepted, it was a battle that Izuna would not have to fight. And that makes him breathe a sigh of relief.

His gaze turns to the jewelry box, where a piece of paper sticks out of the middle drawer, where the necklace was. “Madara, what is that?”

"I'm not sure. Let me see." Madara reaches for the paper. His eyes scan the contents with a ruthless efficiency before he blinks, slowly smiling once more. "It's the results of the paternity test. No one will be able to question these." He hands Izuna the paper for his Mate to see for himself. It was a technicality that left a bitter taste in his mouth, but now at last the naysayers would have no legal ground to stand on.

Izuna huffs softly at the piece of paper, then folds it back up and tosses it aside on the bed. “I think that I would know better than any test just which Chikara I let take me every way and on every surface he could think of.”

Madara shakes his head, leaning over to kiss Izuna's nose. "It was a necessary evil. I understand it was an indignity. If there had been another way around such a thing, I would have gladly taken it."

Another puff of air passes Izuna’s lips as he huffs in irritation. “You’d think that next time they would have to see it for themselves to believe that you’re my only lover.”

“See what?” Haruka tilts his head with a finger in his mouth and a curious expression on his face.

"Never mind, Haruka. Some grownups just don't know when to mind their own business is all." Madara was not explaining that to a four year old. While he appreciated Izuna's honesty policy on the merits, there were some things that innocent ears just weren't ready to hear.

“You’ll get to know more when you’re older. I promise. I’ll tell you everything myself.” As Izuna knew that he would have to. Gods knew there was no way Madara would be able to explain what needed explaining.

"Why don't you get dressed, Haruka and Izuna if you're feeling up for it. I think we could manage going down for an official breakfast if you're feeling up to it?" Madara gives Izuna pointed look. "As long as you take it easy."

“I’m recovering from a battle wound, I’m not crippled, Madara.” Izuna had been taking it easy. He’d been so careful not to rip any stitches and now they’d dissolved and the area was just a bit tender. Without the medicine, he might still have a gash in his skin, but now…nothing, just a red line of healing skin. “I should be perfectly fine in a few days, so there’s no need to treat me as if I’m going to break if I set foot outside of your room.”

"Your Daddy is a very silly man sometimes, Haruka. Very stubborn. That's why it's up to us to make sure he doesn't overdo it." Madara shakes his head, offering his hand to Izuna. "Well, since you're acting like your old self again, I'm forced to conclude you can handle the walk to the dining hall. Haruka, there should be some orange juice there. I know how much you like fruit."

“Juice!!!” Haruka claps his hands eagerly.

Izuna’s lips twitch as he takes Madara’s hand and pulls himself to his feet. “You’re going to spoil Haruka rotten.”

Madara helps Izuna up. "Don't be ridiculous. Orange juice isn't spoiling him. I have not begun to spoil him yet. Believe me, you'll know when I do and you'll sulk the entire time, but I know you secretly enjoy it."

Izuna smiles softly and leans his head against Madara’s shoulder. “Then I suppose there’s no point in pretending, is there? I’d love to see him spoiled.”

"I'm glad you're finally seeing reason. There is absolutely no point in pretending." Madara nods approvingly as he escorts them off for breakfast.


	19. Chapter 19

Izuna smiles as he readjusts Haruka’s hair so that the braids holding the rest back weave together like a dark net across the back of his head. His baby giggles quietly and sits perfectly still, save for the tinkling sounds produced by the adorable wiggling of his ears. The silver and gold strands of the ear caps stand out brightly against the soft raven hair. “You look so beautiful, Haruka. Everyone is going to love you tonight.”

“You think so, Daddy?” Haruka looks up with an innocently quizzical look.

“Yes, I do.” Izuna leans down and presses a kiss to Haruka’s forehead, then smooths out the covers of Madara’s bed beneath them. It was so strange to not have been back to their rooms in so long…and yet, it felt perfectly right waking up in Madara’s arms every morning. Like all of the pieces of his heart were slowly finding their way back to each other.

"Of course, he does." Madara smiles as he strides over to Haruka. "You're perfect just the way you are, Haruka. Never forget that. The Chikara Empire is fortunate to have you as its heir and we're even more fortunate that you are our son." Madara sits on the bed with them. "You'll be meeting a lot of people today, but it's alright if you don't remember all their names. It took me a long time do so. What's important is that you have fun and everyone get a chance to meet you. Even if you don't talk to every person in the party, just being there is good enough."

“Yes, but you should still be good for your Papa. He’s working hard to put this party together for you, so be on your best behaviour, alright?” Honestly, if he wasn’t there to try to instill good behaviour in Haruka, Izuna was sure that Madara would just let their child run amok. True the ship could handle it, but there were still people aboard to consider. And Haruka had to learn that wild behaviour wasn’t allowed everywhere.

“Yes Daddy!” Haruka turns around and presses his face into his Daddy’s chest. “Love you and Papa!”

"We love you too, Haruka." Madara smiles, his eyes trailing over the gifts Hiroto had so thoughtfully bestowed on the boy. They suited him. Haruka was fortunate to favor Izuna, though it was going to prove quite the challenge to keep track of his potential suitors one day. "Shall we be going?"

Izuna smiles faintly and lifts Haruka up in his lap. “Remember what I told you. Be good for your Papa.”

Yes Daddy!” Haruka wiggles a little in his gold-trimmed navy shirt and smoky gray pants as Izuna hands him to Madara.

Madara chuckles, starting towards the door with Haruka in his arms. "Are you coming, Izuna?" Their son looked unbelievably adorable in his outfit. Every inch the young prince he was.

The smiles on Izuna’s face fades slightly and he lowers his hands to rest in his lap. “Considering the commotion I caused the last time I was in public, I think it might be better for the two of you to attend without me. Besides…” Izuna gestures to his sleeping clothes, which were actually his lounge clothes but these days there was little difference. “I’m not really fit to be seen in public.”

"Izuna, you wound me. Do you really believe that I couldn't find you a suitable outfit quickly?" Madara's eyes soften. He couldn't blame Izuna. If their roles were reversed, he'd be hesitant as well. "Besides, you're both Haruka's daddy and a diplomat. Is it really wise for a diplomat to miss the introduction of an heir?"

As true as that might be…Izuna wasn’t sure that it was a good idea. He rubs anxiously at a lock of his hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail. “Considering that I broke one of the rules I was supposed to uphold at all costs…it might not be wise for me to appear as a diplomat until the fallout from my match with Chitose blows over.”

Haruka tilts his head. “Daddy did the wrong?”

Izuna sighs and nods slowly. “Yes, I did something wrong.” For the sake of defending his child and his pride, he had done something that went against every rule that had been drilled into him. Do not engage in conflict, seek only to mediate it.

"First of all, you did nothing wrong. Secondly, even if I indulged your masochistic streak...playing the part of the beautiful wallflower won't negate what happened." Madara shakes his head. On this he would put his foot down. "Besides, don't you think it would cause a greater incident for only one of Haruka's parents to be present?"

That…was plausible, Izuna would admit it. Not being present would send gossip flying, no doubt. And there was nothing that would negate what happened, what he did. But Madara was still wrong on one count. He’d screwed up the one thing he wasn’t supposed to screw up. And sooner or later, he was going to have to meet his people about it, but he’d rather put that off for as long as he could. Izuna huffs softly. “I still have nothing to wear.” He’d left most of his clothes back in his room, and even then…most weren’t met for a grand celebration like this. They were meant to convey humility and diplomacy, not…pomp and power.

"You know your habit of underestimating me is bordering on insulting. I'd be a very poor king indeed if I could not even manage to provide my Mate with proper attire for occasions such as these." Madara shakes his head as he tugs on Izuna's hand while still holding onto Haruka. "Shall we find your Daddy something nice to wear for your party, Haruka?"

“Make Daddy pretty!” Haruka claps his hands with glee.

But rather than sharing in Haruka’s glee, Izuna’s eyes fly wide open and a bolt of realization strikes him. What had Madara just… “What did you just call me?”

"Your Daddy has always been more beautiful, but we'll find him an outfit to make him even more so if such a thing is possible." Madara smiles down at Haruka until he sees the look on Izuna’s face. "I called you my Mate. I assume you knew how I felt..."

Izuna stops in his tracks ad looks at his feet. “You…you always said that I was your consort. A mate is…” He knew enough about those things now that this was far more serious. Not that…he hadn’t been serious, but… “…My heart ached so much for you…”

"The two aren't mutually exclusive. I said consort because you were...you came from another world." Madara tilts his head, not entirely sure how to proceed. "I thought the consort concept would be easier for you to understand. Izuna, I waited for you to come back. I granted you concessions that threatened to tear my very soul apart. I don't know how much more clear I can make it to you that I love you."

Mates…true mates…? “…You told me once about true mates. That a Chikara could feel theirs and were drawn to them. That’s why you call me your mate…but why didn’t you tell me then?”

"Izuna, would it have made any difference?" Madara looks down at their son unable to meet the other man's gaze just yet. "As much as my soul longed for you, you longed to prove yourself. Even if I had convinced you to stay, you would have ended up resenting me for it."

“Daddy?” Haruka blinks bemusedly. “Papa? Why you two made the sad faces?”

Izuna gazes at their child, then presses another kiss to Haruka’s forehead. “I’m sorry, Haruka. Daddy and Papa just have some things that they need to talk about later. Okay? Right now…we need to go and find me some better clothes so that we can all go to your party.”

"Yes, let's go find your daddy some nice clothes for your special party." Madara manages a smile and kisses the top of Haruka's head. "Follow me. I've actually had several outfits prepared in your size in case something like this occurred. Goodness knows that if I didn't, you would just wear your diplomatic uniform all the time."

“My diplomatic robes are perfectly appropriate for most formal occasions.” Izuna grumbles quietly, but nonetheless tucks himself up against Madara’s side. They wouldn’t be able to be this close at the party, but maybe for now…he could offer some comfort to the man who couldn’t help but love him more than any other.

* * *

The tight black long-sleeved shirt coats his moon-pale skin like a blanket of night, but it’s the the high-collared crimson vest that made Izuna most uncomfortable. Only the fact that he had Haruka in his arms keeps him from picking at the profusion of golden embroidery. Madara was going to pay for this later when Izuna stopped feeling so embarrassed. What had happened to trying to lay low and be a wallflower?

The stardeck was already packed with guests from across the galaxy, summoned on rather short notice from whoever could make the trip in time to attend. It was nerve-wracking, as Izuna could recognize more than a few from his diplomatic voyages under Madara’s patronage. This would be the first time that Izuna so publicly acknowledged Madara as the father of his child. How the empire would take the news…he couldn’t begin to guess. A healthy heir? A shameful bastard? A child born of love and passion? A curse…?

Izuna leans against the wall, out of sight as he takes a few deep breaths. Then two hands smack his cheeks and he opens his eyes not even remembering when he closed them. “Daddy okay?”

With a huff, Izuna smiles at the child with the worried dark eyes. Haruka truly was far too perceptive for a child his age. “I’m just wondering how much they’ll love you, Haruka. But no matter what, they’ll never love you as much as I do.” He kisses both of Haruka’s chubby pink cheeks and holds his baby close to his heart.

"He's right. They'll adore you, Haruka." Madara's eyes soften, still flickering with mischief. The outfit suited the Bijin. He was an exquisite vision, but Izuna was also trying not to run away at all the attention. It was a bit selfish to want to show him off in such a fashion, but Madara rationalized he was doing Izuna a favor in the long run. Sooner or later, his Mate would have to get used to being in the public eye and this was perhaps the best occasion to go about doing that. "He's also not used to dressing up."

“Oooooh.” Haruka grins brightly. “Daddy can play dress-up with Haru! Papa can get Daddy more pretty clothes! And Papa can brush Daddy’s hair like Daddy does Haru’s!”

“Maybe later, Haruka.” Much…much later. Izuna rubs his cheek against Haruka and ducks his head slightly. The loose ponytail slides across his back, just barely exposing the pale tips of his ears. Right now he just wanted to get through this party in one piece.

"I'm sure your Daddy would love playing dress up with you." Madara sighs, stroking Izuna's cheek. His unease was palatable. "We'll talk about it more later, though. Right now we should focus on the party and hopefully making you both some new friends." It felt wrong. Izuna should enjoy these sorts of functions as Madara's mate, but his lover clearly wanted nothing more than to leave. Their unique situation did not make for a serene one in public at least. He'd find a way to ease his fears, though.

Izuna leans into the touch and closes his eyes. It was so easy to get lost in the fears of what could be. Madara helped to ground him, make him…less afraid than he felt. And how he wished he could feel as carefree about this as his younger self naively would have. “I love you…”

"I love you too. Both of you. That's what matters most." Madara smiles. He hadn't thought he'd hear those words or even see Izuna again for years and now he was back. It was like a beautiful dream that he hoped never to rouse himself from. "And remember it's a party. It's supposed to be fun. You do remember what that is, right?" He chuckles while guiding his lover further along the stardeck with Haruka in his arms.

“I know.” Izuna breathes and as they pass into the stardeck proper where the guests awaited, his expression smooths into one of serene, unflappable grace. Each step is carefully measured and gives away none of Izuna’s earlier unease.

Haruka’s eyes widen and he holds tightly to his Daddy’s collar as they see so so many people! So many people at his party!

Madara politely nods to the attendees. Occasionally, greeting some by name. Whoever received that courtesy tended to preen after that. "We'll announce our presence on the stage that has been set up."

Izuna resists the urge to groan. “Perhaps I should wait just off the stage. This celebration is for you to announce Haruka as your heir, it’s for the two of you.”

"It's for the three of us. You have just as much right as I do stand beside Haruka." Madara frowns. It wasn't unexpected. "If that's truly what you wish though, we'll join you shortly."

“It is.” Izuna kisses Haruka’s cheek and coaxes hi into his Papa’s arms. “Now be good. I won’t be far alright?”

Haruka tilts his head and his ears waggle and tinkle. “Daddy not coming?”

“Not this time, Haruka. But I’ll be close enough for you to see me. People are here to see you and your Papa, Haruka.” Izuna couldn’t possibly explain all of the socio-political factors that had to be taken into consideration now. “Can you be good?”

“Yes Daddy.” Haruka’s fingers wind into his Papa’s hair for comfort in the middle of so many people.

Madara fights to hide a grimace at those words. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. His Mate wasn't even sure enough of his place to stand by his side. On the most primal of levels, it made him feel like a failure of a Chikara.

Intellectually, he understood. Izuna's decision on the whole may have even been the wiser one. That didn't make it feel like any less of a sword through the heart, though and yet, he was expected to smile and carry on as if nothing was wrong. A sadistic sense of deja vu overtakes him. It really wasn't so different than all those years he had spent going through the motions while expanding his empire.

The old saying practice made perfect was proven true enough. Somehow Madara was able to nod at Izuna as he carries Haruka onto the stage. "My heart is overjoyed that you could all attend tonight's festivities. Tonight is a very special night. I have come before all of you to announce the new heir to our empire. My eldest and only child, Haruka."

For half a moment, shocked silence rings the room, until a young, devoted lieutenant raises his hands and begins to clap. “Congratulations, King Madara.” Eito’s voice rings clear and strong across the stardeck.

“And welcome Crown Prince Haruka. May the empire prosper with the fruits of your love, brother.” Dark eyes glimmer happily as Yumi runs her hand along her mate’s arm as the general smirks into a cup of wine.

“Welcome to the crown prince!” Shouts and cheers begin to ring throughout the stardeck from a number of Madara and Hiroto’s officers. And though much of the crowd begins to clap enthusiastically, many guests being to titter and whisper with the new gossip.

The reception was promising. Realistically, Madara knew it was the best he could hope for. The circumstances were strange. Haruka's birth should have been announced years ago and he was a hybrid. Though they were becoming more common, they were still rare. Added to that fact, Izuna hadn't chosen to stand beside him. Madara couldn't even be angry about the gossip.

Their empire was one built on strength and bravery, but some things were universal. People would talk and he'd given them ample reason to do it. It was nothing short of a small miracle that no one had made a public outburst yet. His might and the loyalty he inspired in his people for now had dulled any outrage to whispers.

That was fine. Those who were uncertain in time would see that he had chosen correctly and that Haruka was indeed every inch a Chikara prince whether or not he was half Bijin. He'd make sure of it. "Thank you. It does warm my heart to introduce our son to so many loyal Chikara. I hope that everyone will enjoy this evening for tonight we have much to celebrate."

Haruka’s ears flap wildly and tinkly loudly as he turns his head and looks around excitedly. He pulls one hand out of his Papa’s hair and waves it up above his head. “Helloooo! I’m Haru!”

Some of the whispers and titters turn into coos and laughs as the tiny prince makes an adorable show of himself. Haruka giggles, more than pleased with himself for getting so much attention.

Madara smiles. One thing was for certain, their son was not shy. His boldness would help him lead one day. For now, it was just adorable. "Yes, you are. You did a very good job introducing yourself."

Haruka looks up at his Papa curiously. “Time to make friends now?”

"Mhm. I'm sure there have to be at least a few children around your age here." Madara smiles, running his fingers through Haruka's unruly locks. It was probably best to start with other children. Haruka was far too young and innocent to really understand politics, but Madara and Izuna would handle that for him. For now, he deserved the chance to make friends. "Do you see anyone that looks nice or would you prefer me to pick?"

Big dark eyes look aroun the room, trying to find a new friend. Haruka’s Daddy had always tried to help Haruka make new friends, but it was hard cause some kids were really mean. But that was the big kids, so… “That one.” Haruka points to a tiny child with deep green star marks whirling over her skin.

Madara nods as he carries Haruka over towards the child. "Good evening, Lady Mina and Lord Rei. Haruka wishes to meet Kayda. I hope you don't mind." It was a little abrupt. He didn't want to startle the family, but Madara doubted anyone would reject Haruka's curious greetings. It'd be bad politics if nothing else.

“Of course not.” Lady Mina smiles warmly and leans down to place her young daughter on her feet. The two year old stumbles a little but keeps a tight grip on her mother’s hands as she looks up curiously.

Haruka tilts his head, then reaches for the little girl. “Papa down!”

Madara chuckles as he sets Haruka down. "Alright, Haruka. Be gentle though. She's a lot smaller than you. Kayda is only two, if my memory serves."

“Okay!” Haruka toddles over to the little person and grabs one of her hands. “I’m Haru! Nice to meet you!”

Kayda tilts her head and lets go of her mother’s hand to soundlessly make grabbing motions towards Haruka’s swishing tail. “What dat?”

“Huh?” Haruka tilts his head in the opposite direction, then looks down at his tail and grins. “My tail! It’s pretty like you!” His tail curls around him and wraps around Kayda’s other hand.

The tiny girl stares at the tail in awe and pats it slowly, rubbing up and down the scales. A soft purring makes her stop, then Haruka tilts his head and frowns. “Why you stop?” When she starts petting again, he grins brightly and purrs happily.

Madara shakes his head in amusement. They were adorable. If Haruka wasn't four, he would have said his son was flirting. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about Haruka being shy around other children his age. "They seem to be getting along well."

“Yes, it’s strange, usually she’s so shy.” Rei chuckles fondly. “I think they’ll be good friends.” He glances towards a young Bijin woman hovering just around the edges of their encounter. “And who might this young lady be?”

"Indeed. I think they shall be as well." Madara glances over at Tamaki before turning his attention back to Rei. "This is Tamaki. She is Haruka's governess." It sounded more official than nanny. Madara doubted Izuna would mind the title.

Tamaki stiffens as the focus shifts to her. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty, Izuna is preoccupied and when he can’t be near Haruka, it’s my job to watch over him in case he needs anything.” She hadn’t meant to impose, she was just trying to watch Haruka.

"It's alright. There is no one that I trust more to watch Haruka save for myself and Izuna. You were merely performing your duties." Madara grants Tamaki a reassuring nod. She was devoted. A bit skittish, but completely dedicated. Izuna had chosen well.

Tamaki squeaks and Lord Rei chuckles again. “As usual, cousin, you have a habit of inspiring loyalty in the most unlikely places.”

"I wish I could claim the credit, but I believe her loyalty is more the result of Izuna's efforts and Haruka's charming deposition." Madara smiles, watching the children play.

“Yes, we’ve heard about this Izuna of yours.” Rei’s lips twitch as his wife crouches down to play with the children. “I’ve heard everything from prisoner of war and upstart fighter to consort, concubine, and a woman who dresses like a man, or a man who pretends he’s a woman. I’m not entirely sure which was the claim.”

"Some of those are accurate and others the result of gossip by those who clearly have too much time on their hands." Madara should have expected as much. He had never heard of the odd quirk of Bijin biology that allowed those who presented as men to have children in rare circumstances. So, how was he supposed to expect his subjects who had little to no contact with Bijin to understand it?

“Oh but gossip is half the fun of the nobility, Madara.” A woman of not insignificant stature approaches her king and bows, for though she had a lady’s grace, a warrior’s strength was obvious in the broad set of her shoulders and tones muscles of her bare arms and stomach. “It’s been too long since I was last here. Lord Rei’s ship feels as though it’s always half a galaxy away from yours, My King.”

"Lady Seiren, it has indeed been quite some time." Madara gives her a respectful nod owed to the woman due to her status as a warrior. "I'll confess that I've never cared much for gossip. I've always been a Chikara who prefers action to words, but it has its uses. I hope you are enjoying the festivities."

“I am. But that could be said whenever I’m in the presence of the mightiest warrior of our generation.” Her amber eyes burn with the passion their kind was so known for. “You must be quite proud to have proven yourself so virile. To have had only a few months, and with a man…that is doubly impressive.”

"You flatter me, but it was a situation with rather unique circumstances." That was putting it mildly. Madara didn't even know where to begin when it came to explaining any of this. It wasn't as though he was trying to get Izuna pregnant. He hadn't even known it was possible, but in the end it didn't matter. Haruka was perfect, as was Izuna in his eyes."Still, I consider myself very blessed to have Haruka and Izuna in my life."

“Yes, such a revelation is a blessing and a good omen for the empire.” She runs a hand slowly up Madara’s arm, for theirs was a physical people. “Might it not be time for a woman to step in? A strong Chikara woman capable of giving you an army of well-bred children that would certainly bode well for your empire as well.”

"While I applaud your concern for the empire, our future looks bright as is. Haruka will make a fine king one day and there is always the possibility he will have siblings one day." Madara shakes his head, moving his hand away from her slowly. He'd rather not cause a scene at Haruka's introduction. Seiren was a warrior. It was only natural she'd fight for what she wanted. The wisest course of action was a gentle rebuff. One that wouldn't slight her, but would send a message all the same. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

“Madara.” She catches his wrist in a strong, steady grip. “I know that you’re fond of your pet Bijin, but you need someone stronger by your side, well-connected. Besides, how many little hybrids do you think your pet can pop out before his body gives out? It’s not natural, he’s not meant to carry children like a woman. It will kill him, without a doubt. I understand that you find him exotic and fascinating, but those aren’t the things that make for strong heirs.”

“Seiren…” Rei growls warningly, knowing what his subordinate was up to. “This is no time for you to be competing with Yumi.” She’d already lost and refused to see it. If Yumi landed herself a prince and general, then Seiren was determined to land herself the king.

Madara pales. He hadn't thought of that. Izuna given birth to Haruka who was perfectly healthy, but he hadn't been there when it happened. He had no way of knowing how difficult a birth it had been or how safe a second pregnancy was. Still, he finds himself growling. "I presume you are fond of your hand. If you should like to keep it, you'll remove it immediately and if you ever refer to Izuna as a pet again, you'll lose far more than that."

Seiren retracts her hand as if burned and takes a step back. But only a step. “Madara, why are you so enamoured with a Bijin that’s been all but exiled from his homeland? Why do you favour a foreigner over your own people?”

“What gives you the right to question me?" Madara glowers, his eyes flashing red. He didn't care for the implied accusation. That somehow he was betraying his people by taking a lover from another species. "Have I not overseen the largest expansion of power in our people's history? Have I not already sired an heir who has charmed everyone in this room?"

“Seiren, I suggest that you return to our ship and reflect on what you’ve said before you anger our king any further.” Rei’s clipped tone offers no opportunity for argument. “His personal affairs are none of your concern, neither is his want for a lover or an heir.”

Anger and resentment flash in Seiren’s eyes. Her gaze flicks to Izuna, where he sits with the general and Yumi…sweet Yumi in a corner. He didn’t know how good he had it. And what he had, he didn’t deserve. “Hmph.” She turns on heel and disappears through the crowd.

Rei sighs and crosses his arms. “I’m sorry about her. She’s always been so competitive, and ever since your brother announced his mating to Lady Yumi…Seiren has been insufferable.”

"I've killed people for less." Madara watches as Seiren disappeared in the crowd. "She's fortunate that her audacity showed itself at Haruka's introduction or I would have issued a formal challenge. I would appreciate it if you would keep that one out of my sight. I don't care about whatever rivalry she's dreamed up in her head in regards to my sister-in-law, but I will not have her upsetting my son or Izuna." His lips pull back in a silent snarl.

“That’s fair, neither of them deserve to be inconvenienced by her jealousy. But her impudence raises a good point.” And one that Rei would not have raised on his own, out of respect for Madara. But now that it was there… “The Bijin, Izuna, his apparent status is…uncertain amongst our people. I’ve heard a dozen or more ways he’s been referred to, but there’s no consistency. Our people don’t know what to make of him. Save for that, for some reason, you favour him enough to acknowledge the child you both share.”

If it had been up to Madara, there would have been no confusion. They already would have been officially Mated long ago, but he couldn't change the past. "A valid enough concern that I will seek to remedy in short order."

“Good.” Rei smiles and rests his hand on Madara’s shoulder. “I will deal with her so that she will think three times before troubling you again. Just be sure to invite me to the ceremony. I’m sure that Kayda would love to see Haruka again.” He looks over his shoulder at the two giggling toddlers. “She’s quite taken with him.”

"Of course. If you would like you could extend your stay on the ship for a time or the necessary contact information can be exchanged." Madara's irises slowly morph back to their customary shade of black. "Technology is a wonderful thing. It'll be almost like they are actually in the same room."

“I think we could stay a bit longer, but I do have my own ship to run so I think that setting the children up with a way to see each other would be wise as well.” Rei did so love seeing that look of wondrous joy on his daughter’s face. “And I’m sure that frequent visits could be arranged as we travel.”

"Good. It will do Haruka much good to have another child close to his own age to play with." Madara smiles at the playing pair. "We'll make the necessary arrangements. Though I doubt Haruka will stray far from her side now that he seems to have attached to her." Haruka may look more like Izuna, but in this regard Madara was certain their son favored him. He wouldn't leave something or someone who interested him without a fight.

“Indeed.” Rei chuckles amiably. Perhaps they could arrange a sleepover for the children. They were certainly young enough for those sorts of things. And judging by the way that scaly purple tail was wrapped around his daughter’s waist, the young prince wouldn’t be budging any time soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: I hope you like lemonade, because I love lemonade. Favourite drink in the world. Here, I'll share!

“Izuna I tell you this because I would rather not see you alienate yourself further from our people.” Amira sighs and tucks her hands deep into her sweeping sleeves. “You knew that what you did would be reported, and yet you did it anyway…I don’t know if you’re brave or foolish.”

“Maybe both.” Izuna bows his head in concession to the reprimand. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t…for your sake.” Amira turns from him, aware of the watchful eyes of their peers who await her return. 

Izuna closes his eyes and sighs softly. Then he opens them and turns towards his favourite part of the room, away from most of the crowds. The glass windows of the stardeck were as magnificent as they ever were and showed every constellation in vivid clarity. Every star sparkles like a tiny gem, and yet Izuna sometimes felt that he was a starless sky. He leans against the railing of the deck, one arm over the other, and stares out into space, where the most beautiful of natural sights could be found.

"I've never seen someone look so solemn at their child's introduction before." Madara sighs as he strides over to his Mate, wrapping his arms around him. He doesn't hesitate to place a kiss against Izuna's adorable elfin ear. "Is it truly that terrible for you? I suppose the fault is my own. I haven't ensured they understand your position."

Izuna’s ear flicks, then both turn down as he brushes his hair back over them. “To be honest, I don’t think even I’m sure about my position here. I came back to be a diplomat for you, to be a parent to Haruka and so that you might too, and because I love you I thought I would just fall right back into your bed. But it feels like nothing is going exactly according to plan.”

"We could easily remedy that last part. I'm certain Haruka will fall asleep quickly tonight after all the excitement." Madara gives the ear a gentle nip. "If you desired to. I always expected that I'd follow a traditional Chikara courtship pattern, but...that apparently wasn't in the cards. You are precious to me, though. I'd like to make our relationship more official in the eyes of my people."

Izuna blushes and squirms away as he tries once more to rearrange the dark strands to hide his ear from Madara’s insistent lips. “And just what do you mean by that? I studied diplomacy, not…courtship patterns.” At least, not in depth, only superficially so that he would know if someone was courting, who with, and if they were hitting on him.

"There are different kinds of public displays depending on the level of commitment." Madara smiles, almost pouting at the squirming. He didn't remember Izuna being this shy. "Ideally, I'd like the ceremony that would publicly acknowledge you as my mate, but the consort ceremony could work just as well if you're not quite ready for the former."

Dark eyes widen and Izuna slowly turns to face Madara. “You…you want a public mating ceremony?” That went way beyond just courting, that was…Izuna had come across mentions of THAT in his research. In an instant, his face turns beet red. “Wait, don’t those usually involve an actual mating…on the floor…in front of your guests?”

"You've become rather bashful over the years, but those practices are considered borderline prehistoric by Chikara these days. We're far too possessive to engage in much in the way of exhibitionism." Madara shakes his head. Clearly, he had already bungled this. His Mate's reaction to a proposal shouldn't be panic. "We would simply declare our devotion for one another in front of others. The mating ceremony is more elaborate than the one for a consort and typically it's expected to have a larger attendance list, though."

But. But. But. There were so many protests racing through Izuna’s head, screaming at him that this was a bad idea. And yet, he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. “Yes, I’ll…the mating ceremony…what do I have to do?”

"I'll explain the details later when you look less like a startled cadet." Madara smiles and kisses his cheek. "Relax, my love."

Izuna huffs quietly and buries his face in Madara’s shoulder. “You asshole…you’re the one who sprung it on me all of a sudden…how was I supposed to not be startled by you asking me to marry you in the middle of Haruka’s introduction? Especially when things are still so…shaky.” Only a few weeks ago, he’d had to defend his honor from one of Madara’s officers. There was no telling what the rest of the Chikara thought of him.

"You know, I'll admit that I don't know as much about your people as I should, but is it really customary for someone to call their fiancee an asshole?" Madara chuckles, holding onto his Mate for dear life. "I think it's fitting to ask at Haruka's introduction. He is the living embodiment of our love for each other and believe me when I say this is the right move both romantically and politically. The people need to understand your position and I'm tired of having every power climber try to crawl their way into my bed because they are too obtuse to understand I'm taken."

“You should hear what the ones too afraid to try and approach you say behind your back.” Though…maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. After all, Izuna didn’t want any of them to end up shamed just for gossiping, or worse…knowing Madara’s temper.

"I should very much like to know what they say. I'd rather throw treacherous vipers off of my ship lest they decide to do more than hiss." Madara rolls his eyes. Most of them would never dare to do more than that, but he'd rather not take the chance. "Perhaps I should hold a tournament and see to it that these snakes participate. Remind them why I rule and they do not."

“They’re harmless, all they do is whisper. They know that they can’t defeat me in combat. Or at least they do now.” Izuna straightens and rests his hands on Madara’s forearms. His soft onyx gaze peers up into those flickering crimson eyes. “I’m stronger than they are and they know it. Chitose made sure of that.”

"That's true. I suppose the bastard was actually useful for something after all. Perhaps I should just lock Seiren and him in the same room together. Whoever comes out is the victor. With any luck, they'll kill each other." Madara snorts. He didn't know how infuriated him more. The cowards or the ones brazen enough to question his choice to his face. "Still, I would have the names of these harmless cowards. I'd rather not make the mistake of promoting someone who is lacking in both a spine and loyalty."

“Then let me take care of them.” Izuna might lose his position over it. But now…he supposed that wouldn’t matter. The elders wouldn’t dare send for him to be brought home once he was mated. “I’m the one who heard their words, so let me be the one to fight them. Besides, it wasn’t you they insulted, so let me be the one to defend my pride.”

"They insult me when they insult you. Mates are one." Madara sighs, looking at Izuna. He loved the man more than anything, but were their species really so different? "Are you never going to allow me to act as a proper Mate to you? Mates are supposed to protect one another."

“I’ll let you protect me when I need protecting.” Izuna raises a hand and cups Madara’s cheek. “Besides, you already are protecting me. You’re protecting my ability to believe in myself. It’s been so hard to do that…so please, protect my heart for me. Both the one inside of me, and the one I birthed for us. That’s more precious than seeing you fighting in a ring for me.”

Madara sighs, leaning into the touch. Why was everything always such a struggle with his beloved? He was only doing what any good Chikara would do, but it was never what his Bijin needed. "You know that I would do anything for either of you, but I'm not oblivious. You're doing this because you perceive it as protecting them. If you wish to fight for the sake of your honor then do so. I have every confidence you'll win. If you're only doing this so I won't punish them then don't bother. I'd rather not see you put yourself at risk to protect the disloyal."

“Madara…” Izuna’s lips curve into a mischievous smile. “If I only gave you their names, you would just punish them outright. And then, what satisfaction would I get? I know that I can beat them.” The smile slowly begins to fade. “And once the ceremony is done, I want to watch the fear bloom in their eyes when they realize that even a Bijin can hold a grudge like a Chikara.”

Madara kisses Izuna, stroking his cheek. "Then I look forward to watching that fear blossom in their eyes alongside you."

“I’m looking forward to a lot of things with you.” Izuna’s smile returns and glows warmly as he takes Madara’s hand and presses it to his waist. “Though I suppose that this definitely puts plans for another baby in our future.”

"Good. We've both suffered enough. We should allow ourselves to be happy once more." Madara smiles, his hand trailing over Izuna's waist and to the curve of his hip, but worry was evident in his eyes. "I'd love that and I know Haruka would too, but are you sure it's safe?"

“Safe?” Izuna raises an eyebrow, then raises a hand to stifle a laugh. “Madara, I gave birth to Haruka in a tiny apartment with my talented and brilliant twin sister as my midwife. We had the basic equipment, but ultimately it was down to Naori’s medical training and my own strength. And Haruka came out perfectly healthy.”

Madara frowns. Why did it look like Izuna was trying not to laugh? "It's a legitimate question. I don't know if pregnancy and labor are harder on you."

“The pregnancy doesn’t differ much from a normal one, there’s good days and bad days. I have to be careful about my stomach and about what I eat, or I’ll puke it back up.” Izuna’s hands slide down and wrap Madara’s arms around his waist. “The labor is what’s a little different. Because of how much is crammed into my body, the birthing canal is tilted towards the back, so I have to give birth sitting up and leaning forward. Gravity has to help me.”

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." Nothing like the horrible nightmare that the viper would have him believe anyway, Madara nods wrapping his arms around Izuna tighter.

“Yeah, and don’t worry, the screaming and crying was mostly just the shock of my first time. It won’t be so bad the second time now that I know what I’m doing.” Izuna was confident that the second time would be easier. Though his lips curl into a smirk. “Just like after that night you had me brought to your room in chains and seduced me into letting you take my innocence.”

"Funny, I seem to remember our first time going a little differently." Madara shakes his head, squeezing Izuna's backside. "It's good to see some things will never change. You're still such a brat."

Izuna couldn’t help himself, he really couldn’t. His tail slides around his hip and between Madara’s legs to stroke at his lover’s still soft asset. “Some things really never do change.”

"If you insist on placing appendages that close to my cock, I will take that as an invitation and tell Tamaki to watch Haruka for the rest of the evening." Madara's eyes turn red again, but for a far different reason this time. A growl of anticipation escapes his lips.

Izuna’s heart pounds with a wild abandon, the words echoing from so long ago. Madara was right, one never forgot their first bedmate, and Izuna would never forget those words either. “Hn.” He lifts his chin almost arrogantly and presses his tail firmly into the fork of Madara’s legs.

"Yes, I expect Haruka will get a younger brother or sister far sooner than expected at this rate. Don't bother to run. You've made your bed. Now you'll have to lay in it and be ravished like a good Bijin." Madara walks off towards Tamaki. It was best to inform the nanny that neither he, nor Izuna would be available for quite sometime.

Izuna smirks and takes the chance to slip away towards the king’s chambers. If Madara thought that this was going to go entirely the way he planned, he was sorely mistaken.

* * *

It had been…so long…

The embroidered vest is the first article of clothing to hit the floor as Izuna strips off the tight black shirt he’d been made to wear for Madara’s pleasure all evening. By now, it didn’t surprise him in the least that Madara would dress him so that he looked good enough to eat.

And Izuna wanted to be…

He steps out of the boots and strides across the floor towards the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind him as he sheds the dark, loose pants in the doorway. He pulls the tie from his hair as his tail curls around his hip and between his legs. The warm, muscular appendage sneaks its way between his thighs and he pants softly as the tip begins to tease and taunt. He didn’t have long, he knew that he didn’t have long, but he needed it. His body thrummed with the need.

He needed relief…

Izuna approaches the bed and his ears perk up as he hears heavy footfalls in the hall. His tail slides in a little, the tip slowly beginning to work him open. Not enough, but something to start. Then the outer door slides open and he jumps, his tail slips in further and he claps a hand to his lips to stifle a moan as he leans against one of the four tall bedposts.

More…

He runs his fingers along his tail and squeezes his thighs together as the questing appendage sinks deeper, fucking him slowly. His eyes slide shut and his skin grows hot. His long, silky hair feels almost rough against the sensitive skin of his back. And the only thing anchoring him to reality are his fingers wrapped around the bedpost and a warm breath in his ear as several locks of his hair pull tight. “Ah!”

"You know for a diplomat, you're absolutely horrible at following orders." Madara brushes his lips against his Bijin’s elegant ear. He wasn't surprised that his defiant lover had chosen to ignore his very reasonable request again. What was unexpected was the speed with which Izuna had fled to the bedroom and proceed not only to strip, but to fuck himself with that sinful tail of his. "As your king, I really should see you disciplined for the severe lack of deference you've shown to me."

His vision was already bathed in a seductive crimson red tint thanks to Izuna's little strip tease. The sight of his Mate leaning against the bedpost, a rosy pink tint blossoming upon his luminous skin, and fucking himself with his tail was more than enough to drive Madara insane. Madara considered himself a patient Chikara. He had to be to conquer as many planets as he had, but even his self-control wasn't without limits. So, really Izuna shouldn't have been surprised to find himself pinned flat on his back against the bed before he could issue a retort. Madara straddles his thighs to ensure his Mate wasn't going anywhere. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Izuna groans softly as his tail is pressed even deeper by Madara’s weight. “Would you…really prefer me to do what you say?” His eyes glow faintly as he reaches up to press his hands to Madara’s chest. His hair fans out beneath him, save for what was trapped in the king’s iron grip.

"It would certainly make your life easier if you did, but I suppose not." Madara glides his tongue along Izuna’s jaw before capturing his Mate's lips in a possessive kiss. His hands roaming the sculpted planes of Izuna's chest with a nostalgic eroticism. How long had it been since he'd truly explored his lover's beautiful form to his heart's content? Far too long. "But that would be too sensible for you. I can only conclude that you enjoy being punished. It's why you provoke me at every turn." A small growl escapes his lips as he releases Izuna from the kiss.

The Bijin pants unevenly, his lips swollen and shimmering. Using a strength once unknown to him, Izuna pushes his lover up to free his trapped hips and thighs. “Provoking you…is the best part.” And he flips his lover over to land the king square on his back. Though he groans helplessly as he straddles Madara’s hips and the sudden shift of weight causes his tail to thrust straight into his spot. It was almost like having Madara’s cock inside of him again.

"I missed this." Madara slides his hand over the pale column of Izuna's throat, his broad shoulders, and over the seductive curve of his back until it rests against his firm backside. "The feeling of your skin against mine. It was sweet torture to lay next to you and Haruka every night. Being near you, but having to suppress the urge to fuck you into the mattress." He raises his hand only to smack Izuna's ass, knowing his tail was already deep inside. Izuna's groans were a wonderfully easy to read book. Madara knew precisely where that tail was touching his lover.

“Ah!” Izuna’s eyes widen and a desperate cry falls from his lips. His body trembles and his pulsing, throbbing cock expels his climax over his lover’s stomach. He rocks back and forth with each wave of pleasure, only for each wave to grow a little stronger as the tip of his spasming tail jabs mercilessly inside him. “I wanted…for so long, I’ve wanted…” So badly that he couldn’t even wait for his lover to reach the room before trying to find that feeling again.

Madara watches in surprise and awe as Izuna loses himself to pleasure. It had been far too long since he'd been treated to that beautiful sight. He'd never been a poetic Chikara, but even he recognized the ethereal poetic nature of Izuna's eyes darkening with pleasure. The way his entire body would stiffen and then sway like a waterfall that had found its course again. "I can tell. You couldn't even wait to get my clothes off before you started fucking yourself with that tail of yours. As much as I have enjoyed the show, I believe I'm tired of being jealous of your tail. So here is what's going to happen. You're going to be a good Bijin and get on your knees and then I'm going to fuck you within an inch of your sanity."

Don’t pull the tiger by the tail. Don’t pull the tiger by the- “Make me.” Izuna’s dark eyes gleam with the challenge. He’d never been good at following those much-vaunted rules, after all. He pants softly as his lips curve into a smirk. “Or aren’t you Chikara enough to handle one Bijin, Your Majesty?”

Madara's entire world goes red in an instant. "You've always got to make things more difficult for yourself. Even when you clearly want fucked so desperately that you came all over that pretty tail of yours before I was undressed, you've got to be a brat." He slides his shirt over his head slowly. Inch by inch revealing tanned skin stretched over muscles that had been sculpted by the heat of a thousand battles, before kicking off his pants. "I suppose it falls to me to teach you some manners." Madara hadn't bothered with undergarments, nor did he waste further time on pointless explanations as he reverses their positions. He shoves Izuna onto his knees on top of the bed’s soft blankets.

Izuna’s elbows nearly buckle under the force of Madara’s strength but he holds firm. His tail quivers in delight, still lodged inside of him but now loosening and relaxing as the dripping scales slip against his intimate skin. He breathes hard, each breath quickening in anticipation. Izuna’s head rises and his hips sink to the blankets as he looks back over his shoulder with a curtain of raven silk across his back and wicked smirk on his lips. “Having performance anxiety, My King?”

"None at all. You're already acting as though I've fucked you senseless and I've barely touched you." Madara takes hold of Izuna's tail, pulling the flexible appendage out with ease. He pulls the tail up to force Izuna’s backside into the air, then replaces the tail’s touch with that of his tongue. He begins with gentle, coaxing licks against the sensitive skin of the soft pink folds. Only to alternate with possessive, bold licks meant to claim whatever they touched as he kisses his way into his lover’s most intimate place.

A helpless moan falls from Izuna’s lips as he presses his forehead to the blankets. His hips press back into Madara’s questing touch and into the wonderfully foreign sensation of Madara’s lips and tongue. His essence drips down his inner thighs, slickening the soft skin there. And his tail wraps around Madara’s forearm, seeking out as much touch as he could get. “Yes…Madara…” His hips roll into the helplessly arousing kisses.

Madara smirks as his tongue brazenly tastes his lover. Just as sweet as he remembered. He moves up a bit, one hand wrapping around Izuna's stomach possessively as he glides the tail away from Izuna’s entrance "You're more than wet enough. Show me how much you want this and I might be a merciful king.”

Izuna’s thighs quake with need as he raises his hips. His knees slide across the blankets as he spreads his legs. His tail curls over his back and away from Madara’s arm. He takes the slippery, scaly appendage in hand and pulls on it, lifting his hips high into the air to finally expose every detail of the flushed flower between his legs for his mate’s viewing pleasure. “Please Madara…I’ve missed you…” He’d never taken this position before, always cleverly concealed it and never letting his lover have a proper look. But Madara accepted him, loved him. Only Madara could have him now. “Take me, Madara. Put another baby in me and show them who your mate is.”

"You know that's not fighting fair." Madara chuckles, nipping at Izuna's neck as he buries himself inside his lover. Izuna jolts forward from the force. "Playing on my Chikara instincts like that after being such a cock tease." Fuck. He was hot and wet and tight. Madara groans as he begins to move inside his Mate. It was as if Izuna never wanted to let him go.

Izuna moans loudly and rolls his hips back into his lover’s thrusts. They fit together even more perfectly than he remembered. “Ad-admit it. You w-want to see me growing r-round even m-more than I do.”

"That's yet another reason why you're not fighting fair." He slams into his lover harder and faster. The bed shakes underneath them from the force of their lovemaking. Madara's hands slide everywhere, touching every inch of beautiful, bare skin they could find.

Moans become pleasured cries as Izuna bends and rolls with every thrust. He could feel the motion of Madara’s hips invade his body like a wave, driving pleasure through every inch of his body like water crashing onto a beach. His hair falls around him like a waterfall and the spiky locks pool on the blankets like drops of the night sky. His fingers twist tightly into the blankets and his muscles tighten, leaving the sweat on his skin to make the topaz markings shimmer and shine.

"You're beautiful." The words were too common and too simple to truly capture the sheer majesty of Izuna in moments like this. His markings practically sparkled and every sound he made was a joy to Madara's ears. He reveled in the feeling of being deep inside his lover, thrusting faster and faster. Snarls of pleasure slip from his lips and fill up the room around them.

“Madara!” Izuna’s loudest cry yet pierces the room and his inner walls clench tightly around Madara’s length as his rosy thighs grow shiny and wet from his release.

Madara climaxes with a roar. His release was made him feel as though he could see stars and was flying without the help of a ship. "I'd say that was a fine start to the evening." He slides out of his lover, laying on the bed and pulling Izuna on top of him. "Shall we continue?"

Though dazed with pleasure, Izuna smirks and kneels invitingly over his lover. “The last one to fall asleep wins.”


	21. Chapter 21

It wasn’t the first time Izuna had woken up to warm, strong arms holding him, but it had been a very long time since he last felt so sore and loved it. A smile curls his lips and he opens his eyes to stare into the relative darkness of Madara’s bed. The curtains were drawn so that he could sleep without being woken by the tiers turning on the lights.

But he knew better than to think he’d beaten his warrior lover awake. “Good morning, Madara.” He leans back into the warm embrace as the tanned arm loops tightly around his stomach.

"Morning. I was wondering when you would wake up." He kisses the top of Izuna's head. It was as if the universe finally made sense again. He had his Mate back. "As beautiful a picture as you do make sleeping after being thoroughly ravished, I imagine Haruka is likely getting impatient to see us."

Izuna groans softly and turns over to bury his head in a pillow. “Do I have to get up right now? Can’t we wait until he charges in to see us?”

"If you want to explain to our adorable, innocent four year old why Daddy and Papa are naked, we could do that." Madara shakes his head in amusement.

Izuna glances out of the pillow with one dark eye and his ears wiggle irritably. “I’m sure that Tamaki and his new friend can distract him for a little bit longer.”

"Probably for a little while longer." Madara glides his hand over Izuna's arms with a teasing lilt in his voice. "Was I too rough on you? Have you become a delicate flower? I can always accommodate you if you prefer a gentler touch these days."

“I just spent two days in your bed, being taken every way I could think of and then some. I fail to see how that makes me a delicate flower.” Izuna just…needed a break from sitting right now. Or standing. Or walking. Or kneeling.

"You're adorable when you sulk." Madara kisses Izuna's forehead and smiles, caressing his cheek. "I suppose a small nap won't hurt."

“Or maybe a few hours with a masseuse…” Izuna’s ears flap like wings for a split second. “Wait, do Chikara even have masseurs?”

"Of course, we do. Though if anyone is going to give you a massage that would be my privilege and no one else's." Madara huffs at the thought. Izuna honestly thought he'd let someone else put their hands on him in such an intimate fashion?

Izuna’s ears perk up in interest. “Oh it’s only going to be your privilege is it?” He slides his elbows underneath him to prop himself up. “And just how do I make an appointment with the King’s Spa?”

"Yes, only my privilege and for you, you simply make the request." Madara smiles, capturing Izuna's lips with his own.

His protests silenced, Izuna sighs into the kiss and rolls over onto his back. His lips part to welcome the taste and touch of Madara’s tongue.

Madara revels in the kiss for a few sweet moments before pulling away. "Mmm now which areas would you like massaged?"

Izuna laughs softly. “Thanks to you, everything between my neck and my thighs aches. So I suppose you’ll have to start there. But no funny business, you can try knocking me up again later. I’m already going to have trouble walking today.”

"You pulled the tiger by the tiger. You knew what the consequences would be when you decided to do so." Madara chuckles, deciding to start with Izuna's elegant neck. His large, rough hands gliding gently against the delicate skin for a moment before sliding further down and over his chest.

Dark eyes slide shut and a soft purr rumbles in Izuna’s chest under the gentle touch. “At least admit that you liked watching me touch myself. You love watching the things that my tail can do for me.”

"I love watching you and knowing that you're waiting for me to take you." Madara growls with approval, his hands moving faster over the sculpted chest before him.

Izuna laughs and catches Madara’s hands. His eyes flick open and he smiles. “Are you trying to give me a massage or seduce me?” He turns back over onto his stomach and releases Madara’s hands from his grip, only for his tail to take hold of one strong hand and press it against a tightly knotted muscle in his back. “Slowly, and press the heels of your hands in deeply.”

"I was thinking both." Madara laughs softly, but presses the heels of his hands against Izuna's back nonetheless. "But I suppose that would be counterproductive at the moment."

“Yes, it would.” Izuna lays his head on his arms and closes his eyes. His expression scrunches a little and a tiny whimper escapes his lips, then a sigh of relief as one knot comes undone. He breathes slowly and steadily to relax his tightly wound body. “After all, don’t Chikara pride themselves on tending to their mate’s needs?”

Madara continues with his ministrations, working all the way up his Mate's bare back. "We do. Though normally you try to deny me that right."

“So then…where is the balance between what I think I need and what you think I need?” Izuna hums thoughtfully, pondering the problem. Communication had been one of their most lacking departments, but now it was time to fix that. Izuna was a diplomat. He should be able to fix communication issues without a problem. “Madara, in your eyes what do I need?”

"Why do I feel as though this is a trick question?" His hands move lower, working on Izuna's thighs now. They were getting along so splendidly. That sort of question was like tempting fate. "Every Chikara is taught that they should showcase their love for their Mate by protecting them from physical harm, defending their honor, and lavishing them with whatever forms of affection they can think of. Everything from praise to gifts to sex. We are mostly warriors and understand the risk that carries, so it is also our duty ensure our Mate and children are provided for." It was all very simple, elementary, and for some reason completely eluded Izuna despite his brilliant mind. "We may not always succeed at this endeavor, but any decent Chikara will try his or her best to give their Mate all these things."

“And do both mates take on that role? Or only the dominant one?” Thus far, Izuna hadn’t seen any indication that Madara wanted him to do the same. Were they not equals? Not in rank, of course, but with one another?

"That is the instinct of every Chikara. Every Mated pair is of course unique, but the most important aspect is that we complete one another and would do anything for our Mate. Some Chikaras express their love in a more assertive manner, others more gentle, and many fall in the middle." Madara tilts his head as he kneads Izuna's firm backside. His Mate was reacting better than he would have expected, but he couldn't help but feel a bit wary at the line of questioning. Bijin were apparently quite different than his people when it came to culture and even biology to some degree. "In most pairs, one partner does display more 'dominant' traits as you call them, but there is no rule to say that there has to be one dominant and one submissive in every match."

Izuna chuckles softly and glances up at his lover. “Don’t try to pull the wool over my eyes Madara, I’m fully aware that you see yourself as dominant, and I’ve accepted and even encouraged that, I know. And that’s fine, it works when it’s the two of us alone. I just…” Izuna sighs softly. “You’ve had so long among your people to prove yourself. You’ve fought battle after battle and you’ve won so much single combat that no one has the guts to challenge you.”

Madara frowns. He would never understand Izuna in some ways. "Since when have you encouraged me to be dominant? You fight me on almost every matter imaginable." The idea that Izuna acknowledged him as dominant almost makes him laugh. "And I don't understand why you're upset that I've excelled. Do you want a weak Mate who would struggle to protect you and Haruka?"

“No, I love that you’re strong.” Izuna’s tail wraps gently around Madara’s forearm and stays locked there. “I love that you can protect me and our baby. And you’re very dominant, Madara. I only tease you so much because it brings out that side of you and I like that. The struggle of it gets me excited, even if in the end I bend over for you.” That was the simple truth of it. “But my point is that you’ve proven yourself so much that your strength in unquestionable. And right now…I’m still proving myself. I’ve achieved my goals on my homeworld and proven myself capable of taking on the challenges of a Bijin. Now, I’m faced with proving that I can take on being a Chikara too. Because…in being your mate, I’ll effectively become one. I’ll never be as strong as you are, but I know that I can defend my pride and make you proud if I have your support pushing me forward. You’ve proven that you’re strong. Now I want to prove it too.”

Madara moves up and kneads Izuna's back more. He pauses, taking in the full weight of his Mate's words. "Well, I'm glad that you like it. Your actions and words are contradictory more often than not, but I wish you'd realize you have nothing you need to prove to me. I can understand the need to prove yourself, though. I wish that you didn't have to feel that way by sheer virtue of my title."

“I know you wish it could be different. But…I actually don’t.” Izuna smiles and looks ahead, seeing past the headboard and into the future. “It gives me a goal to strive for. Of course, I can hardly go around fighting while I’m carrying a baby, but once the second one is done, I think I could stand to fight a few of those battles I’ve been putting off. And you’ll come watch me, right?”

"You don't wish it was different?" Madara tilts his head. Izuna would always be an enigma. "Of course, I'll come and support you as any proper Mate should."

“Well, if you weren’t the king, we probably wouldn’t have ever met.” Izuna hums softly, his ears twitching to the melody. “If you hadn’t come to conquer my planet, I would have gone on to become a diplomat and probably been sent to handle trade agreements somewhere far away from you. So no, I don’t regret that you’re the king. And if that means I have to keep working to prove myself in the eyes of your people, then that’s a mountain I’m willing to climb.”

"Those who haven't seen it already will come to see it in time. You're worthy to rule at my side." Madara sighs, kissing the top of his lover's head. "If anyone can hammer that lesson into the thicker skulls of my more obtuse subjects it will be you."

“Yeah.” Izuna’s ears flick happily at the attention. Then his ears perk up as he goes over Madara’s words a second time. Right…mating Madara would mean he would officially be Madara’s consort, politically. With all of the powers that entailed. “Right…I forgot that I’ll be more than just your diplomat, I’ll be…more involved in your higher political discussions. That’s going to take some getting used to.” Wow…it was a good thing he’d gone home to learn how to do this. “It’s good that I’m at least partially trained for that…”

"Yes, I suppose so." Madara places a soft to kiss to the back of Izuna's neck. "Though you needn't worry so much. Anyone who can withstand my passion is more than equipped to handle anything thrown at them."

Izuna purrs happily under the gentle touches and his eyes slide shut with a smile. “You’re right…you make me feel like I can do anything.” His tail thumps happily underneath the covers of the bed and he pulls his hair to rest it by his right cheek, exposing the moon-pale skin of his shoulders.

Madara smiles as he kisses the exposed skin. "Good. I'm glad. Mates should make each other feel stronger." Even after all these years and likely countless hours of training, his skin was still so soft. Madara could spend all day just caressing and kissing it.

“Yeah…” Izuna turns over onto his back and reaches up to his lover. His fingers dance along Madara’s cheeks and he pulls the fierce king in for the softest, sweetest kiss.

Madara smiles as he savors the soothing feeling of Izuna's kiss. "I'll admit that I do find your bratty behavior exciting, but I also like it when you allow yourself to relax."

“Me too.” Izuna curls up against his lover and hums as his tail trails up Madara’s arm. His fingers play with the thin chain around Madara’s neck and the ruby and sapphire earring hanging from it. “You kept it.” He smiles softly and plays with the swirling ornament.

"Of course, I did. It was the last thing I had of yours." Madara watches Izuna through lidded eyes. His gentle touches lulling him into a state of tranquility.

“Yeah, and…fitting. I gave you the earring of my sex and you gave me the chance to start our family.” Izuna rests a hand on his stomach and runs his fingers over the lightly scarred skin. “Madara…would you do something for me?”

"It is fitting when you put it that way." Madara tilts his head at the request. Izuna never asked for anything. "Of course, what is it?"

“I’d…like to go home with Haruka. And I’d like you to come with us.” Izuna had learned his lesson about not explaining things properly the last time. “I know that I’m not going to have the chance to go home very often from now on, but after my current assignment is finished, I’d like to go home and attend the Santsuki festival. It’s in three months and I haven’t had the chance to take Haruka to one. I know that it would be cutting it close, but…it’s a festival meant to celebrate family. And I’d like the chance to celebrate mine.” He reaches out and squeezes Madara’s hand.

Madara blinks. A festival? That's what Izuna wanted? "Of course, we can attend this festival. If it's important to you, it's important to me." He kisses the top of Izuna's head. "Though...I do have concerns that my presence will intimidate your fellow Bijins."

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that. Most of my people don’t know your face. They would know you for a Chikara, but not for the emperor unless you told them so.” Izuna’s people weren’t big on publicizing foreign politicians. “Of course, if we meet with the elders, then I’m sure your identity would become known quickly. They would be sure to make a place of honor for you, if you wanted it.”

"That's not necessary. There's no greater place of honor than at your side." Madara caresses Izuna's cheek and smiles. "Very well then. I'll travel as if I were any other Chikara."

Izuna laughs softly, trying hard to imagine Madara acting as if he was anything but the king. “Okay.” He presses a kiss to Madara’s cheek and then rests his head against his lover’s shoulder. “Just make sure that you don’t eat the morning before we go. Otherwise you’ll have no room for tasting all of the food.”

"I'll keep that in mind, but I'd rather taste you than the food." Madara smirks, wrapping his arm around Izuna.

Light flares in Izuna’s eyes as he smiles cheekily. “But weren’t you just saying something earlier about going to see Haruka? He must be missing us so much.”

"I was and you're right." Madara sighs, kissing Izuna's forehead. "Knowing Haruka if we don't go to him soon, he'll come to us. So, it's best for us to collect him now."

“Then I think you might have to help me dress, then carry me back to my rooms. I think it might be another day or so before I can walk again.” Izuna’s cheeky smile grows a little brighter.

"That's true. Though if you hadn't insisted on yanking the tiger by the tail, you'd still be able to walk." Madara chuckles as he slides out of bed, reaching for some clothes for Izuna. "I hope you learned your lesson."

“I learned that having you yank my tail is just as fun.” Izuna snickers quietly. “And that you’re even better at kissing me when your wicked tongue is busy with what’s between my legs.”

"You must be the cheekiest Bijin in all of existence." Madara rolls eyes with fond exasperation was he pulls Izuna in for a kiss. "But I love you anyway."

Laughter fills the room as Izuna tries in vain to escape the kisses. “Did you realize that before or after you decided to take me to bed and try for another baby?”

"Oh I realized that a long time ago." Madara captures his lips in the kiss.

Izuna smiles as he surrenders to the kiss. Madara’s warmth was comforting and his passion was addictive. And Izuna wouldn’t have him any other way.

* * *

A short while later, Madara smiles as he carries Haruka into his quarters. His Mate was already dressed and safely nestled in their bed. Which was good because Madara had a very excited four year old in his arms. "Did you have fun with your new friend? Papa and Daddy want to hear all about your adventures."

“Haru had lotsa fun with Kayda. Haru showed Kayda the flying ships!” The tiny hybrid grins brightly and waves his arms. “And I taughts her to count to five!”

"You taught her how to count all the way to five? That's very impressive." Madara smiles, playing with Haruka's unruly hair. "You'll make a fantastic commander one day and it's nice that you showed her the ships."

“Haru had to carry Kayda like Papa did.” Haruka squirms around his his Papa’s arms and points to his back. “Carried her like that!”

“Oh goodness.” Izuna sighs with exasperation as he holds his arms out for his baby. “Did you really kidnap a two year old to go show her the ships?”

“Yes Daddy!” Haruka grins even more brightly. “Tama-chan was funny, her face was alllll red.”

"Izuna, I think I'll arrange for Tamaki to receive a raise." Madara rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "The woman has more than earned it." Madara chuckles turning his attention back to Haruka. "You're very strong to be able to carry her like that. Just make sure not to get hurt, okay?"

“Okay Papa!” Haruka snuggles into his Daddy’s arms and closes his eyes. “Missed you, Daddy. Next time, Daddy stays with Haru at party.”

Izuna’s eyes widen slightly, then he smiles and wrap his arms tightly around his baby. “Of course, Haru. The next time we go to a party, you can ride in my arms the whole time.”

"That's much better." Madara smiles approvingly. Perhaps things really would be as they were always meant to now.

Izuna looks up at Madara and tilts his head. Silver strands brush against the topaz markings on his cheeks as he reaches a hand up to his lover. “Come here. You’re part of this family too.”

Madara takes the hand and smiles. "Always, my love." Hope and warmth swells in his chest at Izuna's words.

The Bijin pulls the king to sit by his side and squeezes the strong hand tightly. “Could I ask something else of you, Madara?” Izuna knew that the answer to anything and everything he wanted would likely be yes, but still he wanted to ask rather than assume. “Two things, actually.”

"You're full of surprises today. Three requests?" Amusement dances in Madara's eyes as he watches his lover. "I'm listening. What is it you desire?"

Izuna sighs and fiddles with the diplomatic earring hanging alone from his ear. “I…may be resigning from my homeworld’s diplomatic party soon over a difference of opinion. There will be talks over it soon, where the final details will be decided.” Then he lowers his hand and looks up at Madara with a fire still burning in his eyes. “But despite that, I would like to remain on independently as one of your diplomats, as joining the diplomatic party was effectively just the means to get me here. I had a feeling that my demeanor would ruffle some feathers. It has since I was a child. But that is my second request of the day.”

"Granted, but I can't say that I'm impressed with that lot." Madara raises an eyebrow, his lips curling in displeasure. "I'm to understand that a group of diplomats is upset you respected the local customs of the people you're trying to win over? It would seem that would be an integral part of a diplomat's role." He shakes his head. Madara had long ago given up trying to understand what little he knew of Bijin culture. It was...bizarre. "Never mind. Your position as an independent diplomat is granted."

Despite the request, Izuna laughs a little and squeezes Madara’s hand. “This may be hard for you to believe Madara, but generally it’s not wise for a diplomat and mediator to go around picking fights, especially with the people they’re meant to be negotiating with or on behalf of. This is the only people we’ve ever dealt with where diplomats are apparently allowed to pick fights and they aren’t immediately called out by those that they’re serving with. I will own that I made a challenge knowing full well that I should have left it to you. That was my choice and I could have chosen otherwise. Had I been anyone else, my actions would have put the party at risk of retribution for challenging one of your officers. Had I been anyone else, I could have gotten my companions killed, and that was reckless of me.”

"You're wrong. Even if you were a stranger to me, your honor was challenged. You had the right to address it no matter your species or vocation." Madara watches his Mate utterly baffled. He had never heard anything so ridiculous. Diplomats were supposed to win the respect of others by allowing themselves to be doormats? "So, would the other Chikaras. Personal opinions do not factor into it. The right to challenge someone to defend your honor is one of the oldest and most sacred laws of our culture. I'm frankly shocked that this is apparently not...commonplace."

“I know that it’s strange to you. There are many peoples out there and there are a few that use trial by combat in extreme situations, but none quite as liberally as the Chikara. It’s an…interesting system, and in its own way it’s fair and honorable. It’s a system that I personally understand enough to know works exactly as you say. But my actions shouldn’t be the example of how to deal with conflict when those actions could have dire consequences when applied with other peoples.” Izuna…rather liked the passion of the Chikara, actually.

“You are a king, Madara, that is true. But you are also an emperor now, so unless you want to push for conformity, it might benefit you to be more aware of where your people stand in relation to others. The first time I challenged you to a fight, I was taken prisoner and they were afraid I might be executed.” And for a time, Izuna had believed that as well. “I can’t blame them for being worried about an entire group aboard a foreign vessel where only one member can defend themselves. If we angered someone enough for them to want revenge and murder us in our sleep, what could we do? The damage would already be done, and there’s no restoring lives lost. The relationship is still new and they’re afraid of earning the ire of those who could hurt our people aboard your ship.”

"If they're so afraid of earning our ire, they could stop bullying my Mate." Madara huffs, everything with the Bijin was complicated. Still, there was some merit to Izuna's words. He might never agree with the traditions of the Bijin, but they were a part of the empire. "I don't need conformity. As long as they acknowledge their place as part of the empire and meet their obligations as citizens of our empire...they can do what they like on their home planets. It'd be impossible to force every conquered planet to follow our cultural norms. That could take generations and much bloodshed just to achieve on one planet. It'd be the most inefficient way of running an empire I'd ever heard of."

“Yes, that’s true.” Izuna sighs and sets down a now sleeping Haruka who had babbled himself to sleep in his Daddy’s arms. “You know, in the end, they’re doing me a favor. It means that there will be one less entanglement to distract me from you, from my goals, and from our family. It’s hard for me to be caught so in between. To desire peace and stability like a Bijin, but crave passion and strength like a Chikara. Like two halves of a coin at war with one another as I try to cling to who I am and who I’m becoming. It’s…” Izuna toys with the earring. “It hasn’t been easy, but I’m still fighting.”

Madara sighs, taking Izuna's hands in his own. "I'm sorry. Being what I am causes you so much pain. Things would have been easier on you if I were a Bijin, but I can't change who I am and neither can you." He kisses his Mate's forehead and smiles. "I wouldn't want you to even if you could. You're perfect just the way you are and if your people can't accept that then they simply do not deserve the reputation they have as an intellectual species."

“Nothing worth it is ever easy.” Izuna returns the smile with a gentle gaze. Then his gaze falls to Haruka. His fingers leave Madara’s and reach out to softly stroke along Haruka’s gilded ears. “But the most difficult paths are often the most rewarding.” Which reminded him of his third request. “There’s one more thing I’d like to ask of you.”

"I suppose you're right about that. What's your final request?" Madara toys with Izuna's hair. He loved how long it had grown.

“I want to fight with you.” Izuna looks back at his lover with a flame of determination in his eyes. “Not on the battlefield, but in the training arena. I want to start fighting again, and I know that you won’t always be able to take time away from your duties to train me, you already taken plenty of time away from them as is. But I’d like to be able to fight you now and then, one on one.”

Madara instinct was to say no. Fighting with his Mate just seemed cruel, but he knew that look in Izuna's eye. His Mate wouldn't change his mind. Once he got an idea into his head, there was no stopping him. "We can train together now and then under certain conditions. One of which is Haruka won't be present during said training." Their son wouldn't understand. He'd think they were sincerely trying to hurt one another.

“Fine, not until he’s a little older and understands what training is.” Izuna huffs softly and raises a hand to Madara’s cheek. “What’s wrong? Years ago you were so eager at the prospect of training me yourself. You were downright disappointed when I asked for Kaito instead.”

"It's different now. I didn't realize you could…" Madara glances at Haruka, "That you could get pregnant. I also know how stubborn you are now. You're strong, but I still don't want to hurt you."

“Then the second condition will be a handicap for you.” Izuna’s hand trails around to the back of Madara’s neck where he tugs on the thick hair there. “No strikes to my stomach. Besides, it would just be sparring, I don’t expect you would use anything close to lethal force. What other conditions do you have?”

"Those were the main ones that sprang to mind immediately." Madara sighs, leaning into the touches. "If I think of others, I'll let you know."

“Okay, then we’ll abide by those and amend them if there’s a reason to.” Izuna leans in and presses his forehead to Madara’s. Then he smiles cheekily. “Just promise me that you won’t put me on my knees and cut off all of my hair in front of half your court if I lose. You can have a few locks, but I worked hard to grow this out again.”

"I only did that because I had to punish you for an assassination attempt." Madara huffs, tugging on Izuna's hair. "Besides, I enjoy pulling on it too much to cut it."

“Is that right?” Izuna smirks and pecks his lover on the lips. “Then I suppose that means it’s safe for me to decorate myself a little more. I still have those beads from my first mission. I know it’d not much, but I might be able to find other things to decorate myself with while I’m out on my missions.”

"I wouldn't mind, but you don't need them. You could wear nothing, but a potato sack and still be the most beautiful man in the universe." Madara smiles, returning his lover's kiss.

“I’m sure. But I’m still a Bijin, Madara. The name of my kind means ‘beauty’ for a reason. If I don’t decorate myself, I feel either naked and exposed or invisible and overlooked. I would compare it to you going into battle without a stitch of clothing on, but I get the feeling that it wouldn’t bother you very much to fight with everyone able to see the glory of the royal jewels as they fall before you.” Though that…Izuna might actually like to see. He was sure that his lover would look glorious as he fought with nothing but sweat to cover his skin.

"Well, then we'll ensure that you're decorated to your hearts content." Madara chuckles at the imagery. It did seem to be tempting fate even for him. "I prefer to fight with my clothes on unless you consider our coupling to be an exotic battle. Then I suppose I prefer to fight without them."

Izuna smirks and presses a teasing kiss to Madara’s lips. “I think that’s my favorite sort of battle too.”


	22. Chapter 22

Eito glances back frustratedly at his king. ‘Izuna will be gone for nearly two weeks,’ he’d said. ‘This is the only chance we’ll have before we turn around and return to Izuna’s homeworld,’ he’d said. His king was so utterly smitten with his Bijin that Eito was certain he was getting cavities from the sweetness.

But the young prince was going to be an unholy terror when they returned to the ship after this little vacation. Eito would have to remember to lock the hangar bay again when they returned, or the prince was liable to get up on the ships to protest his parents leaving him for more than two days.

Back in the passenger area of the small ship, Hiroto lounges with a book in hand and an amused smile on his face. “Your Bijin is going to be rather confused when he returns to a screaming toddler who is missing his Papa. You could have simply communicated what you wanted to the craftsman and remained in the ship.”

"I could have, but it's more meaningful when I select the gifts in person." Madara smiles. Hiroto would understand one day. "Besides, I will call Haruka and inform him that I went to get a present for his Daddy. All will be forgiven."

Hiroto chuckles and turns a page in his book. “So tell me, what are you here to hunt for? Another collar for your Bijin? Maybe a crown for his pretty head?”

"Earrings and ear caps this time." Madara nods sagely, though a collar did sound nice. Maybe he'd investigate those as well..."Something befitting his station as my Mate. The Bijin people are...fixated on earrings. They use them to mark another person's status. Each kind of earring has a different meaning. I haven't the slightest idea how they keep track of it all."

“Using different metals, stones, and symbols in combinations that give different meanings.” Hiroto closes up his book. “First, there’s a hierarchy of metals. Copper, bronze, titanium, silver, gold, platinum. Rose gold, of course, has a romantic connotation, and certain other metals can be used for very specific purposes. Stones have different meanings when set in different metals and with one another. For example, that earring that you wear around your neck, where a masculine and feminine stone dance together.”

"And that is why I brought Hiroto with me. Somehow he has already memorized all that." Madara chuckles, feeling rather pleased with himself. Izuna was going to be ecstatic.

“Of course that’s why you brought me. I wouldn’t be an effective wartime strategist if I couldn’t memorize lists of significance to those we conquer.” Hiroto snorts softly and puts his book in his lap. “Personal preference can sometimes come into play, but generally, following the hierarchy of metals and choosing stones with particular symbolic meanings is the best way to replicate Bijin jewelry styles.” Still, Hiroto couldn’t help feeling that there was…more. “So you mean to decorate him in the style of his people?”

"Precisely, but of course with a few personal touches. Something that his people will understand, but also reflects our bond." Madara nods. Good. Hiroto was beginning to understand exactly what he was lookign for. "I'm glad you understand the significance of this mission. Let us put those strategic skills of yours to good use."

“Then will you be needing the specifics for seven earrings or only six?” Hiroto looks pointedly at the chain around his brother’s neck that disappeared into his dark shirt. “Assuming, of course, that part of your plan is to restore any of the earrings he lost.”

"Of course, I wish to restore his earrings. Why do you say six or seven, though?" Madara frowns. There had to be a reason for such a distinction.

“Because you wear one around your neck.” Hiroto lifts his hand and points at the place where the ruby and sapphire earring lay hidden against Madara’s skin. “I merely wonder if you’ll be returning that to him or if you plan to have a new one commissioned. Or if you’ll commission a new set with different associations than the honors he’s previously received.”

"I'll return this to him. It seems only fitting. It belongs to Izuna, after all." Madara touches the earring. He hadn't thought of it, but he should have.

“Six, then.” And it was a rather good thing that Hiroto had done his research. “Fortunately, the other six are simple enough. The ear caps, however, will be…trickier. Those are custom-made and handed down within families, like the ones I had made for Haruka. They are the centerpiece, the crowning jewel. Other earrings note your personal achievements. The ear caps represent who lays claim to you as family and are given only by a parent or the eldest of the house, or by a lover when one marries into a new family.”

"Well, then we'll design a splendid ear cap worthy of my Mate." Madara nods as he considers every angle of it. It made sense when Hiroto explained in that fashion. Still, he needed something that would help Izuna regain the confidence his disownment had torn away.

Hiroto reopens his book and smiles to himself behind its pages. His little brother was so hopelessly in love. It was cute and also…dangerous. His brother was protective of his Bijin on a good day. On a bad day, he was downright vengeful. When his mate was finally dressed in the trappings of a consort, Hiroto knew that Madara would burn worlds to keep his mate safe.

* * *

The city sprawls out before them as Hiroto strides towards the artisan district with his younger brother in tow, playing at being as discreet as possible for the emperor of this half of the galaxy.

Madara walks alongside Hiroto. He glances around. It felt like it had been an eternity since he had set foot on an actual planet instead of a ship. He was here to get Izuna gifts befitting his station, but he might as well enjoy the trip.

The worn cobblestone paths speak of a city with history, but the shining towers speak to vast strides forward in architecture. Yet, it wasn’t these shining towers, but a low, one story building comprised of a shop with large glass windows and a second, slightly taller room with hints of smoke billowing out the top.

Hiroto gestures to the simple wood and stone building. “Here they are. Cousins. Nobuki, a jeweler and Masuru, a blacksmith. They’re the geniuses I came to for Haruka’s jewelry.”

"Excellent. I wonder how quickly they could craft something for us." Madara tilts his head as he looks around. It was a rather unique set up to say the least. Perhaps it'd produce something befitting of Izuna and his Mate would finally reclaim the respect from his culture he was entitled to.

“That depends on how elaborate the piece is, if they have the proper materials or have to order them in, and how much other business they have.” Hiroto rolls his eyes. His brother might be good at conquering an empire, but he didn’t seem to understand mu about how the lowest levels worked. A ‘pitfall’ of growing up needing only to ask for something and it would be there. “Come, let’s see if they can help us in our search to find appropriate decorations for your Bijin.”

Madara follows him inside. His eyes glance around the shop. They did have many pieces out. Though for Izuna, it was likely he'd have to request something custom made.

An older man with brown-streaked gray hair sits behind the counter with a monocle over one eye and a metal-tipped tool in hand as he concentrates on the delicate setting of a green gem within a golden ring. “And what brings you kids here to my shop?”

"I'd like to have several pieces commissioned for my Mate." Madara smiles, deciding it was best to stand back. He didn't want to risk distracting the man too much from his work. "Your shop made something for my brother that I was rather impressed with. So, I came here."

He could still remember the look on Haruka's face when Hiroto bestowed his gift on him. It was as if his brother had given Haruka all the stars of the universe. His son deserved that, of course, and so did Izuna. His ears had remained pitifully bare for far too long.

Nobuki sets the ring down with one strong, weathered hand and peers at the two through his monocle. Then he removes it and blinks. “Oh that’s right, I remember you. You came looking for ear bits for your nephew, right?”

“That’s right.” Hiroto smiles respectfully. “This is my brother, his father.”

Nobuki eyes the two of them then nods. “Did the kid like the work?”

"He was overjoyed. My son never takes them off." Madara wasn't lying. Haruka didn't even take them off while bathing.

The older man grunts approvingly. “Good. Now what are you after? You said custom work.”

"Six earrings and some ear caps. My Mate is a Bijin." Madara could respect a man who got right down to business. "Price isn't a concern." After all, his Mate was priceless and deserved the best.

The jeweler raises an eyebrow at the not insignificant order. “Do you have an idea about what you’re wanting?”

“For the earrings, yes.” Hiroto steps forward and produces a list. “Four diamond stud earrings, one in bronze, one in silver, one in gold, and one in platinum. Here are the specifics of the crests associated with each piece.” He hands over the rolled up list. “And two small silver hoop earrings, as large around as a little finger.”

Nobuki takes the list and unrolls it to scan it over with intrigue. “That’s some pretty detailed etching work there. Government crests?”

“School crests, they’re for an honors student who graduated at the top of all of his classes.” Hiroto glances at his brother.

"Yes, my Mate is quite the academic." Madara nods with pride. Well, whenever Izuna wasn't feeling like a brat anyway. "I realize it's quite the intensive order.” One worthy of his Mate.

“So, what about the design for those ear caps?” Nobuki raises an eyebrow. “Got any specific requests for size, stones, style? I’m gonna go ahead and guess you’re looking for something fancy.”

"Platinum or rose gold would be the most appropriate." Hiroto had done his research carefully. Platinum was for the richest of families, whereas rose gold's romantic connotations would be seen as a fitting declaration of love.

"Platinum. A frame with a single wing on each ear." Madara nods thoughtfully. Bijins prized platinum. It would showcase Izuna's status nicely. "One round black stone where the wing meets the rest of the frame. And chains hanging from the wings with rubies in matching settings." As for the wings, they were symbols of freedom. Black was a color of power. It would be perfect.

Nobuki stares for a moment, then withdraws a sketchpad from under the counter. “Right…black stones. Onyx…rubies…set in platinum. Gotta be a sheet design or they’ll be too heavy…” He starts sketching a rough pair of wings. “You going for beauty or power?”

"Both. I wish to convey that he's my Mate and the honor that position demands." It was impossible to put into words what Madara truly wanted. He desired to restore Izuna's dignity with his own kind. He wanted to see Izuna smile and hold his head up high again. "Something that will make it obvious to any Bijin who sees him what his station is."

“Right…” The charcoal streaks across the paper and he adds graceful curves to a pair of webbed wings. Then he scratches a couple of round stones into the piece, before sketching them into ovals. “It’ll take at least three days to get this all in order. It’s doable, but the detail work on these caps is going to take two days by itself.”

"That's fine. Take as long as you need." Madara offers the man a smile. "Quality is worth the wait."

Hiroto places a hand on his brother’s back and smiles. “Feel free to add any design elements that you think would complement the piece or the recipient. He is dark of hair with moon-pale skin and topaz star marks across it.”

“Right…like the purple ones on the kid.” Nobuki chews on the charcoal and stains his teeth and tongue with a tinge of black. “I’ll contact you when your order’s ready. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to work.”

"Excellent. Hiroto, let's go and find lodging for the night." Madara starts walking towards the door. The sooner they left, the sooner the man could get to work. In turn, the faster they could return back to their ship and Haruka.

* * *

“You promise Papa? You not gonna leave again?” Haruka stares up at his Papa with shining onyx eyes. His tiny fingers twist insistently into his Papa’s shirt and he holds on as if for dear life.

Madara sighs, embracing his son and kissing the top of his head. "It's alright, Haruka. I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long. I just wanted to get your Daddy something nice. I missed you so much."

Haruka whines softly and snuggles into his Papa’s chest. “You got Daddy presents? Does Haru get presents too?”

Madara chuckles. His son would be a fine king some day. He was already so ambitious. "Of course, I got your Daddy something special. So, I had to get you something special as well. Fairness is important. Would you like to see?"

“Yeah! Yeah!” Haruka wiggles happily in his Papa’s arms and his little tail waves happily back and forth below him. “Wanna see presents! Wanna see presents!”

Madara smiles. He doubted he'd ever see anything more adorable than Haruka was right now. "Alright. I thought we could work on filling up that toy box of yours." He picks up a wrapped package. "So, why don't we go back to your room and open this up?"

Haruka’s eyes widen. “My whole box?” He’d never had his toy box all full before. “You promise, Papa? Lotsa toys and things?”

"Of course, Haruka. I promise. We'll make sure it's full." Madara smiles, carrying his son back inside Izuna's room. "You can open the box. Just push the big purple button and it'll pop open."

Haruka tilts his head, then clambers down onto the bed with the box. He rolls onto his back and holds the box up above him. It was kinda heavy. He tilts his head then tilts the box. It makes a little noise, so he shakes it, then presses the big purple button. “Papa!” He squeals loudly as the box opens and spills lots of toys all over him.

Madara grins. Izuna was going to want to strangle him, but it was worth it. "I saw how much you liked your friend's ship. So, I got you a replica Chikara fleet. Those are all our major ships and most of the minor ones."

The squeals of delight grow louder and Haruka’s tail nearly sends a couple of the ships flying before he stars picking up as many as he can hold in his tiny hands. “Thanks you Papa! I love them!” He chooses two of them and gets up on his knees to fly them through the air. “Wheeeee! Play with me, Papa!”

"Of course." Madara smiles as he moves one of the ships around in his hand. "This particular one is the fastest we have in our fleet currently."

“Zhoom!!!” Haruka giggles and bounces across the bed. “Whoa!” Mid bounce he slips over his tail and falls flat on his face in the dark blue covers. Then he gets back up with a big grin. Can we plays with Daddy too!?”

"I'm sure that Daddy would love to play with us." Madara laughs softly. If this was what his son did with replicas, he could only imagine the look on Haruka's face when he got his first warship.

Haruka waddles over to his Papa with a big grin and misty eyes. “I love you, Papa.” He drops the toys on the bed and tries his best to wrap his arms around his Papa’s chest. “Love you lots.”

Madara smiles, wrapping his arms around the small boy who had stolen his heart. "I love you lots too, Haruka."

The front of Madara’s shirt grows a little damp as Haruka presses his little face into it. “Thanks for presents Papa, but I think you’re still the best present.”

Was Haruka crying? "You're welcome, Haruka. I feel the same way about you." Madara folds his son tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry that it took us so long to find each other." Maybe he'd understand why when he was older. "What matter's most is we're together now, okay?"

“Mhm. Together for…ever.” Haruka’s grip loosens a little and he sniffs softly as he burrows into his Papa’s warmth.

Madara smiles as he starts tucking Haruka into bed. "Yes, forever and ever."

* * *

The door to Izuna’s chambers as the diplomat steps inside, tired but satisfied. He’d done a lot of work the last couple of weeks and the chieftains had finally come around and decided to ally their disparate peoples with the empire.

He sheds the outer layer of his robes, leaving him in a simple softy gray shirt and black pants. Beads line thin braids in his hair, clacking together quietly as he stretches his arms overhead.

When he notes that the door to his bedroom is closed, as well as Tamaki’s, he smiles. She must have put Haruka to bed already. Which meant that he could enjoy some tea in peace. He moves across the small sitting room to the kitchen behind it and rummages in the drawers for his tea packs, pulling out a fruity herbal tea for himself and putting it into the machine next to the oven. Then he sighs and presses his hands to the edge of the counter. He leans against it and closes his eyes with a sigh. It had been a long day…

Madara was still watching Haruka sleep when he hears someone come in. The footsteps were familiar. He kisses the sleeping boy on the bed before gingerly slinking out of the bed and making his way to the kitchen. "You're back. How was your trip?"

Izuna looks back over his shoulder and smiles tiredly. “Long but fruitful. The negotiations are finished, finally. I don’t know if I could sit through another week of their feasting. I feel like I’ve gained ten pounds.”

"You don't look it, but I'm certain we could come up with a way to burn off those imaginary pounds." Madara chuckles, placing a soft kiss to the back of Izuna's ears as his hands wrap around the other man's waist. "I've missed you."

Though Izuna laughs, his ears turn down and his fingers run through his hair. The beads jangle together quietly as the pale points disappear in raven hair. “I bet you’d be more than happy to help with that. It’s reassuring to know I’ll have an enjoyable way to work off the baby weight after the birth of our next one.”

"What can I say? I enjoy helping my sexy Bijin in whatever capacity I can." Madara chuckles, his fingers playing with Izuna's hair. "In light of that, Haruka is asleep. So, I think it's time to give you your present."

“A present, is that what you’re calling it now?” Izuna turns away from his mug of tea, freshly brewed and fragrant. He smirks as he leans against the counter. “I’m not sure that the couch would consider it a present, but I think I still have enough energy if you missed me that much.”

"That's not exactly what I meant, but is delightful to know all the same. Perhaps afterward." Madara caresses Izuna's cheek, pulling out an elegant box from his pocket. "After all, the craftsmen worked so hard on these. It'd be an insult not to at least show you before I ravished you."

Izuna frowns slightly as he takes the box. He carefully slips from Madara’s embrace and out of the kitchen. He nearly makes it to the couch as he opens the box and very nearly drops it as his knee hits the arm of the couch and he stumbles, his eyes wide and shocked. “Madara…”

"Are you alright?" Madara closes the gap between them and takes Izuna's hands and the beautiful jewelry into his own. "That's not the reaction, I envisioned. You were right. I should make an effort to learn more about my subjects. I don't think I'll ever fully understand your people, but I know that earrings are important in your culture. You deserve to have back what was stolen from you and more. I took the liberty of having a custom made pair of ear caps as well to symbolize our Mating and family."

The shocked Bijin sinks down onto the couch and he deposits the box of earrings in his lap, forcing his mate down with him. His fingers touch one of the ears that he tried so hard to keep hidden…in his shame. “They’re all here…” All of the earrings he’d been forced to sell so that he would have the money to look after Haruka. Except that they were new, freshly made and shining. “My graduation earrings and my presentation earrings…” His accomplishments and his decisions… “…Thank you.”

"You're welcome. You earned them. It's your right to wear them." Madara smiles and kisses Izuna's forehead. "I hope you like them. The caps are designed to showcase the other rings easily."

“Could you…” Izuna takes a deep breath, then looks up with a soft fire in his eyes. He’d kept his supplies, even if he hadn’t needed them for a long time. “Would you help me put them in?”

"I think I could manage that." Madara smiles at his Mate.

Izuna pushes the box into Madara’s hands and hurries from the couch to the bathroom. The top drawer under the sink slides out for him and he reaches into the back for his home piercing kit. It was a simple kit, a small rubber device with springs and a hollow needle and a small jar of antiseptic ointment. Then he takes a hand mirror and places the piercing kit and a hairbrush atop it and emerges from the bathroom with his heart threatening to leap out of his chest.

He looks at his mate sitting on the couch and approaches slowly, then seats himself on the floor in front of Madara. “I…haven’t worn earrings in so long that…the holes have grown over. But I still have my kit, just in case I was…ever needing it for Haruka.” He brushes his hair back and away from his ears and lays the piercing kit on the couch beside his mate.

"That's alright. I haven't pierced someone's ears before, but the concept seems simple enough." Madara smiles and takes the ointment to rub it into Izuna’s ears.

Izuna’s ears flutter under the attention as Madara’s fingers rub the ointment into his skin. He didn’t usually…allow them to be touched. It was embarrassing and shameful to expose his bare ears to another. But now… He rubs a little of the ointment along the needle and holds up the device to inspect it. “Alright, it’s sterile now.” He fiddles with his diplomatic earring, then removes it from its place.

“The silver hoops are a pair and one goes in each ear. Here.” Izuna takes the tips of his finger and thumb and presses them to his earlobe. He fiddles with the needle and fits it around the soft skin, then presses it closed and flinches only slightly as the needle pierces clean through his flesh. Then he removes it, but leaves no blood behind. “The ointment keeps the piercings from bleeding as they heal.”

"Good to know." Madara smiles as he pulls one of the silver hoops from the box. Slowly, but surely he slides the hoop into place and pushes the invisible clasp shut. As he pulls the second one from the box, Izuna places the ointment on his right ear, making a place for Madara to insert the second earring. "They’re beautiful on you."

“They’re my presentation earrings. From when I chose to present as male.” Izuna hands the piercing needle to Madara and busies himself with pulling his hair out of the way, exposing his right ear and his neck. “Now from the silver earring, pierce four holes going up, about a centimeter apart. Bronze, silver, gold, platinum.” He’d never had the platinum earring before…couldn’t afford to get it.

"They're lovely. Just like you." Madara smiles as he watches Izuna reveal more of his neck and ears to him. "A centimeter apart, I understand. I'm flattered you trust me to do this. I know how much these earrings mean to you." One by one, Madara slowly, carefully pierces Izuna's ears. And one by one, each hole is filled with a shining, sparkling badge of honor.

Izuna’s eyes slide shut as he smiles. “And they mean so much more because you’re giving them to me.” The moment the last hole is filled and the fingers move away, Izuna’s ears flutter like butterfly wings. “That’s why…it’s because…you’ve honored me with them because you love me. That’s why I trust you to place them. Because that way I know they’ll be perfect.”

"Good. I'm glad." Madara smiles, words could only do so much in a time like this. He chooses to express the explosion of warmth in his heart by kissing a tiny portion of the exposed ear left on Izuna. "They suit you."

The Bijin shivers as his left ear turns red and flaps wildly at the attention. “Madara…you know my ears are sensitive.”

"I know. That's why I do it. You look adorable when you blush." Madara chuckles at the embarrassed look on his Mate's face.

Izuna looks back over his shoulder with an annoyed glare. “Haruka’s in the other room, you know.” This was no time for Madara to be playing at any funny business.

"Even more so when you feign righteous indignation." Madara shakes his head in amusement. "I know. I know. I'll be good."

“Hmph.” Izuna crosses his arms and leans back against the couch between Madara’s knees. “…Hm…” His ears flap as he picks at his hair. “I suppose it’s only fair…”

Madara shoots him a confused look. "What's only fair?" Normally his Mate was more blunt about whatever was on his mind. The cryptic comment bewildering.

“Well, it would be wrong to not display the gifts, so…” Izuna sits up a little straighter and wedges the hand mirror between his knees. Then he carefully brushes back the hair behind his ears, separating it from the few long locks that fall to the front. He threads his fingers through them and pulls his dagger from the small sheath hidden at the back of his belt. The blade serves to cut easily through the raven strands, leaving short, spiky locks sticking up here and there to frame Izuna’s face and expose his ears. The dark locks fall into Izuna’s lap as he gives his bangs the same treatment and leaves them laying no longer than his chin.

"I'll admit that you scared me there for a moment, but you're right. It is easier to see them this way." He smiles, running his fingers through Izuna's otherwise still long hair. "How are you feeling?"

“Less like I want to hide.” The instinct was still there, but Izuna knew that it would eventually fade with time. Then he looks up and leans into the gentle touch. “Why were you scared? Did you think I was going to try for your throat again?” Izuna smiles cheekily.

"No, I thought you were going to cut off the rest of your beautiful hair. That would have been a tragedy." Madara kisses the top of Izuna's head with a smile. "I've grown to expect assassination attempts from you."

“Oh yes, what a tragedy it would be if you couldn’t tangle your fingers in it and give my hair a good yank when I’m misbehaving while you’re trying to fuck me through the floor.” Izuna chuckles mockingly. “What ever would you do with your time without your favorite plaything?”

"I'd probably end up yanking on your tail some more." Madara didn't bat an eyelash at his reply.

“Oh really now?” Izuna’s eyes flash with a cherry red spark. He drops the mirror brush, and jar of ointment on the floor and turns slowly to sit facing his mate. His tail curls over his shoulder and up Madara’s leg teasingly. His hands join in as he slowly runs his hands up Madara’s thighs and raises himself up to kneel in defiance of his kingly lover. “I think that my tail spends more time inside of me than you do. Especially after two weeks without you.”

"Mmm. I think you're a horrible tease. You just scolded me for Haruka being in another room and now you're practically begging me to ravish you." Madara caresses the tail of his love gently.

“And you’re the one with his fingers in my hair and his hand on my tail.” Izuna could play the slow game. After all, there was so much fun to be had in the teasing. “But you’re right, Haruka is here and that means that we need to be responsible adults.”

"Shame. When do we get to play?" His hand glides over the exotic appendage.

Izuna smirks and leans up to press a teasing kiss to Madara’s lips. “Soon. The negotiations are done and we’ve got a long way home. But I’m sure that we’ll find a way to pass the time.”

Madara returns the kiss and smiles. "Yes, I'm sure we'll come up with something. Preferably in a soundproof room."

“Or just in yours.” And Izuna was fine with that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Ready for something nice, something sexy, and something sweet? You'd better be, because this chapter is all good stuff.

Looking out from the command deck of his personal warship was one of Hiroto’s greatest pleasures. Though it could never quite compare to the beauty of their homeworld, the distant stars and planets shine like gems as their fleet races through space back towards their home.

Still, this was quite a departure from their original plan, and he had his suspicions as to why. “So, Brother, how did your plan to present your Bijin with his new earrings go?”

"Exceptionally well. Izuna was overjoyed by them." Madara smiles, looking out at the stars as well. It never grew old. The view of the universe was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as his Mate. "I owe you for your assistance in that matter."

As expected, Hiroto had suspected that decorating Izuna might be an important step forward in strengthening the Bijin’s confidence. “I would have included such gifts with my gifts to your son, but I realized that it would be quite inappropriate for me to effectively proposition your mate.”

"Yes, it would have." Madara gives Hiroto a rather pointed look, but shakes his head to clear his possessive thoughts. "I don't think I'll ever be able to describe the look on his face when he saw them."

“Then everything is as it should be. Almost…” Hiroto shoots a side-long glance at his little brother. “Is this festival the only reason we’re returning home ahead of schedule?”

"No. I thought since the worlds are in such close proximity that it would be fitting to host the mating ceremony on our homeworld." Madara pauses. He was aware that Izuna was likely still skittish about such things, but he'd guide his Mate through the process.

Hiroto’s lips twitch. “Of course that’s what you’re planning. And does this mean that your guests will be treated to the sight of their king ravishing his beloved mate and consort on the floor?”

"They will not. What millennia do you believe this is?" Madara snorts. Hiroto should know better than that. "Even if I was that traditional, Izuna would never agree to such a thing."

“I tease you, little brother. I know that you’re far too protective of your Bijin to expose him to that sort of public attention.” Hiroto smirks briefly, before his thoughts become far more…political. “The empire is still growing, Madara, but this could be a valuable opportunity. When your mating is complete…will you be announcing to your empire that you have, gender and title debates aside, taken an empress?”

"I'll speak to Izuna on the matter. I'm not certain he'd approve of that title." Madara wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it either given that Izuna chose to present as a man. "I will make an announcement of some sort that I've taken a Mate and a co-ruler, though."

Hiroto nods. “And knowing you, he’ll be more than sufficiently adorned in the royal colors for the ceremony. Does he know what the ceremony and the preparations entail?”

"Not yet, but I have made my intentions clear that I desire such a ceremony and he seemed agreeable...if a little overwhelmed." It was odd, Madara muses. Izuna would attempt to assassinate a king, but ceremonies startled him.

“Then I will seek Father’s counsel. He will know an auspicious day to hold the ceremony.” While they were not generally a superstitious people, Hiroto knew the power that an auspicious day could bring when presenting a union to the masses. “By the way, I sent a message to Mother about your mate.”

Madara arches an eyebrow. "It's a good idea to consult Father, but I can only imagine how Mother reacted to your message. What did you tell her?"

“That you had found your one and only and though it was a challenging start, the two of you are coming together nicely, and that we would be returning home soon with her first grandchild.” Their mother had certainly been excited about that. “I also told her of the gifts you had made for your mate and she’s insisted that Izuna wear this, as your future queen.” Hiroto snickers slightly and withdraws a teardrop ruby pendant on a delicate silver chain with hooks to fasten it in place to hang over the forehead. The pendant their mother received from their father when they were mated.

Madara blinks as he stares at the pendant. "That was incredibly kind of her. Knowing Izuna he'll try to politely refuse it, but I'll have to outstubborn him on the matter." If such a thing was even possible. "Poor Haruka's ribs are in peril, knowing Mother. That woman's hugs rival Father's."

“There is a reason that our mother is the beloved terror of the Uchiha clan.” Hiroto chuckles and raises a hand to ruffle his little brother’s hair. “And soon we will have a second new addition to our family. Izuna Uchiha…it flows rather nicely off the tongue, doesn’t it?”

"Indeed there is and it does." Hopefully, Izuna wouldn't fight Madara on that point as well. He was marrying into the royal family, after all.

* * *

Izuna’s pale skin shines as a bead of sweat trails down the side of his face and into the high collar of his new training shirt. Every muscle in his body aches, but the high was just too much to resist. He brushes a few stray locks of hair behind his bejeweled ears and tries not to think about how attractive his lover looked in clothes that hugged his body in ways it had no business doing, and revealed his skin more than anyone deserved to see.

His eyes flare cherry red for a split second. Sparring with Madara was always a challenge, but now it had become much harder to predict what his lover would do. Throwing a punch was easy to figure out. So was the direction of a weapon’s swing. This sort of practice was…not what he was accustomed to. He shifts in place, not eight feet from the king. He rolls forward slightly on the balls of his feet. His knees bend, ready for action.

Madara smirks. His mate was a vision with his mostly raven tresses clinging to his perspiring skin and exotic irises that flickered between the most hypnotizing shades of black and the sweetest of cherry reds. "You always look so beautiful even when you're about to get knocked on that cute ass of yours."

The view was quite pleasing to the eye, but he knew better than to drag out a fight under these conditions. Madara had forgone his usual fighting style for a less subtle one. No punches or kicks. The only real objective was to pin your opponent or force them to submit.

In light of that, the Chikara King wastes no time in closing the gap between them. He grabs his beloved in a tight grapple. When it came to brute strength, he had the advantage. A fact that was negated by the fact his mate didn't have a reason to hold back. This was as much a battle of wills as of bodies.

Izuna’s body twists and folds towards the ground under Madara’s weight as he wedges his shoulder into a position to prevent his left arm from being pulled entirely behind his back. His tail whips up and around to grasp Madara’s left wrist and twist it into submission to release his arm. “Who says I’ll just let you knock me onto my ass?” He presses his knee to the floor and his right leg lashes out behind him towards Madara’s knee.

"Using your tail is cheating." Madara huffs as he attempts to defend his knee. His heart thundering with excitement at his mate's close proximity. Izuna's scent was teasing his senses and his bratty tendencies did little to quell his excitement. "And you likely won't let me do anything, but that won't change the outcome of this battle." He chuckles and throws more of his weight against his mate.

Having waited for the moment Madara would attempt to force him further to the floor, Izuna twists his right arm out of Madara’s grip and uses his knee to lever himself out from under Madara to roll across the floor. “And just what outcome is that?” His tail whips around behind him, the long, powerful muscles anticipating the next move.

"You'll yield, sulk, and then we'll have a makeup mating." It really was very simple math. Izuna was only delaying the inevitable. "Your retreat maneuvers are impressive, but I'm afraid that's not enough to win." He comes at his lover once more this time with a side grapple technique. Every inch he surges forward, Madara takes special care to avoid his mate's agile tail. Occasionally, he feels the brush of a few scales against his skin during a narrow evasion.

This time, Izuna is ready with his tail as the distraction and he pivots in a flash to grab hold of Madara’s wrist when it brushes past his tail. “Is setting a trap enough?” He yanks his lover towards him, wedges his leg behind Madara’s knee, and turns over as he uses Madara’s momentum and weight to push him down onto the floor.

Madara lands on the floor, but succeeds in pulling his lover down with him. "It was a well-placed trap." He smiles, placing an open mouth kiss against Izuna's lips before resuming the fight and rolling Izuna over. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins as Madara revels in their closeness along with the thrill of a good fight.

Izuna’s cheeks flush with heat to match much of his rosy ivory skin as his back hits the floor. “Cheater.” Endorphins pump through his veins and blood begins to pool uncomfortably quickly between his thighs. He reaches up and grabs hold of a fistful of Madara’s wild mane and seizes one thick tan wrist. “You know you’re not supposed to kiss me while you’re teaching me. It’s distracting.”

"I know, but how could resist? You have such kissable lips." There was something erotic about having Izuna yank on his hair. Madara still had a match to win, though. He was allowing himself to be distracted a bit too much. His other hand reaches for Izuna’s to free the wrist his Bijin had captured. As always, Izuna's skin was wonderfully soft and Madara liked the way his hand fit so nicely underneath his own.

“I bet I would win every single one of our matches if I decided to seduce you.” Izuna lifts his chin defiantly as his tail wraps around Madara’s thigh, no longer particularly caring about winning the match. What he did care about was doing something about the aching in his core and the slick feeling dampening his training pants.

"I'll concede you're right about that." Madara smirks, taking what little of Izuna's ear that remained undecorated into his mouth. He tugs on it lightly with his teeth. "Who could blame me when my mate prevents such inviting picture, though? It'd almost be blasphemy not to ravish you."

Izuna groans softly and closes his eyes. “You’re so cruel to me, Madara. And you call me a bratty tease.” His knees rise to loosely encompass his lover’s narrow hips. His tail falls from around Madara’s thigh as a tent forms in Izuna’s pants. And though he knew exactly why he shouldn’t, his tail rubs slowly against the hardness and dampness between his thighs. “Ugh…fuck you for doing this to me. We were meant to be training.”

"It still counts as training. Stamina is a critical factor in many fights." He licks the shell of Izuna's ear, moving away from the sensitive flesh in favor of leaving a trail of soft lovebites against his neck. "The doors are locked and the training area is soundproof. Besides, I don't think you're really all that angry with me." Madara's hand slides over Izuna's tail. "You're moving this in that way you do when you want attention."

“And just what way is that?” Izuna’s eyes open slowly and glow with a lustful red light. “It’s my tail, I should be able to move it in whatever way I please.”

"I think you know precisely which way I'm speaking of." Madara smirks, pinning his mate underneath him before sliding Izuna's training pants off. "And you call me the tease, you weren't wearing anything underneath and you're already so ready for me." He sucks on the tip of Izuna's arousal to illustrate his point.

“Ngh…no point…wearing anything when you-” Izuna groans as he thrusts up into that wicked wet heat. “When there’s half a chance you’ll jump me the moment we’re alone.” He remembered…oh he remembered those months spent here in his youth when he could hardly go a few hours without ending up in Madara’s bed.

Madara hums as he takes more of his lover into his hot mouth knowing the vibrations would drive Izuna wild. "Was that a complaint I heard? Do you want me to stop?"

Izuna’s cherry eyes burn into his lover with the force of a thousand suns. “If you stop, I will fuck myself right here on the floor and you’ll just have to sit there and watch.”

Madara chuckles and sucks harder as he pumps his fingers inside Izuna to stretch and prepare him. "I adore how needy you are."

“Oh it will get worse over the next few months.” Izuna knew that for a rather unfortunate fact. “And don’t pretend you’re not just as desperate as I am.” Over the last few weeks, Izuna had grown acutely aware of Madara’s behavior. Knowing that Madara’s basest instincts pined only for him shed new light on the king’s passionate, clingy, and moody behavior.

Madara releases Izuna from his mouth with a loud pop before kissing him heatedly. "I never claimed otherwise." He places Izuna's legs on his shoulders. "I was going to go slow, but you should know what happens when you yank a tiger by its tail by now." He brushes his arousal against Izuna teasingly.

“Since when have you ever gone slow?” Izuna shifts in place and presses his hips down to slicken the head of Madara’s cock. “You’re a king, an emperor conquering the galaxy. Whatever you want, you take.”

Madara's eyes flash crimson red. "You do raise a valid point." His mate loved nothing more than to rile him up into a frenzy. The last of his self-control snaps as Madara buries himself inside of his lover. Immediately aiming for that special spot inside Izuna that he knew could make his lover see stars.

“Oh gods, yes!” Izuna’s cry of relief and ecstasy slams against the walls of the training room with all of the force of the king’s thrusts. He winds his fingers deeply into Madara’s mane and his knees push back towards his head as he pulls his lover into a searing kiss.

Madara savors the feeling of Izuna's lips against his. Of the bliss that always came with their bodies moving as one in ways only mates could. His thrusts becoming faster and more possessive as his tongue conquers every corner of his Bijin's mouth.

Izuna’s hips roll into the thrusts, allowing each one just a little deeper as his lover’s generously endowed cock rubs against every slick inch inside of him. The muscles of his chest flex hard with every shallow, heated breath. And his tongue surges forward to wrap around Madara’s and thoroughly taste his heart’s passion. For it was warm and strong and encompassed everything it touched.

Madara moans into the kiss. His hands caressing every beautiful, bare inch of his mate's skin they could find. He'd never get tired of touching Izuna. With every desperate moan, his pace increases. His mate's touch was addictive and Madara couldn't wait to witness the magnificent sight of the other man surrendering completely to the pleasure of their bond.

The kiss breaks for an instant as Izuna cries out in pleasure. The searing sensation cascades through him and his stomach grows wet and sticky with his release. Something warm and…thick nestles deep inside of his heart, something…quite unlike anything he’d felt before. His arms circle around Madara’s neck as he draws his lover as close as their position allows. “I love you…” The whisper vanishes into a mane of thick jet black locks as Izuna closes his eyes.

Madara doubted there could ever be anyone else who could take his breath away as much as Izuna did. The image of his mate coming undone spurs his own release. Madara pants as he kisses his lover. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

“Mm…” Izuna smiles into the kiss as his limbs go lax and his body warms with the afterglow. “I suppose that’s one way to ensure I don’t train tomorrow.”

"Yes, there is that benefit as well." Madara chuckles, kissing Izuna's forehead. "I'm so glad you returned to me."

“I could never have stayed away forever…” Izuna sighs tiredly. “I could never have found someone to take the place of half of my heart.”

"That's a relief to hear. Sleep, Izuna. I'll make sure we get back to our room without causing a spectacle." He caresses his lover's cheek. "I know how concerned you diplomats are about appearing prim and proper."

“Hn, you’d better.” Izuna huffs and leans into the touch. Ah…he’d forgotten this part. It had been so long since he felt this way that he hadn’t prepared for the sleepiness. Well…at least he hadn’t gotten sick yet.

Madara laughs softly as he sets about dressing them. "I will. I promise. Sleep well, my love."

Izuna curls in on himself and his arms lay tucked against his stomach. He drowsily nods off to sleep, cradled in a warm, reassuring embrace.

* * *

Soft onyx eyes gaze at the toddler curled up on the bed. Almost five years old, and he still curled up like a kitten to sleep. It was one of the most precious sights in Izuna’s life. No matter how many children Izuna had, his bond with Haruka would always be…different, special. But he would love each and every one of them, that much he knew. “I love you Haruka.”

The tiny child squirms in his sleep and burrows under the blankets of his Papa’s bed. Izuna laughs quietly at the indescribably adorable sight. “…I wonder if one day you’ll be in my position…” It was something he’d always pondered, but now it was much more…vivid an imagining.

His ears twitch as the door to the chambers open. Izuna glances over his shoulder and his smile widens as the smell of food reaches him. His stomach growls as his precious other half walks into sight. “I do hope that’s for me.”

"Of course and it's a good thing too." Madara smiles as he closes the gap between them, sitting by his mate. "I never knew a stomach could growl fiercer than a full grown Chikara warrior before." He picks up a strawberry and brushes it against Izuna's lips.

Izuna smirks and takes a bite of the bright red fruit. “You try seeing how your stomach feels after three days of barely putting anything in it.”

"We'll just have to fix that." Madara smiles and grabs another strawberry. "What kind of Chikara would I be if I let my mate go hungry?"

“One who knows to let their mate tell them when they’re hungry instead of helping to make them nauseous.” Izuna rolls his eyes and bites the new strawberry out of Madara’s fingers.

"You can't help but contest every point. Can you, my love?" Madara shakes his head before nipping at Izuna's nose as a 'punishment.'

“Why should I let you get bored?” Izuna glances back down and runs his hand through his sleeping baby’s hair. So long as he was in the room, a storm could hit and Haruka wouldn’t wake up, but the moment he was gone, his baby could be woken by everything and by nothing at all. “Besides, I have a lot of time to make up for, what with how tired I’ve been lately.”

"I suppose that's true. We should be arriving back on your homeworld tomorrow." Madara glances at Izuna. It was a strange realization. They'd be returning to the place where it all began. "How do you feel about that?"

“Nostalgic.” Izuna smiles softly. “It feels lie a lifetime since I was last home. But…I’m not dreading it like I once was. I’m looking forward to walking among my people again, to enjoying our time there. It will be nice to be there, all of us together.”

"Good. I'm glad you're happy." He smiles and takes Izuna's hand into his own. "It'll be a fresh start for us."

“Yes, it will.” Izuna squeezes his lover’s hand. “Have you watched them yet?” He pokes the necklace still hanging around Madara’s neck, filled with the videos he’d made for the father who missed out on his child’s first few years of life.

"I have. You suffered greatly. Even more so than I did, but Haruka is perfect just as you are." Madara smiles, kissing Izuna's forehead. "Hopefully, his own courtship will go more smoothly than ours did, though."

“Yes, I hope so as well.” Izuna lowers his hand to rest it in his lap and turns to face Madara fully. “I just…wanted to be sure that you were prepared. That you knew what you were in for.”

"Izuna, I love you. I love Haruka. I'll love all our children. As long as you're willing, nothing would scare me away from having more of them with you." Madara wraps his lover in a gentle embrace. "I was referring more to how you had to endure such a fate almost completely alone. I know you had your siblings, but that is not the same as having your mate by your side."

“I know.” Izuna settles against Madara’s chest and takes his hands into a gentle grip. He moves his lover’s hands around his waist to cradle his stomach. “But this time, I have you right here with me.”

Madara nods, but then blinks when Izuna places his hands on his stomach. "Izuna...are you?"

“I’ve suspected for a number of weeks now. I’m abnormally tired, I’ve fallen asleep in four different meetings. My appetite suffers and I’ve been nauseous, but some days I eat like a pig.” The last time Izuna had felt like this was years ago. “So I went to see my physician this morning.” He looks up and smiles determinedly. “I’m pregnant. Based on my hormones and the preliminary scans, she suspects twins.”

"That's wonderful news. We'll invest in some earplugs." Madara beams, kissing his beloved. "Haruka will likely squeal rather loudly when he finds out. Are you happy, my love?"

“I am.” Though Izuna would admit that it was something of a surprise that Madara had made good on his request to be pregnant again so quickly. He had thought it might take longer. “You have surprised me, though. I underestimated your virility. I thought it would take you another month or two to knock me up again. It’s almost as if you knew my body’s cycles better than I do.”

"Well, studying your body is one of my favorite things to do. I make it my business to be a dedicated student in this regard." Madara chuckles, resting his head on top of Izuna's.

“Well, are you proud of yourself? Your studies have paid off. And this time you earned top marks for efficiency as well.” Izuna presses on his stomach lightly. “You might get twice the reward for your efforts.”

"I am exceptionally proud of myself, but it couldn't have been done without such a splendid partner." He smirks as he toys with Izuna's lovely hair.

Izuna’s tail curls around his lover’s waist. “Of course not.” He closes his eyes with a smile. “Who else could possibly keep up with your insatiable demands for sex?”

"Hmm if I remember correctly, I believe it's the other way around." Madara snorts playfully, still smiling. "Though I'm certainly blessed to have such an affectionate lover."

“I can’t help it. The hormones make me want you inside of me half the day. What’s your excuse?” Izuna remembered how it had been while he was pregnant with Haruka. It was unbearable to only have his tail to relieve himself with.

"I'm madly in love with my mate who apparently hasn't looked in a mirror as of late." Madara smiles, stroking Izuna's hand with his own.

“And I won’t look either. I like the feeling of being pregnant and the feeling of being round, but that doesn’t mean I want to look at myself in the mirror as I grow fat.” Izuna did have his limits, and actually watching his strong, muscular body soften and become…squishy was not his favorite part of pregnancy.

"Izuna, you're the most beautiful man that I've ever known. Do you really think that I'd view you as less attractive when you're carrying our child?" Madara shakes his head. He loved Izuna more than anything, but sometimes...his mate did puzzle him.

“Oh no, I’m fully aware that to you, this will be a great boost to your ego. And every time you look at me, you’ll do a happy little dance inside, proud of yourself for accomplishing this, while also hopelessly in love with me for being as utterly perfect as I am.” Izuna snorts and rolls his eyes. “Believe me, I’ve read the romance novels in all their sappy glory.”

"Izuna, just be a good little brat and enjoy the sap." Madara shakes his head in disbelief, kissing his mate's cheek. "Because you are not escaping it."

“If only the entire galaxy could see their emperor like this.” Izuna sighs dramatically. “Alright, you can have your sap. Just be sure to remind me that I am not, in fact, turning into a whale despite having what may be two children inside of me.”

"It's quite paradoxical that this is what causes you to feel insecure." Madara shakes his head. "Perhaps the hormones are already in effect. I shall ravish you at the nearest opportunity to reassure you that you are still beautiful whether you're a sexy guppy or a beautiful whale."

“I am not a whale!” Izuna rounds on his lover with fire in his eyes.” I am not going to turn into a-”

“Papa, why be mean to Daddy?” Big onyx eyes stare at the two of them in confusion and curiosity. “Daddy’s not a whale. He’s a Bijin.”

"Oh I'm just teasing Daddy. He's cute when he's annoyed." Madara pats Haruka on the head. "Remember to be extra nice to Daddy. He's pregnant."

“Daddy’s…” Haruka knew that word! He looks at his Daddy’s tummy and a huge grin spreads across his face. “Baby sister! Baby brother!” He squeals brightly and scrambles into his Daddy’s lap to hug his stomach. “I protect you!”

Madara smiles. Haruka was adorable. "That's right. We'll protect Daddy and you'll get a little brother or little sister." Perhaps it wasn't wise to tell Haruka it might be twins just yet. He didn't want to get Haruka's hopes up before such a thing could be confirmed.

Izuna huffs softly, but smiles and pats Haruka’s head. “That’s right. We’re going to have an even bigger family.” He glances at Madara with a sweet softness in his gaze. “All of us together. Forever.”

"Yes, forever." Madara smiles. He'd finally found them. The missing pieces of his soul. His family.


	24. Chapter 24

Izuna smiles as a flash of purple, blue, and gold races through his field of vision. Thankfully there wasn’t very far for Haruka to go inside so small a transport ship. “He’s very excited. It’s his first time going to the Santsuki festival.” He pulls at the tight, stretch black fabric covering his arms beneath the sweeping blue sleeves spread across his lap.

"It's mine as well." Madara smiles looking at his mate in his festival clothes. "I didn't think it was possible, but you look even more beautiful than usual. We should probably go and catch our flighty son, though."

“It’s fine, there’s nowhere dangerous that he can run.” Izuna’s earrings tinkle together as he lays his head on Madara’s shoulder. “I made sure to inspect the ship before we boarded.”

"Good idea. So what does one do at this festival?" Madara smiles as he wraps an arm around Izuna’s waist and pulls his mate snugly against his side.

“Eat, drink, be with family, enjoy good weather. There’s dancing and performances, games, sometimes even weddings, betrothals, proposals. It’s considered an auspicious time because it’s within the one month in our year that all three of our moons shine in the sky at once. We light bonfires out in the meadows for people to sit around during the night.” It was one of the most incredible celebrations Izuna had ever experienced. “It’s a very important time for family, because it’s also considered a festival of love and prosperity.”

"That sounds easy enough. It will be good for all of us to enjoy this time as a family together." Madara smiles, kissing the top of Izuna's head as his hand glides against his mate's still flat stomach.

Izuna chuckles softly. “If you’re already this eager to feel my stomach at every opportunity, I imagine that you’ll be insufferable when you start to see a bump in a week or so.”

"Of course. I wasn't there for your first pregnancy. I have much to make up for." Madara thought this should be the most obvious fact in the universe.

“Oh you do, but I’m sure that you won’t be so eager to indulge me when I start to having the insatiable cravings and the fits of moodiness.” Izuna remembered those days all too well. “I promise that at least three points, you’re going to briefly wish that you hadn’t knocked me up again.”

Madara flicks Izuna's forehead. "You'll always be my sexy pessimist. It will work out fine."

“Yes, because you would conquer a galaxy for me if I asked you to.” Izuna rolls his eyes and rubs at his forehead, but he couldn’t really be angry. He didn’t have the heart for it. “Though if I do ask you to conquer a galaxy for me while I’m pregnant, I expect you to fuck the idea out of my head rather than indulge me. That sort of talk is for when my moods aren’t all over the place.”

"Yes, I know. Diplomacy and practicality above all else unless you're trying to assassinate me or want to get fucked until you can't walk properly." Madara shakes his head. Honestly, his beloved worried far too much.

“It is the Bijin way, after all.” Izuna shoots his lover a smoldering look. “Besides, you love it when I get my tail out.” There was simply no denying it.

"I'll confess that I am rather fond of both your tails." Madara kisses Izuna. "Though do try to relax. Stressing yourself unnecessarily isn't good for you or the baby."

“I’m not stressing myself.” Izuna huffs impatiently. “Besides, Haruka turned out perfect, and I’m much happier now than I was then. Everything will be fine, I promise, so you don’t have to worry about me as if I’m a delicate flower.”

"I wouldn't say you're a delicate flower. You're a beautiful rose with many thorns." Madara chuckles at Izuna's sulking, wrapping his arm around his huffy mate's waist. "You're right, though. He is perfect and I wouldn't have you any other way."

Well that was a load of bullshit if Izuna had ever smelled any. “Liar, you have me many ways. On the bed, on the floor, in the shower, on my back, on my side, on my knees…”

"That's true and I enjoy each and every one of those. I was referring more to your personality than positions, but if you're feeling neglected I'm happy to remedy that at the first opportunity." Madara glides his hand over Izuna's tail with a smile.

“Oh I’m sure that you are, but at least try to behave for the festival.” Izuna kisses Madara’s cheek and his tail curls teasingly around his lover’s wrist. Then he glances out of the tempered glass and shielded window. He’d been more focused on Haruka the last time he’d seen this view, but looking at his planet from so high above was…like nothing he could remember. Beautifully blue and white and green, speckled with silver mountains.

"Tease." Madara shakes his head but his gaze follows Izuna's. There was a certain happy melancholy in his mate's eyes. "Do you miss it?"

“Don’t you miss your home?” Izuna smiles softly.

"Of course, I miss it. Other than your arms, it is my favorite place in the universe. It's just I can serve it best by expanding the empire." Madara glances at Izuna. How would his mate react to his homeworld? Would he see it the same way that Madara did?

Yes…the empire, wasn’t that why they were both traipsing across the galaxy for months on end? “I know that you don’t hold a high opinion of my people because of my…unique situation until recently. But there’s so much more to us than just displaying our status for everyone to see. I miss all of the things I enjoyed.” And to Izuna, there was a great many things. “I miss dancing at the festivals with my sister, walking along the rivers and skipping stones across ponds, climbing the old trees and picking fruit from the top branches. And I miss being able to go out with classmates to shows and to eat or to parties or other fun things that people my age are expected to do.”

He watches his beloved Bijin with a small frown. "You've never mentioned any of those things before. The only things I know about your people are what I learned in textbooks before I met you and how they treated you after...everything. I was under the impression you were miserable there. You were so different than what I had been told Bijins are typically like. Headstrong and passionate. A fighter. You tried to kill me the first time you saw me. You didn't want to surrender."

“It’s precisely because I was so passionate and headstrong that I was hurting. I was…angrier then. I was too focused on how everything was going wrong and how different I was and how I didn’t fit in. It was…ironically easier in a way to appreciate the good things when I no longer had them.” Izuna sighs wistfully. “And then when I came to your ship, everything seemed to be going wrong again and I focused on the things that hurt me, instead of what made me happy. I may have been an oddball and a bit of a pariah, but I had friends and I had fun. Now I’m finally happy again and the things that hurt me seem so far away and insignificant.” He looks up at Madara affectionately. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome, but I'm the one that should be thanking you." He caresses Izuna's cheek with a soft smile. "It would have been far easier for you to accommodate the wishes of your people. You didn't have to love me back, but you did anyway and without you, Haruka wouldn't exist. If I hadn't met you, I would still be happy. A proud Chikara king who was reveling in his success, but I wouldn't have known true joy. The stars shine brighter in your presence."

Izuna turns his back to Madara, then lays back to lean against his lover’s shoulder. He raises a hand and cups the king’s cheek. “And you have shown me places far beyond my home. Places that I want to explore because it excites me. Every planet we see is a new adventure, and I would never have had this without you. I would never have felt what real love was like without you.”

"Good. I do hope you'll remember that when you're in labor and trying to strangle me." Madara chuckles, kissing Izuna's head. "I'll always love you."

“I’ll try, but I make no promises.” Izuna laughs softly and reaches up to pull Madara down for a proper kiss. His lover was so warm, so affectionate, so strong.

"That's moderately reassuring." Madara returns the kiss. Enjoying the feeling of Izuna's lips on his and running his fingers through those much longer locks of hair. "You know, I never thought I'd have this feeling again. I thought you were a beautiful comet that flitted in and out of my life, but you came back. That's one of the reasons I can't keep my hands off of you. I don't want to lose you again especially not now. Now that we're a family. So, I'll try my best to behave for around your fellow Bijins, but the second we are alone, you're getting bent over the nearest hard surface or I might just whisk you away to the closest springs I can find. I do love getting you wet."

“You’re such a pervert.” Izuna laughs and nuzzles into Madara’s neck. “Here we are on a family vacation, and you’re already plotting to get me alone and have your wicked way with me. At this rate, I should expect that the first thing you’ll do when we arrive on your world will be to banish your court from your halls and bend me over whatever passes for the king’s throne.”

"I'll have you know that is the second thing I intend do. First, like any responsible parent, I'll see to it that Haruka is taken care of and then I'll ensure our privacy to ravish you over the throne." Madara smiles, wrapping his arms around his mate tightly. He had spent five years without him. So, he understood fully how valuable these moments were. "I just hope this isn't all a dream that I'm going to wake up from."

“It’s not.” Izuna closes his eyes and curls up in Madara’s lap. “This is the one dream none of us will ever wake up from.” And that was just the way he wanted it.

* * *

The scent of grass and flowers and fresh food wafts through the air, to Izuna’s delight. It was the smell of the impending festival. For three days and four nights it would last from start to finish. And already their bright sun was hanging low in the sky.

Haruka coos softly in his arms, still mostly asleep after tiring himself out by running around the small ship. Izuna let him sleep, after all they were all going to be up quite late and Haruka would be so disappointed if he missed out on the fireworks and dancing.

He looks out over the city from behind the protective glass surrounding the landing platform. Everything was just as he remembered it when leaving with the diplomatic party from this very same landing pad. Save, of course, for the profusion of flowers and banners that decorate the city in celebration of the convergence of the moons at the end of every spring.

Izuna’s lips twitch with amusement. “You know, the last time I went to a Santsuki festival was just before being kidnapped by a Chikara king intent on starting his empire building with the conquest of my home-world.”

"It seems like a lifetime ago and now, you've returned having conquered the conqueror's heart with the most adorable child in the universe at your side." Madara smiles, resting his head on top of Izuna's. His hand rests on his mate's stomach as he takes in all the sights. "It's beautiful here. I suppose that was the first thing I noticed about your home-world before you tried to kill me."

The topaz markings across Izuna’s skin shimmer and glow in the light of the setting sun. “Definitely the best mistake of my life.” Ad now he could enjoy that life with the ones he loved. All of them, he hoped. “Come on, let’s take the gyro-tubes down into the city. The actual festival takes place just outside the walls.” He raises a hand and points off to the south, where the trees recede, leaving a large clearing of nothing but grassy meadow. “But we should try walking through the city first, there’s plenty of market stalls open. Food, trinkets, all sorts of art and toys.”

Madara nods with a smile and admires how beautiful the light made Izuna's markings look. "That sounds lovely. We'll have to get Haruka something before we leave."

“I was thinking many somethings.” Izuna lightly strokes Haruka’s soft hair. Then he turns away from the view and towards the open door of the tube-like elevator at the other end of the landing platform. “After all, no matter if there’s only one child or if there’s two of them, they’re going to need enough toys that they won’t fight over them.” And now that Izuna’s expenses were all taken care of, he had enough money to get several baskets of toys. “And I’d like to be able to properly spoil Haruka.”

"Excellent. We shall get the puppy before we leave then." Madara smirks as he walks alongside his mate. "And as many other things as I can carry."

“So…you found out about the puppy request, did you?” Izuna shakes his head even as he smiles. He had expected as much. “He’s been hoping for one for as long as he can remember.” They’d just never had the money or the space. “As long as you ensure that Haruka understands that the dog is his responsibility, then I’ll agree to it.” How strange it was that Izuna’s life had come to setting conditions, with a king no less, over getting their child a puppy. He steps into the tube and readjusts Haruka against his shoulder. “Understood?”

Madara chuckles. Izuna could feign being the disciplinarian as much as he wanted, but he knew better. His mate wouldn't refuse Haruka or his bubble eyes anything. "Of course. The puppy will be completely his responsibility."

Why did Izuna get the feeling that he would be the one looking after the may pets they would no doubt accumulate while Madara and the children went on their little adventures? “Good.” The floor of the tub begins to move, then shoots down at a pace that would be both uncomfortable and alarming, if it weren’t for the inertia dampeners built into the system. Numerous tubes trail down alongside theirs as they connect the many landing platforms to the station below, where the gyro-tubes lay. “Do you have transportation like this in your capital?”

"Nothing like this. We generally walk, use hover-transport, or the teleporters. Unfortunately, we haven't mastered the ability to teleport without having pre-built teleporters in place." Madara liked to think by the time Haruka was an adult, they might. Though honestly that sort of thing was beyond him. Something Hiroto would know more about than he did.

“Then you’re in for a treat.” Izuna steps out of the tube when they reach the bottom and towards the gates leading out of the arrivals section. His tail curls out from under the split skirt of his robes and carries on it a small satchel. Izuna carefully rummages in it for a small identification disk as he catches sight of the security guard at the gate. “Leave this to me, Madara.”

Madara arches an eyebrow wondering what his mate was up to. "Alright. I'll leave it in your capable hands."

Izuna’s features smooth into the serenely patient expression of a diplomat as he approaches the security booth. He holds the identification disk in his palm and offers it to the man behind the desk. “Two citizens returning for the Santsuki festival after a diplomatic mission. With a Chikara guest. We arrived on the diplomatic vessel hailing from the emperor’s personal warship.”

The guard tilts his head as he takes the disc. "Of course. Just a minute." He runs the disc through the scanner. "Haven't seen many Chikara at the festival, but the number gets a bit bigger every year. So, this your husband and your boy?" His eyes trail over Izuna's earrings curiously.

“Yes, though there are still a few papers that haven’t been filed yet because we’ve been away, so the records still need updating.” Izuna flicks his ruby and sapphire earring and it tinkles softly. “And this is our child, Haruka.”

"Ah. Of course. Paperwork is a never ending battle." He nods, smiling at the sleeping child. "Well, you've got yourself a couple of lookers there. Enjoy the festival."

“Thank you, they certainly know it.” Izuna chuckles and takes back the disk from the orange-speckled hand. He slides it safely back into the small satchel. He reaches his hand back to Madara as the gates open. “Come, let’s go see the markets first.”

"That went well." Madara takes Izuna's hand and follows his mate’s path. "To the markets then. I wonder how long it will take for the crowds to wake up Haruka." That boy could truly sleep through almost anything it seemed.

“My guess is seven minutes and thirteen seconds.” Izuna laughs softly as he leads Madara through the station. There were travelers scattered here and there, waiting for the transport tubes to free up. He spots the smallest line and guides his lover to it. “Though do try not to fall asleep tonight. It would be most unbecoming of my ‘husband’ to get drunk and pass out and leave me all alone to carry him and our baby to an inn.”

"Never. Most likely, I'll carry you like a bride while you carry Haruka." Madara smirks. He knew he was pulling the Izuna by the tail here.

“Oh yes, because I’ll be a queen in your arms.” Izuna rolls his eyes. “Do Chikara men actually carry their women like that? I’d have thought that your women would whack you over the head for it.”

"Some do and I'll have you know that we pride ourselves on being a rather egalitarian society. So it's not too unusual to see a man carrying a man or a woman carrying a woman either." He kisses his stubborn lover's forehead. "It's actually considered quite the confident display. In the same vein as wearing your heart on your sleeve as you are visibly showing how precious that person is to you. You're secure in your ability to protect them."

Izuna’s lips twitch and he huffs softly. “You don’t lack confidence, that’s for sure. I wonder if Haruka will inherit that from you…” And perhaps he’d inherit his Daddy’s diplomacy…though somehow Izuna doubted it. Haruka was a wild spirit and nothing would change that.

"I suspect he'll split the difference between us." Madara looks around as they continue on their journey together. "Besides, you knew I wasn't a meek ship mouse when you met me. That's not the Chikara you fell in love with."

“No, I certainly didn’t fall for a meek little mouse.” Izuna smirks and reaches his fingers into Madara’s mane. “I chose the lion instead.” And he presses a searing kiss to Madara’s lips.

Madara smiles, returning the kiss. "That you did. Tell me what is the prevailing view on public affection when it comes to your people?" Perhaps they had just scandalized a bunch of Bijin.

“Prevailing…that it’s the younger generations that engage in public displays of affection. But with our Santsuki festival beginning…” Izuna pulls back with a mischievous look on his face. He points to a couple kissing on a bench, another locked in a rather passionate embrace, and several others smiling and holding hands. “You should probably hope that when the next gyro-sphere comes back, that no one is having sex in it.”

"If it wasn't for Haruka, it'd be rather tempting to engage in a little exhibition." If Izuna wanted to play that game, Madara could as well.

“Then it’s too bad for you that he’s here.” Izuna snickers and presses a finger to his lover’s lips. “Though it shouldn’t surprise you to know that many babies are going to be born nine months from now.”

Madara sucks on the finger with a knowing smile. "I'm sure there will be many babies born in nine months, but I'm more interested in our own."

Izuna’s lips curve into a gracefully seductive smile. “Oh I bet you are. In six months, I think you’ll have your hands quite full.”

He nips playfully. "I look forward to it. I assure you they'll all be spoiled to their hearts’ content and you'll look glorious draped over our thrones."

A hint of surprise touches Izuna’s lips, then his smiles takes on a mischievous air. “So I get my own throne, do I?” He re-balances Haruka against his shoulders and takes Madara by the hand as a new slew of gyro-spheres pull into the station. “Why don’t you tell me about this throne on the way down to the city.” He tugs his lover into one of the spheres, each one built only large enough to hold a small family.

"Of course you do." Madara smiles allowing himself to be guided off towards the gyro-spheres. How many of these things were there? "You're my mate. You're my equal. You'll be my co-ruler if you can survive meeting my mother. The standard design is a large throne made out of gold with red velvet cushions, but you can alter it if you like."

That sounded…utterly majestic. “I like the sound of that. Though I’ll need lots of cushions.” Izuna imagined that he was going to spend a great deal of the next few decades either pregnant or recovering from pregnancy, or otherwise recovering from his lover’s passions. Cushions were definitely a must. “And a slightly lower, wider seat so I can actually sit without squishing my pregnant belly and so I can stretch my legs.” He seats himself cautiously on the padded bench that circles the inside of the sphere. He places Haruka into a child-friendly seat that pops from the wall to his left and buckles their baby in, then himself.

"You can have as many cushions as you like and those alterations are easy enough." Madara settles himself down and buckles up as well. It was nice to know that Izuna would like his throne. It made their mating feel more real and less like a dream. "You know I'd do anything for you. Even sneaking into a Bijin festival by pretending to be an ordinary Chikara."

“Thank you for that.” Izuna knew that there was still a chance that they would attract attention, but it was nice to spend time together as just an ordinary family. “Maybe we should make this a tradition. We could go down to the surface of every planet we visit and walk around as if we’re just a normal family.”

"We could certainly make the attempt, but I suspect we'd be recognized eventually." Madara kisses Izuna's cheek, smiling. "And you're welcome."

“Then it would be fun while it lasted.” Izuna presses a kiss to Madara’s lips as the pod begins to move. And only moments later, the clear walls of the sphere reveal the full breadth of the city spreading out beneath them. Izuna was finally home.


End file.
